Accidentally You!
by Primrose Blossom
Summary: [CHAPTER 18 UPDATED!] Chanyeol menyukai Kyungsoo selama hampir empat tahun. Namun seorang pria pendek dengan rambut cokelat keunguan muncul entah dari mana, mengusik kehidupannya, membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. (CHANBAEK/FLUFF, FRIENDSHIP, MISTERY & BITS OF THRILLER/OFFICIAL-PAIRING)
1. Anger And Confused

[CHAPTER 01 - ANGER AND CONFUSED]

* * *

 _"Loving someone is pleasure, as well as your made-own-hell."_

* * *

Pria dengan surai hitam kecokelatan itu menatap dua orang yang kini tengah tersenyum kepada satu sama lain dengan manik hitam gelapnya yang tajam. Ia memaki dalam hati. Air mukanya masam, dan gerak-geriknya memperlihatkan bahwa ia bisa saja membunuh salah satu dari mereka. Sungguh, ia penasaran setengah mati dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sebenarnya, kalau dipikir lagi, tidak sesulit itu. Ia bisa saja melangkahkan kakinya dan dengan santai dan menyeruak di antara mereka. Tapi tidak. Tidak semudah itu. Tidak bagi seorang Park Chanyeol.

Salah satu pria yang kini tengah di tatapnya, pria pendek manis dengan mata bulat bekel dan senyum yang menawan—pria bernama Kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas ditaksirnya—sedang berbicara dengan pria jelek hitam pesek bernama Kai.

Pria bersurai hitam kecokelatan itu—Park Chanyeol—membencinya.

Bukan pria pendek itu. Tapi Kai. Itu jugalah yang menjadi alasan kenapa Chanyeol setengah mati mengutuk Kai dari dalam hatinya. Padahal sebenarnya, Kai tidak seburuk yang digambarkan Chanyeol. Kai lebih pendek dari Chanyeol namun tetap jauh lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo, memiliki kulit gelap seperti perunggu, meski memang berhidung agak pesek namun tetap tampan dengan caranya sendiri. Bahkan sebagian—ralat, mungkin bisa jadi semua—gadis maupun lelaki di Seoul of Performing Arts memujanya dan berkata bahwa ia tipe cowok nakal yang seksi.

Chanyeol amat paham bahwa Kai tertarik dengan Kyungsoo, dan itu membuatnya frustasi. Ia cukup jeli untuk melihat gerak-gerik bocah dungu itu. Chanyeol sudah menyukai Kyungsoo hampir tiga tahun—tidak. Bahkan mungkin sudah empat tahun dia menahan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo, sejak mereka masih bersekolah di Seoul Of Performing Arts Junior di tahun kedua mereka.

Kyungsoo tertawa lepas di hadapan Kai, dan Kai membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut. Chanyeol mencibir dalam hati. Semudah itukah Kyungsoo tertawa hanya karena gurauan murahan Kai?

Sebenarnya, apa yang membuat Kyungsoo terlihat begitu nyaman bersama Kai?

Chanyeol jauh lebih tampan. Ia tinggi, piawai memainkan gitar maupun drum, bisa melakukan _beatbox_ dan kualitas suaranya di atas rata-rata—Chanyeol tidak mau mengakuinya karena suara Kyungsoo jelas jauh lebih baik. Meski Kai baru pindah dari Beijing ke Seoul dan kemudian masuk ke SoPA sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu, sudah terdengar desas-desus heboh bahwa pria hitam itu bisa menari dengan baik. Gadis-gadis bahkan berteriak nyaring ketika ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Pria itu bisa menari. Dengan sangat baik.

Salah satu kekurangan Chanyeol yang paling besar dan tidak mungkin bisa tertolong lagi. Menari.

Chanyeol menggeram rendah. Ia hampir bangkit dari kursinya untuk menarik Kyungsoo dari hadapan Kai ketika seorang pria menarik dan menekan bahunya hingga pantatnya kembali berciuman dengan kursi.

" _Woah_ , _calm the fuckin' down_ , Yang Mulia Park." Kata suara bergurau yang Chanyeol kenali sebagai suara Kris.

Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap tajam Kris. Di belakang Kris, tampaklah Sehun, pria tampan dengan surai kecokelatan dan Luhan, pria cantik dengan manik mata yang selalu tampak berbinar.

"Biarkan saja dia, Kris. Kau tidak lihat dia hampir meledak?" suara lembut Luhan membuat Sehun terkekeh. Pria itu mengalungkan lengannya yang kokoh di sekitar bahu sempit Luhan, sesekali mengecup ringan pipi atau telinganya. Belum lagi pipi Luhan yang jelas-jelas memerah karena tersipu. Chanyeol benci mengakuinya, tapi sahabatnya yang satu ini benar-benar sangat cantik untuk ukuran pria. Sangat cantik hingga gadis-gadis SoPA mendecih iri.

Sial. Melihat hal itu Chanyeol malah makin mendidih. Tak heran, Luhan dan Sehun adalah pasangan nomor satu di SoPA. Selain karena gaya pacaran mereka yang tidak tahu tempat, dan juga karena dua-duanya berwajah tampan, kaya, terlebih dengan segudang bakat yang mereka miliki—salah satu syarat penting agar kau bisa bersekolah di SoPA.

" _Hyung,_ " kata Chanyeol keras kepada Kris—dia lebih memilih untuk tidak memperdulikan pasangan yang tengah bermesraan ria di hadapannya—, "kalau kubiarkan Kyungsoo semenit lagi di sana, kurasa aku akan benar-benar meledak."

"Kau tidak boleh ke sana." Sahut Kris santai. Kelewat santai hingga cuping telinga Chanyeol yang mencuat layaknya telinga peri memerah lantaran marah. Kris, pria tinggi dengan wajah dingin, rambut pirang dan mata cokelat terang itu mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja dan menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum miringnya yang tampak begitu menawan. Ia menyeruput _milkshake_ -nya pelan. "Apa kau bahkan sudah makan? Yang kau lakukan dari tadi hanyalah menatap Kyungsoo dan Kai yang sepertinya tengah berkencan di sana." Ia mengedikkan bahunya ke luar jendela, di mana Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang makan siang bersama.

Kris benar. Chanyeol bahkan tidak ingat lagi bahwa ia sedang di kafetaria. Ia hanya duduk di sana, tidak memesan makanan atau minuman. Namun sepertinya bukan itu yang membuat Chanyeol risau. "Mereka tidak sedang berkencan!" geramnya marah.

"Berhentilah menggodanya, Kris _hyung_. Mereka hanya makan siang bersama. Apanya yang istimewa?" ujar Sehun jengah. Ia menumpukan dagunya di bahu Luhan, sesekali membiarkan wajahnya terbenam di perpotongan leher kekasihnya itu.

Kris mempertahankan senyum miringnya, namun sesungguhnya ia mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa. Ia memang sedang menggoda Chanyeol. Dan menggoda seorang Park Chanyeol yang tengah marah seperti ini, jelas-jelas suatu hiburan menarik untuk pria berdarah Tionghoa itu.

Luhan yang paling normal di antara mereka. Ia memiliki sifat polos yang menarik—mungkin itu juga yang membuat Sehun jatuh cinta setengah mati kepadanya. Dengan wajah manis dan cantik, orang-orang kadang salah mengerti bahwa ia sebenarnya adalah seorang pria. "Tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol- _ah_. Kau tidak perlu mendengarkan Kris. Dia sedang bertengkar dengan Tao, makanya dia berusaha melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan cara menggodamu."

 _"Ya!_ Xi Luhan! Tutup mulutmu!" Kris menyalak marah.

Omong-omong, Luhan tidak berbohong. Kris dan Tao memang sedang bertengkar, meski ia sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Dan yang lebih parah, pria kelahiran Kanada namun berdarah Cina itu sedang menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengan Tao—Kris yang bersekolah di Seoul, dan Tao yang memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya di Cina, Qingdao.

Chanyeol bangkit dan menatap Kris kesal. "Semoga kau dan Tao akan segera berakhir, _hyung."_ Katanya pelan, namun perkataan itu meresap ke dalam kepala Kris secepat spons menyerap air. Pria bersurai hitam kecokelatan itu melangkahkan kakinya yang panjang keluar dari kafetaria.

"Sialan kau Park Chanyeol!" Makinya marah lalu berdiri, sementara Luhan dan Sehun tertawa. Reaksi Kris ternyata cukup lamban karena Chanyeol telah terlebih dahulu keluar dari kafetaria.

Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak benar-benar berniat mengatakannya. Setidaknya membalas Kris dengan ucapan seperti itu, ia merasa mereka impas. Pria tinggi itu sungguh kesal sampai-sampai ia sendiri tidak berpikir terlebih dulu sebelum berbicara. Lagipula, Tao orang yang menyenangkan, dan Chanyeol menyukainya. Kris yang terkadang dingin namun memiliki sifat konyol yang tersembunyi, dan Tao yang selalu bertingkah manja—Chanyeol pikir mereka sempurna ketika bersama.

Chanyeol biasanya tidak pernah uring-uringan seperti ini. Ia tipe pria yang selalu dijuluki sebagai _happy virus_ , karena sifat ceria, optimis dan positifnya yang seakan tidak pernah luntur. Namun lain lagi jika itu berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo. Emosinya seakan diaduk-aduk dan ia jadi mudah marah.

Mungkin sebenarnya bukan Kyungsoo. Senyum Kyungsoo yang manis tentu bisa membuatnya jauh lebih tenang. Plus mata bulat bekelnya yang membuat Chanyeol jatuh hati.

Mungkin sumber kemarahannya adalah pria yang kini sedang bercerita dengan sangat antusias kepada Kyungsoo. Chanyeol bahkan tidak sadar bahwa kakinya tengah melangkah ke arah bangku makan siang dengan payung besar berwarna merah di luar kafetaria.

Semakin jelas ia melihat wajah Kai, semakin besar pula kebenciannya.

Chanyeol telah menjaga dan menyayanginya selama hampir empat tahun. Dan kau, Kim Kai, bahkan belum genap empat bulan kemari dan kau berani-beraninya mendekati Kyungsoo? Kau benar-benar mencari petaka dengannya.

Chanyeol menggeram.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_! Ayo pergi!"

Kepala mungil itu menoleh mendengar suara bariton Chanyeol.

"Ah, Chanyeol- _ah_ —"

"Ayo pergi!" Pria tinggi itu menarik lengan mungil Kyungsoo hingga tubuh mungilnya terangkat dari bangku seakan ia tidak memiliki bobot. Kyungsoo menatapnya tak mengerti. Mata bulat besarnya menyiratkan keheranan.

Sementara Kai langsung berdiri, menatap Chanyeol marah. "Apa-apaan kau?"

"Jangan kurang ajar, _newbie_. Aku seniormu." Geram Chanyeol rendah.

Pria berkulit perunggu itu menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas. Tersenyum mengejek. "Apa aku harus membungkuk 90 derajat di hadapanmu, _sunbae-nim?_ Atau malah menyembahmu?" sebenarnya, itu bisa saja menjadi kalimat yang sopan kalau saja wajah Kai tidak menyiratkan kebengisan. Ia jelas sedang bermain api.

Chanyeol pun sepertinya mengerti bahwa mereka akan menjadi rival. Pria itu tertawa parau. "Kurasa kau harus."

"Dengar." Kata Kai malas, ia memutar bola matanya, "aku tidak peduli kau senior atau pemilik sekolah sekalipun, tapi kau sendiri harusnya sadar bahwa kau terlalu kasar. Apa kau tidak bisa melakukannya dengan lebih lembut?" pria itu menyentakkan tangan Chanyeol hingga terlepas dari pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang tadi tengah digenggamnya kuat-kuat. "Kau menyakitinya!" kata Kai lagi, menunjuk pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang memerah.

Barulah Chanyeol sadar bahwa mereka tidak hanya berdua di sana. Masih ada Kyungsoo, yang sesekali meringis kesakitan karena lengannya memerah. Pria bersurai kecokelatan itu bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia meremas tangan Kyungsoo sedemikian kuatnya. Dan bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang berdiri melihat mereka dengan pandangan heran, namun juga beberapa orang yang tadinya tengah menikmati makan siang, kini menatap mereka antusias. Mereka mungkin mengharapkan sedikit baku hantam. Chanyeol juga mengharapkannya—kepalan tinjunya geram ingin mencium wajah Kai.

Dari jendela kaca kafetaria, mata Chanyeol menangkap Kris, Luhan dan Sehun yang kini menatapnya tegang. Takut-takut bahwa Chanyeol melepaskan semua kemarahannya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Benar-beraninya kau—"

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , hentikan." Suara memelas Kyungsoo memenuhi indra pendengaran Chanyeol. Membuat kepalan tangannya menggantung di udara. Kedua tangan mungil Kyungsoo memegang lengannya lembut. Ketika pria tinggi itu menoleh, ia melihat manik hitam Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya cemas. Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo- _ya_." Bisik Chanyeol. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" pria itu sigap menarik tangan mungil Kyungsoo ke dalam genggaman tangannya yang besar, memeriksa dan mengelus lembut pergelangan tangannya yang tadi memerah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Bibirnya yang berbentuk hati membuat dorongan yang sangat mendesak di dalam hati Chanyeol. Ia mengangguk pelan, sembari melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan balas tersenyum sebagai jawabannya. Kai memutar bola matanya, kesal. Chanyeol mungkin menang kali ini. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Kai dan tersenyum meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku, Kai. Sepertinya Chanyeol memiliki urusan yang sangat mendesak denganku. Senang bisa makan siang bersamamu, sampai jumpa."

"Tentu, D.O. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Kai menampilkan senyumnya yang paling manis di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Tunggu dulu. Apa itu? D.O? Siapa pula si D.O ini?

Meski mengusik pikirannya, Chanyeol tidak ingin berlama-lama memikirkannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum untuk yang terakir kali, kemudian ia berbalik dan menarik pelan lengan seragam SoPA Chanyeol yang berwarna kuning. Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan di hadapan pria hitam itu, menampakkan deret giginya yang putih cemerlang. Meski Kai tahu bahwa Kyungsoo melakukannya karena ia tidak ingin mereka saling beradu tinju di kafetaria sekolah.

"Kau tahu _newbie?_ Kurasa ini belum berakhir." Bisik Chanyeol penuh peringatan, namun masih cukup jelas terdengar di telinga Kai.

Kai mengangkat bahunya acuh, sama sekali tidak termakan atau bahkan gentar oleh gertakan Chanyeol. "Kita lihat saja nanti _, sunbae-nim_."

* * *

"Chanyeol _-ah_."suara Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

Mereka sedang berjalan bersisian di koridor sekolah, namun sejak insiden tadi, baik Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo tidak membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Padahal biasanya, ketika sedang bersama Kyungsoo, Chanyeol adalah orang yang selalu berbicara lebih dahulu, dan ketika sudah berbicara, seorang Park Chanyeol bisa menjadi begitu berisik.

"Hmm?"

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Salah? Apa dia bercanda? "Tentu saja tidak." Balas Chanyeol. Ia memasukkan kedua telapak tangan yang kini tengah terkepal kuat ke dalam saku celananya.

"Syukurlah," pria mungil itu mendesah lega, "Aku tahu bahwa kau selalu bersikap protektif terhadapku—bahkan sejak kita masih berada di SoPA JHS dulu."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum. Andai saja ia tahu bahwa sikap tadi lebih menjurus ke cemburu daripada protektif. Kyungsoo mungkin berpikir bahwa Chanyeol khawatir dan berusaha melindunginya. Sial. Chanyeol tengah membodohi dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Senyum cerah Kyungsoo kembali. "Tenang saja, Chanyeol. Aku tahu kau khawatir. Tapi Kai orang yang sangat baik. Terlebih dia sangat pandai menari—oh, kau harus melihatnya melakukan _moonwalk_! Jadi, kurasa kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Kai tidak akan menyakitiku."

Chanyeol benar-benar muak sekarang. Ia menggigit bibir dalamnya, menahan rasa jengah dan jengkelnya. Akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo sering berkata seperti itu—Kai sangat baik _bla bla bla_ ia juga orang yang menyenangkan _bla bla_ sangat lucu _bla bla_ kau harus melihatnya menari _bla bla bla_ —membuat kadar kebencian Chanyeol kepada Kai semakin bertambah.

"Aku dengar Kai mengucapkan kata 'D.O'. Apa itu?" kata Chanyeol pelan dengan suara baritonnya. Pria itu menoleh ke arah pria pendek di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan manik hitamnya yang tajam.

"Ah!" semburat merah muncul ke permukaan kulit wajah Kyungsoo. "Kai memberikan panggilan itu untukku. Kau tahu kan, margaku Do. Suatu ketika ia bergurau dan memanggilku D.O, dan tiba-tiba saja dia selalu memanggilku seperti itu."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran pria di sampingnya ini. Terlebih ia tersipu hanya karena si hitam pesek itu memanggilnya D.O? Yang benar saja. "Dan kau membiarkannya memanggilmu seperti itu?" suara rendah Chanyeol terdengar berbahaya. Sepertinya tensi pria bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu akan kembali naik.

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias, tampak seperti anak kecil yang sangat lucu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan drastis ekspresi pria tinggi di sampingnya. "Menurutku itu sangat manis." Jawabnya langsung, membuat kerutan di dahi Chanyeol semakin dalam.

Kyungsoo mungkin terlalu polos. Kelewat polos hingga ia tidak menyadari aura gelap yang tengah menyelimuti Chanyeol saat ini.

Chanyeol memaksakan seulas senyum yang malah terlihat seperti anak kucing yang terbuang. Ia menyerah. Ia akan membiarkan Kyungsoo bahagia hari ini—hanya untuk hari ini—dan tidak akan mengusiknya. Ia akan menunggu, seperti bisanya. Seperti yang telah ia lakukan selama empat tahun terakhir. Itulah masalahnya. Chanyeol mungkin tampak seperti pria bahagia tanpa beban, dengan sifat periang dan pikiran positifnya. Namun tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ia hanyalah seorang pengecut.

Apa yang membuat Chanyeol menunggu begitu lama? Padahal ia bisa saja langsung mengatakan perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo. Jawabannya hanya satu. Karena ia takut. Ia terlalu pengecut akan hasilnya. Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo menolaknya, dan persahabatan yang telah mereka jalin sejak dulu hancur berantakan hanya karena perasaan egois Chanyeol?

Tidak. Chanyeol tidak mengiginkannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk tetap diam. Menyayangi Kyungsoo dalam bayang-bayang. Ia menguatkan hatinya dan berkata bahwa itu semua mungkin akan cukup. Meski hal itu tidak akan membuat Kyungsoo menjauh, dan tidak pula akan membuat Kyungsoo menjadi miliknya.

Seiring waktu, Chanyeol menyadari semua pasti akan berubah. Kyungsoo akan menemukan seseorang yang disukainya, dan Chanyeol hanya akan membusuk, dengan label 'seorang sahabat yang protektif' tanpa sempat mengutarakan apa yang dirasakannya.

Seperti sekarang.

"Kyungsoo."

"Ya?"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya di hadapan Kyungsoo. Menatap intens maniknya yang kecokelatan. "Aku ..."

"Hm?"

"Aku ..." Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya lama.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Senyum seorang _prankster._ Senyum yang selalu ia tampilkan jika ia merasa sakit hati dan tertekan seperti saat ini.

"Ada apa, Chanyeol?"

Pria itu terdiam sebentar, masih dengan senyum _prankster_ tampannya. Lalu, sejurus kemudian ia berteriak nyaring, "YANG TERAKHIR SAMPAI DI UJUNG KORIDOR HARUS MEMBELIKAN ES KRIM!" kemudian mulai berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo sambil tertawa-tawa seperti orang idiot.

Itulah Chanyeol. Seorang pria yang menyembunyikan sifat pengecutnya di balik julukan _happy virus_ -nya.

 _"_ _YA!_ PARK CHANYEOL! KAU CURANG!" suara Kyungsoo menggema di sepanjang koridor, membuat orang-orang yang tadinya tengah sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing terlonjak kaget.

Chanyeol masih tertawa-tawa seperti orang idiot sambil berlari menjauhi Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo tidak melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang sangat berkebalikan dengan tawa cerianya. Ekspresinya berubah drastis ketika ia memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

Tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol. Hanya untuk hari ini saja, tetaplah bertahan, seperti yang telah kau lakukan selama empat tahun terakhir.

* * *

Pria bertubuh mungil itu turun dari taksinya sembari mengusap butir peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat keunguan berkilau ditempa sinar matahari, membuat penampilannya tampak semakin manis. Pria mungil besurai cokelat keunguan itu kemudian mengeluarkan selembaran uang dan memberikannya kepada si supir taksi.

"Terima kasih," ujar si supir sambil membungkuk sedikit, lalu berjalan ke arah belakang mobil dan mulai mengeluarkan dua koper berukuran sedang.

Pria mungil itu menunggu sembari melihat pantulan wajahnya dari kaca taksi yang berfilm gelap. "Ah, aku harus menurunkan berat badanku." Kata pria itu, lalu menepuk pelan pipinya yang ditimbun banyak lemak.

"Ini koper Anda. Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan." Kata si supir lagi sambil meletakkan dua koper berukuran sedang di dekat pria mungil itu. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai balasan. Ketika taksi itu telah berlalu, pria mungil itu meraba saku jinsnya dan mengeluarkan telepon genggam serta secarik kertas berisikan alamat rumah. Ia melihat nomor rumah di samping gerbang, dan tersenyum lega karena nomor rumah itu sama dengan nomor yang tertulis di kertasnya. Ia tidak mungkin sampai di rumah yang salah.

Mata sipitnya yang bermanik cokelat gelap memandangi gerbang bercat silver dengan tinggi hampir lima meter di hadapannya. Di balik gerbang itu, berdirilah rumah besar, mewah dan kokoh, dengan taman bunga yang dihiasi dengan patung dewa-dewi Yunani. Bahkan air mancur dengan bentuk yang aneh juga terlihat dari luar gerbang. Pria itu berpikir bahwa pemilik rumah ini pastilah seseorang yang menyukai karya seni.

Pria mungil itu mendesah. Ia mencoba menelpon seseorang, namun yang menjawab hanyalah seorang mesin wanita.

 _"_ _Nomor yang anda tuju tidak menjawab. Rekam pesan anda setelah nada berikut."_

Kemudian, terdengar suara _bip_ kecil, tanda bahwa rekaman suara telah mulai.

"Hai ayah. Ini aku, Baekhyun. Aku sudah sampai di kediaman keluarga Park. Aku akan melakukan semua yang ayah perintahkan, jadi ayah tidak perlu khawatir. Aku juga telah mendaftarkan diriku ke sekolah yang ayah minta, dan aku akan mulai bersekolah besok. Ayah, aku ..." pria bersurai cokelat keunguan itu menggantung kalimatnya di udara, menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, merasa begitu takut dan marah, "aku tidak tahu dimana ayah sekarang, tapi kuharap ayah baik-baik saja."

Lalu ia mematikan teleponnya, menggengam benda itu kuat-kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Ia tidak ingin menangis, meski ia marah dan ia ingin memukul seseorang untuk meredakan ledakan hebat di dalam dirinya.

Namun, bukanlah Byun Baekhyun namanya jika ia tidak cepat berganti _mood_. Nyatanya, sejurus kemudian, rasa penasaran mengalahkan semua perasaan campur aduk yang ada di dalam dirinya. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya yang dihiasi _eyeliner_ tipis—tidak sulit untuk dilakukan lantaran matanya memang sudah sipit—kemudian keningnya berkerut samar. Retinanya melihat menembus pagar, dan menyadari bahwa rumah ini terlihat cukup ganjil.

Kemudian, otaknya memproses sesuatu.

Tidakkah rumah ini terlalu sepi? Apa rumah orang kaya selalu seperti ini?

"Mana sekuritinya?" gumam si mungil pelan, ketika ia melihat pos sekuriti di samping kiri bagian dalam pagar, namun tidak menemukan sesosok manusia pun di sana.

Baekhyun mengibaskan jaket jinsnya, bergumam sesuatu tentang betapa panasnya hari ini. Begitu kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir mungilnya, pria itu langsung membayangkan dirinya sedang berendam di dalam _bath up_ , membilas tubuh dengan air dingin yang menyegarkan.

Sungguh. Ia rela menukar apapun saat ini asal ia bisa mandi dan melepaskan segala penat dan lelahnya.

Si mungil kemudian meraih kunci yang telah diikat dengan tali sepatu berwarna putih dari dalam ranselnya. Ia menggantung kunci itu tepat di depan mukanya, lalu melihatnya dengan tatapan menimbang. "Haruskah aku masuk saja?"

Kunci itu bergoyang-goyang manis di depan wajahnya, mengundangnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak ia lakukan. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan gaya yang sangat lucu, berusaha untuk mengusir pikiran jahat itu.

"Masuk?" katanya, lalu terdiam sebentar, "atau tidak?"

"Masuk saja." Katanya lagi. Namun belum beberapa detik, ia kembali berucap, "tidak, Byun Baekhyun. Kau akan mendapatkan masalah besar jika kau masuk—tapi aku sangat ingin mandi."

Ia merengek pada udara kosong. Keinginannya untuk berendam dalam _bath up_ membuatnya menjadi setengah gila.

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya, salah satu mimik lucunya ketika ia sedang frustasi. Sesaat kemudian, ia menggigit bibirnya.

Ia akan mengikuti instingnya kali ini. Baekhyun membiarkan kakinya merangsek maju mendekati areal pagar. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati pagar itu tidak terkunci.

Kakinya melangkah melewati jalanan aspal yang kelilingi taman bunga dan air mancur, seakan kaki itu memiliki pikiran sendiri.

Dan ketika ia sampai di depan pintu besar yang dicat berwarna emas, pria mungil bersurai keunguan itu mengacungkan tangannya yang memegang kunci.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, kunci itu telah tertancap sempurna di lubang pintu.

Bunyi pelan itu terdengar, namun bergema dengan sangat jelas di telinga Baekhyun.

 _Klik._

Pintu terbuka.

Si mungil manis bersurai keunguan itu masuk tanpa peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa rumah itu bukanlah rumahnya.[]

* * *

 **A/N : Halo, aku suka nulis tapi ini adalah tulisan pertama yang berani aku post hehe. Chanbaek is damn cute isnt?! YASH BABY! Is this too much? Ato malah bikin kalian pusing banget bacanya? Anyway, thank you so much ya karena udah mau mampir^^ mmm, review, please?**


	2. Purple Strawberry

[CHAPTER 02 - PURPLE STRAWBERRY]

* * *

 _"And after that, you would never know that you've already fall for him ... but still, you deny it."_

* * *

Kaki jenjang Chanyeol melangkah melintasi koridor SoPA, terus berlanjut menaiki tangga untuk mencapai lantai empat. Sebenarnya, pria dengan tubuh menjulang itu bisa saja menggunakan lift. Tapi pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan Kyungsoo hingga kaki panjangnya melangkah seakan memiliki pemikiran sendiri.

Seperti biasa, setelah sepulang sekolah Chanyeol akan menjemput Kyungsoo dari kelasnya, kemudian mereka akan pulang bersama-sama menggunakan mobil Chanyeol.

Lantai empat adalah jejeran kelas II A hingga C, dengan kategori jurusan vokal utama dan akting. Kelas itu diurutkan berdasar kualitas suara. Kategori A untuk mereka yang memiliki bakat akting dan suara diatas rata-rata, sementara kategori B untuk yang memiliki kualitas menengah, dan kategori C untuk yang terendah. Chanyeol begitu bangga karena Kyungsoo menempati kelas II A. Tidak mudah untuk menempati kelas itu. Hanya orang-orang yang memiliki suara emas yang bisa masuk. Terlebih, seleksi yang dilakukan untuk masuk ke jurusan vokal utama dan akting sangatlah ketat.

Meski memiliki kelas dengan kualitas masing-masing, jangan pernah remehkan mereka yang masuk ke jurusan vokal dan akting. Sungguh, entah itu kelas II A, II B, maupun II C, sebenarnya kualitas suara yang mereka miliki sudah sangat tinggi.

Chanyeol sendiri masuk ke kelas II D yang terletak di lantai tiga, jurusan instrumen dan vokal. Di jurusan itu, lebih menekankan kepada alat musik, meski mereka juga akan berlatih mengenai vokal—namun tidak seketat pelatihan di jurusan vokal dan akting.

Pria bermanik hitam gelap itu akhirnya sampai di pintu kelas II A. Belum sempat suara baritonnya memanggil nama Kyungsoo, seorang pria dengan tulang pipi tinggi dan rambut _noodle flip_ berwarna cokelat madu keluar dan menabrak Chanyeol. Wajahnya mencium dada bidang Chanyeol dengan sangat keras hingga pria itu sendiri merasa kepalanya pusing.

"Ah, hidungku," keluh pria itu.

Chanyeol menatap pria itu kesal. Namun setelah mengenali siapa yang ia tabrak, pria itu segera tersenyum lebar, menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi.

"Jongdae!" seru Chanyeol heboh, melantunkan nama pria itu keras-keras.

Siapa pula tak kenal Kim Jongdae—atau ia sendiri senang memanggil dirinya Chen. Sebagai seorang peraih skor vokal tertinggi dalam ujian semester tahun lalu—terlebih karena ia bisa mencapai nada tinggi dan nada rendah dengan sangat baik, membuatnya mendapatkan julukan terhormat Prince Chensing Machine.

Chanyeol berteman baik dengan Chen lantaran ketika audisi tahun pertama untuk menentukan jurusan, kedua pria itu gagal telak alias mendapatkan skor terendah dalam kelas menari. Mengingat hal itu, Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Menari benar-benar bukan dirinya.

Chen merintih. "Astaga Chanyeol, kau yakin itu dadamu? Kenapa aku serasa menabrak papan? Astaga itu keras sekali."

Pria tinggi itu mendengus, namun masih tersenyum lebar. Tampaknya, penderitaan Chen menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, Jongdae. Apa kau lihat Kyungsoo? Mana Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol berjinjit untuk melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas—yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dilakukan lantaran Chanyeol sudah sangat tinggi bak tiang listrik.

"Hei!" teriak Chen kesal, "Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama Koreaku! Panggil aku Chen! Chen-Chen!" pria yang lebih pendek dari Chanyeol itu mengangkat tangannya dan berusaha untuk memukul kepala Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol lebih sigap menghindar.

Ia mendecih. "Yang benar saja. Kau bahkan bukan orang Cina. Namamu Kim Jongdae, dan kau orang Korea asli!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" cicit Chen sembari berkacak pinggang dengan kesal. "Chen memang bukan nama asliku, tapi nama itu bagus! Dalam bahasa Cina Chen berarti bintang. Dan aku memang seorang bintang!"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah. Chen dengan mulut cerewet dan kepercayaan dirinya yang terlalu tinggi. "Baiklah, Chen." Kata Chanyeol akhirnya. Meski setengah hati, ia lebih memilih untuk mengalah pada si tulang pipi tinggi itu. "Dimana Kyungsoo? Kelas kalian sepi sekali."

"Aku bosan sekali melihat wajahmu tiap pulang sekolah." Chen memutar bola matanya. "Kyungsoo sudah pulang, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terkekeh layaknya orang idiot, _but still in a charming way, if you know what I mean._ "Aku akan pulang bersamanya, seperti biasa." Lalu ia tersadar. "Apa?" katanya lagi dengan mata membulat. "Sudah pulang? Dengan siapa?"

Rasa panik menyergap Chanyeol. Sementara Chen terdiam agak lama, air mukanya tampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. "Sendirian." Jawab Chen akhirnya.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aneh." Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Uh, baiklah Jongdae. Terima kasih."

Pria itu sebenarnya kesal karena Chanyeol kembali memanggilnya Jongdae, alih-alih Chen. Ia ingin melayangkan tangannya untuk memukul kepala Chanyeol, namun ia urungkan niat tersebut tatkala matanya menangkap ekspresi Chanyeol yang langsung berubah drastis. Pria bersurai cokelat madu itu merasakan rasa bersalah menyergap hatinya. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat langka melihat seorang Park Chanyeol dengan wajah murung alih-alih dengan wajah penuh senyum lebar layaknya orang-idiot-namun-tampan-nya.

Chanyeol berbalik pelan, pundaknya terturun lesu. Kentara sekali sehingga Chen merasa terenyuh. Pria itu mulai berjalan mendekati tangga, berniat untuk turun ke lantai tiga.

"Chanyeol!" Chen berteriak, memanggil nama si pria tinggi.

Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap Chen bingung. "Apa?"

"Uh," Chen memintal ujung seragam SoPA-nya yang tidak dimasukkan ke dalam celana, sementara ekspresinya nampak ragu. Ia menggigit bibir pelan. Kemudian, ia menghela napas berat. "Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi kupikir kau harus tau. Maafkan aku, Chanyeol, aku hampir saja berbohong padamu."

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kyungsoo pulang dengan Kai. Kyungsoo berkata padaku bahwa aku seharusnya tidak boleh memberitahumu, tapi, yah ... kupikir kau harus tahu." Chen menunduk, tak berani bertemu manik hitam jelaga milik Chanyeol.

Sebuah tangan besar menepuk bahu Chen. Ketika Chen mendongak, ia mendapati wajah Chanyeol nampak tersenyum lebar, deretan giginya yang rapi dan cemerlang tampak sangat jelas.

"Terimakasih, Jongdae _-ya_. Aku berhutang padamu." Kata pria dengan tubuh menjulang itu, masih sambil tersenyum lebar, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Chen.

Senyum itu lagi. Senyum idiot yang selalu ia tampilkan. Senyum yang mengatakan bahwa ia tampak baik-baik saja. Namun kenyatannya, kita tahu tidak begitu.

Mulut Chen terngaga lebar, tak mengerti dengan sikapnya. Apa-apaan si Park Chanyeol ini? Pria itu tahu pasti bahwa Chanyeol menyukai Kyungsoo sejak lama—tapi apa ini? Pria ini tersenyum layaknya tak terjadi apa-apa?

"A-apa kau tidak marah? Apa kau marah padaku, Chanyeol?"

Tawa Chanyeol meledak. "Tentu saja tidak. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa meminta bantuanku. Jangan sungkan."

Dan dengan kalimat itu, Chanyeol berbalik pergi dengan langkah lebar, meninggalkan Chen sendirian penuh dengan tanda tanya.

* * *

Dalam tiga kali nada tunggu, pria itu akhirnya menjawab telponnya.

 _"_ _Yeobseo?"_

 _"_ _Yeobseo, Chanyeol-ah?"_

"Kyungsoo, kau dimana?"

 _"_ _Aku sudah di rumah. Maafkan aku karena aku pulang lebih dahulu hari ini. Kau pasti khawatir."_

"Ya, tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Apa kau sampai dirumah dengan selamat? Dengan siapa kau pulang?"

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. _"Aku baik-baik saja, Chanyeol-ah. Aku pulang sendiri. Jangan khawatir."_

"Baiklah. Kututup dulu."

 _"_ _Um. Daaah."_

Chanyeol tersenyum. Jenis senyum yang membuat hatimu terenyuh dan kau merasakan rasa iba. Untuk pertama kali setelah bertahun-tahun, Kyungsoo berbohong kepadanya.

Lelah. Mungkin kalimat itulah yang menggambarkan perasaan Chanyeol sekarang. Siapa yang patut disalahkan? Mungkin dirinya. Chanyeol hanyalah seorang pengecut yang tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya kepada orang yang ia sukai.

Lihatlah, Chanyeol, bukankah kau melukai dirimu sendiri?

* * *

Baekhyun bersenandung ria.

Rumah ini benar-benar sempurna. Ia menyukai semua fasilitas mewahnya. Meski terdengar sedikit lancang karena ia segera masuk ke salah satu kamar dan langsung mencari kamar mandi.

Si mungil itu tidak peduli lagi. Ia hanya ingin mandi, melepas segala penatnya.

Namun ada satu kejanggalan yang sedari tadi memenuhi otaknya. Rumah ini sepi. Terlalu sepi untuk bisa dibilang sebuah rumah. Baekhyun tahu pasti bahwa tuan rumah sedang tidak ada, namun bukankah di rumah orang kaya selalu ada pelayan?

Sejauh mata memandang, yang Baekhyun lihat hanyalah perabotan mahal, berbagai lukisan antik, alat-alat elektronik mutakhir, sofa-sofa beludru yang empuk dan berbagai benda yang pria mungil itu tak pernah bayangkan sebelumnya.

Tapi yang anehnya, tidak ada seorang pun di sini.

Tidak seorang pun.

Perlahan, bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang. Pria mungil bersurai cokelat keunguan itu memiliki imajinasi yang sangat kreatif. Ia selalu membayangkan hal-hal yang biasanya akan dianggap tidak terlalu penting oleh orang normal.

Bagaimana jika ternyata ia masuk ke portal dunia lain? Lalu terjebak di rumah sepi ini selamanya? Lalu bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita berambut panjang, yang bahkan kakinya tidak menjejak ke tanah?

Hiiiiiii.

Si mungil merinding ngeri, lalu menggeleng kuat-kuat, membuat rambut basahnya yang berwarna ungu gelap mencipratkan air ke segala tempat.

Ia menggembungkan pipinya, lalu mulai berjalan keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan _bath robe_. Ia bahkan tidak tahu _bath robe_ yang ia kenakan ini milik siapa. Selama dirasanya masih layak pakai, ia akan memakai benda tersebut tanpa pikir dua kali.

Baekhyun membiarkan kaki mungilnya berkeliling kamar luas itu. Ia melihat satu foto berukuran medium tengah terduduk manis di atas meja belajar. Sebuah potret lucu seorang anak kecil dengan telinga mencuat dan seorang wanita cantik yang tengah memeluk si anak kecil. Selain foto itu, tidak ada foto lain di sana.

Ruangan kamar itu nampak luas dan mewah, tetapi terasa sangat kosong dan dingin. Berbeda dengan kamar Baekhyun dulu, meski tidak seluas ini, selalu ada kehangatan yang melingkupinya. Ada kasur _king size_ lengkap dengan empat tiang berkelambu putih terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Di hadapan kasur itu, ada sebuah televisi berukuran _giant_ yang menempel rata dengan dinding. Belum lagi lemari, meja belajar, dan studio rekaman mini di sudut ruangan.

Di sana ada gitar, drum, keyboard dan alat musik lainnya.

Baekhyun berdecak kagum. Pemilik kamar ini pasti orang yang sangat keren. Baekhyun sendiri bisa memainkan keyboard, meski tidak terlalu mahir. Ia belajar memainkan piano dan keyboard dari ayahnya.

Ayah.

Ayah lagi. Dimana pria itu sekarang?

Pria mungil itu mendesah letih. Ia kemudian berjalan pelan menuju kasur, segera merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di sana. Ia tersenyum ketika merasakan tekstur kasur yang empuk segera menyambutnya.

Mendadak, matanya berat. Pikirannya damai, dan dia hampir terlelap.

Tak heran pula jika si mungil itu tidak mendengar suara derapan kaki dari luar ruangan.

Dan ketika si mungil bersurai cokelat keunguan itu hampir sepenuhnya terlelap, seorang pria dengan tubuh menjulang tinggi masuk ke kamar dan terbelalak kaget.

"SIAPA KAU?!" suara baritonnya membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Ia melompat dari kasur dengan _bath robe_ yang hampir tersingkap sepenuhnya, menampakkan sedikit kulit pundaknya yang halus.

Pria mungil itu memandangnya tidak fokus, kesadarannya belum kembali seutuhnya. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya, lalu kembali memandang kepada si pria tinggi.

"A-aku .." cicit Baekhyun terbata-bata.

Si pria tinggi memandangnya was-was dengan manik hitam jelaganya yang tampak mengerikan. Entah sejak kapan—Baekhyun tidak memperhatikannya—di tangan si pria tinggi telah bertandang manis sebuah tongkat baseball.

"Apa kau pencuri?!" teriak si pria tinggi dengan marah.

"Bukan!" jerit Baekhyun segera, sembari berjalan mundur dengan teratur.

Pria itu mendecih, meremehkan Baekhyun dengan tatapannya. "Yah, kurasa pepatah itu memang benar. Tidak ada pencuri yang mau mengaku!"

Sementara Baekhyun berjalan mundur, pria itu berjalan maju mendekatinya, tampak begitu berbahaya.

"Aku bukan pencuri!" kata Baekhyun takut-takut. "Dengarkan aku dulu!" Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh punggungnya, dan ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah dinding. Habislah sudah. Ia terjebak, tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba, pria itu berlari. Berlari mendekatinya sembari mengayunkan tongkat baseball—tepat membidik kepala mungil Baekhyun. Ia sontak memejamkan mata. Mempersiapkan diri kalau-kalau tongkat baseball itu menghantam telak kepala mungilnya.

Namun, sejurus kemudian, yang pria mungil itu rasakan hanyalah sapuan hangat napas seseorang, tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Katakan padaku," bisik pria itu dengan suara beratnya, "siapa kau?"

* * *

Pada saat momen Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya memasuki gerbang, perasaannya sudah tak menentu. Meski ia sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan apa itu. Mungkin ini efek patah hati yang Kyungsoo lakukan padanya. Mungkin saja. Namun setelah bertahun-tahun hidup dalam kesendirian, Chanyeol tahu bukan perasaan sakit hati yang kini tengah mengusiknya.

Sepi?

Ya. Rumah ini memang sepi karena Chanyeol yang menginginkannya. Pengurus rumah dan tukang kebun biasanya hanya akan datang ketika subuh dan pulang sebelum Chanyeol bangun di pagi hari. Itu sendiri karena ia yang menghendakinya. Ia tidak suka orang asing berada di rumahnya.

Orang tua? Tidak. Chanyeol tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menyebutkan kata 'Ayah' atau hanya sekedar berteriak 'Ibu' karena lapar. Orang tua mereka bercerai hampir tujuh tahun yang lalu, dan semenjak hal itu terjadi, Chanyeol merasakan ada lubang besar dalam dirinya yang berusaha ia tutupi dengan senyum cerah. Semua sifat yang ia tunjukkan—segala sifat ceria, humoris dan menyenangkan—semuanya hanya topeng.

Bahkan jika ia sendiri boleh jujur, ia membenci semua yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Setelah orang tua mereka bercerai, Chanyeol hidup bersama ibunya yang bahkan tidak peduli dengan keadaannya. Terlahir sebagai anak orang kaya mungkin memang bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Namun Chanyeol lebih memilih hidup sebagai orang yang berkecukupan namun memiliki orang tua yang utuh dan keluarga yang bahagia. Lee Young Ri—Ibu Chanyeol—adalah orang yang sangat perfeksionis. Ia seorang _workaholic._

Chanyeol bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia melihat wajah keras Ibunya, atau bahkan hanya mendengar suaranya. Makan di satu meja yang sama dan saling berbicara layaknya keluarga normal? Lupakan. Chanyeol tidak bisa mengingatnya. Lagipula, ia tidak berniat untuk menemuinya. Dimana ia sekarang, pria jangkung itu tidak peduli. Yang pasti, wanita dingin itu tidak akan pulang dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama. Dan itu tidak akan membebani Chanyeol. Semuanya akan jauh lebih baik jika wanita itu tidak bersamanya. Lee Young Ri mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis. Hongkong, atau Tokyo, mungkin? Chanyeol tidak ingat dan tidak akan pernah peduli. Perusahaan adalah aset berharga yang paling disayanginya.

Amat berharga hingga anak tunggalnya, yang sesungguhnya hanyalah seonggok makhluk rapuh, tidak cukup penting untuk mendapatkan secuil perhatiannya.

Oh, mungkin sebenarnya wanita itu peduli. Toh jika tidak, ia tidak akan mengirimkan begitu banyak uang ke dalam rekening Chanyeol tiap bulannya. Diam-diam, pria jangkung itu tertawa meremehkan. Ia masih ingat rupanya bahwa ia punya seorang anak. Meski Chanyeol pikir di mata Ibunya ia hanyalah hama rakus pemakan uang. Tidak masalah. Ia jelas akan bersenang-senang dengan uang itu.

Oh, tentu saja. Ia _sangat_ diajarkan dengan baik bagaimana cara menghabiskan uang.

Bagaimana dengan ayah?

Persetan. Ia membenci pria itu sebanyak masa eksistensinya selama tujuh belas tahun. Pria laknat itu harus di labeli sebagai ayahnya. Yang benar saja. Ada DNA pria itu dalam diri Chanyeol. Dan itu malah membuatnya makin membenci dirinya.

Jika mencari seseorang yang harus di salahkan, pria itu adalah dalangnya. Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa, tapi bukankah seorang ayah harusnya melakukan semua tanggung jawab dalam keluarga? Di masa krisis keluarganya, pria itu hanya mengemaskan beberapa koper dan mengangkut koper itu lalu segera hengkang dari rumah. Bahkan tanpa menoleh ke belakang, dimana Chanyeol menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan ibunya.

Mengingat hal itu Chanyeol malah memaki dirinya.

Pria itu tidak pantas mendapatkan tangisan berharga dirinya. Ia mungkin membenci ibunya—ah, tidak. Chanyeol tidak membenci wanita itu, hanya saja, beberapa tahun terakhir ini membuat mereka seperti dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal. Baik Chanyeol maupun Lee Young Ri merasakan atmosfer asing ketika bersama. Itu mungkin akan jauh lebih baik. Toh ibunya jarang pulang dan Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja ketika sendiri. Jika memang harus membenci seseorang, ayah Chanyeol patut mendapatkannya.

Dulu, Chanyeol mungkin begitu muda hingga ia sama sekali tidak mengerti bahwa akan ada kehancuran yang menunggunya di masa mendatang hanya karena kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa masalahnya hingga mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai.

Ketika ia cukup dewasa, ia akhirnya mengerti. Mengerti bahwa semua bukan urusannya. Ia hanya akan hidup dalam kesendiriannya. Tidak perlu Ibu atau bahkan Ayah. Apa yang terjadi di antara kedua orang tuanya, Chanyeol hanya akan membiarkannya seperti itu. Ia tidak akan mencari tahu atau bahkan untuk sekedar peduli.

Itu semua bukan urusannya.

Ia hanyalah seorang Park Chanyeol. Tidak lebih.

Namun, sepertinya, mengesampingkan semua itu, bukan keadaan rumah yang sepi yang mengusik hatinya.

Ada sesuatu yang lain.

Meski begitu, ia membiarkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki rumah. Membuka sepatunya dengan kasar dan membiarkannya tergeletak di samping lemari sepatu. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, akhirnya pria jangkung dengan surai kecokelatan itu menyadari sesuatu.

Pintu rumahnya.

Tidak terkunci.

Dan ketika ia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat ke arah rak sepatu, kening Chanyeol berkerut samar sebagai responnya. Sebuah sepatu asing duduk manis di atas rak sepatu. Tersusun dengan sangat rapi.

Pria jangkung itu tidak ingat bahwa ia memiliki sepatu _converse_ berwarna _soft pink_. Tidak, ia bukan penggemar _converse_ , ia tidak memakai sepatu merek itu. Dan lihat warnanya! _Soft pink?_ Hah, membuat mata sakit saja. Tidak. Ini salah. Seseorang pasti berada di sini. Tapi orang itu jelas bukan sekuriti milik keluarga Park atau bahkan _ahjumma_ yang biasa membersihkan rumah. Gila saja. _Ahjumma_ mana yang mungkin memakai _converse_ dengan warna _soft pink_ dengan model kekinian seperti itu?

Tukang kebun milik Ibunya? Bunuh saja ia jika memang kau melihat tukang kebun tengah memotong rumput liar menggunakan _converse_ berwarna _soft pink_ alih-alih menggunakan sepatu boot karet demi keselamatan kakinya.

Kemudian, layaknya sebuah jawaban, Chanyeol mendengar bunyi derap kaki dari lantai dua. Meski tidak kentara, bunyi itu terdengar cukup kuat di dalam rumah sepi nan luas itu. Dengan sigap dan gerak-gerik yang penuh kehati-hatian, Chanyeol membiarkan kakinya melangkah menaiki tangga.

Ia berusaha untuk berjalan dalam diam, dan ternyata tidak sulit untuk dilakukan. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat hingga ia sendiri merasa akan meledak. Apakah ada orang jahat menyusup masuk ke rumahnya? Berbagai pertanyaan mengalir deras dalam kepalanya. Namun ia tidak kehilangan akal sehat. Orang jahat mana yang akan merampok rumahmu menggunakan sepatu _converse_ berwarna _soft pink_? Terlebih ia menyusun dengan sangat rapi sepatu bodoh itu di atas rak sepatu.

Meski demikian, tidak ada salahnya untuk waspada bukan?

Chanyeol mendengar derap kaki itu lagi. Kali ini lebih kuat. Berasal dari kamar dengan cat pintu yang berwarna biru tua. Chanyeol memaki pelan. Itu kamarnya. Apa yang pencuri sialan itu lakukan di kamarnya? Demi apapun Chanyeol benci ketika seseorang memasuki daerah pribadinya.

Ia memutar grendel pintu perlahan, sembari tangannya yang lain meraih tongkat baseball dari dalam kotak panjang di samping pintu, tempat dimana tongkat berat itu diletakkan bersama beberapa payung.

Ia berhasil menyusup tanpa suara. Namun kemarahannya meledak begitu saja ketika ia melihat seseorang tengah berbaring di atas kasurnya, hanya menggunakan _bathrobe. Bathrobe_ miliknya.

"SIAPA KAU?!" Chanyeol berteriak. Suaranya yang berat menggelegar di dalam ruangan itu.

Orang asing itu terlonjak kaget, bergumam takut-takut. Chanyeol begitu marah sehingga ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang orang itu katakan. Apa yang orang sialan ini lakukan di sini? Rambutnya berwarna magenta, tampak basah dan tubuhnya hanya dibaluti _bathrobe_. Apa ia baru saja mandi dari kamar Chanyeol? Apa orang ini sinting?!

Chanyeol berkata lagi, "apa kau pencuri?"

Orang itu sontak berteriak, "bukan!" lalu ia berjalan mundur ketakutan.

Chanyeol tidak peduli lagi. Sumpah serapah berkumandang nyaring dalam benaknya. Orang itu tampaknya gelapan dan berkata sesuatu. Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli dan segera berlari mendekatinya. Ia mengayunkan tongkat baseballnya sementara orang asing itu menutup matanya kuat-kuat dan bersandar ketakutan pada tembok dinding yang berwarna krem. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

Chanyeol kemudian tersadar begitu jarak dirinya dan orang asing itu hanya beberapa senti. Sesuatu membuatnya berhenti. Ia melempar tongkat baseballnya ke atas kasur dan memerangkap orang yang tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol menunduk dan menatapnya tajam. "Katakan padaku, siapa kau?"

Mata orang itu terbuka dan tatapan mereka saling bertemu. Wajah Chanyeol hanya beberapa jarak dari wajahnya yang mungil.

Kemudian, sebelum Chanyeol sempat menyadarinya, orang itu telah mendorong dada Chanyeol dengan begitu kuat hingga pantat pria itu mencium lantai. Dan bunyi 'buk' teredam terdengar. Pria jangkung itu mengaduh. Apa tulang ekornya baik-baik saja?

 _"_ _YA!_ KAU MESUM!"

Apa?

Chanyeol melongo. Ia mendongak dan menatap orang dengan rambut magenta itu bingung. Amarahnya naik ke ubun-ubun. Yang benar saja. Apa yang orang brengsek ini katakan?

Masih belum pulih dari efek terkejutnya, orang itu melanjutkan dengan nada membentak, "sial kau membuatku takut! Setidaknya biarkan aku memakai bajuku dulu!"

Apa?! Apa yang baru saja si brengsek ini katakan?

Chanyeol segera bangkit dan meraih kerah _bathrobe-_ nya yang tersingkap. "Kau, makhluk sialan." Ancamnya dengan suara penuh bahaya. Ia hendak mengepalkan salah satu tangannya untuk meninju wajah cantik orang itu, tapi sekali lagi aksinya terhenti karena sesuatu.

Mata cokelat cerah itu. Ada apa di sana? Ada sesuatu di dalam mata cokelat cerah itu.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya kasar dan segera menyentakkan kerah _bathrobe_ orang itu dengan sangat kuat, membuat orang itu berjengit kesakitan. Bahkan orang bodoh pun tahu hanya dengan sekali lihat bahwa ia tidak memakai sehelai benang pun di balik _bathrobe_ kebesaran milik Chanyeol itu.

"Cepat pakai bajumu, sialan." Kata Chanyeol kasar. Ia mendengus, mengerinyit saat aroma lembut stroberi memasuki indera penciumannya.

Orang itu, dengan kecepatan kilat cahaya, lantas meraih bajunya yang ia letakkan serampangan di depan pintu kamar mandi dan segera masuk ke sana untuk berpakaian.[]

* * *

 **A/N : CHAPTER 2 IS UP! Gimana chapter ini? btw aku ngambil sisi polos Baekhyun jaman wolf era dulu, bcs his purple hair is my fave! Hbu gaiss? Review pls?^^**


	3. Sweet Hugs

[CHAPTER 03 - SWEET HUGS]

* * *

 _"A combination of a warm hug and a sweet strawberry fragrant: It's driving you crazy."_

* * *

"Cepat pakai bajumu, sialan." Kata Chanyeol kasar. Ia mendengus, mengerinyit saat aroma lembut stroberi memasuki indera penciumannya.

Orang itu, dengan kecepatan kilat cahaya, lantas meraih bajunya yang ia letakkan serampangan di depan pintu kamar mandi dan segera masuk ke sana untuk berpakaian.

Tak sampai lima belas menit, orang itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Kali ini telah berpakaian lengkap. Sementara Chanyeol bersandar di depan pintu kamarnya, berjaga-jaga jika si brengsek itu segera berlari kabur begitu keluar dari kamar mandi. Syukurlah, kamar mandinya tidak memiliki jendela. Satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah pintu kamar dan jendela kaca berukuran tinggi di dekat kasur _king size_ -nya.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut. Lagi-lagi, harum stroberi menyeruak, membelai indera penciumannya. _Oh,_ _yeah,_ apa Chanyeol sudah berkata bahwa ia seorang pria? Yah, ia seorang lelaki yang tampaknya seumuran dengan Chanyeol. Atau bisa jadi lebih muda. Ia lebih pendek dari Chanyeol, matanya sipit dengan pipi berisi dan rambut berwarna cokelat keunguan.

Chanyeol berbalik dan mengunci pintu kamarnya, lalu mencabut kunci itu dan mengamankannya ke dalam saku celana seragam sekolahnya. Ia menatap pria pendek itu tajam. Baekhyun memakai celana jins selutut—Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat kaki pria itu ternyata mulus—sebuah kaus putih kedodoran dan jaket denim. Chanyeol mendengus. Pria ini tampak cukup menarik jika saja Chanyeol tidak dalam fase menjadi pria brengsek saat ini. Matanya buta akan amarah, hingga ia tidak melihat kulit seputih susu dan wajah manis dengan senyum menawan di hadapannya.

"Nah," kata Chanyeol dingin, "kau boleh mulai menjelaskan."

Chanyeol duduk di atas meja belajarnya, menyilangkan kaki sembari bersedekap dan memandang tajam pria berambut magenta itu.

"Aku ..." pria itu memulai, "namaku Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mendengus kasar. "Brengsek. Aku tidak bertanya tentang namamu."

 _Oke, baiklah. Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun._ Pikir Chanyeol. _Si bodoh dengan aroma stroberi ini bernama Baekhyun._

Pria bernama Byun Baekhyun itu mendongak ketika Chanyeol berkata kasar. "Hei, apa kau harus berbicara seperti itu? Apa aku bahkan melakukan kesalahan padamu?" ia menyipitkan matanya dan memandang Chanyeol marah.

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol malah tertawa sarkastik. "Astaga, kau lucu sekali. Kau menyusup ke rumahku, memakai barang-barangku, berbaring dengan nyaman di atas kasurku. Apa kau masih punya harga diri? Setidaknya seorang penyusup memiliki sedikit harga diri, bukan?"

Pria itu mengetatkan rahangnya. "Aku bukan penyusup! Dan kau harus memperbaiki kalimatmu!"

Chanyeol memaki dalam hati. Si brengsek ini benar-benar lihai dalam mempermainkan emosinya. Pria jangkung itu bukan orang yang gampang meledak dan marah-marah lalu bertindak kasar seperti ini. Ia biasanya mencintai ketenangan terlebih ketika ia tengah menulis lagu—salah satu hobinya dari kecil. Namun, siapa yang tidak akan meledak seperti bom atom jika keadaannya seperti ini? Ia sudah cukup mengalami hari yang buruk dan semuanya bertambah runyam karena pria mungil bermulut tajam dengan nama Byun Baekhyun merangsek masuk dalam kehidupannya.

Sontak, pria jangkung itu berdiri. "Apa katamu?! Katakan sekali lagi brengsek! Apa katamu?!"

Pria yang jauh lebih mungil membulatkan matanya karena kaget. Meski demikian, ia berkata, "aku tidak takut padamu! Dan berhentilah mengataiku brengsek! Namaku Byun Baekhyun dan sudah kubilang aku bukan penyusup! Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu!"

Byun Baekhyun mungkin tampak seperti orang yang cukup berani. Tapi bahkan tubuhnya sendiri mengkhianati ucapannya. Ia berjalan mundur beberapa langkah sebagai buktinya.

Gertakan. Chanyeol paham benar gerak-gerik sok berani seperti ini. Pria jangkung bersurai hitam itu mendecih. "Persetan!" makinya kuat-kuat. Manik matanya yang hitam jelaga menatap tajam sosok Baekhyun.

Dengan tangan gelagapan, pria dengan rambut magenta itu merogoh saku celana jinsya. Ia menarik tali sepatu berwarna putih yang telah diikat dengan sebuah kunci. Ia menggantung benda itu tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol. "Bagaimana mungkin kau menyebutku penyusup, ketika bahkan memiliki akses?!" ujar pria itu kesal.

Chanyeol menatap lamat-lamat sebuah kunci yang menggantung dari tali sepatu itu. Bagaimana mungkin?

Chanyeol melayangkan tangannya dan merampas kunci itu dengan sangat kasar, membuat Baekhyun berjengit karena tepisan tangan Chanyeol yang besar. "Darimana kau mendapatkannya? Bagaimana mungkin?! Apa kau mencurinya?!"

Pertanyaan ketiga memang agak tidak masuk akal. Duplikat kunci rumah hanya ada tiga. Satu dipegang oleh Chanyeol, satunya lagi dipegang oleh Ibunya, dan satunya yang lain lagi diberikan kepada pengurus rumah.

"Aku—"

"Apa kau anak Tuan Go?" tanya Chanyeol, menyebut marga keluarga yang biasa mengurusi rumahnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng lucu. Makin lucu ketika ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Lalu dari siapa kau mendapatkannya?!" kali ini, Chanyeol membentak keras, membuat pria berambut magenta yang tadinya tengah menatap Chanyeol bingung kini terlonjak kaget.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak suka. Ia menghela napas berat, berusaha menahan seribu kejengkelan dalam hatinya. Apa sebenarnya masalah pria tiang ini? Apakah sangat sulit untuk bertanya baik-baik dalam suara yang bersahabat?

"Kunci ini dikirim bersama sebuah paket kerumah bibiku. Aku tinggal bersamanya beberapa bulan terakhir ini." kata pria bersurai magenta itu pelan. Terserah saja jika memang pria jangkung ini mau berteriak atau bahkan memaki. Ia tidak peduli lagi.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut. "Paket? Apa isinya? Dari siapa?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya sebuah kotak kecil berisikan kunci ini." Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, "oh! Dan sebuah kertas berisikan alamat dan sedikit pesan." Pria mungil berwajah manis itu kembali merogoh salah satu saku jinsnya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang telah ronyok dan lusuh.

Syukurlah, mungkin karena rasa ketertarikan yang amat tinggi, kali ini Chanyeol tidak merampas kasar kertas itu. Alih-alih kasar, ia hanya meraih pelan kertas itu dan segera membacanya.

 _Baekhyun-_ ah! _Apa kabar? Kau pasti bertanya-tanya tentang paket ini, dan kau mungkin tidak mengenaliku. Tapi, apa kau mau tinggal di rumahku? Kupikir aku benar-benar berhutang budi dan hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu. Dan—oh, sampaikan salamku padanya. Memikirkan tentang masa lalu masih membuat jantungku berdebar begitu cepat! Omong-omong, di balik kertas ini, aku akan menuliskan alamatnya. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir! Selamat datang di rumah baru, Baekhyun_ -ah.

 _xoxo_

 _Young Ri, Lee_

Mata Chanyeol membulat. Apa-apaan ini? Apa ini sebuah candaan? Jika memang benar, ini salah satu gurauan memuakkan yang pernah Chanyeol alami.

Young Ri, Lee?

Sial, yang benar saja.

Ibunya?

Wanita dingin gila kerja itu? Chanyeol mungkin akan tertawa hingga organ dalamnya meleleh karena surat menggelikan yang tengah ia pegang saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin wanita gila itu menulis sesuatu seperti ini? Apa kau mengharapkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan terkesan hangat keluar dari seseorang dengan hati yang beku? Kau pasti bercanda.

Dan sialnya, tiap-tiap kalimat yang tertulis di kertas itu menunjukkan seakan-akan Lee Young Ri adalah sahabat lama Baekhyun—yang jelas-jelas tidak mungkin. Chanyeol tidak akan menerimanya. Orang gila mana yang akan mengirimkan sebuah paket berisikan sebuah kunci rumah dengan mudahnya? Terlebih lagi sebuah surat konyol dengan ajakan—atau perintah—untuk tinggal dirumahnya?

Chanyeol mendongak dan matanya bertemu pandang dengan manik cokelat cerah milik pria berambut ungu yang kini tengah menatapnya antusias penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Karena Chanyeol tak kunjung berbicara, Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk tersenyum. "Nah," katanya, "sekarang kau mengerti, kan? Aku bukan penyusup. Apa Nyonya Lee juga menyuruhmu tinggal di sini?" kemudian si mungil itu terkekeh. "Kau pasti terkejut karena mendapat teman serumah, benarkan?"

Chanyeol melongo lebar. Tidak percaya akan kalimat sinting yang barusan ia dengar. Apa pria bernama Byun Baekhyun ini memiliki otak terbelakang? Atau ia hanya kelewat polos?

Pilihan yang pertama lebih meyakinkan.

"Kau," geram Chanyeol, "kau percaya dengan surat ini? Apa kau bodoh?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, tidak sadar dengan nada meremehkan milik Chanyeol. "Tentu saja aku percaya. Bukankah aku sampai di rumah ini dengan selamat? Lagi pula aku sudah berbicara dengan Nyonya Lee—"

"Tunggu." Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. "Apa?"

"Aku berbicara dengan Nyonya Lee." Jawab Baekhyun lalu menganggukkan kepalanya lucu.

"Kau, berbicara ... dengan _nya_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Chanyeol tidak menyadari kegetiran yang seketika itu meluncur bebas dari bibirnya ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Aku ..." Baekhyun tampak terdiam sebentar. "Aku tidak tahu. Dia yang menghubungiku."

Tidak cukup hanya dengan satu kejutan, kalimat barusan memberikan kejutan lain yang lebih mengerikan. Amarahnya terkuras habis dan ia lelah. Ibu macam apa dia? Apa semua ini bahkan masuk akal?

Tubuhnya yang jangkung seakan linglung. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dalam keterkejutan dan ketidakpercayaan. Ia membiarkan dirinya bersandar pada tepian meja belajar dan menunduk dalam diam. Berbulan-bulan tanpa kabar, tanpa sebuah panggilan atau pesan untuk Chanyeol, dan wanita itu dengan mudahnya menghubungi pria ini? Seberapa penting pria bernama Byun Baekhyun ini untuk Ibunya? Apa ia sebuah tambang emas yang tidak bisa habis?

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka riwayat panggilan, lalu ia melihat sebuah nomor tak dikenal yang enggan ia hapus dan segan pula ia simpan. Ia kemudian menekan tombol hijau dan menyodorkan ponsel itu kepada Chanyeol.

"Apa kau masih tidak percaya padaku?" tanya pria itu. "Coba saja berbicara dengannya."

Chanyeol mendongak dan melihat uluran tangan Baekhyun yang halus.

Benaknya berkata bahwa tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

Maka ia meraih ponsel itu dalam diam dan mengapitnya di telinga. Nada tunggu terdengar cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara familiar menyambut indera pendengaran pria jangkung itu. Sebuah suara menyenangkan yang dulunya sering ia dengar.

 _"_ _Yeobseo, Baekhyun-ah?"_

Chanyeol ingin memaki, dan mungkin menangis dalam saat yang bersamaan. Begitu mudah baginya untuk menerima panggilan dari orang lain. Kegetiran dalam diri Chanyeol berubah menjadi amarah yang meletup-letup.

 _"_ _Baekhyun?"_

Suara itu lagi.

Chanyeol mendesah berat dan tertawa sarkastik. "Hai, _Ibu._ Sayang sekali ini bukan orang yang kau sebutkan barusan. Apa kau kecewa? _"_ Katanya dingin. Ia sengaja memberi begitu banyak penekanan pada kata 'Ibu'.

Di hadapan Chanyeol, pria mungil bersurai magenta itu terkesiap. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pria jangkung di hadapannya ini adalah ... oh tidak. Hidupmu mungkin akan benar-benar tamat, Byun Baekhyun.

Dari seberang telepon, helaan napas berat terdengar. _"Chanyeol."_ Katanya.

Chanyeol tertawa nyaring, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya yang luar biasa. "Wah, aku sangat terkejut sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi saat ini."

 _"_ _Aku tahu ini akan terjadi."_ Kata suara yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lee Young Ri. _"Chanyeol, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku tahu aku tidak sempat memberitahukan hal ini, tapi kau harus melakukannya. Jaga Baekhyun. Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh seperti—oh, Tuhanku, dimana Baekhyun? Kau apakan anak malang itu? Chanyeol aku bersumpah—"_

Chanyeol menggeram kuat dan akhirnya berteriak. "KENAPA AKU HARUS?! KATAKAN KEPADAKU KENAPA AKU HARUS MELAKUKANNYA?! KAU PIKIR SIAPA DIRIMU BENAR-BERANINYA MENYURUHKU MELAKUKAN HAL SIALAN SEMACAM ITU?!"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, secara otomatis mundur beberapa langkah. Ia menatap pria jangkung itu takut.

Kembali, helaan napas setengah hati terdengar. _"Chanyeol, aku percaya padamu. Ibu percaya padamu."_

Pria jangkung itu tertawa, membuat Baekhyun berpikir bahwa pria jangkung ini mungkin saja seorang _psycho_ yang mengerikan. "Apa? Apa yang barusan kau bilang? Ibu? Kau Ibuku? Kau pasti bercanda!"

Kemudian, sebuah suara sakit hati dan sedih terdengar. _"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol_ -ah _. Aku harus pergi. Aku berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu nanti. Kumuhon, jaga Baekhyun untukku. Kau harus melakukannya, Chanyeol-_ ah _. Aku ... aku percaya padamu."_

Lalu begitu saja, telepon itu terputus hanya dalam beberapa detik bahkan sebelum Chanyeol menyadarinya, sebelum otaknya memproses semua perkataan tak masuk akal yang wanita itu tuturkan.

* * *

Lee Young Ri menghempaskan ponselnya kuat-kuat ke atas meja kerjanya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke belakang kursinya—sebuah singgasana besar, yang menurutnya merupakan tempat yang lebih baik ketimbang rumahnya sendiri.

Perjalanan bisnisnya telah berakhir lebih dari dua hari yang lalu, dan ia sama sekali enggan pulang. Terlebih, ia tak sanggup melihat wajah keras anak tunggalnya, Park Chanyeol.

Anak keras kepala itu patut membencinya, ia sadar betul itu. Lee Young Ri mungkin bukan seorang Ibu yang baik, namun demikian, seorang Ibu tetaplah Ibu. Ia menyayangi Chanyeol, namun tidak berani menunjukkan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia terluka, dan ia yakin begitu juga dengan anak tunggalnya itu.

Chanyeol ... kapan terakhir kali ia mendengar dan memandang wajah anak itu?

Bahkan untuk lidahnya, nama tersebut terdengar asing.

Ia merindukannya. Namun, mendengar nada yang ia pakai dalam percakapan telepon tadi, anak itu sepertinya marah. Ia akan marah besar dan mengamuk. Lee Young Ri sungguh berharap bahwa ia akan bersabar setidaknya untuk beberapa bulan ke depan.

Setelah bercerai, Young Ri kembali kepada marga keluarganya, Lee, dan membuang jauh-jauh marga Park. Meski Chanyeol harus tetap memakai marga itu karena marga itu adalah marga yang sah. Ia kemudian mulai membangun semua pondasi dan tembok besar kasat mata yang membuatnya jauh dari anaknya sendiri. Mungkin itu akan jauh lebih baik. Ia senang menenggelamkan diri dalam berkas-berkas perusahaan hingga larut malam, membuatnya lupa akan semua kesedihan dan keterpurukannya. Ia tidak akan menyerah. Setelah semua perusahaan cabangnya sukses, ia berjanji akan kembali seperti dulu—seperti Lee Young Ri yang pantas. Ia akan menunjukkan kepada Park Seung Hoon bahwa ia bukanlah seorang wanita lemah.

Namun, situasi tampaknya berubah menjadi baik akhir-akhir ini.

Seorang teman lama menghubunginya. Young Ri paham betul bahwa orang ini sedang tertimpa masalah, dan ia tidak yakin bisa membantu. Meski demikian, teman lama tersebut menitipkan seorang anak padanya. Byun Han adalah teman sekolah sekaligus sahabat masa kuliahnya. Sayangnya, saat ini pria itu tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan pria itu, namun bertemu dengan seseorang yang tengah di cari dan di waspadai oleh seluruh penduduk Korea Selatan saat ini bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Terlebih, ia tidak bisa terlibat skandal.

Meski demikian, Young Ri dengan senang hati membantu apapun yang Byun Han minta. Lagi pula, pria itu tidak meminta hal yang muluk-muluk. Ia hanya meminta Young Ri untuk setidaknya menjaga anaknya.

Byun Baekhyun.

Diam-diam, wanita itu tersenyum. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia melihat Byun Baekhyun kecil dengan pipi gemuk yang terlelap dalam buaian Ibunya. Ia penasaran bagaimana rupa anak itu sekarang. Ia lahir di tahun yang sama seperti anaknya, Chanyeol. Hanya berbeda bulan saja, dan Baekhyun beberapa bulan lebih tua. Sayang sekali anak seperti Baekhyun harus kehilangan sosok Ibu di usia yang terbilang cukup muda. Terlebih, posisi ayahnya yang tidak jelas, ia hidup sebatang kara.

Young Ri menyuruh sekretaris kepercayaannya untuk mencari anak itu, yang ternyata tidak sulit untuk dilakukan. Sama seperti Chanyeol, ia masih bersekolah dan saat ini tinggal bersama bibinya. Ia bekerja paruh waktu di tiga tempat, mulai dari pulang sekolah hingga larut malam.

Sungguh, Young Ri tidak bisa membayangkan remaja semuda Baekhyun melakukan pekerjaan begitu banyak. Ia tidak seharusnya bekerja untuk membiayai hidup.

Lalu, ide itu muncul begitu saja.

Ia akan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Sebelum itu, ia tentu perlu mendapat persetujuan Byun Han. Pria itu menyetujui usul tersebut dengan mengucapkan beribu terima kasih kepada Young Ri.

Baekhyun juga tidak bodoh. Orang mana yang akan percaya dengan ajakan untuk tinggal di rumah orang asing? Lagipula, Young Ri hanya pernah bertemu Baekhyun setidaknya dua kali, ketika ia masih balita. Baekhyun jelas tidak akan mengenalinya. Maka, Young Ri menyuruh Byun Han untuk membujuk anak itu agar ia percaya. Young Ri percaya bahwa Baekhyun tentunya akan langsung menyetujui hal yang berkaitan dengan ayahnya.

Tebakan Young Ri ternyata benar. Sepertinya ia tiba di rumah hari ini, dan sudah dapat dipastikan ia telah bertemu dengan si batu karang sekeras baja bernama Park Chanyeol.

Young Ri hanya berharap mereka akan akur. Karena ia tidak akan kembali ke rumah untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Semakin lama, Byun Han makin sulit dihubungi. Entah kemana pria itu bersembunyi kali ini. Ia percaya bahwa seorang Byun Han bukanlah orang yang _seperti itu_ , dan Byun Han sendiri telah mengakui semuanya kepada Young Ri sewaktu-waktu mereka berbincang di telepon. Ia difitnah, dan tidak seorang pun percaya kepadanya.

Lee Young Ri mendesah dalam. Dadanya terasa sesak, dan ia ingin bertemu dengan anak semata wayangnya. Hanya saja harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk hal itu.

Wanita setengah baya itu tahu bahwa Chanyeol mungkin akan bersikap lebih kasar kepada Baekhyun. Maka, ia meraih ponselnya dan menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk mengawasi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Terdengar tidak etis memang. Tapi bagaimana pun caranya, Baekhyun harus tetap berada di rumah itu.

Mungkin, mengirim Baekhyun ke rumah sepi itu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Ia percaya bahwa Baekhyun setidaknya bisa mencairkan sedikit sifat keras kepala Chanyeol.

Ya, semoga saja.

* * *

Baekhyun awalnya ingin berlari. Ia ingin pergi jauh-jauh dari hadapan pria jangkung itu. Namun sesuatu menahannya untuk pergi—sebuah isakan halus.

Tubuh Chanyeol terhuyung ke belakang. Ia menggunakan tepian meja sebagai tumpuan, sementara kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan di wajahnya. Ya, Chanyeol menangis, bulir-bulir air matanya—meski telah berusaha ia tutupi dengan kedua tangannya—tetap tampak dan mengalir menuruni dagunya, hingga tetes-tetes itu jatuh ke lantai marmer seputih susu.

Pria mungil bersurai cokelat keunguan itu tidak mengerti. Sungguh. Namun ia tahu pasti bahwa pria di hadapannya ini marah, dan menurut seorang Byun Baekhyun, menangis bukanlah sesuatu yang patut kau permalukan, bahkan bagi seorang pria sekalipun.

Maka, kaki mungilnya memutuskan untuk mendekati sosok jangkung itu. Entah apa yang merasukinya, ia menarik halus leher pria itu, lantas mengeliminasi jarak tubuh keduanya, dan memeluknya begitu saja. Lengannya dengan mudah melingkar di leher si pria jangkung. Baekhyun benci melihat sesorang menangis, namun tentu saja, ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang menangis dengan sebegitu sedihnya hingga ia juga ikut merasa sesak.

"Tidak apa-apa," bisik Baekhyun halus, ia menepuk belakang kepala pria itu dengan lembut. "Tidak apa-apa."

* * *

Chanyeol tidak pernah menangis lagi sejak saat ayahnya mengemas koper dan meninggalkan ia dengan Ibunya. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa tangisan tidak bisa membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik. Tidak pula bisa membuat ayahnya kembali pulang dan membuat keluarga mereka seperti sedia kala. Hatinya sekeras baja, ia yakin itu.

Namun, hari ini adalah pengecualiannya. Ia mematahkan segala janji yang ia buat untuk dirinya. Hatinya tidak pernah merasa sesakit ini sebelumnya. Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Air mata itu mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah. Sebanyak apapun Chanyeol memerintahkan otaknya untuk menghentikan tangis sialan itu, kantung air matanya tetap tidak mau menutup dan genanangan itu tidak lantas menyurut.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja, ia merasakan sebuah sentakan halus. Dan tahu-tahu saja, tubuhnya sudah membungkuk turun untuk menyesuaikan dengan tubuh seseorang yang lebih pendek darinya. Keningnya mendarat di pundak seseorang, dan Chanyeol merasakan tepukan halus di belakang kepalanya.

Untuk sepersekian detik—yang entah mengapa terasa seperti berabad-abad—Chanyeol tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Ia merasakan lengan seseorang melingkari lehernya. Tepukan-tepukan halus itu masih pula ia rasakan. "Tidak apa-apa," bisiknya halus, "tidak apa-apa."

Lagi-lagi, kombinasi antara wangi stroberi dan sedikit wangi seperti bedak bayi menyeruak indera penciumannya. Chanyeol harus mengakui ia langsung menyukai bau itu. Meski terdengar feminim, bau itu sama sekali tidak menggambarkan seorang perempuan. Ketika bau itu menyeruak indera penciumanmu, kau hanya akan berpikir tentang seorang bayi yang manis. Untuk sesaat, ia terfokuskan dengan sebuah pelukan hangat dan halusnya kulit pipi seorang Byun Baekhyun, sehingga tangisnya hampir berhenti.

Hampir.

Karena seketika itu juga, amarahnya kembali naik ke ubun-ubunnya. Ia menetapkan hatinya untuk menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai orang yang paling ia benci. Baekhyun menyusup ke rumahnya, mencuri perhatian Ibunya, dan sekarang makhluk ini berani-beraninya menyentuh dirinya?!

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya dan segera menolak tubuh Baekhyun dengan sangat keras, membuat si mungil itu terlonjak kaget hingga bokongnya menghantam lantai dengan bunyi 'duk' teredam yang sangat keras.

"Brengsek." Desis Chanyeol marah. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Baekhyun mengaduh sakit, mengusap tulang ekornya. "Aku ... eh, maafkan aku. Tapi kurasa—"

"Cukup." Potong Chanyeol sembari berbalik. Entah karena alasan tertentu, wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi merah, dan ia tidak ingin Baekhyun melihatnya. Sesuatu terasa seperti akan meledak dari dalam dadanya. "Keluar dari kamarku. Oh, tidak. Keluar dari _rumahku_."

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat. "Tapi ... bagaimana mungkin? Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal. Aku—"

"Kubilang keluar sekarang, brengsek!"

Mendengar bentakan itu, Baekhyun ciut dan kaki pendeknya otomatis berlari menuju pintu, namun ketika ia memutar grendel pintu itu, pintunya sama sekali tidak mau terbuka. Si mungil berambut magenta itu berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol takut-takut.

"Pi-pintunya," ia mencicit dan tergagap, "pintunya terkunci."

Chanyeol menggeram dan meremas surai hitamnya dengan frustasi. "Minggir!" Bentaknya. Patuh, Baekhyun melakukannya tanpa banyak mulut.

Chanyeol merogoh kunci pintu dari dalam saku seragam celana sekolahnya, lalu membuka pintu itu kasar. Ketika bilah pintu terbuka, Baekhyun dengan cepat melesat pergi, meninggalkan seseorang yang tercengang di belakangnya. Pria jangkung itu kemudian menutup pintu kamar dan bersandar di baliknya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, lalu mengangkat tangannya ke dada.

Sesuatu berdentam sangat keras di dalam sana.

Aroma stroberi. Kulit pipi yang halus. Rambut cokelat keunguan.

Park Chanyeol, kau pasti sudah gila.[]

* * *

 **A/N : Haloooo i'm back!~~ firstly, aku mau terimakasih banget sama yang udah baca dan rela nyempatin diri buat review. Seriusan aku kaget ternyata ada yang banyak ngerespon ff amatiran ini. Tadinya ngira ga ada yang bakalan ninggalin sepatah kata di kolom review wkwk yah malah curhat. Anywaaay Baek is soooo damn cuteeee kan yaaakkk! Hehe. Chanyeolnya juga sok garang gitu minta ditampol.**

 **Last but not least, another review for this chap, please? Oh and yes, I love you guys so damn much.**


	4. Challenge

[CHAPTER 04 - CHALLENGE]

* * *

 _"You're the most annoying person ever! But why you always stuck in my head?"_

* * *

Chanyeol merogoh kunci pintu dari dalam saku seragam celana sekolahnya, lalu membuka pintu itu kasar. Ketika bilah pintu terbuka, Baekhyun dengan cepat melesat pergi, meninggalkan seseorang yang tercengang di belakangnya. Pria jangkung itu kemudian menutup pintu kamar dan bersandar di baliknya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, lalu mengangkat tangannya ke dada.

Kemudian, hembusan lega terdengar dari bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol menetapkan hatinya. Ia akan membenci Byun Baekhyun mulai hari ini. Ia akan membenci Byun Baekhyun selamanya.

Lantas, kenapa Chanyeol tidak bisa menjelaskan sesuatu yang berdentam dengan sangat cepat dari dalam dadanya?

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Chanyeol harus menekan dadanya kuat-kuat karena, untuk sebuah alasan tidak masuk akal, pria jangkung itu takut jika seseorang bisa mendengar bunyi detak jantungnya yang berdentam kuat.

* * *

Sejak kecil, Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah diajarkan untuk membenci seseorang. Sebaliknya, ia akan langsung menunjukkan afeksinya kepada orang lain, bahkan jika mereka baru saja bertemu. Itu pula yang membuatnya menjadi remaja tujuh belas tahun dengan sifat yang kelewat polos, mungkin juga naif.

Ibunya seorang wanita yang penuh kasih, yang sayangnya harus kembali ke sisi Yang Maha Penguasa ketika Baekhyun baru berusia empat tahun. Ia tidak menyesali apapun. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa Tuhan mungkin terlalu mencintai Ibunya, sehingga wanita hebat itu harus kembali bahkan sebelum bisa melihat Baekhyun tumbuh dan berkembang. Setidaknya, ia masih memiliki Ayahnya. Meski sekarang ia tidak tau dimana pria itu berada.

Baekhyun tidak membenci ayahnya atas tindakan yang dilakukannya. Kasarnya, pria itu bisa saja disebut menelantarkan anaknya sendiri. Tapi tidak. Baekhyun yakin pria itu punya alasan yang mungkin sulit dijelaskan. Meski Baekhyun telah bertanya berkali-kali, kenapa pria itu harus hidup dalam bayang-bayang, pria itu tidak pernah menjawab. Ia berkata bahwa semua ini untuk kebaikan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin ayah memang benar.

Setidaknya, pria mungil itu yakin bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Tidak masalah jika memang ia hanya akan hidup sebatang kara. Lagi pula suatu saat nanti, ketika Ayahnya benar-benar meninggalkannya, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengandalkan diri sendiri, menjadi seseorang yang lebih mandiri.

Dengan suara pelan, Baekhyun mendesah sedih. Kepalanya tertunduk lemah. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang kerumah Bibi. _Lagi."_ Katanya, lalu mengusap rambut keunguannya yang masih basah dengan penuh sesal. Kakinya menapaki lantai, menuruni tangga satu persatu dan segera meraih koper yang ia biarkan di ujung tangga. Dengan langkah gontai, ia menyeret kopernya setengah hati. Jujur saja, ia menyukai rumah ini, meski hawa dingin aneh selalu membuatnya merasa sepi. Saking fokusnya berjalan dengan kepala yang tertunduk, ia tidak sadar bahwa seseorang tengah duduk di ruang tamu rumah itu dengan sikap tenang.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh. Lalu menatap orang itu bingung. Ia seorang pria, mungkin berusia antara tiga puluhan, memakai setelan jas rapi dengan dasi bermotif bunga yang terikat terik, serta rambut lurus yang diminyaki lalu disisir kebelakang dengan sangat rapi.

"Siapa ..." Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya di udara ketika melihat pria itu berdiri. Posturnya sedikit bungkuk, wajahnya bersih dengan kacamata persegi membingkai tegas area matanya.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Yoon Bae Im, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Sekretaris Yoon." Katanya sambil tersenyum, lalu Baekhyun meraih uluran tangan itu setengah hati. "Aku sekretaris Nyonya Lee, dan mulai hari ini, aku yang akan mengurus segala keperluan Chanyeol dan juga kau."

Baekhyun melongo. "Apa—tapi tidak—aku—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sekretaris Yoon? Bagimana kau bisa masuk?"

Baik Baekhyun maupun Sekretaris Yoon menoleh, mendapati sesosok tiang hidup yang berdiri di pertengahan anak tangga, menatap Sekretaris Yoon tajam. Pria tinggi itu bersedekap, menuntut segala jawaban.

Demi celana dalam dewa neraka, Baekhyun segera membenci sikap _bossy_ pria jangkung ini. Yeah, tidak heran sebenarnya. Mengingat dia anak orang kaya.

"Aku melihat bahwa gerbang utama tidak dikunci, Tuan Muda. Juga ketika sampai di pintu utama, pintunya juga tidak terkunci." Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan, "terkait dengan perjalanan bisnis yang akan dilakukan oleh Nyonya Lee, aku diberi tugas untuk memenuhi segala keperluan kalian berdua. Kau dan tentunya, Baekhyun."

"Lucu sekali. Kenapa baru sekarang? Menyebalkan. Mana _wanita itu_?"

"Aku," pria itu berhenti sebentar, nampak menimbang jawaban yang akan dikatakannya, "maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, Tuan Muda. Aku hanya diberi tugas untuk mengawasi dan mengurus keperluan kalian berdua."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Maksudmu keperluan makhluk ini?" ia menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya bahkan tanpa menatap pria mungil itu. Chanyeol tertawa sarkastik, lalu tatapannya beralih kepada Baekhyun. Ia berusaha meredam sesuatu di dalam dadanya ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata cokelat Baekhyun. "Kau masih disini, rupanya, pendek. Kenapa kau tidak pergi? Masih ingin mencuri sesuatu di sini?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, bibirnya ia majukan beberapa senti dengan gestur merajuk, membuat wajahnya kian tambah manis. "Aku bukan pencuri, dasar kau tiang listrik _psycho_." Katanya lelah.

Chanyeol sudah hendak menuruni anak tangga ketika mendengar hinaan 'tiang listrik _psycho_ ' tersebut, namun suara Sekretaris Yoon kembali terdengar. "Tidak bisa, Tuan Muda." Potong Sekretaris Yoon cepat. "Nyonya tidak mengijinkannya. Baekhyun akan tetap tinggal di sini."

Chanyeol menggeram rendah. "Siapa kau berani-beraninya?!"

Anehnya, Yoon Bae Im sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan cara bicara Chanyeol yang jelas kurang ajar. Masih dengan senyum diplomatisnya, pria itu menyahut, "Aku telah diberi wewenang oleh Nyonya Lee. Suka atau tidak, baik Tuan Muda maupun Baekhyun akan berada di bawah pengawasanku."

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun tidak masalah jika pria ini yang mungkin nanti akan mengurus segala administrasinya. Ia jelas tidak keberatan. Memikirkan sifat Nyonya Lee yang sangat ramah terhadapnya dan sikap Chanyeol yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berkebalikan, membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

Mungkin, Chanyeol memang benar-benar seorang _psycho_.

"Baekhyun, naik ke lantai dua. Kamar paling ujung sebelah kiri dengan pintu abu-abu adalah kamarmu." Sekretaris Yoon menunduk dan berbisik, "lari dengan cepat, oke?"

Baekhyun melongo sebentar, lalu akhirnya mengangguk.

"Tidak! Jangan! Sekretaris Yoon, aku bersumpah jika kau—"

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Muda. Aku hanya berusaha menjalankan tugasku. Jangan mempersulit tugas seseorang." Pria itu dengan cepat memotong perkataan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol menelan bulat-bulat amarahnya.

Pria mungil itu mereguk ludah dengan susah payah. Ia menggengam kopernya kuat-kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih, kemudian segera berlari—tidak cukup kuat sebenarnya. Begitu tubuh mungilnya berpas-pasan dengan tubuh raksasa Chanyeol di pertengahan tangga, pria mungil itu mengerut takut. Meski demikian, ia tetap memperlambat larinya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi. Ia memaki dalam hati lantaran aroma lembut stroberi itu kembali tercium, meski hanya sekilas. Entah kenapa, Chanyeol memiliki perasaan buruk tentang aroma lembut stroberi itu. Buruk, bukan berarti baunya tidak nyaman. Hanya saja Chanyeol mulai berpikir bahwa harum lembut antara kombinasi stroberi dan bedak bayi itu mulai meracuni pikirannya. Dan itu jelas tidak boleh terjadi.

Ketika sampai di lantai dua, ia mencari pintu kamar berwarna abu-abu, persis seperti yang telah dijabarkan oleh Sekretaris Yoon. Baekhyun bergumam pelan, berkata dengan ngeri bahwa jarak kamarnya dan kamar Chanyeol mungkin hanya beberapa meter. Pemikiran itu membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Dengan gerakan tergopoh, ia memutar kenop pintu abu-abu itu dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar, mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

Lalu ia meletakkan kopernya sembarang dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dengan seprai krem.

Sebuah desahan lega keluar dari bibir ranumnya.

Sungguh, hari ini sangat melelahkan untuk si mungil Byun Baekhyun. Ia yakin hidupnya akan menjadi seperti neraka untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Chanyeol tentu tidak akan melepaskannya semudah itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng lucu, sehingga surai keunguannya ikut bergerak dan akhirnya menjadi sedikit berantakan. Ia tidak mengerti. Memangnya, apa salahnya kepada si tiang bendera itu?

* * *

Baekhyun kelaparan.

Setengah mati kelaparan. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, ia juga merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa. Mungkin ini efek kelelahan.

Sayangnya, seorang makhluk mengerikan yang menjelma sebagai Park Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Baekhyun tidur nyenyak malam itu. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, namun bunyi drum dan alat musik lainnya terdengar begitu nyaring, membuat kepala Baekhyun serasa hendak pecah.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun tidak masalah jika alat musik tersebut dimainkan dengan benar. Masalahnya, tiang listrik bodoh itu dengan sengaja menabuh drum-nya dengan sangat tidak beraturan dan keras—dan Baekhyun yakin ia melakukannya dengan sengaja untuk membuat Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di bawah bantal, lalu menekan bantal tersebut ke wajahnya. Namun sejurus kemudian ia melepaskan bantal itu dengan wajah memerah lantaran kekurangan oksigen.

"Si Park Bodoh itu, astaga." Maki Baekhyun.

Ia menahan diri untuk tidak keluar, karena sejujurnya ia sendiri tidak berani. Ia tidak berani bertemu pandang atau menatap wajah Chanyeol—oke baiklah. Si tiang _psycho_ itu sebenarnya sangat tampan—Baekhyun melakukan gestur seakan hendak muntah ketika ia memikirkan hal ini—hanya saja sikapnya terlalu mengerikan terhadap Baekhyun, membuat pria mungil itu memasukkan Chanyeol ke dalam daftar 'Orang Yang Harus Dihindari Versi Byun Baekhyun'.

Terlebih, memori di dalam kepala Baekhyun memutar sesuatu, bagai kepingan kaset rusak yang entah bagaimana tak kunjung hilang.

Bagaimana kepala Chanyeol jatuh di pundaknya dan ia merasakan sedikit beban yang entah kenapa terasa menyenangkan. Bagaimana lembutnya surai gelap Chanyeol ketika ia menepuk halus belakang kepala pria itu. Dan bagaimana harum khas tubuh Chanyeol yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan dengan kata-kata seketika itu membuatnya jatuh hati.

Tunggu dulu.

Jatuh hati?!

Byun Baekhyun kau harus segera menyadarkan dirimu!

Si mungil memukul pelan kepalanya. Sekali lagi, ia mencoba untuk tidur dengan bunyi berisik dan perut yang keroncongan. Meski sulit, Baekhyun akhirnya jatuh terlelap.

* * *

Ketika Baekhyun bangun pagi itu, keadaan rumah menjadi lebih sepi dari biasanya. Meski tidak perlu diingatkan lagi bahwa rumah itu memang tak berpenghuni—selain Chanyeol dan oh, dirinya sekarang.

Kamar yang ia tempati tidak seluas kamar milik Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun menyukainya hanya dengan sekali pandang. Dindingnya berwarna krem, dengan satu lemari, meja belajar dan kasur berukuran sedang. Bahkan Baekhyun memiliki kamar mandi sendiri. Di samping sebelah kiri ruangan, terdapat dua jendela berukuran besar dengan kaca bening dan gorden biru laut.

Baekhyun meregangkan badannya, berjalan pelan menuju jendela. Ia membuka tingkap jendela itu dan menghirup rakus-rakus aroma embun pagi yang menyegarkan. Sesekali, ia akan menguap sembari mengusap kedua matanya. Lalu ketika ia ia menegakkan kepalanya, matanya menatap halaman belakang rumah keluarga Park yang cukup luas. Ada ayunan, air mancur dengan ikan hias di dalamnya, sebuah pohon yang sangat besar, serta rerumpunan beberapa bunga.

Jam berapa sekarang?

Ia tidak terlalu bisa memprediksikan karena meski langit tampak cerah, matahari enggan keluar dari balik awan. Perutnya bergemuruh. Ia kelaparan. Kapan terakhir kali ia makan? Byun Baekhyun tidak bisa mengingatnya. Ia mungkin belum makan dari kemarin.

Lalu kemudian ia teringat bahwa tadi malam ia juga mengeluhkan hal yang sama, namun sayang sekali ia tidak berani keluar kamar—salahkan tiang listrik yang menjelma sebagai Park Chanyeol.

Ia berjalan lagi menuju kasur. Duduk di tepian kasur layaknya orang linglung. Lalu ia meraih telepon genggamnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Matanya agak memicing ketika memandangi layar dengan cahaya putih itu.

"Setengah enam?" gumamnya pelan, hampir kepada diri sendiri. "Masih sangat awal."

Pria mungil itu kemudian mengacak surainya yang keunguan, tersadar karena mulai hari ini ia harus bersekolah. Baekhyun bangkit dan mengusak isi kopernya yang berantakan. Ia merasa begitu lelah semalam sehingga ia hanya membuka koper itu untuk mengambil piyama. Ia menemukan barang yang dicarinya: sebuah handuk dan sikat gigi.

Lalu masih dalam langkah linglung, ia memasuki kamar mandi di sudut kamar.

* * *

Chanyeol mendengar bunyi air dari dalam kamar itu. Ia menyeringai senang. Byun Baekhyun pasti tersiksa semalam. Benar-benar tersiksa. Apa dia tidur dengan nyenyak? Chanyeol meragukannya. Orang gila macam apa yang bisa tidur nyenyak dengan bunyi berisik yang ia timbulkan tadi malam?

Omong-omong sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya berniat untuk berlatih saja. Namun rasa usil untuk membuat Baekhyun terganggu mendadak muncul dan jadilah—Chanyeol membentuk sebuah band rock yang hanya memiliki satu member: dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol menatap pintu abu-abu itu lamat-lamat. Ia ingin sekali menerjang pintu di hadapannya ini. Meski energinya telah terkuras habis karena ledakan emosi semalam. Tidak masalah jika memang Ibunya menginginkan si bodoh itu untuk tinggal di sini. Lihat saja seberapa lama dia akan bertahan. Chanyeol bersumpah akan membuat Baekhyun melarikan diri dari rumah ini seperti orang gila dalam satu minggu.

Bukan hal yang sulit. Ia akan menyebutnya sebagai 'Misi Satu Minggu'. Terdengar menyenangkan. Mengerjai si bodoh itu hingga ia menangis dan memohon untuk hengkang dari rumahnya.

Diam-diam, Chanyeol terkekeh mengerikan. Pemikiran tentang mengerjai si bodoh itu membuatnya senang bukan kepalang, tentu saja. Kalau di dalam kartun atau manga Jepang, aura gelap mungkin akan berpendar-pendar di sekeliling tubuhnya yang tinggi itu, sementara kilatan halilintar bermain-main di belakangnya sebagai _background_.

 _"Ehm."_

Suara dehaman yang sangat keras itu membuat kepala Chanyeol menoleh dengan sangat cepat.

"Sudah siap, Tuan Muda?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, mendapati sosok bungkuk dengan kacamata persegi dan rambut klimis yang disisir ke belakang serta setelan jas rapi tengah berdiri di hadapannya. "Kapan kau sampai?" kata Chanyeol, hampir-hampir berupa bentakan. "Menganggung saja."

Sekretaris Yoon melirik jam tangannya. "Lima belas menit yang lalu, Tuan Muda. Omong-omong, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Lalu ia tersenyum diplomatis, menatap sosok Chanyeol yang telah rapi mengenakan seragam SoPA-nya. Jas SoPA yang berwarna kuning tidak ia kenakan, hanya ia sampirkan di punggung sehingga kemeja putih berlengan panjangnya terekspos dan nampak melekat di tubuhnya dengan sempurna.

Meski begitu, pria jangkung itu tersenyum miring. "Hanya mengecek apakah si Byun masih bernapas atau tidak. _Turns out_ , sepertinya dia masih hidup. Ah, sayang sekali." Lalu sosoknya yang tinggi berjalan melewati Sekretaris Yoon dengan sikap acuh.

Sekretaris Yoon berbalik. "Tuan Muda, apa kau berniat pergi sendiri?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja. Aku akan membawa mobilku sendiri." Lalu ia meraih kunci mobilnya dan menggantungkan benda tersebut tepat di depan wajah si pria bungkuk.

Sekretaris Yoon tersenyum, tidak terpengaruh oleh sifat Chanyeol yang sejujurnya sedikit menjengkelkan. Chanyeol jelas jauh lebih muda, tapi dia dengan sesuka hatinya menggunakan bahasa non-formal kepada pria tua itu. Meski begitu, Sekretaris Yoon memakluminya. Keluarganya turun-temurun menjadi sekretaris terpercaya bagi keluarga Park. Yoon Bae Im telah menjadi sekretaris andalan Nyonya Lee bahkan ketika Chanyeol belum bisa berjalan. Ia paham watak anak itu. "Aku juga akan mengantar Tuan Byun ke sekolah. Mulai hari ini ia akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Tuan Muda. Apakah sebaiknya kita pergi bersama saja? Lebih hemat bahan bakar dan tentunya dapat mengurangi polusi udara, bukan?"

Mendegar itu, Chanyeol tertawa sarkastik. "Tidak, terimakasih Sekretaris Yoon. Si bodoh itu milikmu. Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. _Adios!_ " Chanyeol memberi hormat kepada pria itu, setengah mengejek lalu pergi begitu saja.

Tak lama setelah itu, Sekretaris Yoon mendengar deru mesin keluar dari dalam garasi menuju halaman utama.

Yoon Bae Im menggeleng tak habis pikir, lalu senyum tipis mengihasi wajahnya, membuat kulit di sekitar matanya sedikit mengerut. Dalam hati, ia berpikir, kapan terakhir kali ia melihat Chanyeol dengan wajah seperti itu jika pulang kerumah? Pria jangkung itu selalu memasang wajah murung, namun sepertinya hari ia ia ... _well,_ bagaimana mengatakannya? Agak lebih hidup? Ya, kira-kira seperti itu. Binar jahil di matanya tentu tidak dapat disembunyikan, dan Sekretaris Yoon bisa melihat itu dengan jelas.

Apakah Byun Baekhyun alasannya?

Jika memang benar begitu, maka Byun Baekhyun adalah orang yang benar-benar menarik.

* * *

Baekhyun keluar kamar mengenakan pakaian kasual, membuat alis pria paruh baya itu sedikit berkerut. Namun Sekretaris Yoon tetap tersenyum, lalu berkata, "sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah, Tuan Byun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Errr ... panggil saja aku Baekhyun."

Yoon Bae Im menyeringai. "Baiklah, Baekhyun- _ssi_."

Baekhyun melirik lorong itu takut-takut. Ia melihat pintu kamar yang lain di hadapannya, tidak terlalu jauh sehingga ia dapat melihat bilah pintu yang tertutup rapat. Sepertinya dikunci.

Seakan mengerti jalan pikiran si mungil, Sekretaris Yoon menyahut. "Tuan Muda sudah pergi terlebih dahulu."

Baekhyun mendelik kesal. "Aku tidak bertanya tentang dia." Katanya pelan.

Pria paruh baya itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai. Meski begitu, si mungil itu akhirnya membuang napas lega. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu." Baekhyun berjalan melewati Sekretaris Yoon.

"Tapi Baekhyun- _ssi_ , mulai hari ini aku yang akan mengantarmu."

Baekhyun berbalik dan matanya sedikit membulat. "Benarkah?"

"Ya." Jawab Sekretaris Yoon pasti. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku akan mengurus keperluan kalian berdua? Hanya saja Tuan Muda memilih untuk pergi sendiri."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Tidak tertarik jika si pak tua ini kembali membicarakan tiang listrik gila itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun- _ssi_ ," kata Sekretaris Yoon lagi, "apa kau akan pergi ke sekolah menggunakan pakaian seperti ini?"

Kepala magenta itu mengangguk, lalu menunduk menatapi kausnya yang kedodoran, berlengan panjang dengan motif garis hitam putih, celana jeans dan sepatu kets hitamnya. "Aku belum mendapatkan seragam. Di formulir tertulis bahwa aku akan mendapatkan seragam jika aku telah lulus tes."

"Ah, ya." Angguk pria paruh baya itu. "Seoul Of Performing Arts memang bukan sekolah sembarangan. Jadi kau akan menghadapi tes hari ini, Baekhyun- _ssi_?"

Lagi, Baekhyun mengangguk. Kali ini agak sedikit lebih semangat.

"Apakah kau gugup?"

Si mungil menggigit bibirnya, setengah berpikir. "Sedikit." Lalu ia tersenyum hangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertamamu melakukan tes, bukan? Ayo pergi."

* * *

"Jika aku boleh menyarankan, tolong jangan terlalu membenci Tuan Muda, Baekhyun- _ssi_."

Kalimat ini membuat kepala mungil Byun Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat ke arah pengemudi. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata, jadi ia diam saja. Bahkan, mulutnya berhenti mengunyah _sandwich_ daging asap yang tadi diberikan oleh pria paruh baya itu. Sekretaris Yoon berkata ia tidak bisa memberikan sarapan yang layak untuk hari ini. Meski begitu ia sangat mensyukurinya. _Sandwich_ daging asap untuk sarapan pagi lebih baik ketimbang tidak sama sekali, bukan?

Sekretaris Yoon tengah mengemudikan mobil sedan hitamnya melintasi hiruk-pikuk jalanan beraspal yang dipenuhi orang-orang sibuk. "Ia anak yang baik, meski sikapnya benar-benar ..." pria itu menggantung kalimatnya, lalu kemudian, "sedikit kurang ajar. Yah, aku yakin kau mengerti."

Baekhyun menelan potongan _sandwich_ itu susah payah. Mendadak, rasanya menjadi agak hambar.

"Tuan Muda sungguh anak yang malang, Baekhyun _-ssi_. Sungguh. Aku sudah mengawasinya dari kecil. Ia—dulunya, anak yang benar-benar senang sekali menebar tawa. Hanya saja sekarang ia agak sedikit terpuruk. Ibunya ..."

"Ya, Sekretaris Yoon. Aku mengerti." Sahut Baekhyun cepat.

Meski begitu, pria paruh baya dengan kacamata persegi itu tersenyum lebar. "Kau mendaftar di sekolah yang sama dengan Tuan Muda, benar? Ia sungguh berbakat dalam bidang musik."

Pria mungil di belakang kemudi terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus menyahut apa. Jadi ia hanya tersenyum lembut, meski Sekretaris Yoon tidak bisa melihatnya.

Chanyeol ... mungkin apa yang dikatakan Sekretaris Yoon benar. Lihatlah tingkah anak berandal itu kepada pria tua ini semalam. Namun Sekretaris Yoon masih bisa membicarakan si tiang listrik itu dengan senyum bangga seperti ini?

Chanyeol pasti orang yang benar-benar baik. Setidaknya dulu.

Baekhyun bukan seorang detektif. Tapi ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa hubungan Chanyeol dan Ibunya tidak harmonis.

Kesunyian akhirnya membawa Baekhyun dalam sebuah lamunan panjang.

Sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara halus menyadarkannya kembali.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ , kita sudah sampai."

Dan si mungil melihat keluar jendela mobil yang berfilm gelap, melihat bangunan SoPA yang sangat megah dan besar. Kepala mungilnya mengangguk. "Terimakasih, Sekretaris Yoon." Ucapnya lalu meraih daun pintu mobil.

"Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu. Jika kau sudah pulang, kirimi saja aku pesan dan aku akan menjemputmu. Oke?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, membuat parasnya tampak begitu manis. "Tentu. Terimakasih, Sekretaris Yoon."

"Semoga beruntung untuk tesmu hari ini."

Baekhyun memberikan senyuman terakhirnya lalu mulai berjalan pelan menapaki gerbang. Sekolah tampak ramai, membuat nyalinya sedikit ciut lantaran terus-menerus mendapatkan tatapan menusuk dari orang lain.

Baekhyun tampak berbeda dan tampak mudah dikenali karena bajunya yang teramat santai. Terlebih karena surai keungannya, membuat orang bertanya-tanya siapa si mungil berparas manis ini. Menghiraukan tatapan itu, ia masih berjalan pelan, dengan kepala yang agak menunduk, melintasi koridor panjang.

Dimana ia harus memulai?

Ah, ruang guru. Tentu saja.

Tapi dimana?

"Apakah kau murid pindahan?"

Sebuah suara membuat kepala Baekhyun berputar cepat. Ia melihat seorang pria pendek dengan rambut hitam yang agak kecokelatan, tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Wajahnya agak berisi dengan mata yang tidak terlalu sipit, kulitnya seputih porselen. Ia memeluk erat beberapa kertas dan dokumen.

Tidak yakin bahwa pria itu tengah berbicara kepadanya, Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Kurasa aku benar." Kata pria itu lagi lalu tersenyum, berjalan mendekat dan kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan kepayahan lantaran tubuhnya yang agak kecil itu harus memeluk beberapa tumpuk kertas di tangan kiri. Koridor masih ramai lantaran anak-anak dengan seragam kuning sedang berlalu-lalang, namun syukurlah sepertinya mereka tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun lagi. "Hai, namaku Kim Junmyeon. Aku ketua OSIS di sini."

Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan itu dan mengangguk paham. Pantas saja beberapa anak yang melintas membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan tersenyum ramah kepada pria ini. "Byun Baekhyun." Jawab si mungil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Junmyeon sembari melepas uluran tangannya dari Baekhyun dan kembali memeluk tumpukan kertas itu.

Baekhyun diam sejenak. "Aku ..."

"Ah!" sahutnya cepat, tampak mengerti sesuatu. "Kau mencari ruang guru?"

Tersenyum, Baekhyun menangguk semangat.

Bersamaan dengan itu, seorang pria dengan rambut hitam kelam dan wajah yang agak tirus melenggang melewati mereka.

Junmyeon memanggil pria itu. "Yixing!"

Si pria bersurai hitam arang itu berhenti berjalan lalu tersenyum begitu matanya bertemu pandang dengan Junmyeon. "Oh, hai Junmyeon. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak masuk kelas?"

Baekhyun mengamati pria bersurai gelap itu lamat-lamat. Wajahnya tampan dan manis, kulitnya bersih, dan ketika ia tersenyum lesung pipi nampak di salah satu pipinya.

Junmyeon menggerutu kepada dokumen yang dipeluknya. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan. Aku harus menyelesaikan dokumen ini secepatnya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum berniat masuk kelas kan?"

Yixing menggeleng. "Belum. Ada apa?"

Junmyeon menunjuk Baekhyun yang berada di hadapannya dengan dagunya. "Siswa pindahan. Ia mencari ruang guru. Bisa kau tunjukkan? Tadinya aku berniat melakukannya tapi sepertinya aku tidak punya waktu lagi ..."

"Tentu!" jawab Yixing segera lalu mendorong bahu kecil Junmyeon untuk menjauh. "Pergilah, Junmyeon. Selamat bekerja, semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Junmyeon kemudian berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. "Terimakasih, Yixing. Hari ini aku yang akan traktir makan siang."

Yixing tertawa. Baekhyun mendapati tawa pria ini sungguh menyenangkan untuk di dengar. "Tentu." Lalu ia menoleh kepada Baekhyun dan tersenyum hangat. "Hei, anak pindahan. Ayo ikut aku."

Pria berwajah tirus itu menuntunnya melewati koridor, lalu berbelok ke arah kanan untuk menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar, saling memperkenalkan diri. Baekhyun bahkan berani bertanya tentang ras pria itu, karena Baekhyun mendapati bahwa cara ia berbicara agak aneh. Yixing menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan tawa yang bersahabat lalu menjelaskan bahwa ia memang asli keturunan Cina dan belum lama ini menetap di Korea.

"Pantas saja," kata Baekhyun, kini berani berjalan bersisian dengan pria itu meski tatapan tak mengenakkan masih mengikutinya sepanjang ia melintasi koridor.

Yixing mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lesung pipinya langsung tampak, membuat Baekhyun berpikir bahwa pria ini sangat manis. "Omong-omong," kata Yixing, "kau berniat mengambi jurusan apa, Baekhyun?"

"Aku? Mmm, aku menulis jurusan vokal utama dan akting di formulirku. Bagaimana denganmu, Yixing, jurusan apa yang kau pilih?"

Yixing berhenti berjalan dan menatap Baekhyun. "Aku di kelas II D, instrumen dan vokal. Woah, salah satu dari kelas tiga besar?! Bagaimana mungkin tubuh mungil ini bisa memiliki nyali yang begitu besar, _huh_?"

Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun mendongak dan balas menatap mata sipit Yixing, jelas tak mengerti perkataan pria Cina ini. "Apa maksudmu?"

Pria itu membalasnya dengan senyum. "Ah, tidak. Kau tahu, sebenarnya kita sudah sampai. Ini ruangannya. Selamat datang di SoPA, Baekhyun." Yixing menunjuk pintu dobel kaca di hadapan mereka dengan dagunya.

"Oh." Gumam Baekhyun kecil. "Terimakasih."

Pria bersurai gelap itu mengangguk. Senyum manis berlesung pipi tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya yang tampan. Kemudian ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan. Namun, belum beberapa langkah menjauh dari Baekhyun, ia berbalik lagi menghadap si mungil. "Semoga beruntung, Baekhyun. Dan, yah, omong-omong aku suka rambutmu."

Baekhyun sempat melongo sebentar sebelum akhirnya wajahnya memerah. Ia sibuk menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah idiotnya dari Yixing, ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa pria itu telah berlalu. Apa-apaan itu tadi? Apa pria Cina itu baru saja menggodanya? Cih, yang benar saja.

Mungkin ada baiknya Baekhyun berhati-hati mulai dari sekarang.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mulai memasuki ruangan itu. Dari luar, ruangan guru memang nampak tak seberapa. Tapi begitu Baekhyun masuk, barulah ia menyadari bahwa ruangan itu luas, dengan dekorasi yang cukup mewah. Meja-meja dengan banyak dokumen dan komputer tertata dengan rapi.

Meski demikian, ruangan guru lumayan sepi ternyata. Apa pelajaran sudah dimulai?

Baekhyun melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut digelung tinggi, kemeja putih dan rok sepan berwarna hitam yang di setrika hingga licin menghampirinya. Ia memiliki ekspresi tegas, dan kacamata persegi membingkai wajahnya.

Wanita itu berjalan mendekatinya. "Murid pindahan?" ia memegang beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya, lalu menatap Baekhyun dan formulir itu bergantian. Memastikan bahwa foto yang terdapat di kertas formulir dan seseorang yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang sama. "Byun ... Baekhyun. Benar?"

"Ya, benar." Jawab Baekhyun.

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Ayo, kemari."

Ia membawa Baekhyun ke salah satu meja yang agak panjang dan mereka duduk berhadapan. Wanita itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan Baekhyun melihat sebuah papan nama yang terbuat dari kayu lalu di cat mengkilap di atas meja. Tertulis 'Song Hyo Min' di sana. Sepertinya ia yang mengatasi bagian kesiswaan.

Song Hyo Min menghidupkan laptopnya. "Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi. Kami sudah menerima formulir, profil dan berbagai data dari sekolah lamamu. Tahun ini kau duduk di bangku kelas dua, benar?" Ia men- _scroll down_ beberapa data Baekhyun di dalam laptopnya. "Kau meraih peringkat pertama selama dua tahun berturut-turut, dengan _pitch_ yang sempurna. Nilai A+ dalam vokal, teknik vokal, dan nilai A untuk instrumen. Dengan nilai seperti ini sebenarnya mudah bagi kami untuk langsung menerimamu, kan?"

Baekhyun melongo, sejujurnya ia sedikit tidak mengerti jadi ia hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"Tapi," sela Hyo Min cepat, ia membaca ulang formulir Baekhyun, "kau memilih jurusan vokal utama dan akting, kategori A di sekolah ini. Seandainya kau memilih jurusan lain, kami mungkin akan menerimamu langsung tanpa tes, Byun Baekhyun."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Apa maksud Anda saya tidak punya harapan untuk memasuki kelas paling elite di sekolah ini?"

Ujung bibir wanita itu melesat ke atas. Senyumnya tampak sedikit culas. "Kelas A, B dan C bukan kelas sembarangan, Baekhyun- _ssi_. Kami hanya menerima sepuluh murid untuk kelas A, dan lima belas murid untuk kelas B dan C. Dengan sedikitnya jumlah murid perkelas, kau tentu tahu alasannya, bukan? Kelas A, B dan C merupakan kelas tiga besar, Byun. Tentu, untuk memasuki kelas ini juga tidak mudah. Seleksi yang dilaksanakan juga sangat ketat. Hanya mereka yang pantas yang bisa memasuki kelas tiga besar ini."

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasa nyalinya ciut atau bahkan merasa takut begitu mendengar penuturan Song Hyo Min. Ketatnya seleksi dan sedikitnya orang yang berhasil diterima membuat semangatnya berkobar. "Sayang sekali, saya rasa saya tidak akan mengubah pilihan saya, Miss Song."

Lagi, senyum culas itu tampak, malah kini makin melebar membentuk sebuah seringai. "Apa kau yakin? Kau bisa masuk ke kelas lain kecuali kelas tiga besar dengan mudah, sebenarnya, jika mau. Aku menyarankanmu II D, instrumen dan vokal."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Song Hyo Min. "Kau tahu tentunya tidak mudah, bukan? Jika kau masih bersikeras, kau harus menjalani sebuah tes."

Sudut bibir Baekhyun melengkung ke atas, membentuk senyum manis. Si mungil berambut magenta itu mengangguk perlahan. Jawaban semacam ini yang sangat ingin ia dengar. Bagi Baekhyun, tidak masalah jika ia tidak berhasil melewati tes nantinya. Yang terpenting adalah bahwa ia telah mecurahkan semuanya untuk melakukan tes tersebut.

"Tes macam apa yang harus saya hadapi?" tanya Baekhyun.[]

* * *

 **A/N : Chanyeol is so damn perfect. Yaudah sih itu aja. Anywaaaay how about this lame chap? Maaf jika mengecewakan dan moment Chanbaek yang belum banyak. Ugh, I tried my best, guys. Seriously. Last but not least, lemme know what you think di kolom review ya! Lots of love!~~**


	5. My Turn To Cry

[CHAPTER 05 - MY TURN TO CRY]

* * *

 _"There's no turning back. This is it. It's now or never."_

* * *

Sudut bibir Baekhyun melengkung ke atas, membentuk senyum manis. Si mungil berambut magenta itu mengangguk perlahan. Jawaban semacam ini yang sangat ingin ia dengar. Bagi Baekhyun, tidak masalah jika ia tidak berhasil melewati tes nantinya. Yang terpenting adalah bahwa ia telah mecurahkan semuanya untuk melakukan tes tersebut.

"Tes macam apa yang harus saya hadapi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Karena kau memilih jurusan vokal utama dan akting—atau seperti yang kau katakan barusan, jurusan paling elite di sekolah ini—maka tesnya pun tidak sederhana. Kami tidak akan memberikan tes tertulis. Kau tahu, tes ini lebih seperti audisi _casting_ untuk masuk perusahaan. Kepala sekolah, guru vokal dan beberapa _staff_ sekolah yang lain akan melihat kemampuanmu secara langsung."

Mata sipit Baekhyun yang dihiasi _eyeliner_ tipis kemudian membulat. "Maksudmu, aku akan bernyanyi di depan orang-orang penting?"

Kepala Song Hyo Min mengangguk sedikit. "Kurang lebih seperti itu. Persyaratan yang kami ajukan tidak rumit. Kau boleh menampilkan jenis musik ataupun lagu yang kau inginkan, termasuk menggunakan instrumen apapun yang kau bisa. Singkatnya, kau hanya perlu tampil. Sisanya, kami yang akan menentukan. Apakah kau memang pantas, atau malah tidak sama sekali."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia tidak bermaksud besar kepala, tapi ini terlalu mudah. Si mungil bersurai magenta itu tidak bisa menghentikan seringainya dan berkata, "hanya semudah itu?"

Nampak puas karena Baekhyun terjebak muslihatnya, Song Hyo Min tersenyum culas. "Semudah itu, tentu saja. Sedikit tips untukmu, Byun Baekhyun," Song Hyo Min berdiri dari kursinya sembari merapikan beberapa dokumen, "jangan gagal dan jangan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri. Oh, dan jangan terlalu senang karena persyaratan yang mudah. Kau tahu, orang-orang yang akan menjadi jurimu benar-benar sangat pemilih."

 _Uh-oh._ _Sepertinya kau tertangkap basah, Byun Baekhyun._

Kali ini, si mungil meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar.

Song Hyon Min mengangkat tangan kirinya dan melirik jam tangannya. "Lima belas menit lagi jam sembilan. Kau harusnya bersiap-siap. Karena keputusan yang kita ambil sudah bulat, audisimu akan dilakukan di gedung pertunjukkan."

Pemuda berambut cokelat keunguan itu diam, malah mengangguk sebagai balasannya. Ia menggigit bibir sesekali, mengatasi rasa gugup yang mulai merambati tubuhnya. Yang benar saja. Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa semuanya akan terjadi secepat ini? Dalam lima belas menit, Byun Baekhyun, pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun, akan mulai menentukan mimpinya.

 _Woah._ Lima belas menit.

Ia sungguh berharap Ayahnya akan disini. Ia tidak akan meminta yang muluk-muluk. Asalkan pria itu bersamanya dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja, atau berkata betapa bangganya ia kepada Baekhyun—seperti yang sering ia ucapkan dulu. Ya, setidaknya dulu. Sebelum ia menghilang tanpa jejak seperti ini. Parahnya, pria itu berkata bahwa mereka tidak perlu lagi untuk saling berhubungan, entah apa maksudnya. Mengapa ia menghindar? Kesalahan bejat macam apa yang Baekhyun lakukan hingga pria itu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berhenti menghubunginya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Byun Baekhyun?! Berdirilah! Kita harus ke gedung pertunjukkan sekarang! Kau menghabiskan tiga menit yang berharga dalam hidupmu hanya untuk melamun!" suara melengking Song Hyo Min terdengar dari depan pintu ruangan.

Oke. Dua belas menit. Mimpi seorang Byun Baekhyun akan mulai dalam dua belas menit. Ironis sekali.

Kepala Baekhyun dengan cepat berputar dan mendapati wanita itu tengah berdiri dengan gerak-gerik tak sabaran di depan pintu. Sejak kapan ia berada di situ? Pikir Baekhyun.

"Oh?" untuk sesaat Baekhyun sempat bingung. Namun akhirnya ia berdiri dan mengekori Song Hyo Min layaknya anak ayam yang patuh.

Mereka melintasi koridor yang sama, beberapa anak yang lalu lalang berhenti lalu membungkukkan badannya sedikit di hadapan Song Hyo Min, yang kemudian hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Baekhyun berjalan di belakangnya dengan wajah sedikit menunduk takut. Ia mulai panik, dan sesuatu membuat pikirannya tak karuan.

Entah karena alasan apa, Byun Baekhyun mulai merasakan firasat yang buruk merambati jiwanya.

Song Hyo Min kemudian membawanya turun melintasi lapangan luas yang berada di tengah-tengah bangunan, menuju ke sebuah gedung bercat putih yang terpisah dari bangunan induk sekolah. Pintu dobel kaca dengan tinggi hampir tiga meter menyambutnya ketika ia sampai.

Alih-alih bergabung dengan bangunan induk sekolah, gedung pertunjukan adalah bangunan putih yang terpisah. Sesuai dengan namanya, gedung itu cukup luas dengan fasilitas yang memadai: mulai dari pendingin ruangan, kursi-kursi yang tertata rapi, sebuah podium dan panggung berukuran sedang. Sepertinya Baekhyun harus unjuk gigi di atas panggung itu.

"Kau boleh menunggu di sana sementara staff sekolah membereskan kursi dan memasang pengeras suara." Song Hyo Min menunjuk sebuah bilik kecil di samping panggung, yang sepertinya merupakan bilik ganti atau tempat untuk bersiap-siap bagi para pemain sebelum mereka menaiki panggung.

"Kim Junmyeon!" Baekhyun menoleh ketika suara melengking Song Hyo Min terdengar, memanggil nama yang sepertinya tidak asing. Ah, Si Ketua Osis. Pikir Baekhyun.

Pria itu baru saja memasuki gedung, diikuti beberapa pria dan wanita paruh baya yang langsung sigap membenahi beberapa kursi serta mengambil alih pengeras suara di atas panggung, melakukan pengecekan ulang apakah _mike_ berfungsi atau tidak.

Pria itu tersenyum. Ia berjalan mendekat. "Ya, Miss?" ia menoleh sebentar kearah Baekhyun. "Halo murid pindahan. Kita bertemu lagi."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sebagai balasannya, tidak melupakan budi pria itu tadi pagi. Beserta Yixing, tentu saja.

"Katakan kepada Yeri, untuk memberitakan hal ini. Cepat, sebelum makan siang berakhir."

Kim Junmyeon mengangguk patuh. "Baik, Miss Song."

Baekhyun lalu membungkuk sedikit kearah Song Hyo Min dan mulai berjalan menjauh, memasuki bilik kecil di samping panggung.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah suara perempuan yang kelewat cerita menggema dari pengeras suara. Baekhyun, yang tadinya tengah larut dalam pikiran sendiri, memilah-milah lagu yang hendak ia tampilkan nanti, tiba-tiba saja terkejut. Bukan suara wanita itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Tapi pengumuman yang ia siarkan.

 _"_ _Selamat siang, murid terbaik SoPA! Maafkan aku karena menganggu makan siang kalian. Kami baru saja mendapatkan informasi mendadak! Murid pindahan akan melakukan casting di gedung pertunjukkan setelah makan siang, jadi jangan lewatkan pertunjukkannya! Terimakasih atas perhatiannya, salam, Yeri dari kelas I C."_

Berakhirnya pengumuman itu, maka Baekhyun merasa berakhir pula-lah detak jantungnya. Karena seorang Byun Baekhyun, memiliki _stage fever_ yang sangat parah. Baekhyun memaki dalam hatinya. Sekarang ia mengerti perkataan Song Hyo Min. Semuanya tidak akan semudah itu. Baekhyun mengelap keringat dinginnya yang tiba-tiba mengucur deras. Tantangannya adalah tampil di depan orang banyak. Baekhyun tadinya mengira bahwa ia hanya akan tampil di depan tigaatau empat orang. Siapa tahu ternyata jadinya akan seperti ini?

Tampil di depan orang banyak bukanlah hal yang mudah, Baekhyun tau itu. Sekarang, ada kemungkinan gedung pertunjukkan akan dipenuhi oleh seluruh siswa SoPa.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun menarik napas dalam. Kali ini, ia berpikir, hanya kali ini. Ia menyadari sesuatu. _There's no turning back. This is it. Now, or never._

* * *

Chanyeol sedang menggigit _sandwich_ -nya dengan perasaan campur aduk ketika pengumuman itu menggema di seluruh sekolahan. Suara Yeri, anak kelas satu dengan kategori C itu terdengar ceria, seperti biasa. Murid SoPA biasanya tidak akan heran karena Yeri memang selalu menyiarkan berita-berita seperti ini. Lagipula, ia penyiar utama di radio sekolah, maka dari itu suaranya tidak asing di telinga para murid.

Seharian ini, Chanyeol berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari Kyungsoo. Ia belum siap, dan ia tidak ingin meledak di hadapan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol bisa-bisa kelepasan dan memaki pria itu.

Bahkan, Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah ber _-lovey-dovey_ —saling menyuapi yogurt—di hadapannya pun berhenti melakukan kegiatan tololnya ketika pengumuman itu menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Sial. Chanyeol rasanya ingin muntah saja.

"Murid pindahan?" Kris bersuara, "wah, siapapun ia, murid pindahan itu jelas memiliki nyali baja."

Sehun mengangguk, membenarkan opini Kris. "Bukankah tes _casting_ sangat jarang dilakukan? Apakah murid pindahan itu berniat memasuki jurusan 'tiga besar'?" Seperti biasa, Sehun akan meletakkan dagunya di pundak Luhan dengan sikap malas, sementara Luhan akan tersipu manis.

Sungguh, Luhan sepertinya harus mengganti kelamin menjadi seorang gadis saja. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pria nampak begitu cantik ketika ia tersipu?!

Omong-omong, Luhan dan Kris adalah murid tingkat akhir di SoPA. Luhan menempati kelas III B, dan Kris di kelas III E. Suatu keberuntung bagi Oh Sehun, karena pria itu lebih muda dari Luhan. Rasanya sangat lucu bagaimana cinta bisa membuat seseorang tidak pandang bulu, bagimana Luhan bisa jatuh cinta kepada si idiot Oh Sehun, meski Chanyeol harus mengakui Sehun sangat tampan dan _skill_ menarinya sungguh mengerikan. _Ugh_ , menyinggung topik menari benar-benar membuat Chanyeol jadi naik darah.

Dulu, ia pernah meminta Sehun untuk mengajarinya _free style dance_ demi membuat Kyungsoo terkesan. Chanyeol pikir Kyungsoo akan jatuh hati ketika ia melihatnya menari. Namun bahkan, Oh Sehun pun mengibarkan bendera putih kepadanya. Ia berhenti mengajari Chanyeol pada hari ketiga. Dan ketika ia menunjukkan _dance_ absurdnya kepada Kyungsoo, pria itu hanya menatapnya bingung dengan matanya yang bulat bekel dan bertanya, _"Chanyeol, apa kau mempelajari gerakan senam baru?"_

Dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu bahwa harga diri Chanyeol terluka sangat parah pada saat itu.

Baiklah, kembali ke topik awal, bukan pula suatu kebetulan jika tes _casting_ jarang dilakukan. Tes itu teramat istimewa sehingga biasanya murid pindahan yang bernyali sebesar biji kacang tidak akan berani.

Kris mengangguk kecil kemudian menggigit _sandwich_ -nya, lalu berucap dengan mulut penuh, "kurasa begitu."

Mulut Luhan membentuk 'O' kecil. "Haruskah kita menonton?" tanyanya kemudian menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

Baik Kris maupun Sehun juga menoleh untuk menatap Chanyeol, yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Matanya menerawang menembus jendela kafetaria, lebih jauh lagi seakan matanya sedang menatap menembus awan. Tatapan matanya kosong. Dengan sengaja, Kris menyenggol sedikit lengannya. Pria jangkung dengan telinga lebar itu terlonjak sedikit, lalu menatap ketiga temannya dengan tatapan bodoh dan bingung. "Apa?" katanya.

Kris mendesah. "Kau tidak mendengarkan ya?"

"Apa kau dan Kyungsoo masih bertengkar?" tembak Luhan langsung.

Chanyeol menggeleng, lalu meletakkan _sandwich_ -nya yang hanya ia gigit dua kali ke meja kafetaria dengan enggan. Selera makannya hilang. "Kami tidak bertengkar. Hanya saja, yah. Begitulah."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Astaga, _hyung_. Kalau kau menyukainya, kenapa tidak kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu. Apakah sesulit itu?" katanya, setengah frustasi setengah merendahkan.

Chanyeol tertawa getir. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu, Sehun- _ah_. Kurasa aku hanya bodoh, seorang yang sangat idiot dan pengecut. Menyedihkan."

Kris dan Luhan bertukar pandang dengan cemas. Biasanya Chanyeol akan marah-marah layaknya badak liar ketika harga dirinya di cemooh. Tapi pengecualian untuk hari ini. Hal tersebut membuat sahabatnya sedikit cemas, karena Chanyeol tidak bisanya seperti ini.

Dengan cepat, Luhan sengaja menyikut tulang selangka Sehun. Pria yang lebih muda itu mengaduh. "Astaga, Lu! Kenapa kau me—"

"Diamlah Oh Sehun atau aku akan membunuhmu!" ancam Luhan berbisik dengan hawa pembunuh keji. Si manis itu kemudian berdeham, lalu tersenyum cerah kepada Chanyeol. "Tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol. Aku yakin akan ada saatnya tiba. Tenanglah!"

Chanyeol mendongak dan membalas senyum manis Luhan. _"Thanks,_ Lu." Lalu ia menoleh kepada si pirang dengan ekspresi dingin di sampingnya, "omong-omong, _hyung,_ soal perkataanku tentang kau dan Tao kemarin, aku minta maaf."

Kris tersedak _milkshake_ -nya. Jarang sekali seorang Park Chanyeol berbicara seperti itu. Meski demikian, Kris akhirnya tertawa. Ia menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan. "Tenanglah, bocah. Aku malah berniat untuk berterimaksih. Makianmu semalam sepertinya berubah menjadi mantra yang terbalik."

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Benarkah? Apa Tao menghubungimu?"

Kris mengangguk lalu tersenyum lebar. "Ia menghubungiku lalu meminta maaf karena telah egois dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Tapi tenanglah, kami sudah baik-baik saja sekarang."

Baik Sehun maupun Luhan tersenyum. "Senang mendengarnya, _hyung_. Sampaikan salamku padanya, dan katakan padanya untuk mampir kerumahku sesekali ketika ia kembali ke Seoul." Balas Chanyeol.

Kepala pirang Kris mengangguk. "Tentu, Chanyeol." Lalu ia bangkit, menarik seragam Chanyeol sedikit, "ayo. Kalian tidak ingin melewatkan pertunjukkan yang menghibur, bukan?"

Sehun ikut-ikutan berdiri, disusul oleh Chanyeol dan akhirnya Luhan. Yang termuda, Sehun, menyeringai lebar. _"Yup_. Mari kita lihat seberapa beraninya murid pindahan itu."

Mendengar itu, mendadak wajah Chanyeol berubah cerah. Tentu saja ia tahu siapa murid pindahan dengan nyali sok itu. Si bodoh Byun Baekhyun. Si bodoh dengan aroma stoberi yang memabukkan dan kulit halus yang— _tunggu dulu. Apa?!_

Sial. Park Chanyeol. Apa yang barusan kau pikirkan?

"Chanyeol," panggil Luhan ketika melihat pria jangkung itu menggeleng dengan sangat keras, berusaha menghalau pemikiran bodoh tentang Byun Baekhyun yang, omong-omong, tidak bisa membuatnya tidur semalam, "apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol mendongak dan merasa malu luar biasa, karena entah karena alasan apa, Chanyeol merasa Luhan seperti sedang menangkap basah dirinya tengah memikirkan Baekhyun—oh tidak. Jangan sampai. "Oh, ya. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ayo." Ajak Kris akhirnya, membuat mereka berjalan bersamaan menuju gedung pertunjukkan.

Awalnya Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia bisa membunuh seluruh umat di bumi ini ketika Sekretaris Yoon berkata bahwa Baekhyun akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya. Namun Chanyeol mulai berpikir, jika si bodoh itu dalam jarak yang bisa ia jangkau, maka misinya akan terlaksanakan dengan sempurna.

Hanya saja, ada satu permasalahan.

Chanyeol tidak ingin murid lain mengetahui bahwa mereka tinggal satu rumah. Hal itu tidak boleh terjadi. Ia bertekad untuk membungkam mulut Baekhyun, apapun yang terjadi.

Maka, seringai yang makin lebar pun menghiasi wajah _prankster_ Chanyeol yang tampan.

Ya, misinya akan berlangsung dengan sempurna. Ia akan mengacaukan hidup Byun Baekhyun hingga si pendek itu merasa layaknya hidup di neraka, dan ketika saat itu tiba, Chanyeol yakin bahwa Baekhyun sudah akan lari tunggang langgang, menghilang dari hadapannya, menghilang dari hidupnya.

Sehun menyikut Luhan ketika mereka berempat telah sampai di depan pintu utama gedung pertunjukkan, sembari berucap kecil, "sepertinya Park Chanyeol dan senyum idiotnya telah kembali."

Luhan tertawa kecil. Lalu mengangguk antusias. "Kurasa begitu."

* * *

Baekhyun memilih sebuah piano sebagai instrumen yang akan dimainkannya, dan memilih At Gwanghwamun sebagai lagu yang hendak dibawakannya nanti.

Ia berkali-kali mengulangi kalimat ini dalam kepalanya: hitung sampai sepuluh, kendalikan emosimu, jangan melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti ... um, muntah di atas panggung atau malah lebih parah, bernyanyi dengan sumbang.

Ia harus memenangkan ini. Ia harus masuk ke dalam sekolah ini dan lolos. Setidaknya ia harus mencobanya. Karena jika tidak, Baekhyun tidak akan tahu sejauh mana kemampuannya.

"Baekhyun- _ssi,_ kau bisa mulai sekarang." Seorang gadis membuyarkan lamunannya, kemudian menunjuk arah panggung.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Ia berdiri. Gadis itu memberinya sebuah _mike_ , lalu berucap sembari tersenyum, "semoga berhasil" kepadanya. Oh, Baekhyun jelas membutuhkan semua keberuntungan saat ini. Namun ia percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tangannya berkeringat, begitu juga dengan pelipisnya.

Langkah pertama memasuki panggung melewati area samping membuat kakinya bergetar hebat. Kursi penonton telah penuh dengan murid berseragam kuning, serta terdapat tiga kursi paling depan yang tampaknya sengaja dibuat khusus untuk orang yang tentunya khusus pula.

Kursi pertama di duduki oleh Im Chang Wook, pria dengan rambut hampir botak yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah SoPA. Kursi kedua di duduki oleh Jang Dae Sung, salah satu guru vokal pria ternama di Korea, sekaligus guru vokal tetap di SoPA. Dan di kursi ketika, duduklah seorang wanita dengan rambut yang digelung ketat serta ekspresi yang tajam, Song Hyo Min.

Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Kemudian, langkah kedua mulai membuatnya sedikit rileks. Langkah ketiga, kepalanya terasa ringan dan ia merasakan kepercayaan diri memenuhi rongga dadanya. Namun, begitu sampai di pertengahan panggung, Baekhyun tidak sengaja terjatuh, tersandung kakinya sendiri.

 _Mike_ -nya terlepas begitu saja dari tangannya, kemudian berguling di lantai, menimbulkan suara yang membuat orang-orang berjengit ngeri. Suara terkesiap memenuhi ruangan luas itu.

Sontak, senyum mengejek menghiasi wajah penonton, membuat kepercayaan Byun Baekhyun turun menjadi nol persen. Bahkan, ada yang terang-terangan tertawa dengan sangat keras. Beberapa dari mereka mulai berbisik-bisik dengan tatapan mencemooh. Sementara di barisan paling depan—tiga kursi khusus yang ternyata adalah kursi para juri—Kepala Sekolah Im menggelengkan kepalanya tak senang. Sementara Song Hyo Min tersenyum meremehkan—seperti biasa.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Baekhyun merangkak meraih _mike_ -nya dan segera berdiri, lalu membungkuk sedikit sembari menggumamkan kata maaf dengan kalimat formal.

Ia berdehem kecil, kemudian duduk di depan piano hitam mengkilat, berusaha menenangkan debar jantungnya yang mulai berantakan. Dalam hati, ia mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri. Ia bisa merasakan berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya remeh, seakan-akan ia adalah seseorang yang tidak layak. Keringat dingin masih mengucur, membuat rambut cokelat keunguannya menempel di dahi.

Kemudian, Baekhyun teringat sesuatu. _Ayah._ Pikirnya. Meski ia marah, Baekhyun tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia merindukan pria itu. Maka, ia menaikkan jemarinya di atas tuts piano, sementara kenangan masa lalu tentang sebuah lagu yang ia sering nyanyikan bersama ayahnya memenuhi kepalanya. Baekhyun menarik napasnya, dan mulai memainkan melodi yang telah beratus kali ia mainkan bersama ayahnya.

Berbagai konsep yang telah ia susun sebelum menaiki panggung seketika itu buyar. Awalnya ia berniat menyanyikan At Gwanghwamun, namun konsep itu tergantikan oleh sebuah lagu sederhana yang dibuat sendiri oleh Ayahnya—ditujukan untuk Ibunya yang telah meninggal.

Lalu, suara selembut kapas bak lantunan seorang malaikat menggema di seluruh penjuru gedung itu. Suara terkesiap terdengar lagi. Kali ini, semuanya tampak takjub dengan kemampuan seseorang yang sedang duduk di balik piano mewah itu.

 _"_ _Hu ... hu-uh, woah, huuu ..._

 _Remember geudaega, himdeul ddaemyeon hangsang_

 _Nunmureul usseumgwa bakkwojyo_

 _Na eobneun gosseseon uljimayo don't cry_

 _Nunmuri mandeon geudaereoseo, oh_

 _It's my turn to cry naega halkeyo_

 _Huuu, hu woah-woah ..._

 _It's my turn to cry naege matkyeyo_

 _Geu nunmulkkaji ..._

 _This time ..."_

Dan ketika Baekhyun menyelesaikan melodi terakhirnya, seluruh ruangan dipenuhi atmosfer yang terasa sangat janggal, namun entah mengapa terasa begitu menyenangkan untuk dirinya. Perutnya mengalami sensasi geli, sekujur tubuhnya seakan dialiri listrik, bahkan keringat dinginnya masih mengucur deras. Baekhyun menggigit bibir, mendongakkan kepalanya dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap jejeran bangku penonton yang kini menatapnya balik dengan hening. Sebagian dari mereka membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar—Park Chanyeol salah satunya, karena tubuh tiangnya memang sangat mudah untuk dikenali, terlebih ia duduk di bangku yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh oleh panggung—menatapnya tak percaya.

Hening.

Hening yang entah kenapa terasa begitu mendebarkan.

Lalu, tepuk tangan menggema. Menggema dengan begitu keras hingga Baekhyun berkali-kali menyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu sama sekali bukan mimpi.

* * *

Awalnya, pria jangkung itu sudah bersiap-siap untuk tertawa melihat si bodoh Baekhyun tersandung hanya karena sebuah lantai. Astaga yang benar saja! Belum apa-apa dia sudah mempermalukan dirinya. Chanyeol bersorak dalam hati. Jika begini, kemugkinan besar Baekhyun tidak akan diterima di SoPA, dan tentu saja, Chanyeol akan hidup dalam damai.

Lalu, sesuatu berdentam dengan sangat keras di dalam sana, berdetak tak karuan ketika Byun Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi. Memori tentang pipi yang halus dan aroma stroberi dengan mudahnya menyeruak indera penciuman Chanyeol, seakan-akan orang beraroma stroberi itu sedang duduk di dekatnya—yang mana sebenarnya mustahil karena yang bersangkutan sedang bernyanyi dengan indah di atas panggung sana. Ingatan tentang sebuah pelukan hangat dan tepukan halus di belakang kepalanya berputar bagai kepingan kaset rusak. Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya, gelisah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya? Pemikiran ini pula yang membuat Chanyeol terjaga semalaman suntuk.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya?_

Persetan. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak akan mau tahu! Chanyeol mengusir pemikiran itu jauh-jauh dari dalam kepalanya dan mulai memfokuskan inderanya pada lantunan sebuah piano dan suara selembut kapas.

Bukan lagu terkenal, pikir Chanyeol. Dan ia belum pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya. Apa ini lagu buatannya sendiri? Kalau begitu, Chanyeol harus mengakui bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang genius. Chanyeol sendiri hobi membuat lagu, namun ia tidak tahu bahwa sebuah lagu yang sederhana jika dipadukan dengan suara merdu yang manis akan bisa menyampaikan begitu banyak pesan. Chanyeol merasa bahwa lagu ini cocok untuk Baekhyun. Sangat pas dan sangat mempesona, sejujurnya. Dia tidak yakin jika si Tulang Pipi Tinggi Bermata Unta yang menjelma sebagai Kim Jongdae—baiklah, Chen—yang menyanyikan lagu ini maka hasilnya pasti tidak akan sebagus Baekhyun.

Selama masa eksistensinya, Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa seseorang bisa bernyanyi seperti itu. Chanyeol tidak berbohong ketika berkata bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki suara yang bagus, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa seseorang bisa menyalurkan perasaannya lewat sebuah bait lagu. Entahlah, Chanyeol tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Yang pasti, ia merasakan sesuatu. Lagu itu seakan-akan memberitahunya sebuah rahasia paling menyakitkan.

Merindukan seseorang. Chanyeol menangkap pesan rahasia itu, meski ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana.

Hati kecil Chanyeol mulai berbisik gundah, siapa sebenarnya yang dirindukan si pendek itu? Orangtuanya? Atau, _kekasihnya_?

 _Sial. Untuk apa pula aku memikirkan hal semacam ini?_ Maki Chanyeol dalam hati.

Tak jauh dari bangku Chanyeol, Luhan, Sehun dan Kris, ada bangku Kyungsoo, Kai dan Chen. Oh, serta si Ketua Osis Kim Junmyeon dan kekasihnya yang berdarah Tionghoa, sekaligus teman sekelas Chanyeol, Zhang Yixing.

"Sepertinya kau akan memiliki pesaing lagi, Jongdae." Bahkan dari jarak yang lumayan jauh itupun Chanyeol bisa mendengar ejekan Junmyeon kepada Chen.

Chen menggerutu malas. "Sudah cukup Kyungsoo, Luhan dan kau, _hyung._ Sekarang si kepala ungu itu lagi? Sial. Kurasa tahun ini akan menjadi persaingan tersulit."

Kyungsoo manggut-manggut. "Sulit untuk menolak si Murid Pindahan. Ia jelas akan diterima di kelas tiga besar." Kemudian ia menyikut Chen lalu tersenyum lebar, "persaingan tersulit ya? Ingat, tetap harus sportif."

Wajah masam Chen berubah makin masam.

"Tapi harus kuakui suara Baekhyun benar-benar indah. Aku penasaran hingga sejauh mana nada tinggi yang bisa dicapainya." Yixing tersenyum lembut.

Sementara Kai hanya menatapi Kyungsoo layaknya orang idiot sembari tersenyum aneh. Ada apa dengan si bodoh berkulit hitam itu? Melihatnya Chanyeol makin geram saja. Tanpa sadar, Kyungso menoleh ke samping dan tatapan matanya bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Ia terkejut sebentar, lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk melambai dan memaksakan seulas senyum.

Kenapa Chanyeol baru sadar kalau Kyungsoo sering tersenyum seperti itu akhir-akhir ini? Senyum yang tampaknya tidak diniatkan. Tidak tulus. Hatinya bergejolak lagi, dan Chanyeol dengan cepat membuang muka tanpa membalas sapaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersentak, namun lebih memilih seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, siapa yang patut disalahkan?

Baiklah, Chanyeol mengakui bahwa ia yang memulai perang dingin ini terlebih dahulu. Ini semua karena Kyungsoo membohonginya. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada itu. Namun kenapa Kyungsoo tidak pernah berusaha meraihnya? Chanyeol baru sadar sekarang, bahwa Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah merespon apapun. Mereka sahabat, tidak lebih.

Sejujurnya, pria jangkung itu lelah. Lelah karena terus-terusan mengejar dan mencoba untuk menggapai Kyungsoo. Lelah bersembunyi dari seorang pengecut—dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, berusaha menghalau pikiran tentang Kyungsoo barang sedetik saja. Ia memfokuskan matanya pada seonggok daging dengan kepala berwarna ungu di tengah panggung, yang kini tampak kikuk hanya karena tepuk tangan yang menggema di penjuru ruangan.

Wajahnya memerah, membuatnya menjadi sangat kontras dengan kulit putih susunya. Ia berjalan dengan wajah menunduk, tersandung lantai beberapa kali hingga tubuhnya ditelan oleh pintu di samping panggung.

Chanyeol menyeringai lebar. Si bodoh itu gampang sekali tersandung. Apa kakinya terbuat dari jeli? Yang benar saja, Chanyeol harus menahan gelak tawanya ketika Baekhyun terjatuh saat memasuki panggung dan mike-nya berguling di lantai. Lalu ia merangkak bagai orang bodoh demi meraih _mike_ -nya.

"Apa dia bodoh? Kenapa dia mudah sekali tersandung?" cibir Chanyeol namun sebuah seringai masih melekat sempurna di bibirnya.

Luhan menggeleng tidak setuju. "Ia hanya sedikit kikuk, namun kurasa sebenarnya ia tampak sangat manis. Omong-omong siapa namanya? Rambut ungunya lucu sekali."

"Byun Baekhyun."

Mereka bertiga serempak menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol didera rasa panik dan berniat untuk mengubur dirinya sendiri di dalam tanah. Bagaimana mungkin nama itu bisa meluncur dengan mulus dari bibirnya?! Terlebih, nada yang Chanyeol gunakan ketika menyebut nama itu seakan-akan Chanyeol adalah orang tua yang bangga terhadap anaknya sendiri. Sial, jika terus kelepasan seperti ini, Chanyeol benar-benar akan berada dalam masalah.

Kris mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Chanyeol curiga. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak menggubris pertanyaan Kris lalu tertawa renyah. "Tentu saja tidak!" kata Chanyeol—hampir-hampir berupa bentakan. Lalu Chanyeol tertawa sumbang lagi. "Uh, kurasa aku harus pergi. Perutku mendadak mulas." Dan dengan kalimat barusan, pria jangkung itu melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya, meninggalkan ketiga temannya dengan penuh tanya.

"Itu," kata Sehun pelan sembari memicingkan mata, mengobservasi kepergian Chanyeol dengan gaya setingkat Sherlock Holmes, "sangat mencurigakan."

Kris mengangguk setuju. Ia menyisir rambut pirangnya ke belakang, gerakan mematikan yang biasa ia lakukan ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. "Kurasa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Brengsek sekali Si Park itu. Kita harus mengawasinya lebih sering mulai sekarang."

Sementara Kris dan Sehun tertawa, Luhan malah menoleh kepada Sehun yang tengah tertawa di sampingnya, bibirnya mem- _pout_ lucu. "Hun, bagaimana kalau aku mengganti warna rambutku menjadi ungu seperti itu? Rambutnya lucuuuu sekali, apa kau berpikir warna magenta cocok untukku?"

Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum lembut—merasa begitu senang ketika Luhan melakukan _aegyo_ -nya—meski sebenarnya Luhan pasti tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang melakukan _aegyo_ —lalu menepuk sayang surai cokelat madu Luhan. Ia menahan dorongan kuat untuk tidak merangsek maju dan mengecup bibir Luhan saat itu juga. Luhan tampaknya tidak keberatan ketika Sehun menepuk kepalanya—mengingat Luhan lebih tua dari Sehun dan gestur itu tergolong hal yang kurang ajar. "Tentu saja, Lu. Warna apapun tentunya akan cocok untukmu. Tapi aku suka rambut cokelat madumu. Kau tampak seperti rusa kecil yang cantik." Lalu senyum lebar yang tampan menghiasi wajah Sehun.

Tidak terima, Luhan memukul pelan kepala Sehun, sementara Sehun terkekeh senang. "Aku tidak cantik!"

"Mmm, ya. Kau cantik."

"TIDAK!"

"Ya!"

"Oh Sehun! Aku tidak cantik!"

"Tapi kau memang cantik!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak cantik! Oh Sehun aku bersumpah jika sekali lagi kau—"

Kris, yang berada tepat di samping kedua pasangan itu, memutar bola matanya jengah, lalu dengan cepat memotong, _"uh, guys._ Aku ada disini. Tolong jangan abaikan aku karena itu akan sangat melukai harga diriku." Kris meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada, membuat gestur yang sangat berlebihan seakan ia mengalami serangan jantung. "Oh, aku merindukan Zitao-ku."

* * *

Baekhyun harus mengipasi wajahnya berkali-kali. Atau memukul kepalanya, atau mencubiti pipinya, atau yang lebih parah: menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding bilik toilet.

Begitu Baekhyun turun dari panggung, Kepala Sekolah Im langsung menyambutnya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Baekhyun. Senyum lebar terukir di wajah pria itu. Dan ketika Kepala Sekolah Im selesai dengan segala pujiannya, giliran Song Hyo Min, wanita culas dengan sanggul terik yang kemudian memberinya kata sambutan yang terasa sangat luar biasa.

 _"_ _Selamat datang di SoPA, Byun Baekhyun. Kelas II A akan menjadi kelas barumu."_

Lalu rasanya tubuh mungil Baekhyun seperti hendak melayang layaknya balon gas. Masih setengah linglung, Song Hyo Min sepertinya menegaskan segalanya dengan membawa Baekhyun ke ruang kesiswaan. Disana, seorang wanita dengan senyum hangat menyambutnya. Song Hyo Min menyuruh wanita itu untuk mengukur ukuran tubuh Baekhyun, mulai dari kemeja putih berlengan panjang, blazer, rompi dan _sweater_ kuning yang sangat identik dengan SoPA, celana katun panjang berwarna hitam, dan segala tetek bengek lain mulai dari seragam wajib, seragam musim dingin dan musim panas, serta seragam olahraga.

Song Hyo Min kemudian memberikan segala jenis seragam tersebut kepada Baekhyun, dan berkata bahwa Baekhyun sudah mulai bisa memakai seragam musim panas keesokan harinya.

Jadi, setelah meletakkan seragam tersebut ke dalam loker barunya, yang omong-omong berada di lantai empat dekat dengan kelas II A, si mungil berambut magenta itu langsung berderap ke kamar mandi terdekat dan bertanya-tanya apakah ini semua benar-benar nyata atau hanya mimpi belaka.

Ia berteriak sedikit sembari terkekeh ketika ia mencubit pipinya. "Sakit," gumamnya geli, "ini nyata, Byun. Ini nyata."

Kemudian ia merogoh saku celana _jeans_ -nya dan menekan nomor yang belakang ini tidak pernah aktif. Meski begitu, ia tetap menelpon nomor tersebut meski mesin wanita yang menjawab panggilannya. Seperti biasa, sejumlah panggilan tak terjawab itu akan teralihkan ke kotak pesan suara.

"Um, hai, Ayah." Baekhyun memulai dengan suara pelan, namun dari nada biacaranya, orang bodoh pun tahu bahwa pria berparas manis itu tengah bahagia. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku berharap kau selalu baik-baik saja. _Well ..._ ini bukan hal yang besar, tapi aku lulus tes dan aku diterima di SoPA. Di kelas tiga besar yang Ayah inginkan." Kemudian ia terdiam sebentar. "Ayah, aku ... senang sekali. Kuharap Ayah ada di sini dan kita bisa makan siang bersama untuk merayakannya." Lalu nada suaranya berubah sendu, "Ayah kumohon pulanglah."

Lalu ia menghentikan pesan suara tersebut dan menggigit bibirnya. Byun Baekhyun sangat sensitif dan mudah sekali emosional jika hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan ayahnya. Meski begitu, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengulangi kalimat yang sama: semua akan baik-baik saja.

Senyum manisnya kembali, dan kemudian ia tersadar bahwa ia sudah mendekam terlalu lama di dalam toilet. Memikirkan itu membuatnya bergidik jijik. Yang benar saja. Bagaimana jika orang-orang yang masuk ke toilet ini mengira bahwa ia kelainan atau semacamnya.

 _Tidak. Tidak boleh terjadi. Jangan sampai merusak imej baikmu,_ Byun. Pikir si mungil sembari menggelenggkan kepalanya, membuat surai cokelat keunguannya sedikit berantakan—yang anehnya, malah membuat si mungil itu menjadi semakin manis.

Ia kemudian berdiri dari toilet duduk, menyentuh kenop pintu dan keluar dari bilik kecil itu. Kemudian, ia terkesiap pelan.

Karena, tepat ketika ia keluar, ia melihat sosok jangkung tengah membasuh wajahnya di atas wastafel sembari memejamkan mata, di hadapannya. Sosok itu kemudian menekankan kedua telapak tangannya di depan kaca wastafel, masih sambil terpejam, ia membentur-benturkan kepalanya dengan pelan ke kaca. Sosok jangkung dengan surai gelap itu lalu menggumamkan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan, namun entah mengapa masih terdengar cukup jelas di telinga Baekhyun.

 _"_ _Keluar dari kepalaku, bodoh. Kau harus keluar dari kepalaku. Astaga stroberi bodoh itu."_

Lalu mata si pria jangkung terbuka, dan tatapan mereka terkunci, melihat sosok satu sama lain dari balik pantulan kaca. Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar, begitu juga dengan mata si pria jangkung.[]

* * *

 **A/N : Hai! Aku kembali membawa chapter limaaa~~**

 **Btw gimana chapter ini? Membosankan ya? Iya banget. Oh iya udah pernah nonton solo performance Baekhyun di TLP? Dia nampil solo pake piano, nyanyiin lagu My Turn To Cry. Dan itu sumpah, kena banget ke ati. Kalo belum nonton, coba deh capcus ke yutub dulu. Liat gimana menghayatinya Baekhyun nyanyiin lagu itu pake ritme mellow menyayat hati gitu huhu. Ceritanya disini bayangin deh dia nampil pake piano trus nyanyiin lagu itu sama kaya di TLP *TOO MUCH FEELS***

 **Lah kebanyakan ngomong akunya. Haha. Review, please? Love you!~**

* * *

 **I know this is too damn late, but big thanks to:**

 **[lightlyb] [nit] [hunhankid] [SHINeexo] [exobaeolchabae] [amandaerate] [AkaSunaSparKyu] [chanbaekssi] [pisang] [Aya] [guest22.09.15] [wind] [ikakai] [chanbaek'slove] [parklili] [meliarisky7] [bluebble] [ssnowish] [614] [ByunElelelele] [hunniehan] [BabyCrong]** **[HyunBee] [byunkkaebb] [dee175]**

 **LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU BABY BABY WOOO~**


	6. Rainbow Cream

[CHAPTER 06 - RAINBOW CREAM]

* * *

" _Sweet and fluffy as cotton candy, yet dangerous and confusing as hell. Yes, that's you, B._ "

* * *

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka bahwa sebuah mantra yang barusan ia lantunkan akan menyerangnya balik, langsung, seketika itu juga. Ia berdoa agar setidaknya Tuhan membiarkan Byun Baekhyun keluar dari kepalanya—karena memikirkan si pendek dengan rambut magenta itu membuatnya pusing, hampir setengah hari ini. Kemungkinan besar juga teman-temannya sudah menaruh kecurigaan besar kepadanya.

Chanyeol bukan seseorang yang mesum—tapi sial! Rambut cokelat keunguan, mata sipit, pipi halus yang berisi, bahkan harum stroberi terus berputar di dalam kepalanya. Rasanya pria tinggi itu ingin berteriak lepas di tepi gunung demi melepaskan rasa frustasinya. Ia benci mengakuinya, tapi ia menemukan satu fakta lagi tentang Byun Baekhyun hari ini: si pendek itu mempunyai suara yang sangat luar biasa. Ia hanya tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin seseorang diperbolehkan memiliki suara selembut kapas seperti itu?

Terlebih, bagaimana bisa seseorang tercipta dengan sangat manis _seperti itu_? Melihat Byun Baekhyun mengingatkan Chanyeol terhadap permen kapas berwarna magenta yang berdiri di antara permen kapas lain yang berwarna _pink_ , ia tampak begitu mencolok dan berbeda—unik, _fluffy_ , manis, _dreamy_ , menarik, menawan—dan itu membuat pikiran Chanyeol menjadi tidak waras.

Ini tidak bisa terjadi. Apapun itu, Chanyeol harus tetap menuntaskan 'Misi Satu Minggu'-nya. Ia harus membuat Baekhyun pergi. Harus. Karena si bodoh itu telah merenggut semuanya. Mengesampingkan wajah polosnya, ia hanyalah iblis jahat yang berusaha merebut kehidupan Chanyeol. _Ia berusaha merebut Ibunya._

Chanyeol membasuh wajahnya sekali lagi, berusaha membuat pikirannya kembali lurus. Ia membentur-benturkan kepalanya di kaca wastafel, sembari menggumamkan mantra yang menjadi andalannya seharian ini. Namun malang sekali, kemujuran tidak berpihak kepadanya—malah, mantra itu menyerangnya balik dengan sangat mengejutkan.

Ketika ia membuka mata, yang nampak hanyalah pria mungil yang kini tengah menatapnya balik dari pantulan kaca—dengan wajah agak terperangah. Sepertinya ia juga tidak mengharapkan kehadiran Chanyeol saat ini. Byun Baekhyun tengah menatapnya. Si bodoh itu berada di depan—baiklah, di belakang tubuhnya sekarang, menatapnya balik dari kaca.

 _Sial. Park Chanyeol, sial._

Baekhyun memakai baju bermotif vertikal hitam putih, yang tampak kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya. Bahkan lengan bajunya yang panjang menutupi hampir telapak tangannya—membuat Chanyeol mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak, karena ia tampak sangat imut.

 _Sweet and fluffy as cotton candy, yet dangerous and confusing as hell._

Dengan gaya yang sangat tidak _cool_ , Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan bersedekap, bersandar di tepian wastafel lalu menatap Baekhyun remeh. Ia harus bisa berakting saat ini, menutupi keterkejutannya agar Baekhyun tidak curiga. Wajah dan surai hitamnya masih agak basah, membuat si mungil dihadapannya sulit mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah pria jangkung itu. Malah, alih-alih berusaha untuk mengalihkan wajahnya, Baekhyun tanpa takut membalas tatapan remeh Chanyeol.

"Kau disini rupanya, pendek." Cibir Chanyeol, menatap Baekhyun intens. "Apa kau berniat untuk mencuri juga di sekolahan ini?"

Anehnya, Baekhyun malah tersenyum—seketika membuat mata bulat Chanyeol melebar. Ia menggulung lengan bajunya yang kepanjangan. "Hai, tiang listrik _psycho._ Dan, tidak. Aku disini untuk bersekolah, bukan untuk mencuri." Sahut Baekhyun lalu berjalan ke samping Chanyeol untuk membasuh tangannya di atas wastafel.

Chanyeol menggeram rendah, lalu menyeringai senang. Berani sekali si pendek ini. "Dengar, pendek." Kata Chanyeol dengan suara berbahaya, namun Baekhyun tidak gentar dan malah mengacuhkan Chanyeol, tetap mencuci tangannya dalam diam. "Aku peringatkan kau. Tidak ada satu jiwa pun yang boleh tahu bahwa kau tinggal dirumahku. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Jika kau—"

"Tenang saja, Chanyeol." Potong Baekhyun cepat sembari mengibaskan tangannya dan menoleh kepada Chanyeol, tepat menatap matanya. Dan untuk sepersekian detik, jantung Chanyeol seakan berhenti. Ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun memanggil namanya, meski mereka belum berkenalan secara resmi. Malah, pertemuan pertama mereka tidak bisa dibilang normal. "Aku tidak akan membuka mulutku. Kau bisa hidup dengan tenang. Anggap saja aku hantu." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Matanya berubah menjadi lengkungan setengah bulan yang imut. "Omong-omong, permainan drum-mu kemarin keren sekali." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal ketika ia mengatakan ini, namun meski begitu senyum manis tetap melekat di wajahnya.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut. Ada apa dengan si pendek hari ini? Bukankah semalam wajahnya tertekuk erat karena kesal ketika bertatap wajah dengan Chanyeol? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bersikap selembut itu sementara Chanyeol terus menerus memuntahkan kata-kata kasar untuknya?

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi sungguh. Aku tidak berniat untuk menjadi musuhmu." Si mungil bersurai magenta itu melanjutkan.

Meski begitu, Chanyeol berulang kali berkata bahwa ia tetap harus menjalankan 'Misi Satu Minggu'-nya. Tidak peduli apapun itu. Jadi Chanyeol tersenyum miring—senyum _prankster-_ nya yang tampan. "Jangan merasa dirimu segala-galanya hanya karena kau baru diterima di sini, pendek."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya dan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali—nampak seperti anjing kecil yang lucu.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan tetap membiarkanmu hidup dengan tenang? Kalau kau memang berpikir demikian, maka kau salah besar."

"Tapi aku sudah bilang bahwa—"

"Selamat datang di neraka, Byun. Akan kupastikan hidupmu sulit untuk beberapa hari kedepannya." Potong Chanyeol cepat, lalu si jangkung itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Baekhyun, dengan seringai nakal menghiasi bibirnya.

Baekhyun terperangah untuk sementara waktu, membiarkan Chanyeol berjalan pelan meninggalkannya dengan kedua tangan terselip ke dalam saku celana.

* * *

Chanyeol tidak berminat untuk masuk kelas selanjutnya. Jadi ia memilih untuk membolos. Mendadak saja semuanya terasa menjadi begitu membosankan. Omong-omong, ketika ia kembali, gedung pertunjukan sudah sepi dan bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Luhan sebagai anak kelas tiga yang taat tentunya tidak akan membolos, dan Kris—ia biasanya hanya akan ikut-ikutan saja, tapi batang hidung mancungnya sama sekali tidak kelihatan—namun ia tahu, Oh Sehun tidak akan membiarkannya sendirian.

Jadi Chanyeol turun ke lantai satu dan segera berdiri di depan kelas I C hanya untuk mendapati Oh Sehun tengah duduk manis di bangkunya. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Pengaruh rajin seorang Xi Luhan sepertinya berefek juga untuk Sehun. Namun tidak untuk hari ini, karena ia tahu bahwa Sehun pasti akan mendengarkannya.

 _"Psst!"_ Chanyeol memberi aba-aba kepada Sehun, melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan kelas dengan gaya sembunyi-sembunyi, berusaha agar guru yang mengajar tidak memergokinya, namun juga berusaha agar aba-aba tersebut tetap tersampaikan dengan jelas kepada Sehun.

Sepertinya hal tersebut berhasil karena kepala Sehun yang tadinya menunduk—ia tampak sok khimad mendengarkan penjelasan sang guru, padahal Chanyeol tau ia hanya mengantuk setengah mati—kemudian terangkat dan matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Chanyeol.

 _"Ruang rahasia, sekarang."_ Bisik Chanyeol tanpa suara. Seakan memiliki telepati, Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan seketika wajah mengantuknya berubah menjadi jauh lebih cerah.

Seperti biasa, Oh Sehun akan berakting dengan sangat berlebihan.

"Ah! Ah! Tidak!" teriak Sehun tiba-tiba—memegang perutnya dengan gaya meliuk-liuk—membuyarkan seluruh konsentrasi umat manusia dalam kelas tersebut. "Mr. Kang! Sepertinya aku perlu ke toilet! Oh tidak! _Dia_ akan keluar sekarang! _Dia_ keluar oh tidak!"

Baiklah, itu menjijikkan. Sepertinya seluruh teman kelas Sehun juga berpikir demikian karena sebagian dari mereka mengernyitkan dahi sebagai respon, ada pula yang terang-terangan melemparkan tatapan jijik, bahkan ada seorang gadis yang berteriak, _"eeewww!"_ dengan nyaring. Oh, itu Yeri ternyata, si gadis ceria yang bekerja sebagai penyiar radio sekolah.

Sementara Park Chanyeol hanya berusaha untuk tidak menyemburkan tawanya dari depan pintu kelas I C. Habislah sudah reputasi _Prince Charming_ Sehun. Chanyeol berpikir bahwa sebenarnya hal tersebut tidak buruk juga, karena kini semua manusia di SoPA akan mengetahui kedok Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya—seperti Chanyeol dan kedua sahabatnya yang lain, yang paham benar bagaimana kepribadian seorang Oh Sehun. Sehun mungkin boleh saja memiliki rupa tampan dengan gaya dingin dan wajah datar, tapi Chanyeol lebih tahu bahwa ia hanyalah bocah ingusan yang bodoh, yang sangat gemar menari sejak kecil, dan bagaimana si idiot itu kini tengah jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya untuk seorang pria manis bernama Xi Luhan.

Chanyeol menyeringai senang. Sekarang dunia tahu betapa idiotnya Oh Sehun. Ia hanya menyembunyikan keidiotannya di balik wajah datarnya yang tampan.

"Oh Sehun!" tegur Mr. Kang, "cepat keluar dan selesaikan bisnis menjijikkanmu!"

Menyeringai senang, Sehun berjalan keluar dari jeretan bangkunya—masih sambil meliuk-liuk dan memegang perutnya—lalu membungkuk sedikit di hadapan Mr. Kang. "Terimakasih, Mr. Kang."

Begitu keluar dari kelas I C, Chanyeol menepuk kepala Sehun, sementara yang empunya kepala kini tengah menyeringai jahil. "Kerja bagus, nak. Aku bangga padamu." Lalu mereka berdua terbahak-bahak layaknya orang idiot.

Baiklah, Park Chanyeol. Kau baru saja mengatai sahabatmu idiot, padahal dirimu tak kalah idiotnya dari Sehun. Bahkan mungkin, ketika Chanyeol dan Sehun bersatu—oh, dan jangan lupakan pria pirang asal Kanada—maka di dunia ini tidak ada yang waras. Satu-satunya yang normal hanyalah Luhan.

Menyadari bahwa mereka belum jauh dari kelas I C, Sehun sontak meletakkan telunjuknya di atas bibir. "Diam, _hyung!"_

"Kau yang diam, bocah!" bisik Chanyeol sengit.

Meski begitu, mereka tertawa lagi, namun kali ini diiringi dengan lari yang kian melaju, menuju sebuah ruangan terbengkalai yang mereka sebut dengan ruangan rahasia.

Menyebut ruangan tersebut sebagai ruangan rahasia sebenarnya agak berlebihan. Karena ruangan itu, tak kurang dan tak lebih hanyalah sebuah ruangan kosong di ujung koridor lantai satu, terasingkan dan jauh dari kelas lain. Ruangan yang tidak terpakai, namun sebenarnya masih dalam kondisi layak pakai—yang anehnya, ruangan tersebut juga tidak direnovasi oleh pihak sekolah.

Hanya saja, ketika bosan, ruangan tersebutlah yang akan menjadi markas Chanyeol, Sehun, Kris dan Luhan—oke, Luhan pernah mengancam untuk memberitahukan ruangan membolos itu kepada guru piket sekolah, namun hingga saat ini semua itu hanyalah ancaman kosong belaka. Toh pada akhirnya, ketika sama bosannya, Luhan juga akan datang kesini. Untuk menemui Sehun, tentunya.

Chanyeol bahkan pernah memergoki mereka hampir berciuman. Dan ia menceramahi si mungil nan manis dan si idiot Oh Sehun selama hampir satu setengah jam karenanya.

Omong-omong, jika dipikir lagi, dulunya ini juga markas Kyungsoo. Hanya saja semenjak naik ke kelas dua, Kyungsoo agak mengurangi 'jatah membolos'-nya dengan Chanyeol. Dan lama-kelamaan, Kyungsoo malah tidak pernah membolos lagi. Yang anehnya, setelah Chanyeol sadari, membuat Kyungsoo semakin jauh darinya.

Entahlah. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal tersebut.

Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan kunci yang ia pegang. Tentunya, Kris, Sehun dan Luhan juga memiliki duplikat kunci ruangan ini. Lagi pula, tidak sulit untuk memanipulasi juru kunci sekolah—omong-omong, yang satu ini adalah ulah Chanyeol. Entah bagaimana ia bisa meyakinkan juru kunci sekolah yang terkenal mengerikan tersebut untuk memberikan kunci ruangan ini secara sukarela kepadanya. Dan yang pastinya, Chanyeol berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan merusak properti yang ada, dan hanya meminjam kelas tersebut untuk keadaan genting.

Tentu saja, yang dimaksud dengan keadaan genting adalah keadaan seperti _ini_ : bosan setengah mati dengan guru dan pelajaran sekolah.

Sayang sekali, juru kunci sekolah yang malang namun mengerikan tersebut harus terperosok ke dalam tipu muslihat seorang Park Chanyeol yang licik.

 _"Hyung,"_ keluh Sehun, "bagaimana jika Luhan memergokiku?! Aku akan dikuliti hidup-hidup!"

Chanyeol mendengus sembari duduk di jejeran meja panjang yang telah ia gabungkan sehingga membentuk sebuah tempat yang nyaman untuk berbaring. "Jangan berkilah! Padahal kau sudah siap tertidur ketika mendengar penjelasan Mr. Kang tadi. Aku menyelamatkanmu, bocah. Jadi berterimakasihlah."

Meski begitu, Sehun terkekeh dan segera berbaring di atas sofa. "Baiklah, kuakui kau benar. Hanya saja, jangan sampai Luhan tahu. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa. Dia berharap banyak padaku."

Chanyeol tersenyum sembari meraih gitarnya. Lalu mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

Semenjak Chanyeol dan ketiga temannya menjadi penghuni tak resmi ruangan ini, mereka mulai membenahinya sedikit-sedikit. Setidaknya mereka menjadikan tempat itu sebagai tempat yang layak pakai untuk markas membolos. Kris bahkan dengan sukarela menambahkan sebuah sofa panjang dan karpet bulu, sementara Chanyeol selalu menyimpan salah satu gitarnya disini, dan Luhan yang memperbaiki gorden sehingga aksi membolos mereka tidak akan ketahuan, sementara Sehun menempatkan kaca berukuran 2x2 meter di dalam ruangan ini hanya untuk berlatih.

Sehun gemar menari, tentunya. Dan biasanya ketika ia bosan, ia akan menyetel lagu keras-keras dan mulai menggerakan tubuhnya dengan brutal di depan kaca, sementara Luhan hanya akan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh pemujaan sembari tersipu-sipu.

Jangan tanya bagaimana komplotan itu bisa membawa barang-barang mustahil sedemikian rupa tersebut ke dalam ruang rahasia. Semua ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah selalu ulah Park Chanyeol. Pokoknya, jika sudah melakukan tindakan-tindakan berbau kriminalitas seperti ini, otak dan dalangnya selalu Chanyeol.

Nah, Chanyeol sudah pernah menipu juru kunci sekolah itu satu kali. Maka, pasti selalu ada kemungkinan kedua, bukan? Chanyeol menyeringai mengingat bagaimana mereka mengangkut semua barang tersebut pada suatu malam menuju sekolah. Dan pada saat itu, Kyungsoo masih sering berkumpul bersama mereka.

Mengingat Kyungsoo mendadak membuatnya gusar lagi. Dulu ketika masih bersekolah di SoPA Junior High School, satu-satunya teman Chanyeol hanyalah Kyungsoo. Tapi ketika mereka menginjak kelas dua, ia bertemu Sehun untuk pertama kali, dan kemudian Kris. Sementara Luhan, ia baru mengenalnya ketika ia memasuki tahun pertama di SoPA Senior High School. Dan satu tahun setelahnya, ketika ia memasuki tahun kedua dan Sehun memulai tahun pertamanya, pada saat itulah mereka mulai dekat. Sementara Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol dan Luhan sering berkumpul bersama, Kyungsoo yang mulai semakin menjauh.

Lucu juga bagaimana Sehun langsung mengetahui perasaan Chanyeol kepada Kyungsoo ketika Chanyeol menginjak tahun ketiga di SoPA JHS dan Sehun menginjak tahun keduanya. Chanyeol memang tidak pernah mengutarakan perasaan itu, namun kadang ia berpikir, orang lain saja bisa melihat hal tersebut dengan jelas, tapi kenapa Kyungsoo tidak?

Hal itu pula yang membuat Sehun menjadi agak lebih spesial di hati Chanyeol. Mereka bersahat dan Chanyeol sudah menganggap Sehun sebagai adiknya sendiri, karena Sehun lebih muda setahun darinya, tentu saja. Meski ia memiliki Kris dan Luhan sekarang. Chanyeol menghargai mereka semua sebagai sahabat, namun kadang hanya kepada Sehun ia mudah untuk berbicara tanpa beban.

"Tapi _hyung,"_ panggil Sehun, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata dipicingkan, "kau sungguh mencurigakan hari ini. Ketika di gedung pertunjukkan tadi, kau menyebut namanya seakan kau kenal dengan si murid pindahan."

Chanyeol berusaha untuk memasang ekspresi sedatar mungkin, meski tangannya sudah mulai berkeringat dan menganggu aktivitasnya dalam bermain gitar. _Jangan tanya perihal Byun Baekhyun lagi._ Bisik si jangkung dalam hatinya. "Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Sungguh? Lalu kenapa kau bisa mengetahui—"

"Tutup mulut, Oh Sehun."

"Tidak. Kau sungguh mencurigakan, kau tahu? Dan apakah kau tidak tahu aku mengorbankan harga diriku agar bisa menemanimu disini? Sekarang teman sekelasku akan memanggilku Si Menjijikkan Oh Sehun!" protes Sehun berlebihan, mengingat ia selalu dilihat sebagai pria tampan dengan wajah datar. Sekarang tampaknya reputasi itu hancur seketika. Mungkin sekarang seluruh murid SoPA akan mengenalnya sebagai 'pria tampan dengan wajah datar yang senang melakukan hal menjijikkan di toilet'.

"Baiklah. Tutup mulutmu dan kau akan mendapatkan _bubble tea_ gratis besok. Sepuasnya."

Merayu Oh Sehun bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Park Chanyeol. Hanya ada dua hal sangat dicintai bocah ingusan itu: Luhan dan _bubble tea._

 _"Call."_ Sahut Sehun cepat sembari menyeringai, memperlihatkan sederetan gigi yang rapi dan putih cemerlang.

Namun, sejurus kemudian ia kembali berkicau. "Omong-omong, _hyung._ Apa kau akan tetap seperti ini kepada Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol berhenti memetik gitarnya. "Aku ..." ia terdiam sebentar. "Aku tidak tahu."

Sehun memutar bola matanya, kemudian menyisir surai kecokelatannya ke belakang, frustasi. "Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi di antara kalian?"

Chanyeol terdiam agak lama, berusaha menimbang apakah sebaiknya ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya atau malah bungkam saja. Namun akhirnya, ia berkata dalam suara pelan dan rendah, "Kyungsoo membohongiku, Sehun. Dan kupikir ia yang terlebih dulu berusaha menghindariku." Jawab Chanyeol sembari meletakkan gitarnya. Mendadak ia tidak bernafsu melihat alat musik favoritnya itu. Jadi ia meluruskan kakinya dan berbaring, menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai sanggahan kepalanya sendiri. Melihat Sehun yang tidak menjawab dan serius mendengarkan, Chanyeol melanjutkan, "kemarin aku berniat untuk pulang bersamanya, seperti biasa. Ketika aku menjemputnya di kelas, Jongdae berkata ia sudah pulang duluan."

"Lalu?" tanya Sehun, sebelah alis tebalnya terangkat.

"Jongdae melihat ia pulang dengan Kai, namun Kyungsoo berkata bahwa Jongdae tidak perlu memberitahukan hal ini kepadaku. Aku sungguh berhutang banyak, kau tahu, kepada Jongdae. Karena pada akhirnya ia yang memberitahuku yang sebenarnya. Ketika aku menelponnya, Kyungsoo tetap berbohong dan berkata bahwa ia pulang sendirian. Ironisnya, ia malah meminta maaf karena telah pulang terlebih dahulu."

Hening.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol lama. "Sungguh, _hyung?_ Astaga. Aku sungguh tidak habis pikir. _"_

"Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sehun- _ah_. Bukankah dengan melakukan hal semacam ini, sudah jelas bahwa Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin menjauhiku?" Chanyeol mendesah kemudian tersenyum getir.

Sehun yang tadinya berbaring malas, mendadak menegakkan badannya untuk duduk dan menatap Chanyeol serius. "Apa kau sudah bertanya kepada Kyungsoo? Setidaknya kau harus tau kebenaran yang sesungguhnya!"

"Tidak." Balas Chanyeol cepat. Ia menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak siap mendengar jawaban jenis apapun darinya. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya untuk menjauh sementara. Menjernihkan pikiranku."

Sehun kemudian sontak berdiri tegak dan menuding Chanyeol marah. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau begitu bodoh, _hyung!_ Kau menyukainya selama ... selama ... entahlah! Kau selalu berkoar-koar bahwa kau menyukainya sejak dulu. Apakah kau tidak merasa bahwa semuanya menjadi sia-sia sekarang?!"

Sementara pria jangkung yang dituding hanya tetap berbaring tanpa merasa risih dengan kenaikan nada bicara orang yang lebih muda darinya. Malah, Chanyeol membalasnya dengan tawa sarkastik. "Benar, aku hanya seorang pecundang."

 _"Hyung,_ ayolah kau bisa—"

"OH SEHUN!"

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seseorang sudah berteriak lantang dan memotong ucapannya.

Serentak, kepala Chanyeol dan kepala Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu yang menjeblak terbuka, menampakkan sosok manis dengan pipi memerah yang tengah menatap berang kepada Sehun—Xi Luhan.

Dengan kaki menghentak, pria mungil nan manis itu berderap kearah Sehun dan seketika ia menghantamkan tinjunya ke atas kepala Sehun. Sehun menjerit tertahan dengan suara beratnya—sementara seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol tentu saja sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat adengan penyiksaan yang tentunya sangat menyenangkan tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang jangan membolos lagi! Bel pulang sudah berbunyi lebih dari lima menit yang lalu dan kau tidak kunjung menjemputku dari kelas! Apa kau tahu aku berkeliling sekolah demi mencarimu?!"

Itu menjelaskan kenapa wajah putih Luhan memerah. Pria manis itu rupanya berlarian panik kesana-kemari mencari pacarnya yang idot di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Sehun tidak menjawab racauan marah Luhan dan hanya berjongkok sembari memegangi kepalanya, lalu berkali-kali mengaduh kesakitan. Seketika itu, Luhan terkesiap dan amarahnya surut. "Astaga, Sehunnie? Apa aku memukulmu terlalu keras? Sehun? Astaga, Sehun- _ah_!" pria bersurai cokelat madu itu menunduk dan menangkup kepala Sehun dengan hati-hati, namun ketika Sehun mendongak, pria itu malah menyeringai dan mendorong tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas. Lalu ia tersenyum lembut—sangat lembut hingga membuat Luhan meleleh dan semua amarahnya hilang tak berbekas. "Hai, Lu. Kau sungguh manis ketika kau marah."

Luhan terpaku dengan rona merah yang merambati pipinya. Sehun kembali mengambil kesempatan tersebut dengan bergerak maju lagi, mengecup ujung hidung si mungil yang kini tampak terperangah tak percaya. "Baiklah, aku salah. Maafkan aku, oke? Kau boleh pukul aku lagi jika kau mau." Sehun meraih kedua tangan Luhan dan meletakkannya di kepalanya sendiri, memberi gestur bahwa Luhan boleh memukulinya lagi.

Kini, bagi Park Chanyeol, adegan di depannya menjadi tidak lagi menarik.

Alih-alih kembali meledakkan amarahnya, Luhan malah menarik kedua tangannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangan tersebut ke wajahnya yang memerah. Lalu ia berbisik halus, "brengsek kau, Oh Sehun."

Dan Sehun tertawa sebagai responnya. Kemudian, dalam sekali rengkuh, tubuh mungil Luhan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Sementara wajah Luhan bersembunyi di balik dada bidang Sehun, Sehun malah tersenyum lembut. Kali ini, seratus kali lebih lembut dengan tatapan mata yang teduh dan sarat akan cinta. "Kau boleh menyembunyikan wajahmu di sana untuk sementara, Lu. Mungkin benar, aku Oh Sehun yang brengsek, dan aku mencintaimu—sangat. Jadi, maafkan aku."

Sementara itu, di atas bangku yang berjejer, seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol hampir mati karena tengah dicekik rasa jengkel. Barulah ketika sosok tinggi dengan rambut pirang dan wajah dingin muncul di depan pintu, Chanyeol mulai merasa seakan kembali hidup.

 _"Hyung!_ Kau datang! Astaga kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku melihat wajah idiotmu!" sambar Chanyeol sembari menatap pria jangkung itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" bentak si pria pirang asal Kanada dengan raut kesal. "Apa kalian semua—makhluk tak berguna—membolos lagi?! Brengsek, kenapa kalian membolos sendirian dan tidak mengajakku?!" Kemudian si pria jangkung dengan surai pirang itu mengepalkan tangannya ke atas, membuat gestur seakan ia hendak terbang dengan gaya Superman, "rasakanlah amukan dari Kris Wu, Sang Penguasa Galaksi!"

Lalu, bagaikan dalam sebuah adegan film _action_ , pria jangkung itu masuk ke dalam ruangan sembari berlari dan melakukan satu kali salto.

Jika memang itu adalah film _action_ , maka Chanyeol harus mengakui bahwa itu adalah adegan film _action_ yang paling bodoh yang pernah ia saksikan. Alih-alih melakukan lompatan salto seperti pesilat dalam film kungfu, Kris Wu malah melakukan adegan salto yang bisa disebut gagal total dan sangat memalukan. Karena ketika ia hendak melompat, kakinya terpeleset dan ia jatuh dengan sangat tidak elit ke atas karpet—kepalanya menghantam lantai lebih dulu dengan badan yang seakan seperti terlipat, sementara kaki panjangnya entah bagaimana mencuat ke atas—untunglah hanya karpet dan tampaknya si pria pirang dengan wajah dingin namun ternyata idiot itu tampak baik-baik saja—mengesampingkan jeritan dan segala keluhannya tentang pinggang yang serasa patah, tentunya.

Wajah seorang Kris Wu boleh tampak dingin dan berwibawa. Namun siapa sangka bahwa kepribadian yang sesungguhnya menyerupai anak SD dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan yang menyebalkan?!

Lalu tawa heboh seketika memenuhi ruangan itu. Chanyeol tertawa hingga perutnya sakit, bahkan Luhan yang tadinya memerah akibat kecupan ringan Sehun, kini ikut berguling-guling di atas karpet sembari memegangi perutnya. Sementara Sehun tidak tertolong lagi. Ia tertawa sama parahnya seperti Chanyeol—sampai-sampai perutnya nyeri.

Chanyeol berpikir, kenapa ia harus memiliki teman-teman yang sangat absurd seperti ini? Kutukan jenis apa yang membuat hari-hari Chanyeol harus terjebak dengan mereka? Yah, setidaknya memiliki teman-teman yang tidak waras membuat Chanyeol senang. Karena segila apapun mereka, mereka tetaplah sahabatnya. Untuk sesaat, meski dalam tawa yang membahana, Chanyeol mengucapkan beribu syukur dalam hatinya karena ia memiliki teman-teman seperti Sehun, Kris dan Luhan.

Lagi pula, siapa bilang kalau Park Chanyeol itu waras? Ia sama gilanya dengan teman-temannya. Malah mungkin, ia bisa menjadi lebih gila kalau situasinya sedang mendesak.

* * *

Baekhyun tidak melakukan apapun hampir sepanjang hari itu. Lagi pula, Song Hyo Min berkata bahwa ia boleh tidak memasuki kelas hari ini. Karena secara resmi, Baekhyun baru benar-benar bersekolah besok. Wanita culas itu juga berkata ia tidak ingin menimbulkan kericuhan di kelas II A hanya karena penampilan Baekhyun yang agak membuat sakit mata.

Mungkin, arti dari membuat sakit mata itu sendiri adalah kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun mengenakan pakaian kasual ke sekolah alih-alih seragam rapi.

Si mungil berambut magenta itu berjalan di sepanjang koridor sembari memegangi perutnya. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi hampir lebih dari lima menit yang lalu, dan berbagai murid dengan seragam yang dibalut _blazer_ dan rompi kuning berlalu-lalang di sepanjang koridor itu. Ia berusaha untuk mengenyahkan rasa perih di dalam perutnya—ia sudah merasa kelaparan entah sejak kapan, namun efek tegang yang ditimbulkan akibat tes tadi membuatnya melupakan rasa lapar itu.

Dan sekarang, perutnya nyeri bukan main, sedikit rasa pening mulai menghantam kepalanya. Jelas sekali bahwa ia masuk angin. Baekhyun baru teringat bahwa ia hanya menyentuh _sandwich_ daging asap dari Sekretaris Yoon tadi pagi, dan selebihnya ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh apapun lagi. Si mungil itu membawa sedikit uang hari ini, namun kakinya tidak mau bergerak menuju kafetaria hanya untuk semangkuk makan siang. Lagi pula, kalau memang ia memiliki keberanian sekalipun, ia tidak akan melakukannya. Sebentar lagi ia harus pergi ke Rainbow Cream untuk bekerja.

Awalnya, Baekhyun bekerja paruh waktu di tiga tempat. Namun karena ia berniat bersekolah di SoPA dan SoPA bukanlah sekolah sembarangan, maka ia memberhentikan diri di dua tempat kerjanya yang lain—seorang pelayan restoran dan kasir di mini market—dan memfokuskan diri untuk belajar saja, seperti yang diamanatkan Ayahnya. Ia memilih untuk tetap menjadi kasir di Rainbow Cream—sebuah kedai es krim yang sederhana namun cukup terkenal, karena selain gajinya juga sedikit lebih tinggi daripada dua pekerjaan yang lain, disana juga ada rekan kerjanya, Minseok.

Kim Minseok beberapa tahuh lebih tua darinya, dan selama satu tahun terakhir ini ia selalu menjadi seorang yang cukup berarti untuk Baekhyun. Setidaknya ketika Baekhyun mengalami kesulitan dalam masalah finansial, pria itu selalu dengan baik hati meminjaminya beberapa uang. Lagi pula, ia juga tidak berniat untuk berpisah dari Minseok. Walau Minseok hanyalah seorang peracik es krim di balik konter, Baekhyun sungguh mengagumi kegigihan pria itu.

Mungkin karena untuk beberapa alasan, mereka agak mirip. Minseok yatim piatu dan ia dibesarkan di panti asuhan, sementara Ibu Baekhyun meninggal ketika ia berumur empat tahun dan Ayahnya sekarang menghilang entah kemana. Mereka sama-sama tidak memiliki dukungan orang tua, yang sebenarnya terasa begitu ironis. Baekhyun _masih_ memiliki Ayah, namun arti kata memiliki, tidak berarti dia selalu ada disisimu.

Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah ngeri ketika ia melihat jam yang tertera di ponsel genggamnya. Ia terlambat!

Sambil berusaha mengenyahkan rasa nyeri yang terus bermain di perutnya, Baekhyun kemudian berlari di sepanjang koridor. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk menelpon Sekretaris Yoon dan berkata bahwa pria itu tidak perlu menjemputnya, karena ia akan naik bus menuju tempat kerjanya. Beruntunglah, jarak antara Rainbow Cream dan SoPA tidak terlalu jauh.

Ketika ia menjejakkan kakinya di Rainbow Cream, jam menunjukkan pukul setengah satu. Meski agak terlambat, setidaknya ia sampai dengan selamat. Ada pepatah yang mengatakan lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali, bukan?

Jadi Baekhyun bernapas lega, sembari berusaha meredam napasnya yang agak memburu.

" _Ya,_ kau, Byun!"

Baekhyun segera melompat dan berlari kepelukan Minseok ketika pria itu muncul dari balik konter, kini siap dengan seragam khas Rainbow Cream-nya—kemeja putih berlengan pendek dan celana panjang berwarna cokelat, lengkap dengan _name tag_ dan celemek berwarna-warni yang semakin menegaskan nama kedai tersebut, _rainbow._

 _"Hyung!_ " panggilnya manja dan Baekhyun melingkarkan tangan ke bahu Minseok. Ia sengaja menumpukan seluruh berat tubuhnya ke tubuh Minseok, karena sejujurnya ia lelah sekali. Sangat lelah.

 _"Aish_ jangan memelukku!" umpat Minseok sembari menggertakkan giginya. Minseok sedikit agak lebih pendek dari Baekhyun, tubuh dan pipinya agak sedikit berisi, dengan mata bulat berkelopak tunggal yang ujungnya agak naik ke atas, hidung kecil mancung dan bibir tipis yang ranum. Ia terlihat sangat manis dan lucu, serta tentunya sangat imut. Baekhyun kadang berpikir bahwa Minseok selalu terlihat lebih muda daripada umur yang sebenarnya. "Kau berkeringat dan keringatmu menempel di badanku!"

Baekhyun merengek. "Jangan bunuh aku karena aku terlambat, _hyung._ Kumohon."

Minseok memukul pelan kepala magenta Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun masih bersandar malas kepada pria itu. "Bodoh." Katanya, "aku sudah menduga semua ini. Lagi pula bukankah kau mulai bersekolah di sekolah barumu hari ini? Tentu saja aku memakluminya."

Lalu Minseok memutar bola matanya yang berwarna cokelat cerah, hampir-hampir seperti _hazel_ , tatkala Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan berseru, "oh _hyung_ aku mencintaimu!" lalu terkekeh kecil sembari mengeluarkan _aegyo_ terbaiknya.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Kata Minseok lalu mendorong tubuh Baekhyun kuat-kuat demi melepaskan pelukannya, sementara Baekhyun cemberut. "Ganti bajumu, kita harus segera bersiap-siap. Jam makan siang hampir selesai, dan kau tahu betapa sibuknya kita kalau jam makan siang usai."

Baekhyun bergeming dan tetap cemberut. Ia merasa terluka karena Minseok tidak memperhatikan _aegyo_ -nya.

Kembali, sembari memutar mata, Minseok mencubiti pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Baiklah, Baekhyunie-ku. Kau sangat menggemaskan hari ini. Kalau begitu, cepat ganti bajumu, ya? Kita harus segera bergegas. Kau mengerti?" Minseok mengatakan kalimat ini lebih lembut dari sebelumnya, karena ia tahu Byun Baekhyun senang diperlakukan dengan manja. Lalu sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Minseok menepuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. Senyum seketika itu merekah di bibir ranum Baekhyun, lalu dengan semangat, si mungil bersurai magenta itu mengangguk.

"Siap, _hyung!_ " ujar Baekhyun lalu segera berlari masuk ke dalam ruang karyawan untuk mengganti bajunya dengan seragam khas Rainbow Cream.

Sementara Baekhyun sibuk mengganti baju, Minseok berusaha untuk menyibukkan diri, kemudian ia menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut. Tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah manja yang selalu Baekhyun perlihatkan kepadanya. Orang bodoh pun mengerti bahwa Baekhyun senang melakukan hal tersebut karena ia menganggap Minseok sebagai kakak tertuanya. Lagi pula, Minseok sama sekali tidak keberatan. Hadirnya Baekhyun membuatnya kembali mengingat akan hangatnya memiliki seseorang dalam keluarga—sesuatu yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia miliki.

Tidak apa-apa jika dia tidak memiliki orang tua, toh ia memiliki adik kecil dengan rambut cokelat keunguan yang menggemaskan. Tentu saja tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Namun, Kim Minseok tidak pernah tahu bahwa nanti, seseorang akan selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh, diam-diam menguntitnya karena penasaran yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan akal sehat. Dan nanti, mungkin, setelah Minseok tahu siapa orang itu, Minseok akan merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dari hanya sekedar kehangatan keluarga.

Sesuatu yang orang sebut-sebut sebagai jatuh cinta.

* * *

Seperti yang telah di duga oleh Minseok, sehabis makan siang, Rainbow Cream dipenuhi oleh pelanggan tetap, mulai dari anak-anak hingga orang tua sekalipun. Meski begitu, mereka menjalani hari itu dengan lumayan baik. Minseok melirik jam dinding besar dengan bentuk seperti pelangi di samping kirinya, dan tertegun begitu melihat jam yang tertera di sana. Setengah tujuh. Waktu sungguh cepat berlalu.

Kemudian, ia teringat bahwa ia harus membeli beberapa keperluan. "Baekhyun _-ah_." Minseok memanggil ketika pria yang lebih muda darinya itu tengah sibuk berkemas, membersihkan beberapa meja karena sebentar lagi mereka akan tutup. "Aku akan ke mini market di ujung perempatan sebentar. Tidak apa-apa jika kutinggal?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum, lalu mengangguk layaknya anak anjing manis yang lucu. "Baiklah, _hyung._ Aku akan membereskan sisanya. Hati-hati."

Tidak menunggu lama, Minseok segera pergi berjalan kaki menuju mini market yang tidak jauh dari kedainya, masih lengkap dengan tubuh berbalutkan seragam Rainbow Cream. Ketika ia sampai, ia segera memilih-milih beberapa keperluan yang ia harus beli, mulai dari tisu toilet hingga beberapa jenis mi instan dan—oh, obat penambah darah. Minseok harus selalu meminum obat tersebut karena ia memiliki penyakit anemia yang cukup parah. Ia baru teringat kalau persediannya akan habis minggu ini. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah rak yang berisikan merk-merk obat, lalu meraih satu kotak penuh obat yang biasa diresepkan dokter untuknya. Dokter berkata bahwa Minseok tidak perlu jauh-jauh mencari obat tersebut ke apotek karena obat itu bisa didapatkan dengan mudah di mini market.

Ketika ia hendak berbalik, wajahnya menabrak lengan seseorang di sampingnya dan ia jatuh terjengkang. Berjalan menunduk adalah salah satu kebiasaan buruk Minseok, meski ia sudah sering mendengar Baekhyun mengomelinya dengan suaranya yang cempreng, berkata bahwa suatu saat berjalan dengan kepala menunduk itu pasti akan mendatangkan petaka.

Sekarang Minseok mengerti petaka semacam apa yang dimaksud Baekhyun.

Karena di hadapannya kini, berjongkok seorang pria tampan dengan surai gelap yang dinaikkan ke atas, tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Ia memiliki senyum yang menawan dengan tulang pipi tinggi yang menonjol, dan tatapan mata teduh yang membuat Minseok terbuai untuk sementara waktu. Ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, dan Minseok seharusnya sadar karena pria itu lebih cocok menjadi adiknya.

Lalu, pria itu berucap. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa, _dik?_ "

Minseok terperangah untuk sementara. _Dik? ADIK?_ Yang benar saja! Pria ini tentunya masih bersekolah, kenapa ia berani-beraninya menyebut Minseok seperti itu? Seakan Minseok adalah bocah kecil yang tersesat.

Jadi, Minseok memutar bola matanya dan mendongak, menatap pria tampan itu galak.[]

* * *

 **A/N : HUNHANKU LALALALA KUKANGEN KALIAAN~~~~ INI XIUCHEN NYEMPIL DIKIT NGGAK PAPA KAN YA?**

 **Btw apa aku udah bilang kalau ini official pairing-nya EXO? Ada yang nggak suka ya sama official pairing? Kalo aku sih suka aja, mau crackpair juga sukaaa, ato bahkan EXO x OC juga suka. Selama ceritanya bagus trus kena di hati sih. Curhat bentar deh. Aku kangen banget sama Hunhan. Ya Allah. Siapa sih yang nggak kangen sama mereka huhu. Oh iya, panggil aku Fira aja ya, jangan author atau Unnie, tapi terserah kalian si wkwk.**

 **Kalo ada yang mau nanya tentang ff ini, coba deh cus ke akun twitter aku: galexowufan.**

 **Yep, that's it. Thank u so much ya, love you gais. Review please?**

* * *

 **Once again, big thanks to my precious little babies:**

 **[lightlyb] [nit] [hunhankid] [SHINeexo] [exobaeolchabae] [amandaerate] [AkaSunaSparKyu] [chanbaekssi] [pisang] [Aya] [guest22.09.15] [wind] [ikakai] [chanbaek'slove] [parklili] [meliarisky7] [bluebble] [ssnowish] [614] [ByunElelelele] [hunniehan] [BabyCrong]** **[HyunBee] [byunkkaebb] [dee175] [CYDestiny] [cybbh] [KaiSooCouple] [noname]**

 **LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU BABY BABY WOOO~**


	7. Love Virus

[CHAPTER 07 - LOVE VIRUS]

* * *

" _When you worried too much about someone, beware! It means that love virus has already infected you!"_

* * *

Bagaikan sebuah takdir yang telah terlukis di atas selembar kertas putih tak bernoda, Kim Jongdae pertama kali bertemu pria mungil dengan bentuk mata yang sangat menarik itu di sebuah mini market.

Hari itu merupakan hari yang biasa, dengan cuaca dan keadaan yang biasa pula. Matahari sudah terbenam dan Jongdae baru saja pulang dari sekolah sehabis latihan vokal tambahan. Omong-omong, setelah pulang dari latihan vokal, Jongdae segera menuju salon terdekat dan mengubah gaya rambutnya (lagi)— _well,_ bukan Kim Jongdae namanya kalau ia tidak tampil dengan unik yang menjurus ke nyentrik. Jika kemarin rambutnya bergaya _noodle flip_ dengan warna cokelat madu, maka hari ini ia menggantinya dengan gaya _undercut slick_ dengan warna rambutnya yang asli, hitam. Dengan gaya rambut yang dinaikkan ke atas tersebut, membuat sosok Jongdae tampak lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. Sejujurnya, Jongdae selalu cepat merasa bosan akan sesuatu, bahkan hal-hal kecil seperti gaya rambutnya. Ia baru sadar bahwa rambut _noodle flip_ itu membuatnya kelihatan seperti orang idiot.

Sembari memasuki mini market, ia berjalan santai lalu berhenti di depan sebuah rak dan meraih sekotak susu rasa pisang serta cemilan rumput laut. Kemudian ia berjalan lagi sambil bersenandung pelan menuju kasir, melewati jejeran rak yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam jenis produk yang disusun sedemikian rupa hingga tampak rapi. Lalu, bagaikan sebuah keajaiban tanpa peringatan, begitulah pria itu muncul.

Ia bertubuh pendek dengan pipi yang _chubby_ , mengenakan seragam khas pelayan, atau mungkin pekerja restoran—kemeja putih berlengan pendek, celana panjang cokelat, dan celemek berwarna-warni yang sangat mencolok. Jongdae juga bisa melihat _name tag_ tersemat di dada kirinya, namun dari jarak yang sebegini jauh, ia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat tulisan _name tag_ itu.

Pria pendek itu kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah rak obat-obatan, melihat jenis produk obat legal dengan tatapan menimbang. Mulutnya agak sedikit terbuka, sesekali ia akan mengatupkan bibirnya lalu menggigit-gigitnya kecil. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum lepas dari bibir Jongdae. Ia nampak sangat manis dan imut. Berapa umurnya? Dengan tubuh pendek dan wajah imut seperti itu, ia pasti lebih mudah dari Jongdae.

Jadi, sembari berpura-pura melihat jejeran rak, Jongdae berjalan mendekat. Ia berusaha untuk melakukannya senatural dan sepelan mungkin supaya pria pendek itu tidak curiga. Jongdae melirik sedikit dan melihat tangan mulusnya meraih sekotak obat yang ia kenali sebagai salah satu obat untuk penderita anemia. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai bermunculan dari benak Jongdae. Pertanyaan yang tidak penting namun membuat Jongdae penasaran setengah mati seperti: _kenapa dia mengambil obat itu, apa dia sakit parah, dimana dia bekerja, apa yang sedang dilakukannya,_ atau _kenapa ia tidak bersekolah,_ atau bahkan yang sangat membuat Jongdae frustasi adalah, _siapa nama pria ini?_

Ketika jarak antara bahu mereka hanya beberapa senti, bahkan mungkin hampir bersentuhan, Jongdae berusaha untuk mencuri pandang kepada _name tag_ -nya, lalu mendapatkan 'Kim Minseok' sebagai jawabannya.

Senyum lebar mengambang di bibir Jongdae.

Kim Minseok.

Nama itu berenang bebas di benak Jongdae selama beberapa saat, dan Jongdae sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengusirnya.

Kemudian, yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah hal yang sangat mengejutkan—pria pendek itu berbalik ke arah Jongdae lalu berjalan sembari menundukkan kepalanya, berkomat-kamit dan menggerutu tentang sesuatu—ia menabrak Jongdae lalu jatuh terjengkang di lantai keramik.

Mata Jongdae melebar ngeri. Ia segera berjongkok, mencari-cari mata pria pendek itu. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa, _dik_?" tanyanya Jongdae, tidak tahu apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Namun begitu ia menatap keseluruhan wajah pria mungil itu, ia sadar bahwa pria mungil itu tampak seperti anak-anak, dan ia yakin si pria mungil pasti lebih muda darinya.

Sembari mendongak, si pria pendek bernama Minseok itu menatap Jongdae tajam. _"Dik?"_ tanyanya tak senang, lalu memutar bola matanya dan menggigit bibirnya. "Kau bahkan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dan kau berani memanggilku _'dik'?_ Yang benar saja!"

Jongdae terhenyak ketika pria itu berbicara agak keras dengan kalimat non-formal kepadanya. Masih tak mengerti, Jongdae mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, karena untuk beberapa detik yang berlangsung lama, ia seakan terhipnotis dengan mata bulat berkelopak tunggal dengan warna cokelat cerah itu. Ia harus mengakui bahwa meski tengah marah sekalipun, pria di hadapannya ini sungguh menarik.

Jongdae hampir gila karena terus-menerus menatap pipi Minseok yang berisi, serta bagaimana bibir Minseok bergerak-gerak karena menggurutu.

 _Ya Tuhan_ , pikir Jongdae, _ia sangat imut. Luar biasa imut._

Jongdae jadi berpikir bagaimana jika pria ini tersenyum. Pasti akan menjadi potret yang luar biasa indah.

"Halo? Apa kau mendengarkanku?" kata si pria pendek sembari menjentik-jentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Jongdae yang pasti kini tengah melongo dengan _sangat_ tidak tampan. Sial, kesan pertama yang buruk karena pasti si mungil bernama Minseok ini tengah menatap wajah idiotnya.

 _"_ _Huh?"_ Jongdae mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lagi. "Ah, ya. Maafkan aku." Lalu Jongdae bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan, berniat untuk membantu si pendek itu berdiri.

Namun Minseok tidak menyambut uluran tangan tersebut dan malah berdiri sendiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk kemeja dan celemeknya pelan, memastikan tidak ada satu noda pun yang menempel. Minseok kemudian berdeham kecil. "Ya, tidak apa-apa."

Lalu dengan begitu saja, Minseok berjalan melewati Jongdae seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Tidak mau kalah, Jongdae mengekorinya menuju kasir. Ketika giliran Minseok selesai untuk membayar, pria itu degan cepat meraih bungkusannya dan berderap keluar dari mini market itu.

Ketika giliran Jongdae tiba, ia melihat karyawan yang bekerja sebagai kasir di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak sabar. "Cepatlah." Bisiknya kepada karwayan itu. "Oh, tidak. Jangan. Tidak usah dibungkus. Berikan saja susunya!" lalu ia merampas _snack_ rumput laut dan susu kotaknya tanpa dibungkus dan segera berderap keluar untuk mencari sosok mungil itu.

Jongdae mendapati pria itu tengah berjalan di perempatan di ujung jalan, lalu segera berlari untuk menyusul pria itu. Ia menyisakan jarak beberapa meter di antara mereka. Jongdae harus bersembunyi beberapa kali ketika Minseok membalikkan badannya. Ia yakin bahwa sebenarnya Minseok sadar tengah diikuti oleh seseorang. Dalam diam, ditemani keremangan lampu jalan, Jongdae menapak aspal dan senyum tampan tidak berhenti lepas dari wajahnya. Dari jarak yang agak jauh, ia mempelajari sosok Minseok dari belakang dalam penerangan minim itu. Bagaimana surai hitam legamnya yang agak panjang bergoyang tertiup angin malam, bagaimana caranya berjalan, posturnya yang kecil, serta bagaimana cara pria mungil itu berbalik dan menatap sesuatu di belakangnya dengan tatapan tajam, dan Jongdae harus segera bersembunyi di pohon atau tong sampah terdekat.

Dan jadilah hari itu, hari biasa yang berubah menjadi hari yang _tidak_ biasa, dimana seorang pria bernama Kim Jongdae, untuk pertama kali dalam masa eksistensinya selama tujuh belas tahun, tengah menguntit seseorang bernama Kim Minseok menuju sebuah kedai es krim sederhana bernama Rainbow Cream.

Itu menjelaskan semuanya. Pikir Jongdae.

Lalu sebuah ide terbit di benaknya. Ia akan berkunjung ke Rainbow Cream, kali ini bukan sebagai penguntit, namun sebagai pelanggan. Malah, jika perlu, ia akan menjadi pelanggan tetap kedai es krim itu. Jongdae bertekad bahwa ia harus melihat wajah bulat dengan mata yang cantik itu sekali lagi.

Sembari meneguk susu rasa pisangnya, Jongdae mulai menyusun rencana di dalam kepalanya. Ia tersenyum lebar sekali, kemudian berbalik menuju arah yang berlawanan dan mulai berjalan menjauh, sembari sesekali menoleh hanya untuk sekedar melihat kedai es krim tersebut.

Tapi, ia tidak mungkin pergi sendiri, bukan?

Bagaimana jika mengajak seseorang? Seseorang yang bisa disebut sebagai _partner in crime?_

Tapi Jongdae tidak memiliki terlalu banyak teman. Namun ia tahu satu orang yang bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya. Jongdae masih ingat, bahwa orang itu berhutang kepadanya.

Park Chanyeol.

* * *

Entah itu setrikaan atau Park Chanyeol, sejujurnya sangat sulit untuk dibedakan. Mungkin lebih pantas disebut sebagai tiang yang kini menjelma sebagai setrika. Setrika dengan wajah tampan bersurai segelap malam dan dengan tinggi yang lebih dari rata-rata orang kebanyakan.

Ada satu alasan kenapa Chanyeol kini lebih mirip setrikaan alih-alih tiang listrik _psycho_ , salah satu julukan favorit Baekhyun untuk pria jangkung itu. Chanyeol sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di lorong lantai dua di rumahnya, mungkin telah lebih dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Ia akan mulai berjalan dengan wajah serius mulai dari depan pintu kamarnya yang terletak di mulut lorong hingga mencapai pintu abu-abu yang terletak di ujung lorong—kamar Baekhyun.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam, dan si pendek bodoh itu belum pulang.

 _Khawatir?_

Chanyeol tertawa keras sembari merutuki dirinya.

 _Apa kau khawatir?_

"Tidak." Chanyeol menjawab mantap sebuah suara di kepalanya sekaligus menyeringai sadis. "Aku tidak khawatir." Ia mengulanginya.

Kemudian ia berjalan lagi, dengan rute yang sama, bolak-balik hingga ia kehilangan kesabarannya. Merasa kakinya pegal, Chanyeol dengan sengaja merebahkan diri di tengah-tengah lorong. Napasnya agak terengah-engah, dadanya naik turun dengan frekuensi cepat, padahal ia sama sekali tidak melakukan pekerjaan berat. Matanya menatap kosong pada langit marmer seputih susu. Kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya ke dada, merasakan sesuatu berpacu di dalam sana.

"Aku," ulang Chanyeol, hampir-hampir seperti sebuah permohonan dan doa, "tidak khawatir." Kemudian ia mengangkat lengannya untuk menutupi mata, lalu memaki pelan. Ia tidak mengerti, sejujurnya. Sama sekali tidak mengerti. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengulangi kalimat yang sama, namun semuanya terasa tidak benar. _Ada sesuatu yang salah_ , dan semua ini membuatnya gelisah bukan main.

 _Kau hanya khawatir._

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Darimana suara-suara itu datang? Ini mengerikan. Bisikan-bisikan itu tidak berhenti terdengar, bergaung di kepalanya layaknya lebah jahat. Sesorang pasti memainkan ilusi di kepalanya, _lagi_. Pikiran kacau balau itu selalu terjadi di kepalanya ketika ia memikirkan Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol tidak mau mengakuinya.

Seakan-akan, hanya dengan sebuah nama, seluruh sistem di kepalanya porak-poranda dan ia kehilangan akal sehatnya. Chanyeol benar-benar benci mengakui ini. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa seperti orang idiot. Yang lebih menggelikan lagi, ia bahkan belum lama mengenal Baekhyun. Bertemu dengan si pendek itu adalah satu dari sekian kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan untuk Chanyeol. Lagipula, Chanyeol hanya selalu menganggap Baekhyun sebagai pengganggu yang menyebalkan.

Sekarang, kasta Baekhyun sepertinya sedikit lebih meningkat. Kalau sebelumnya Baekhyun adalah penganggu yang menyebalkan, maka sekarang, Baekhyun menjelma menjadi makluk penganggu yang menyebalkan yang selalu terjebak di kepala Chanyeol hingga membuat pria jangkung bersurai gelap itu frustasi setengah mati. Dan itu, jelas, bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus.

Setelah pulang sekolah tadi, Chanyeol merasa uring-uringan bukan main. Ia menemukan berbagai jenis hidangan rumah yang telah disiapkan salah satu pelayan di meja makan— _ahjumma_ mungkin membuatkannya ketika ia bersekolah dan langsung pulang begitu selesai memasak—namun selera makannya hilang entah kemana. Jadi ia mengemas makanan tersebut ke dalam lemari pendingin dan berderap naik ke atas untuk mengganti seragamnya dengan sebuah _sweater_ abu-abu dan jins hitam. Lalu ia menyadari bahwa keadaan rumah terlalu sepi.

 _Well,_ bukan suatu kejutan, memang. Rumah itu selalu sepi. Chanyeol hanya mengijinkan para pengurus rumah bekerja selagi ia sekolah, atau ketika matahari belum terbit. Hanya saja, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak merasakan hawa kehidupan di sekitarnya. Untuk menegaskan dugaannya, Chanyeol turun ke lantai bawah dengan kaki berjinjit, seakan-akan takut dipergoki oleh seseorang. Kemudian ia merutuk sebal dan mengatai dirinya sendiri bodoh karena hal itu sangat konyol. Bukankah ini rumahnya sendiri? Memangnya siapa yang akan memarahinya kalau ia membuat keributan besar? Byun Baekhyun? Hah, si pendek itu tidak akan berani memaharinya. Chanyeol berani bertaruh kalau ia mengancam Baekhyun dengan tongkat _baseball_ (lagi), si bodoh itu pasti akan merapat ke dinding dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan.

Ah, ya. Tentu saja. Byun Baekhyun. Kemana dia?

Chanyeol berjalan pelan menuju pintu utama dengan kedua tangan yang terselip di dalam saku jins, dan mendapati rak sepatu kosong. Tidak benar-benar kosong sebenarnya. Ada sepatu _nike_ favoritnya. Namun selain sepatu _nike_ milik Chanyeol, tidak ada sepatu lain lagi di sana. Ia menatap rak sepatu itu tajam. Dimana sepatu _converse_ dengan warna _soft pink_? Atau mungkin, pertanyaan yang lebih tepat adalah, dimana _pemilik_ sepatu _converse_ berwarna _soft pink_ tersebut?

Masih belum yakin, Chanyeol kembali berderap ke lantai dua dan kemudian berhenti di depan pintu berwarna abu-abu. Chanyeol menunduk dan menempelkan telinganya yang mencuat lebar ke pintu tersebut.

Hening.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Ia berusaha menggedor pintu itu, memainkan kenopnya, menendang-nendangnya kasar, tapi sama sekali tidak ada reaksi dari balik pintu.

Jadi, ia belum pulang. Pikir Chanyeol.

Dan itulah awal dari semua tindakan mondar-mandir di sepanjang lorong lantai dua yang dilakukan Chanyeol saat ini.

 _Kau mengkhawatirkannya, Chanyeol._

"Baiklah!" pekik Chanyeol pada udara kosong dengan tiba-tiba, sontak berdiri dan kemudian meremas-remas rambut gelapnya dengan marah. Ia memutuskan untuk membenarkan bisikan-bisikan halus di dalam kepalanya. "Aku mengkhawatirkannya! Lalu kenapa?! Lalu apa masalahmu, brengsek?!" Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu memukul kepalanya sendiri sembari menggumamkan beribu kata 'brengsek.'

Kalau ada orang yang kebetulan lewat dan tidak sengaja melihat tingkah laku Chanyeol, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa orang tersebut akan berasumsi bahwa Chanyeol adalah tahanan rumah sakit jiwa yang tengah melarikan diri.

Chanyeol kemudian duduk bersila di lantai lorong dan menangkupkan kedua tangan ke wajahnya. "Brengsek." Makinya. Kemudian, satu ide terlintas di benaknya. Ia merogoh telepon genggamnya dari dalam saku celana jins, dan segera mencari nomor telepon Sekretaris Yoon. Ia akan bertanya saja. Mungkin setelah bertanya kepada pria tua itu, Chanyeol akan sedikit lebih tenang. Lagipula ia tidak sudi jika disuruh bertanya kepada orang yang bersangkutan—cih, memikirkannya saja membuat kepala Chanyeol berdenyut. Terlebih, Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak memiliki nomor telepon Baekhyun. Ini juga salah satu faktor penyebab kenapa si jangkung bersurai gelap itu tampak seperti orang gila sekarang.

Bahkan, dalam sekali pandang, Chanyeol juga tahu bahwa Baekhyun itu bodoh dan kikuk. Ia polos dan terlalu naif. Bagaimana jika dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah ia dihadang oleh preman-preman brengsek dan preman itu menculiknya? Lalu mereka membawanya keruangan gelap, lalu menjual organ tu—TIDAK! HENTIKAN!

"ARRRRGGGHHHHHHH!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan suara baritonnya sembari meremas kepalanya lagi, berguling-guling di lantai koridor dengan gemas.

Lalu ia berhenti dan menatap satu kontak yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

 _Tinggal tekan saja._

Suara itu berujar lagi.

 _Hanya tinggal sekali tekan, dan kau akan langsung terhubung. Lalu kau bisa bertanya dimana Baekhyun._

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar, menatap nomor telepon Sekretaris Yoon dengan penuh minat. Ini sangat menggoda. Benar-benar menggoda. Mendadak saja, jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat. Bibirnya terasa kering, dan ia merasakan keringat mengaliri keningnya. Sesekali, ia akan menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Manik gelapnya menatap ponsel tersebut dengan serius, seakan seluruh hidupnya bergantung di sana. Seakan jika ia salah mengambil keputusan, seluruh hidupnya akan hancur, luluh lantak, rata dengan tanah. Kening Chanyeol berkerut-kerut gusar, sementara jempolnya mulai bergerak maju menuju layar datar ponselnya, berniat untuk menyentuh tombol berwarna hijau.

 _Ayolah, Park. Sedikit lagi._

"Brengsek. Diamlah." Maki Chanyeol kepada udara kosong. Ya, Chanyeol pasti sudah benar-benar gila sekarang.

Tepat ketika jempolnya menyentuh layar, Chanyeol mendapat panggilan masuk. Nama _Kris Wu_ tertulis besar-besar di layarnya, dan Chanyeol menggeram frustasi. Ia kemudian menggeser tombol hijau dan segera menyalak marah, "apa yang kau inginkan?!"

Di seberang telepon, Kris mendengus. Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara kasak-kusuk lain, yang ia yakini sebagai Sehun dan Luhan. Kemudian terdengar teriakan samar yang berbunyi _'berhenti memelukku Oh Sehun, kau bodoh!'_ disusul teriakan marah Kris. _"Ada apa dengan sikap kalian, para_ maknae? _Perangaimu dan Sehun semakin hari semakin buruk. Apa seperti ini kalian menjawab teleponku sekarang?! Tidak sadar siapa yang menelponmu? Aku Kris Wu!_ Sunbae _dan_ hyung _favorit-mu di sekolah sekaligus pria terhormat di Cina! Kalau kau terus berulah seper—"_

"CEPATLAH BICARA _HYUNG_ APA YANG KAU INGINKAN?!" Chanyeol menyalak marah lagi. Mungkin di lain waktu pria jangkung itu boleh mengikuti kontes menyalak dan bersaing dengan anjing-anjing yang menyeramkan. Karena saat ini dia terlihat begitu berantakan dan mengenaskan. Mengesampingkan wajah tampannya, tentu saja.

 _"_ _Sialan."_ Maki Kris dari seberang telepon, sementara dada Chanyeol naik turun karena amarah dan kesal—yang sebenarnya sangat mengejutkan ketika ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu marah. _"Kami di depan rumahmu. Sekarang turunlah ke bawah dan bukakan pintu sialan ini!"_

Chanyeol sontak berdiri tegak. Oh, tidak. Ini masalah besar. Benar-benar petaka besar.

Teman-temannya tidak boleh datang pada saat seperti ini. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun tiba-tiba pulang dan semua temannya mati karena _shock?!_ Mereka tidak boleh tahu bahwa Baekhyun tinggal satu atap dengannya!

Jadi, sembari melontarkan beribu makian dalam benaknya, Park Chanyeol berlari turun menuruni tangga dengan wajah panik. Ia tersandung dan jatuh di ujung tangga, lalu meringis sembari melompat-lompat dengan tangan yang mengusap salah satu lututnya yang terasa nyeri.

Sial.

* * *

"Kita harus kerumah Chanyeol, sekarang." Adalah kalimat pertama yang menyembur dari bibir sempurna milik Kris Wu ketika Luhan membukakan pintu rumahnya—jangan lupakan Sehun yang berada di belakang pria manis itu sembari memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan erat dengan wajah yang malas dan kesal. Pria jangkung bersurai pirang itu mengenakan kaus putih dengan jaket denim dan celana jins yang senada, lengkap dengan kaca mata hitam dan topi _fedora_ -nya. Yang benar saja. Orang gila mana yang mau memakai kacamata hitam di malam hari—oh, tentu saja ada. Orang gila itu adalah Kris Wu.

Ketiga orang itu tampak begitu kontras karena pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Kris yang tampak seperti model majalah terkenal, sementara Sehun dan Luhan tampak seperti remaja kebanyakan—Sehun yang hanya memakai kaus putih polos dan celana jins _navy_ -nya, sementara Luhan dengan _sweater_ biru bergambar bambi kedodoran dan celana trainingnya.

"Hun, astaga lepaskan aku." Bisik Luhan tak nyaman, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan lengan kokoh Sehun.

"Tidak." Bantah Sehun, menatap Kris penuh permusuhan. Alih-alih melepaskannya, pria itu malah mengetatkan pelukannya dan menunduk untuk menjatuhkan keningnya di pundak Luhan, menghirup tamak-tamak aroma manis tubuh si mungil. Hari ini harusnya menjadi hari yang sempurna untuknya dan Luhan. Karena mereka akan melakukan _movie marathon_ , menonton film sepanjang malam di rumah Luhan karena orangtua Luhan sedang berada di Beijing dan baru akan kembali Senin depan. Pria itu sudah merencanakan semuanya—sekantong film horor yang membuat Luhan melompat ketakutan dan akhirnya akan berakhir dengan Luhan yang memeluknya sepanjang malam, lalu _popcorn caramel_ favorit Luhan, bahkan selimut hangat untuk mereka berdua. Semuanya benar-benar sempurna—tentu saja sebelum pria menyebalkan bernama Kris Wu datang dan mengutarakan kalimat bodoh dengan mengajak mereka kerumah Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya memiliki beberapa hari, mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari Kamis, dan semua waktu yang ia lalui bersama Luhan selalu terasa singkat. Ia tidak pernah merasa cukup jika itu berkaitan dengan si mungil miliknya. Mendadak saja Sehun selalu merasa serakah.

"Sehun- _ah,_ " bisik Luhan gusar, pipinya memerah lucu, "ada Kris disini." Lalu suaranya mendadak makin kecil seakan di telan angin. Mendegar bisikan malu-malu itu, Sehun menyeringai senang. Kemungkinan besar, Luhan malu karena Sehun memeluknya terang-terangan dari belakang seperti itu. Ia mungkin berpikir bahwa mereka agak terlalu intim. Astaga si mungil ini, apa jadinya Sehun tanpa Luhan-nya?

Gemas akan tingkah menggemaskan Luhan, Sehun menunduk dan mengigit kecil telinganya, lalu berbisik dengan suara menggoda, tepat di telinga Luhan. "Lalu kenapa? Aku bahkan sering menciummu di depan umum. Lagipula dia hanya penganggu, Lu. Usir saja." Sehun mencibir, sementara Luhan terpaku di tempat lalu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sekarang merah total.

 _"_ _Ya_ kau, Oh Sehun!" kali ini Kris yang bersuara. Ia menjitak kepala Sehun kuat-kuat sehingga pria yang lebih muda itu mengaduh sakit, sementara Luhan berteriak kaget. "Dasar bocah brengsek!" maki Kris lagi, "kau berbicara seakan-akan aku tidak ada di sini. Kau dan si Park Chanyeol bodoh itu sama saja. Aku _hyung_ -mu, kau tahu! Sopanlah sedikit!"

"Tapi kau mengacaukan segalanya, _hyung!_ Malam ini aku dan Luhan seharusnya—"

"Baiklah-baiklah!" potong Luhan panik, merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar di depan tubuh tinggi Sehun untuk menghentikan Kris yang mencoba untuk kembali melayangkan kepalan tangannya menuju kepala Sehun. "Jangan pukuli _Sehunnie_. Tunggulah sebentar. Aku dan Sehun akan segera berkemas dan kita akan pergi kerumah Chanyeol sekarang juga." Kadang Luhan berpikir bahwa Kris juga kekanak-kanakan. Ia juga harus selalu menjadi penengah, bukan hanya karena ia paling tua—lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Kris—namun juga karena Kris dan Chanyeol tidak akan sanggup untuk menentang omongannya, apalagi Sehun. Yah, apa boleh buat. Luhan memang yang paling normal diantara mereka bertiga.

"Lu!" protes Sehun tak senang. Ia cemberut sembari mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri bekas hantaman kuat tangan Kris. "Tapi kita a—"

Luhan berbalik dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada Sehun, menenangkan pria yang lebih muda itu dengan tatapan teduh. "Kita pergi, oke?" lalu Luhan tersenyum lembut, menatap mata Sehun penuh permohonan.

Sehun memutar bola matanya, lagi-lagi merasa kalah, lalu luluh begitu saja tanpa perlawanan. "Baiklah." Jawabnya, meski wajahnya masih masam.

Luhan tersenyum senang, lalu berjinjit kecil untuk mengecup lembut bibir Sehun. "Ayo, ambil mantelmu." Kata Luhan kemudian, membiarkan Sehun menikmati sisa-sisa sensasi seperti kembang api yang seketika itu memenuhi seluruh dunianya, bahkan ketika kecupan itu telah berlalu lama.

Tidak menunggu lama, bahkan tanpa mengganti celana trainingnya, Luhan dan Sehun kembali muncul di mulut pintu. "Ayo." Kata Luhan lalu tersenyum cerah, menyeret pria yang kembali bermuka masam di belakangnya. Meski begitu, Sehun melepaskan mantel tebalnya dan memakaikan mantel tersebut ke tubuh kecil Luhan. Ia tampak lucu dan menggemaskan, karena separuh tubuhnya hampir tenggelam karena mantel Sehun yang besar.

"Kenapa kau memakaikannya padaku?" tanya Luhan bingung. Ia hendak melepaskan mantel itu, namun Sehun menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Pakai saja." Perintah Sehun lalu tersenyum. "Kau hanya memakai _sweater,_ Lu. Itu tidak cukup hangat."

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau bodoh? Kau hanya memakai kaus tipis!" si mungil bersurai cokelat madu itu kembali mencoba untuk melepaskan mantel tebal Sehun, namun dengan sigap Sehun kembali mencengkram kedua lengannya dan segera menyeret Luhan tanpa banyak bunyi.

"Ayo, _hyung._ " Kata Sehun kepada Kris, berusaha untuk menghiraukan gerutu dari mulut Luhan yang terus berkicau bahkan ketika mereka telah menaiki mobil. Kris yang membawa mobil malam itu, dan dalam gelap malam, melewati jalan raya Seoul yang penuh dengan manusia-manusia sibuk, bahkan ketika malam sudah menjelang. Seoul seakan tidak pernah istirahat.

Mereka sampai kurang dari tiga puluh menit, memasuki kompleks elit di daerah Gangnam yang hanya dihuni oleh orang-orang dengan ekonomi menengah ke atas. Keluarga Park adalah salah satunya. Kris mengemudikan mobil tepat di depan gerbang, lalu turun dari mobil untuk membuka gerbang yang tidak dikunci itu sendiri.

Kris menggerutu kesal, memaki kebodohan Park Chanyeol. Tentu saja ketiga sahabatnya tahu bahwa Chanyeol menyukai ketenangan dan tidak suka jika orang asing berada di rumahnya, maka dari itu pelayan selalu bekerja ketika ia sekolah atau sebelum matahari terbit. Namun apa salahnya membiarkan salah satu sekuruti untuk menjaga gerbang? Kalau sudah begini, hanya akan membuat tamu terhormat seperti dirinya repot, karena harus turun sendiri untuk membuka gerbang silver setinggi lima meter itu. Ah, tamu terhormat yang tidak diundang dan tidak diinginkan kehadirannya, kalau boleh dikoreksi.

Meski begitu, mereka berhasil memasuki jalanan beraspal yang membawa mereka ke sebuah rumah megah, mirip sebuah _mansion_.

"Sebenarnya," suara halus Luhan terdengar, "apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini, Kris?"

"Untuk mengawasi Chanyeol, tentu saja." Jawab Kris malas, seakan-akan pertanyaan Luhan adalah hal teridiot yang pernah ia dengar.

Sehun menangkap sarkasme dalam kalimat Kris, dan ia memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia menyelipkan kepalan tinjunya di dalam saku jins _navy_ -nya. Kalau saja Sehun tidak menganggap Kris sebagai _hyung_ dan sahabat yang berarti, kepalan tinju itu sudah melayang dari tadi, mendarat mulus di wajah dingin sekaligus idiot Kris. Tapi Sehun masih tahu diri. Ia paling muda di dalam kumpulan itu, sekaligus paling tampan, tentunya. Setidaknya ia berpikir seperti itu. Terkadang Kris bisa menjadi begitu menyebalkan dan tangan Sehun gatal untuk meninju mukanya sekali-kali, seperti sekarang ini.

'Tapi kenapa?" tanya Luhan lagi, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan sarkasme Kris.

Kris mendengus. "Tidakkah kalian lihat? Dia berperilaku aneh. Si Park bodoh itu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita. Dan darah Sherlock Holmes-ku tidak membiarkan ini terjadi. Kita harus menyelidikinya."

Tawa Sehun hampir menyembur. "Kau brengsek _, hyung."_

Kris menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sehun tengah menyeringai senang kepadanya. "Diam kau bocah. Aku masih marah padamu, kau tahu?!"

 _"_ _Oh, c'mon!"_ ujar Sehun tak terima, mengangkat bahunya kesal. Ia berjalan dan segera merangkul Kris, telah melupakan keinginannya untuk meninju wajah Kris dan tatapan permusuhan yang tadi ia lontarkan. "Aku ikut dalam penyelidikanmu, _hyung._ Aku Dr. Watson-mu!"

Kini giliran Luhan yang menatap kedua pria bodoh di hadapannya ini dengan tatapan jengah. si mungil manis itu bahkan hampir memaki. Sungguh menggelikan. Bukankah tadi mereka bertindak seakan hendak membunuh satu sama lain?

Jadi, demi melampiaskan kekesalannya, Luhan berjalan mendekati kedua pria tinggi yang saling merangkul satu sama lain dengan gaya akrab itu dari belakang, dan segera menaikkan tangannya untuk menjambak rambut keduanya, lalu menariknya hingga kedua pria tinggi itu harus menekuk lutut untuk menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Luhan. Meski pendek, jangan sekali-kali membuat seorang Xi Luhan marah atau kesal. Terkadang, orang yang tidak pernah marah, akan menjadi guntur petir yang mengerikan jika ia murka.

"Auuwww!" lengkingan berat ini keluar dari mulut Kris.

" _Baby_ Lu! Astaga apa yang kau—"

"Kalian berdua idiot!" maki Luhan lalu melepaskan jambakkannya dari rambut Kris dan Sehun. Pipinya memerah karena kesal, dan si mungil itu menatap tajam kedua pria jangkung di hadapannya.

"Mengerikan." Bisik Kris sembari mengusap rambut pirangnya, balas menatap Luhan sebal.

Berkebalikan dengan Kris, Sehun malah tertawa kencang sekali, seakan-akan apa yang dilakukan Luhan barusan adalah hal terlucu dan terimut yang pernah ia saksikan, alih-alih menganggapnya sebagai sebuah siksaan fisik yang menyakitkan. _"Baby_ Lulu sangat menggemaskan ketika ia marah!" serunya lalu menangkup kedua wajah mungil Luhan di tangannya yang besar dan hangat.

Memang, orang yang tengah dimabuk cinta, akan benar-benar buta. Kau tahu, ketika kau mencintai seseorang dengan sangat tulus, kau tidak peduli dengan kekurangan orang tersebut. Karena kau mencintainya, maka ia sempurna untukmu. Seperti Luhan yang sempurna untuk Sehun.

Menghiraukan Sehun yang mencoba untuk membujuk Luhan, Kris meraih ponsel genggamnya dan segera menelpon Chanyeol, yang segera menjawab telepon itu dalam dua kali nada tunggu, dengan suara galak dan mengerikan. Setelah melewati beberapa ceramah Kris tentang _maknae_ mereka yang kian hari makin tidak bermoral kepada yang lebih tua, serta bentakan Luhan kepada Sehun yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti memeluknya, Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu besar bercat emas. Bajunya kusut, begitu juga mukanya, dan rambutnya acak-acakan.

Bahkan, Luhan dan Sehun berhenti melakukan kegiatan bodohnya lalu terpaku menatap keadaan mengenaskan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Ugh, kau terlihat mengerikan _, hyung."_ Ujar Sehun sembari memasang wajah sejijik mungkin. Bukan Oh Sehun namanya kalau ia tidak berlebihan dalam mengekspresikan sesuatu. Padahal Chanyeol tidak seburuk yang ia gambarkan. Meski tampak sedikit berantakan, ia terlihat cukup menggoda dengan rambut acak-acakan seperti itu.

Berkebalikan dengan Sehun, Luhan segera menghambur lari dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh besar Chanyeol. "Chanyeol _-aaaaah!"_ seru Luhan manja (yang segera mendapatkan tatapan setingkat psikopat pembunuh berbahaya dari Sehun), "selamatkan aku dari dua pria idiot ini! Mereka membuatku sebal bukan main. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, beberapa detik yang lalu mereka seperti hendak bisa membunuh satu sama lain dan aku harus menjadi penengah, lalu beberapa detik kemudian mereka kembali akrab dan mereka melupakanku!"

Mau tak mau, Chanyeol menyeringai. Seketika itu, kekhawatirannya hilang, setidaknya untuk sementara. "Baiklah, Lu _-ge_. Aku akan melindungimu malam ini." lalu Chanyeol berbalik dan membuat gestur seakan hendak memeluk Luhan, namun sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak melakukannya. Hanya saja jika dilihat dari belakang, lengan lebar Chanyeol seakan melingkar di pundak Luhan, padahal sama sekali tidak.

Tentu saja, hal ini dilakukan demi memberi pelajaran kepada si idiot Sehun.

 _"_ _YA HYUNG!"_ Sehun menyalak marah dan segera menerjang Chanyeol dari belakang, sementara Chanyeol mendengar Kris mengomel, "dasar pengkhianat! Teman makan teman!"

Belum sempat terjangan Sehun mengenai tubuh Chanyeol, Chanyeol telah lebih sigap dan segera mengelak ke samping, membuat Sehun hampir terjatuh karena kakinya oleng. Namun Luhan melemparkan dirinya kepada Sehun, sehingga Sehun menjadikan Luhan sebagai tumpuannya agar tidak terjatuh. Mereka berakhir dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain. Tapi kemudian, Sehun menatap tajam Luhan dan segera melingkarkan lengan kirinya ke leher Luhan.

"Kau melakukannya dengan sengaja, kan?" bisik Sehun berbahaya.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Lalu menggeleng manis. "Um, tidak." Balasnya.

"Kau melakukannya dengan sengaja." Bisik Sehun lagi, kali ini jauh lebih rendah demi menegaskan pernyataannya. "Aku bersumpah, _baby_ Lu. Kau tidak akan tidur nyenyak malam ini."

Mata Luhan melebar. "A-apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?!" ujarnya panik.

Sehun tersenyum sadis. "Kita lihat saja nanti, Lu. Dan aku bersumpah aku tidak akan mengampunimu."

"Ta-tapi, Sehun—aku,"

Chanyeol dan Kris menatap kedua pasangan itu bosan. Mereka tidak akan ambil pusing dengan apa yang dimaksud 'tidak akan tidur nyenyak malam ini' versi Sehun. Percuma saja memikirkannya. Jelas akan membuat sakit kepala. Jadi, kedua pria jangkung itu membiarkan Sehun mengerjai Luhan yang segera memojokkannya ke dinding rumah Chanyeol dan meninggalkan mereka. _Well,_ jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh dulu. Meski kata 'mengerjai' sedikit memiliki konotasi buruk, Sehun sebenarnya hanya memojokkan tubuh Luhan ke tembok dan memerangkap tubuh kecilnya, lalu— _ehm_ —menciuminya dengan agak sedikit bersemangat.

"Segera ke ruang tengah kalau kalian sudah selesai," kata Chanyeol malas, lalu berjalan terlebih dulu, meninggalkan Kris yang ternganga melihat _maknae_ -nya yang ternyata cukup buas.

Seseorang harus mencegah mereka berdua, karena jika tidak, mereka mungkin akan berlanjut ke tahap yang lebih mengerikan.

Jadi, Kris segera berbalik tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Chanyeol yang segera menyuruhnya ke ruang tengah kediaman Park, ia mendekati Sehun yang kini tengah menciumi leher Luhan, sementara Luhan tampaknya pasrah dengan wajah merah sembari sesekali menahan desahan. Kris melayangkan pukulannya ke kepala Sehun. "Hentikan kalian berdua!" bentaknya jengkel.

Meski tak rela, Sehun mengangkat kepalanya sembari meringis kecil dan menoleh kepada Kris. Sementara wajah Luhan nampaknya sudah tidak berbentuk, rambutnya agak acak-acakan. "Sehun, astaga. Kau memalukan. Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Hormon mudamu benar-benar mengerikan, kau tahu?"

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah melakukannya dengan Zitao, _hyung?"_

Skakmat.

Wajah Kris sedikit memerah. "Sialan kau, bocah." Maki Kris. "Setidaknya jaga sikapmu! Kau yang paling muda di sini, ingat? Dan Luhan lebih tua beberapa tahun darimu."

Sehun memutar bola matanya, sementara Luhan kini menunduk malu di belakang Sehun. "Maafkan aku, Kris." Bisik Luhan, hampir tak terdengar. "Aku, uh ... terbawa suasana."

Ungkapan yang satu ini membuat seringai Sehun dan Kris seketika itu mekar.

"Terserah kau saja." Kata Kris akhirnya.

Sehun menoleh kepada Luhan, menunduk sedikit untuk membisikinya sesuatu, "ingat, Lu. Ini baru permulaan."

Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar.

Namun, tak sampai sedetik setelah Sehun berkata seperti itu, sebuah teriakan dengan suara berat menggema di dalam rumah luas tersebut. "APA KALIAN AKAN BERDIRI DI SANA SELAMANYA?! CEPATLAH KEMARI! JANGAN LUPA TUTUP PINTUNYA!"

Kris bergidik ngeri sebagai respon, lalu berbisik kecil seakan takut orang yang barusan berteriak mendengar kalimatnya. "Kondisi mental Yang Mulia Park sepertinya agak mengerikan hari ini."

"Setuju." Sahut Luhan dan Sehun hampir bersamaan.

Meski begitu, mereka akhirnya berjalan masuk setelah menutup daun pintu, dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah duduk di sofa beledu ruang tengah dengan dengan wajah kusut yang menyeramkan.

Namun, tidak ada yang pernah tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang terus mengawasi mereka dari balik pohon palem besar yang berada tepat di depan taman rumah itu. Tubuh mungilnya nyaris tidak kelihatan karena ditelan oleh gelapnya malam. Hanya ada sebuah lampu kuning dengan nyala yang tidak seberapa di atas air mancur, beberapa meter dari pohon palem. Akan tetapi, siapapun yang melihat pasti akan langsung mengenali surai magentanya.

Di balik pohon palem itu, si mungil bersembunyi.

Yang membuatnya terpaku adalah kenyataan bahwa ia baru saja melihat seorang pria jangkung memeluk seseorang dengan tubuh yang ramping dan kecil. Ia tidak bisa melihat siapa orang dengan tubh ramping dan kecil itu, dan juga karena jarak yang terlalu jauh, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Jadi yang hanya bisa dilihatnya hanyalah gerak-gerik keempat orang tersebut. Dan adegan yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika si pria jangkung bersurai gelap berbalik lalu memeluk seseorang di belakangnya. Dari jarak yang jauh sekalipun, ia jelas mengenali siapa si pria jangkung itu.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi sesuatu terasa patah di dalam sana.

Dan pada malam itu juga, ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia sudah jatuh untuk pria itu. Karena jika tidak, rasanya tidak akan sakit seperti ini. Bahkan, ia juga menyadari bahwa itu adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama. Terdengar murahan, memang. Namun perasaan selalu tumbuh subur layaknya sebuah tanaman. Dan perasaan itu langsung tumbuh saat itu juga, ketika ia bertemu pria itu untuk pertama kali—ketika pria itu memerangkap tubuhnya di tepi dinding dan bertanya dengan kasar kepadanya.

Lalu, seakan tengah berada di dalam drama murahan, hujan deras mulai turun.[]

* * *

 **A/N : Aku sadar banget kalau porsi momen hunhan kebanyakan daripada chanbaeknya. I cant help it, guys seriously. Makin ngebosenin kan ya? Maafin aku deh, aku bakal coba bikin momen chanbaeknya lebih greget. Aku udah ngerancang chapter delapan yang full of chanbaek, seriusan. So be patient, ya. Dan chapter delapan bakalan fast update.**

 **Dan satu hal lagi. Aku nggak pernah maksain kalian buat suka sama ff Accidentally You!, karena emang pada dasarnya ini cinta segitiga chanbaeksoo. Dan perlu aku tegasin, BAEKHYUN DISINI BUKAN SELINGAN. Baekhyun pemeran utamanya kok. Lagian kalo kalian gak suka chansoo, kalian gak perlu baca ff ini. Aku masih banyak kekurangan, this is my 1st ff, afterall. Aku cuma kepingin nunjukin meski kamu udah cinta bertahun-tahun sama seseorang, belum tentu itu orang yang tepat buat kamu. Just like this story, cintanya Chanyeol ke Kyungsoo itu cuma ilusi. Dia nyebut cinta, tapi gak pernah merasakan sesuatu kaya orang lagi jatuh cinta kalo sama Kyungsoo. Beda sama Baekhyun, yang meski baru ketemu, dia udah ngerasain hal-hal baru aneh yang nggak mau dia akuin (ceritanya spoiler).**

 **Writing isnt easy, guys. Serius. Tapi aku terima kritik apapun kok, sekalipun kritik dan saran itu mengandung berbagai kata kasar^^**

 **Cuma mau ngasih tau kok, yang jelas aku sama sekali nggak maksa buat baca apalagi suka sama ff ini.**

 **Last but not least, how about this chap? Reviewnya ya, makasih:]**


	8. Chocolate Byun

[CHAPTER 08 - CHOCOLATE BYUN]

* * *

 _"Chocolate and your lips, it tasted like heaven. And I think, I found my favorite kind of drugs."_

* * *

Kesadaran itu menghantam Chanyeol ketika butir-butir hujan menimbulkan suara akibat berbenturan dengan atap seng rumahnya. Lalu bunyi itu menjadi begitu berisik, menandakan hujan turun dengan sangat lebat. Kilat mulai menyambar, disusul bunyi geraman guntur yang membuat mereka sesekali terlonjak.

"Hun, diluar hujan deras." gumam Luhan kecil, mengundang senyum di bibir Sehun, yang kemudian menepuk surai cokelat madunya dengan lembut.

Setelah melewati beberapa perdebatan panjang tentang mengapa Kris, Sehun dan Luhan bisa muncul dengan begitu menyebalkan di depan rumah Chanyeol—yang hanya mendapat jawaban idiot dari Kris bahwa mereka harus mengawasi gerak-gerik Chanyeol—pria jangkung itu berhasil mengusir ketiga sahabatnya tepat ketika jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh.

Komplotan itu tidak melakukan apapun dalam beberapa jam yang mereka habiskan di rumah Chanyeol. Hanya menonton televisi yang membosankan, melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang bermesraan, serta Kris yang juga bermesraan dengan ponselnya—atau lebih tepatnya dengan seseorang yang berada nun jauh di sana.

 _"Long distance relationship is suck,_ Zitao. _"_ Keluh Kris kala itu, ditambah dengan makian dalam bahasa Korea dan Cina. Dari wajahnya, selain ketampanan, Kris mungkin tidak terlihat seberapa cerdas. Tapi Chanyeol mengagumi bahwa _hyung_ -nya yang idiotnya itu fasih dalam tiga bahasa: Mandarin, Inggris dan Korea. Dan jangan lupakan satu dialek Kanton yang juga ia kuasai.

Singkatnya, ketiga temannya malam itu hanya berkumpul di rumah Chanyeol tanpa arti. Benar-benar membuang waktu dan tenaga.

Sementara Chanyeol sendiri hanya duduk di atas sofa, memandang khawatir kepada televisi di depannya, sembari untuk mencoba meredakan keringat dinginnya. Ia terus-terusan berdoa supaya Byun Baekhyun tidak muncul di pintu depan sambil berucap 'aku pulang!' dengan suara cemprengnya yang ceria. Karena jika hal itu terjadi, maka hidupnya akan benar-benar tamat. Dan hal tersebut akan mengundang banyak pertanyaan yang Chanyeol sendiri pun tidak bisa jawab. Ia berkali-kali melirik jam dinding dengan gugup, mengusap keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya dengan lengan _sweater_ -nya. Jantungnya akan terlonjak beberapa kali ketika ia mendengar bunyi ketukan, yang sebenarnya hanya kaki Kris yang tidak sengaja menabrak meja, sambaran guntur, atau bahkan hanya bunyi aneh yang entah berasal dari mana.

Selama itu bukan ketukan yang berasal dari pintu utama, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol tidak banyak berbicara selama itu. Hanya menyumbang senyum atau sesekali tertawa paksa ketika Kris mulai berulah. Sebenarnya, baik Kris, Luhan maupun Sehun merasakan atmosfer gelap yang melingkupi Chanyeol, hanya saja mereka berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Karena mereka tahu Chanyeol sedang tidak ingin ditanya yang aneh-aneh. Makanya Kris mencoba untuk memeriahkan suasana dengan melontarkan beberapa lelucon bodoh yang sebenarnya tidak lucu. Bahkan kebodohan Kris dan Sehun dijadikan satu pun, tidak cukup mengusir kekhawatiran Chanyeol.

Hari ini hujan, kilat menyambar marah, membelah langit kelam malam dengan sayatan cahaya putih yang menakutkan, ditambah bunyi guntur dan derasnya hujan yang memekakkan telinga, menambah kadar kelam malam itu. Diluar sana dingin, dan saat ini sudah larut malam.

Dimana si Byun bodoh itu?

Pria jangkung bersurai gelap itu benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa ia harus mencoba untuk menelepon Sekretaris Yoon lagi?

Yah, sebenarnya itu bukan ide yang buruk.

Chanyeol berniat untuk menelpon Sekretaris Yoon ketika teman-temannya pulang (kali ini benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh karena ia telah menetapkan hatinya). Namun ketika ketiga temannya undur diri dengan perilaku yang sangat menyebalkan, dan kemudian Chanyeol mengantar ketiga temannya menuju pintu utama, barulah ia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk menelpon Sekretaris Yoon.

Mungkin lebih tepatnya, bukan menemukan _sesuatu._ Namun menemukan _seseorang._ Manik gelapnya memandang lurus, tepat kepada pohon palem di hadapannya. Sekilas, memang tidak akan terlihat apapun karena keremangan lampu. Namun Chanyeol tidak bodoh. Ia tahu dengan pasti siapa manusia bodoh yang sedang berjongkok sembari memeluk lutut dengan tubuh menggigil di balik pohon palem, tepat berada di taman depan rumahnya. Terlebih, siapa yang tidak mengenali kepala ungu itu?

Sementara Kris menggerutu karena hujan tak kunjung berhenti, dan Sehun yang memakaikan mantelnya di tubuh mungil Luhan agar ia tidak terkena setetes hujan pun ketika mereka hendak memasuki mobil, Chanyeol berusaha untuk menjaga ekspresinya agar tetap datar. Padahal sebenarnya ia mati-matian untuk tidak meledak saat itu juga.

Perasaan Chanyeol campur aduk. Dan ini sungguh membingungkan ketika ia sama sekali tidak tahu penyebab yang membuat perasaannya kacau.

Jadi, ketika mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Kris telah keluar melewati gerbang rumahnya, Chanyeol berderap dengan ekspresi mengerikan, menuju seseorang yang tengah menggigil dibalik pohon palem. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa ia keluar rumah tanpa mengenakan alas kaki, bahkan hujan deras yang mulai membuat tubuhnya basah sekali pun tidak bisa membuat amarahnya surut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bodoh?!" Chanyeol berteriak kencang dengan marah diantara derasnya hujan yang memekakkan telinga. Hal yang sangat membingungkan, tentunya. Karena Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa menjadi semarah itu.

Seseorang yang menjadi sasaran amukan Chanyeol terlonjak sedikit. Ia mendongak, dan ketika mata mereka saling bertemu. Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia adalah orang paling brengsek yang pernah hidup di dunia ini.

Byun Baekhyun tengah berjongkok, memeluk lututnya sembari menggigil, basah kuyup layaknya anjing yang terbuang. Bibirnya sedikit membiru, wajahnya pucat. Dan yang membuat Chanyeol makin meledak adalah kenyataan bahwa si bodoh itu kini sedang tersenyum. Ia mendongak, menatap lurus Chanyeol sembari tersenyum, dengan sorot mata teduh, tersenyum begitu lembut hingga membuat berjuta-juta perasaan bersalah menghantam telak hati Chanyeol. "A-apa mereka sudah pulang? Aku ti-tidak ketahuan, kan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara halus, sedikit tergagap akibat kedinginan dan menggigil. Giginya bergemeltuk hebat. Meski hampir tidak terdengar diantara derasnya hujan, Chanyeol masih menangkap gerakan bibirnya. Karena sedari tadi terus menatap bibir yang mulai membiru itu.

Merasakan amarah yang meletup-letup dalam dadanya, Chanyeol segera membungkuk dan menarik paksa lengan Baekhyun, membuat tubuh mungilnya terangkat dan menyeret si mungil itu menuju rumah tanpa pikir panjang. Baekhyun terkejut akibat serangan tiba-tiba itu, dan si mungil itu bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhnya kaku akibat membeku.

"Cha-Chanyeol," keluh Baekhyun, "apa yang kau ..."

Ia tidak lagi memperhatikan kalimat Baekhyun. Karena benaknya hanya fokus terhadap beberapa hal yang harus segera ia lakukan.

 _Tempat hangat. Cari tempat yang hangat._ Chanyeol menggumam dalam hatinya. _Tempat hangat. Handuk. Sup. Cokelat panas. Perapian._

Berbagai kalimat itu berulang-ulang dalam benaknya. Kacau. Ia kalut. Marah dan bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu marah, dan itu malah menambah segala rasa frustasi dalam dirinya. Tapi Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengenyahkan perasaan frustasi itu, dan membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya bergerak bebas mengikuti nalurinya.

 _Tempat hangat. Handuk. Cokelat panas. Perapian._

Tidak peduli dengan tubuh keduanya yang basah, Chanyeol masih mencengkram kuat lengan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sesekali meringis kesakitan. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak melawan. Chanyeol melangkah panjang-panjang dengan kaki jenjangnya, setengah menyeret Baekhyun ke lantai dua. Mereka kemudian berdua berhenti tepat di depan pintu berwarna abu-abu.

"Apa yang akan—"

"Masuk." Geram Chanyeol. Ia menunduk, menatap Baekhyun tajam. Genangan air mulai terbentuk di sekitar kaki mereka. Air hujan menetes-tetes hampir dari seluruh tubuh kedua pria itu. Meski Chanyeol juga sudah basah, tapi setidaknya ia tidak menggigil seperti Baekhyun. "Ganti bajumu dalam lima menit, dan kemudian keluar."

"Tapi kena—"

"Sekarang." Chanyeol memotong lagi, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya dengan nada suara yang berbahaya. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang. Ia ingin meninju, memukul, menendang, bahkan kalau boleh sekalipun, ia ingin membunuh demi melampiaskan rasa marahnya. Ini berlebihan dan membuat rasa muak tumbuh di benak Chanyeol, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mencegahnya.

Baekhyun tidak berniat untuk menentang perkataan Chanyeol, karena pada dasarnya ia sudah sangat lelah, pusing, dan ia kelaparan. Jadi ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, membiarkan air menggenang di sekitar kakinya, kemudian membongkar kopernya yang sama sekali belum ia benahi, lalu menemukan sepasang baju hangat kesayangannya—piyama dengan bahan wol tebal berhiaskan gambar stroberi. Kedengaran bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan memang, namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir jernih dengan kepala yang berdenyut hebat dan dingin yang menusuk tiap persendian tubuhnya bagikan jarum es.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar mandi di pojok kamarnya, dengan gerak lemah ia mulai melepaskan satu-satu pakaiannya, membalut tubuhnya dengan piyama hangat favoritnya. Tak lama setelah itu, Baekhyun keluar kamar. Masih dengan rambut basah, wajah pucat dan tubuh menggigil, dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah berdiri tak sabar di hadapannya.

Ia sepertinya juga sudah mengganti baju. Mengenakan celana training dan kaus putih polos yang entah mengapa melekat begitu sempurna di tubuhnya. Satu handuk kecil menutupi kepalanya yang basah, sementara satu handuk lain yang agak lebih tebal bertandang dalam genggamannya. Tidak menunggu lama, bahkan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Chanyeol menyambar lengan Baekhyun dan segera menyeretnya tanpa belas kasihan (lagi)—menuju perapian di lantai satu, tepatnya di ruang tengah.

Baekhyun lelah, dan ia merasa bahwa ia bisa saja tumbang sewaktu-waktu. Namun sesuatu membuatnya tetap sadar, meski rasa berdenyut di kepalanya sama sekali tidak mereda. Lebih parah, sekarang ia merasa mual. Kombinasi dari efek masuk angin dan hujan-hujanan benar-benar menyiksanya saat ini.

Dan di dalam semua rasa sakit yang menyiksa itu, hanya satu yang membuat kesadarannya masih bertahan: sebuah tangan kokoh yang tengah mencengkram kuat lengannya, dan pancaran khawatir dari manik gelapnya.

Baekhyun tahu, ia seharusnya tidak boleh merasa seperti ini. Tapi ia senang bukan main, menikmati sensasi menyenangkan bagaimana degup jantungnya bertambah cepat, dan bagaimana kupu-kupu seakan menari-nari dalam perutnya.

Mereka tidak berkata-kata untuk sementara waktu, ketika Chanyeol menyeretnya dengan langkah kaki yang panjang-panjang dan dengan gestur tidak sabar. Baekhyun bahkan harus berlari kecil untuk menyeimbangi gerakan kakinya dan Chanyeol. Daan ketika telah sampai di depan perapian, Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun intens, dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Chanyeol harus menahan gejolak marah dalam dirinya ketika ia melihat tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang masih menggigil kedinginan.

Chanyeol mengumpat kecil dan memalingkan wajahnya, membuat mata cokelat Baekhyun melebar. Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol mengeras. Baekhyun mencari-cari tanda apakah pria itu marah kepadanya, namun yang didapatinya lagi-lagi hanyalah ekspresi menyesal dan rasa bersalah—yang sudah tersamarkan dengan sempurna oleh tatapan dingin penuh amarah. Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa menangkap emosi tersebut. Hanya saja, pokoknya ia tahu.

"Duduk." Perintah Chanyeol, menyuruh Baekhyun duduk di lantai, tepat berada di depan perapian. Layaknya peliharaan patuh, Baekhyun segera duduk. Mulut cerewetnya entah kenapa memilih untuk bungkam sekarang. Ia duduk sembari memeluk lututnya, sementara Chanyeol beranjak untuk meraih sebuah _remote_ dan menekan tombol-tombol yang Baekhyun tidak ketahui, lalu perapian mulai menyala begitu saja. Menguarkan hawa hangat yang menyenangkan.

Desahan lega keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Meski begitu, bibirnya masih bergetar hebat dan tubuhnya serasa beku. Ia bergeser mendekat kepada perapian listrik itu, masih sembari memeluk lututnya, lalu memejamkan mata. Kemudian Baekhyun merasakan handuk besar jatuh di kepalanya. Si mungil itu kemudian menaikkan sedikit handuk yang menutupi kepala dan matanya, lalu mendongak untuk mendapati punggung Chanyeol yang berjalan menjauh.

Dan Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja.

Harusnya, Baekhyun tahu ia tidak boleh berharap banyak. Namun manusia itu serakah. Egois, dan juga munafik. Perkataan yang keluar, terucap dari bibir, kadang tidak sama dengan apa yang hati katakan.

Awalnya, Baekhyun mengira Chanyeol mungkin akan segera tidur, meninggalkannya sendirian yang akan mati karena menggigil. Namun lima belas menit setelahnya, asumsi Baekhyun terpatahkan ketika ia melihat Chanyeol kembali membawa sebaki penuh makanan, lengkap dengan segelas penuh cairan berwarna cokelat yang masih mengepul.

Melihat itu, senyum kecil Baekhyun mengembang. Hatinya terasa hangat. Ini mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi ia bahagia.

Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol sebenarnya pergi ke dapur dan memanaskan beberapa makanan dalam lemari pendingin yang tadi siang sama sekali tidak disentuhnya. Ia membawa sup daging ayam yang sudah dihangatkan, beserta telur dadar dengan cacahan daging dan semangkuk penuh nasi putih.

Ia ikut duduk di depan Baekhyun, lalu meletakkan baki itu di depannya. Chanyeol kemudian duduk bersila dengan tangan bersedekap, eskpresi wajahnya sulit dijelaskan. Ia mendorong baki makanan itu hingga menyentuh kaki Baekhyun.

Semuanya terasa sangat baru dan aneh, baik bagi Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol. Keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka memang terasa canggung, karena selama ini, jika sudah bersitatap wajah, Chanyeol akan mengolok-ngolok Baekhyun, atau bertingkah kasar kepadanya. Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengerti dan ia hanya akan mengabaikan segala rasa frustasinya. Ia hanya akan mencoba untuk mengikuti kata hatinya yang berteriak khawatir hanya karena Byun Baekhyun yang kehujanan.

Lucu bagaimana Chanyeol segera melakukan ini untuk Baekhyun. Melayaninnya dalam diam meski wajahnya tampak keras. Bahkan, jika diingat-ingat, Chanyeol sendiri belum pernah melakukan ini untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, entah bagaimana, tidak pernah membuatnya frustasi dan hilang akal seperti ini.

 _Tidak seperti yang Byun Baekhyun lakukan._

Namun, mereka berdua tahu bahwa keheningan yang canggung itu terasa nyaman dan menyenangkan.

Padahal, seharusnya Chanyeol bahagia atas semua ini. Bukankah ia ingin Byun Baekhyun menderita? Bukankah ia ingin menyiksa Baekhyun hingga ia lari ketakutan?

Lalu kenapa, Chanyeol merasa begitu khawatir hanya karena Baekhyun pulang terlalu larut dan mendapati si mungil itu tengah berjongkok layaknya orang idiot di bawah derasnya hujan?

Jadi, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol hati-hati. Bibirnya masih bergetar. "Apa maksud ini semuanya?" tanyanya, hampir berupa bisikan.

Lagi-lagi perasaan bersalah menghampiri seluruh persendian tubuh Chanyeol, membuatnya ingin berteriak nyaring.

 _Jangan tanya._ Hati Chanyeol berbisik kecil. _Aku sendiri tidak tahu, bodoh. Jadi jangan tanya._

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan." Balas Chanyeol datar, bersedekap di depan Baekhyun dengan gaya _bossy_ -nya yang menyebalkan. Sebelah alis tebalnya terangkat, sementara matanya menatap Baekhyun tanpa henti. Dan kali ini, Baekhyun mendapati bahwa Chanyeol mati-matian berusaha untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi bersalahnya.

Kembali, tanpa sebuah peringatan, jantung Baekhyun mulai melompat girang. Ia sadar betul bahwa semua ini salah. Terlebih, hatinya langsung merasa sakit ketika ia mengingat bahwa Chanyeol baru saja memeluk seseorang tadi. Namun entah kenapa, rasa sakit itu seakan sirna untuk sementara waktu ketika ia melihat jelas wajah Chanyeol. Bagaimana wajahnya yang rupawan, dengan garis wajah yang sempurna dan bibir merekah dengan bagian bawah yang sedikit berbelah. Belum lagi surai gelapnya yang agak basah ia sisir ke atas. Serta bagaimana kaus polos putih bisa membuatnya nampak seribu kali lebih tampan. Baekhyun menyadari ia semakin jatuh untuk Chanyeol, yang sebenarnya adalah suatu hal yang salah.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Ujar Baekhyun sembari memalingkan wajahnya sedikit, merasa malu bukan main di bawah tatapan intens Chanyeol. Semburat merah seketika menghiasi kulit pipi putih susu-nya yang sebelumnya pucat bak mayat. Yang satu ini hampir membuat sudut bibir Chanyeol menukik tajam ke atas.

 _Manis. Sangat manis._

Chanyeol mulai membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ketika ia _mencicipi_ si permen kapas berwarna magenta. Jika dilihat saja sudah semanis ini, maka bagaimana rasanya jika ia mencecapnya sendiri dengan bibirnya?

Dan ia baru menyadari ketika menatap betul secara keseluruhan Byun Baekhyun malam itu. Baekhyun mengenakan piyama wol tebal berwarna putih yang bercorak stroberi-stroberi kecil, menyebar di seluruh bagian piyama itu. Piyama itu memiliki tudung kepala dengan telinga kelinci yang panjang. Chanyeol harus sedikit merasa kecewa dalam hatinya ketika tudung kepala itu tidak Baekhyun kenakan, melainkan hanya menggantung di belakang leher bajunya. Melihatnya seperti itu, membuat Chanyeol harus menahan mati-matian untuk tidak mengangkat tangannya lalu menepuk sayang kepala Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam, mulai merasakan sesuatu berdebar cepat di dalam sana. "Kau tidak perlu mengerti. Tutup mulut dan makanlah, Byun." Kata Chanyeol lagi, yang sebenarnya lebih mirip sebuah perintah egois ketimbang bujukan halus.

Baekhyun cemberut kecil mendapati Chanyeol berbicara kasar lagi padanya, namun tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum. Meraih gelas berisi cokelat panas, lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di sana. Bagi Baekhyun, sungguh menyenangkan begitu merasakan sensasi hangat menjalari tubuhnya ketika semua sendinya terasa beku. Baginya, sudah merupakan keajaiban yang luar biasa ketika mendapati Chanyeol melakukan semua ini untuknya, mengingat sebenarnya pria jangkung itu membenci Baekhyun selama masa eksistensinya.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Baekhyun. Ia mempelajari gerakan-gerakan kecil Baekhyun seakan hal itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat menarik untuknya. Jadi, sembari masih bersedekap dan duduk bersila tepat di depan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengarahkan manik gelapnya kepada pria itu.

 _Baekhyun yang menempelkan bibirnya di tepi gelas. Baekhyun yang terlonjak ketika mendengar bunyi guntur. Baekhyun yang menggigil kecil. Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis. Baekhyun yang memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan sensasi hangat susu cokelat. Baekhyun yang mendongak untuk mengintipnya malu-malu. Baekhyun yang merona. Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun._

Lalu nama itu menjadi tak berhingga di benak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun, yang sebenarnya merasa risih bukan main, karena belum pernah ada orang yang menatapnya sedemikian tajam. Belum lagi oknum yang menatapnya memiliki surai segelap malam dan manik mata yang juga gelap, dengan wajah yang luar biasa tampan. Baekhyun harus mengakui bahwa ia menikmati hal tersebut. Sementara jantugnya bertalu-talu, ia menghirup cokelat hangat yang terasa sangat luar biasa di lidahnya.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada tak senang.

"Aku baru saja pulang dan aku melihat temanmu datang. Jadi kupikir sebaiknya aku bersembunyi dulu."

Chanyeol mendengus lalu tertawa sarkastik. "Dan kau menunggu bahkan ketika hujan turun deras?"

Baekhyun mendongak, mengerjap lucu dan menatap Chanyeol, lalu menangguk kecil.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu bodoh?!" bentak Chanyeol kasar, bahkan mengalahkan suara hujan yang deras. Baekhyun terlonjak akibat bentakan itu, lalu menunduk dengan ekspresi takut.

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi, mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menyisir surai hitamnya ke belakang. "Rambutmu basah." Komentar Chanyeol, menatap tajam rambut magenta Baekhyun yang masih meneteskan air. Padahal handuk yang tadi Chanyeol lemparkan padanya masih tersemat manis di kepalanya.

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh sisi rambutnya. Rona merambat di pipinya. "Ah, ya." Angguknya, suaranya selembut dan seringan kapas. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bi—"

Baekhyun berhenti berbicara ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri dan segera duduk di belakangnya. Aroma tubuhnya yang menyenangkan menyeruak indera penciuman Baekhyun, membuat si mungil tegang dengan dentuman yang mulai memekakkan telinganya. Chanyeol memiliki aroma maskulin seorang pria, dengan bau lain yang Baekhyun kira sebagai parfum dan _shampoo._ Kombinasi semuanya membuat Baekhyun mabuk bukan main, karena harum itu menginvasi seluruh pikirannya.

Hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun terpaku. Chanyeol meraih handuk itu dan mulai mengusapkannya ke kepala Baekhyun secara lembut, meremas-remas surai cokelat keunguannya yang masih basah.

"Jangan tanya apa yang sedang kulakukan." Bisik Chanyeol lirih. _Karena aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan._ "Lanjutkan makanmu, bodoh." Chanyeol berkata lagi, kali ini nada suaranya kembali terdengar egois dan penuh perintah. Namun Baekhyun mengenali ketulusan dalam kalimat itu. Baekhyun, yang kini senang bukan main, berusaha untuk menahan tangannya yang gemetar. Kali ini bukan karena kedinginan. Namun karena semuanya terasa begitu mendebarkan dan sangat menyenangkan. Baekhyun mengetatkan tangkupannya pada gelas di tangannya, berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkan gelas tersebut karena tangannya yang gemetar.

Chanyeol ingin memaki. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang? Ah ya, ia sedang mengeringkan rambut si bocah bodoh bernama Byun Baekhyun. Akal sehatnya pasti sudah benar-benar menguap. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti. Ia _tidak mau_ berhenti. Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol bersila di belakang Baekhyun, jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti, dan Chanyeol mengerjakan pekerjaan bodoh yang baru saja menjadi pekerjaan favoritnya.

Siapa yang bisa menolaknya, kalau ia boleh jujur? Bahkan dari belakang pun, tanpa si mungil itu sadari, pesonanya terus memancar, menginfeksi orang yang berada di belakangnya.

Si jangkung bersurai malam itu tidak akan menyangkal. Ia menyukai bagaimana aroma lembut stoberi seketika itu meracuni seluruh pikirannya, memenjara dan memerangkapnya tanpa ampun. Dan dari belakang, ia kembali memepelajari seluruh tubuh dan gerak-gerik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memiliki tubuh yang mungil. Tengkuknya mulus, dengan anak-anak rambut halus yang mulai tumbuh di pangkal lehernya. Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa warna rambut Baekhyun yang sebenarnya adalah hitam, dan ia pasti mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna magenta. Kemudian, Chanyeol mulai penasaran setengah mati bagaimana seorang Byun Baekhyun akan terlihat jika surainya berwarna hitam. Atau, ia akan mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa Baekhyun mengecat rambutnya.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir dan mendesah frustasi dalam diam. Semua pertanyaan itu sama sekali tidak berarti dan akan terus melekat di kepalanya jika ia tidak menanyakannya langsung. Namun persetan! Chanyeol tidak akan benar-benar mempertanyakan hal tersebut kepada Baekhyun—tidak dalam seribu tahun nantinya.

Dari belakang, Chanyeol akan mendapati Baekhyun yang menggigil kecil, atau terlonjak kaget sedikit ketika guntur menyambar. Hal yang satu ini membuat sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik ke atas tanpa ia sadari.

Hening yang begitu menyenangkan menyelimuti mereka.

Dengan hati-hati seakan takut melukainya, Chanyeol mengusapkan handuk itu di kepala Baekhyun. Merata dan perlahan-lahan.

"Kau tahu," kata Baekhyun pelan, memecah keheningan di antara mereka, "ini hujan pertama di bulan ini." Chanyeol dapat mendengar senyum dari kalimat itu, meski ia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendengus, sementara Baekhyun membungkuk sedikit untuk meraih semangkuk nasi dan sumpit dari baki, lalu mulai menyumpit telur dadar dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya bersama nasi yang tengah ia pegang. "Kenapa kau bahkan mengetahui hal-hal bodoh semacam itu?" balas Chanyeol dengan nada kesal, "yah, hal-hal bodoh untuk orang yang juga bodoh, tentu saja."

Kalimat kasar itu dibalas oleh anggukan kecil dan kekehan halus. Mata Chanyeol melebar. Ia terpaku untuk sesaat. Menyesali posisinya sekarang. Kalau saja ia duduk di hadapan Baekhyun, maka ia pasti akan melihat wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum.

"Kau benar." Angguk Baekhyun, senyum manis terpatri di bibir ranumnya. "Tapi hujan bukanlah hal bodoh. Kau hanya perlu memandangnya dari sudut yang berbeda, dan kau akan melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan yang belum pernah kau lihat sebelumnya."

"Membosankan." Gerutu Chanyeol.

Lalu Baekhyun tertawa lagi. Sembari mengunyah pelan makanannya, Baekhyun bertanya. "Apa kau selalu seperti ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Chanyeol lagi. Nada suaranya berubah menjadi penasaran. Ia berhenti mengusap kepala basah Baekhyun dengan handuk.

"Mmmm..." Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, meletakkan ujung sumpit di bibirnya, "yah, maksudku _seperti ini._ Melakukan hal-hal seperti ini untuk orang lain."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, menatap helaian surai cokelat keunguan di hadapannya dengan jengah. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dan ini membuatnya mual. "Bukan urusanmu!" balas Chanyeol, kali ini agak lebih kasar dari sebelumnya, dengan nada tinggi. Padahal, ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membentak seperti itu.

Baekhyun terlonjak lagi, bukan karena nada suara Chanyeol, tapi karena guntur yang terdengar seperti ledakan mengerikan, padahal hujan sudah mulai reda dan tidak sederas sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya bertanya." Bisik Baekhyun, nada suaranya berubah murung dan lesu. "Maafkan aku."

Sial. Chanyeol membenci perasaan baru ini. Perasaan dimana ia merasa begitu merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri hanya karena hal-hal sepele yang menyangkut tentang Baekhyun. Chanyeol memijiat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Ia mendesah berat. "Ini pertama kalinya." Aku Chanyeol, ekspresinya berubah tajam seiring dengan kalimat yang barusan meluncur di bibirnya.

Pernyataan Chanyeol barusan seakan memberikan aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi ke seluruh tubuh Baekhyun. Ia terkejut bukan main. Di antara degupan jantung yang bertalu hebat, Baekhyun memutar badannya secepat kilat, untuk menghadap seseorang yang duduk bersila di belakangnya. Mata cokelat cerahnya melebar, menatap mata bermanik segelap malam yang kini menatapnya balik dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Sungguh?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya, menatap seseorang yang sekarang terpaku di belakang.

Baekhyun mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi pandangan Chanyeol benar-benar jelas. Wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti, dengan ujung hidung yang hampir saling bersentuhan. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, mustahil Chanyeol bisa berpikir jernih. Seluruh sistem dalam tubuhnya porak poranda, akal sehatnya hancur lebur entah kemana. Dari jarak yang begitu dekat, Chanyeol melihat wajah berkulit mulus seputih susu, sepasang mata sipit bermanik cokelat cerah, hidung mancung yang kecil, serta _bibir._ Jika dari jarak jauh, mungkin memang tidak akan terlihat. Namun mata Chanyeol menangkap jelas setitik tahi lalat di bibir atas sebelah kiri Baekhyun.

Lalu matanya terpusat pada bibir itu.

Bibir tipis yang merekah.

Bibir tipis yang kini berwarna _pink cherry_.

"Uh," bisik Baekhyun linglung, "aku, uh, aku ..."

Ia hendak menarik mundur tubuhnya.

Namun sambaran tangan Chanyeol lebih cepat. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menahan tengkuk Baekhyun. Menahan agar wajah si mungil tidak bergerak satu inci pun dari wajahnya.

Akal sehatnya benar-benar menguap entah kemana. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan itu. Seakan tidak rela jika sosok dengan wajah manis dan imut itu menghilang dari hadapannya.

Baekhyun, tak ayal, sama terkejutnya dengan Chanyeol. Seakan gerakan Chanyeol adalah diluar kendali dirinya sendiri—dan sesungguhnya, memang benar seperti itu adanya. Mata sipitnya melebar kaget, menatap lurus-luruh manik gelap Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya intens dan tajam.

Lalu, waktu seakan berhenti.

Dan Chanyeol membungkuk, merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah si mungil.

* * *

Baekhyun baru bisa pulang sehabis mendengar ocehan Minseok tentang pemuda berseragam kuning yang ia temui tanpa sengaja di mini market. Pemuda itu menyebutnya sebagai anak kecil dan menguntitnya pulang menuju Rainbow Cream.

Baekhyun harus terkikik kecil melihat _hyung_ favoritnya menggerutu, bahkan ketika tanda _close_ telah disematkan di depan kedai dan mereka berjalan bersama menuju halte untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Mulutnya tak berhenti berbicara tentang bagaimana orang-orang selalu melihatnya sebagai anak yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah, padahal umurnya sekarang sudah mencapai dua puluh satu tahun.

"Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?" komentar Baekhyun kala itu sembari duduk di bangku halte, lalu memandang Minseok yang masih berwajah masam. "Itu artinya wajahmu memang tampak terlihat muda, _hyung_. Harusnya kau mensyukurinya."

Minseok mendecih. Lalu kemudian pipinya memerah. "Tapi aku tidak menyukainya."

Melihat itu, Baekhyun semakin bersemangat untuk menggoda Minseok. "Apa dia tampan, _hyung?"_

Kepala bersurai gelap Minseok menoleh secepat kilat untuk menatap Baekhyun jengkel—namun Baekhyun bisa melihat jelas rona merah di wajahnya. "Tidak!" ujar Minseok lalu membuang muka.

"Sungguh?"

Minseok memutar manik cokelat cerahnya kesal. "Um ... baiklah. Sedikit."

"Hanya sedikit?" Baekhyun terkikik lagi. Sungguh menyenangkan melihat Minseok tersipu malu layaknya bocah kecil yang imut. Sebenarnya, jika ia tidak membeberkan umur aslinya, Minseok bisa saja mengaku sebagai pemuda berusia tujuh belas—atau bahkan lima belas tahun, karena wajahnya benar-benar tampak jauh lebih muda dari umurnya yang asli.

"Kau mau aku mengulitimu hidup-hidup, Byun?" ancam Minseok sembari menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun kesal.

Pria yang lebih muda mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, tanda ia menyerah. "Aku hanya bercanda." Katanya, lalu tertawa pelan. Mereka bercakap-cakap untuk sementara waktu, membunuh waktu untuk menunggu bus jurusan masing-masing. Minseok bertanya dimana Baekhyun tinggal sekarang, karena Minseok sudah seperti saudara sendiri, Baekhyun sudah menceritakan segala hal kepadanya. Kecuali tentang Ayahnya dan perihal kepindahan Baekhyun ke rumah keluarga Park.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa lembut menanggapi pertanyaan Minseok, dan Minseok bertanya lagi kenapa ia tertawa. Baekhyun tersenyum, dan berkata bahwa ia akan menceritakan semuanya nanti. Meski begitu, Minseok membalas perkataan Baekhyun dengan senyum lembut penuh perhatian. Ia mengerti mungkin Baekhyun dalam posisi sulit sekarang.

Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin orang lain tahu, tentunya. Park Chanyeol tidak ingin orang lain tahu, dan ia sudah berjanji untuk hidup selayaknya hantu kasat mata. Memikirkan si jangkung itu membuat senyum manis mengembang di bibirnya. Ia tahu Chanyeol selalu bersikap kasar, menyebalkan, _bossy_ , dan segala macam sifat mengerikan yang membuat Baekhyun ingin menjauhinya. Namun ia tidak bisa. Seakan-akan ada medan magnet yang menghubungkan antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Apapun yang dilakukan Chanyeol seakan menarik Baekhyun untuk mendekat.

Yah, lagipula Baekhyun tidak bodoh. Ia memang mendapat paket beberapa hari sebelumnya, dari Lee Young Ri yang kini Baekhyun ketahui adalah Ibu Chanyeol. Alasan kuat kenapa Baekhyun berani mengemas kopernya dan beranjak dari rumah Bibinya adalah karena Ayahnya sendiri. Di suatu malam, ketika Baekhyun hampir terlelap tidur di kamarnya bahkan sebelum mengganti baju sehabis pulang bekerja, seseorang dengan nomor asing meneleponnya.

Baekhyun hampir menangis saat ia mengenali suara orang yang sedang berbicara di seberang telepon.

Byun Han tidak berbicara banyak. Tidak menyapa, tidak pula mengatakan hal-hal yang menyenangkan seperti yang sering ia lakukan dulu. Suaranya kini sedingin es. Baekhyun merasa bahwa ia sedang berbicara dengan orang asing. Byun Han hanya memberikan instruksi bahwa Baekhyun harus pindah ke sebuah rumah di daerah Gangnam, dan ia juga harus pindah sekolah. Lalu Baekhyun bertanya mengapa ia harus melakukan semua itu, dan Byun Han menjawabnya dengan sebuah keheningan yang menyesakkan dada. Ia tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Namun ia ingin Baekhyun mengikuti perintahnya, karena ia yakin dengan begitu, hidup Baekhyun akan lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Lalu, sebelum mengakhiri teleponnya, Byun Han berkata bahwa Baekhyun tidak perlu menghubunginya lagi.

Lalu telepon terputus.

Dan Baekhyun menangis dalam diam.

"Baekhyun _-ah."_

Baekhyun menoleh dengan linglung ketika Minseok menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Ya?"

"Ada apa denganmu?" Minseok memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun dan menatap wajahnya serius.

"Aku kenapa?"

Minseok mendesah sedih, kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya ke pipi Baekhyun yang ternyata telah dialiri air mata. "Kenapa menangis?" bisik Minseok, tak sampai hati melihat adik kecilnya yang telah meneteskan air mata bahkan tanpa ia sadari.

"Huh?" Baekhyun menggumam bingung, ikut-ikutan menyeka matanya dan terkejut ketika mendapati bahwa matanya telah basah. "Ah, kurasa mataku kemasukan debu, _hyung."_ Tambah Baekhyun lagi, lalu terkekeh kecil.

Minseok mengelus surai cokelat keunguan Baekhyun dengan lembut, menatap adik kecilnya dengan sayang. "Jangan membohongiku." Kata Minseok. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Mau menginap dirumahku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng tegas. Lalu tersenyum menenangkan. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

Meski begitu, Minseok menatap Baekhyun tak yakin. "Sungguh?"

"Ya." Angguk Baekhyun.

Minseok awalnya enggan meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam keadaan seperti itu, namun Baekhyun bersikeras bahwa Minseok harus pulang dan segera meminum obat anemianya. Jadi mereka berpisah setelah itu. Baekhyun tiba di kediaman Park lima belas menit setelahnya dengan menggunakan bus. Ia berhenti di depan kompleks elit itu, dan segera berjalan untuk mencapai _mansion_ besar keluarga Park.

Ketika Baekhyun memasuki gerbang, ia menyadari ada mobil _sport_ hitam terparkir tepat di depan rumah, dan Baekhyun setengah mati harus mengendap-ngendap agar tidak ketahuan. Sepertinya mereka teman-teman Chanyeol. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat persembunyian paling dekat: pohon palem di dekat air mancur taman, tepat di depan rumah.

Baekhyun kelelahan setengah mati dan ia berharap bisa segera membasuh badan, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Kepalanya mulai pusing. Dan pusing itu bertambah parah ketika ia melihat Chanyeol memeluk salah seorang temannya yang bertubuh paling kecil. Si mungil itu seharusnya tidak mengakuinya, tapi rasanya benar-benar tidak mengenakkan melihat Chanyeol melakukan itu.

Lalu, hujan mulai turun. Dan dia menunggu teman-teman Chanyeol pulang hampir lebih dari satu jam. Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Ia kedinginan dan kelaparan. _Dan patah hati._

Baekhyun rasanya ingin bersorak ria ketika melihat mobil _sport_ itu akhirnya keluar lewat gerbang depan. Dan tahu-tahu saja, Chanyeol sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan geram dan marah.

Lalu semuanya terasa seperti mimpi.

Chanyeol menyeretnya. Menyuruhnya mengganti baju. Kemudian Chanyeol menyeretnya _lagi_ menuju perapian. Dan ia memberi Baekhyun makanan.

Kemudian, Chanyeol duduk di belakang tubuhnya untuk mengeringkan rambut magentanya yang basah.

Baekhyun harus menghentikan kembang api yang meledak-ledak memenuhi penglihatannya ketika Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ini pertama kalinya." Sahut Chanyeol, masih dengan nada bicaranya yang menjengkelkan.

Jadi Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berbalik. Ia berusaha untuk mencari kesungguhan dalam diri Chanyeol. Maka ia menatap Chanyeol lurus-lurus. Dan wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Baekhyun mungkin terlambat menyadarinya, namun Chanyeol tidak seperti itu. Ia langsung terpaku begitu wajah mereka berhadapan. Dan ketika Baekhyun berniat untuk memundurkan kepalanya, Chanyeol malah menahan leher Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

Baekhyun terkesiap, sementara Chanyeol menatapnya dalam, lalu mulai menunduk.

 _Apa dia akan menciumku? Ya Tuhan dia akan menciumku! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Memejamkan mata?! Memakinya? Menamparnya? Byun Baekhyun sadarlah! Kau harus segera bertindak! Ya Tuhan! Astaga!_

Dan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

Detik-detik yang berlalu terasa begitu lama, seakan Baekhyun sudah menunggu selama berabad-abad.

Namun, tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" bisik Chanyeol tajam, dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan sapuan napasnya yang hangat ke seluruh wajahnya.

Pipi Baekhyun memanas, dan ia membuka matanya. Yang terlihat pertama kali adalah wajah Chanyeol yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya, kini tengah menatapnya malas—walaupun sebenarnya wajah si jangkung itu tak kalah merah dari Baekhyun—sementara satu tangannya memegangi tengkuk Baekhyun, tangannya yang lain terangkat ke atas, mengusap tepian bibir Baekhyun pelan dengan jempolnya. "Apa kau anak dengan mental terbelakang? Ada noda cokelat di bibirmu. Astaga. Minum saja tidak becus. Dasar bodoh."

Tidak. TIDAAAAKKKKK. APA YANG BARU SAJA TERJADI?

 _Oke. Baiklah. Tarik napas, Byun. Ya, tarik napas, lalu hembuskan. Sekali lagi. Tarik, lalu hembuskan. Kau harus bernapas sebelum kau pingsan karena kekurangan oksigen._

Seakan tidak cukup membuat tubuh Baekhyun meleleh karena perlakuannya, belum lagi debaran jantung yang seakan tak pernah lelah, Park Chanyeol—Ya, si tiang listrik bodoh bernama Park Chanyeol—kemudian menjilati jempolnya.

Ia baru saja menjilati jempolnya. Jempol yang digunakan untuk mengusap noda cokelat di bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata, sementara Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya menjauh. "Habiskan makanan." Titahnya, kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya, menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, lalu mulai berjalan pelan. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terperangah bukan main di belakangnya. Baekhyun harus mengipasi wajahnya yang kini semerah tomat dengan kedua tangannya, lalu bergumam tidak jelas. Meski begitu, ia bisa mendengar derap kaki Chanyeol yang menuju lantai dua, yang kemudian disusul dengan bunyi debuman pintu.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, jadi ia menutup rapat bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mulai berteriak dengan bunyi yang teredam.

Sepertinya, ia baru saja bermimpi lagi.

Namun ketika ia membenturkan kepalnya di lantai marmer, barulah ia sadar. Ini bukan mimpi.

Dan pria tampan bernama Chanyeol baru saja menjilati jempol bekas mengusap cokelat di bibir Baekhyun.

* * *

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu bersandar di belakang pintu itu dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia tersenyum lebar sekali, menikmati bagaimana jantungnya yang bertalu tak kenal lelah, aliran listrik di seluruh tubuhnya, dan pikirannya yang terasa seringan kapas.

Perpaduan antara rasa cokelat dan sedikit rasa bibir Baekhyun masih tercecap di ujung lidahnya.

Awalnya ia hanya berniat untuk menggoda Baekhyun lalu mengatainya bodoh karena noda di bibirnya. Namun siapa sangka hal tersebut malah menyerangnya balik. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengusapnya. Dan yang lebih gila, ia bahkan membiarkan lidahnya mengecap rasa itu.

Dan kini, meski merasa kalut luar biasa, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyesalinya.

Bukankah ia sudah bilang, bahwa ia ingin _mencicipi_ rasa permen kapas magenta itu?

 _Kau menyukainya._

Chanyeol terbatuk keras. "Uh, tidak." Bisiknya agak bingung kepada udara kosong. "Aku hanya berusaha mengerjainya."

 _Bukankah dia manis?_

"Sangat." Senyum lebar mengembang di bibir sempurna Chanyeol.

 _Berarti kau menyukainya._

"Tidak masuk akal." Seringai Chanyeol sadis. Kemudian seringai itu surut menjadi ekspresi bingung. "Ta-tapi, aku menyukai Kyungsoo."

Begitu ia mengatakan hal itu, bisikan setan di kepalanya kembali bungkam.

Lalu Chanyeol tersenyum. Senyum setengah hati, karena mendadak saja ia merasa bingung. Ada sesuatu yang salah ketika ia mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

Ini menggelikan. Ia mulai berbicara sendiri lagi. Jadi, sembari menghilangkan pikiran anehnya, Chanyeol beranjak menaiki kasur, menarik selimutnya, dan bergelung di dalamnya.

Matanya terasa berat, namun ia merasa sangat bahagia.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya malam itu, Chanyeol tidur dengan nyenyak, ditemani dengan irama jantung yang berdegup tak nomal, serta senyum lebar yang terus menghiasi wajahnya.[]

* * *

 **A/N : FINALLY I FINISHED IT! As I promised, ini bener-bener fast update, dan aku capek banget rasanya hahaha kayaknya aku besar kepala deh soalnya aku cukup puas sama chapter ini. Btw ini chapter paling panjang hahaha. Gimana gimana? Dapet feelnya? DUUH CHANBAEK HUHU**

 **Yang penasaran sama ayah baek trus ibunya chanyeol, coba deh tebak mereka kenapa haha tenang aja nggak aneh-aneh kok. Aku nggak tega bikin chanbaek yg unyu-unyu begitu tersiksa.**

 **Oh iya, kayaknya setelah abis update ini, update chapter selanjutnya agak bakal lama karena senin aku udah mulai UTS T-T school sucks, guys.**

 **Enough talk, review about this chapter, please? Thankyou! :]]]]**


	9. Jealousy

[CHAPTER 09 - JEALOUSY]

* * *

 _"2nd stage of love virus attack: you got jealous."_

* * *

Ketika ia bangun pagi itu, Chanyeol merasa pikirannya seringan kapas. Biasanya, pada momen ketika matanya terbuka, yang pertama kali terucap adalah rangkaian keluhan, gerutu tak jelas, bahkan makian.

Chanyeol selalu terbangun dengan kepala berat, mungkin karena ia memendam terlalu banyak masalah dan rasa sakit yang musti ia tanggung sendirian. Dan suasana hatinya tidak pernah baik ketika ia bangun pagi. Ia benci sekolah.

Oh, ayolah. Siapa yang tidak benci sekolah?

Namun jangan salah. Meski berandal, senang membolos dan suka semena-mena, Chanyeol tidak terlalu buruk kok. Malah ia tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai di bawah B minus untuk semua kategori pelajaran. Dia termasuk salah satu murid dengan kategori cukup baik. Semester lalu, ia meraih nilai sempurna untuk ujian praktik alat musik dan meraih nilai B plus untuk vokal. Sementara sisanya, untuk mata pelajaran wajib, ia meraih nilai di atas rata-rata.

 _Well,_ setidaknya Park Chanyeol cukup cerdas. Dan asal tahu saja, ia belajar memainkan gitar, drum dan piano secara otodidak. Itulah salah satu keistimewannya. Belum lagi karena suaranya yang rendah, ia bisa melakukan _rapp_ dan _beatbox_ dengan sangat mahir. Pesona Park Chanyeol itu sebenarnya tak terhingga. Heran juga kenapa Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak terjerat.

Oh, ada satu orang, tentu saja. Sayang sekali, karena otak terbelakangnya, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Kembali ke topik awal, Chanyeol yang tak berhenti tersenyum pagi itu segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai, ia akhirnya berpakaian, mengenakan seragam wajib musim panas SoPA.

Entah karena alasan apa, senandung bahagia terus bermuntahan di bibirnya, menciptakan melodi acak yang terdengar merdu. Ia beranjak keluar kamar ketika telah selesai berpakaian—hanya untuk mendapati bahwa orang yang berniat untuk dicecarnya pagi ini telah pergi sekolah terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan sebersit rasa kecewa yang langsung melanda hatinya. Mengerjai Byun Baekhyun itu menyenangkan. Sayang sekali pagi ini Chanyeol tidak bisa mengatainya bodoh lagi.

Jadi, tanpa menunggu lama—bahkan tanpa melirik sarapan hangat yang tergeletak manis di atas meja makan—Chanyeol segera memasuki mobilnya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

* * *

"Ayo masuk." Ajak wanita itu ramah. Namanya Lee Hara, dan ia adalah wali kelas IIA, kelas Baekhyun yang baru. Berbeda dengan Song Hyo Min yang mengerikan, Lee Hara lebih memiliki imej seorang guru manis yang cantik, serta penuh perhatian. Rambutnya ikal cokelat sebahu—yang ia ikat menjadi ekor kuda, dibubuhi riasan tipis di wajahnya. Ia mengenakan kemeja satin biru laut dengan rok sepan hitam di bawah lutut. Lee Hara juga masih tampak muda, jenis-jenis mahasiswa intelek berwajah cantik yang akan kau temui di fakultasmu.

Hari ini, Baekhyun sengaja pergi awal-awal sekali—ia menelpon Sekretaris Yoon jam empat subuh dan berkata ia ingin di jemput sebelum jam setengah tujuh, dan anehnya pria tua itu menyanggupinya tanpa banyak tanya—dan alasannya hanyalah satu; Park Chanyeol.

Demi dewa Hades sang penguasa neraka!

Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa bertatapan dengan wajahnya? Memikirkan tentang kejadian absurd tadi malam sukses membuat rona merah merambat naik ke seluruh wajahnya. Dan yang paling buruk? Ia terjaga hampir semalaman, dengan badan yang masih menggigil akibat hujan. Baekhyun bersyukur karena pusing dikepala dan mualnya telah mereda—terimakasih untuk makanan serta susu cokelat hangat yang dibuatkan oleh Chanyeol—meski masuk anginnya sudah lebih baik, ada masalah yang lebih buruk daripada itu.

 _"Hatchi!"_

Ya, si mungil itu terserang flu. Hidungnya semerah buah ceri.

Melihat Baekhyun bersin, Miss Lee menatapnya prihatin. "Oh, apa kau sakit?"

Baekhyun mendongak dan menggeleng, membuka tasnya yang berwarna cokelat untuk mengambil sapu tangan bersih. Ia bahkan membeli dua kotak tisu bersama Sekretaris Yoon pagi ini dalam perjalanan pergi sekolah. Pria tua itu juga membelikan Baekhyun obat flu, bahkan mereka sempat berhenti sebentar untuk membeli bubur sebagai sarapan, dan Baekhyun memakan sarapannya di mobil.

"Tidak apa-apa, Miss. Hanya flu biasa."

Miss Lee mengangguk, kemudian memberi isyarat kepada Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya masuk kelas. Kelas II A memiliki ruang yang cukup kecil, karena ini adalah kelas elit dengan siswa yang hanya berjumlah sepuluh orang—yang kini menjadi sebelas plus Baekhyun.

Mengekori Miss Lee dari belakang, Baekhyun menunduk takut. Flu benar-benar sesuatu yang dibencinya. Si mungil itu cepat sekali terserang flu, dan meski hanya flu ringan sekalipun, sembuhnya akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

Sesekali, Baekhyun akan tersandung tanpa sebab. Baekhyun punya kebiasan buruk. Tidak ada angin tidak ada topan, kakinya biasa memang selalu seperti itu.

Ada sebelas bangku yang disusun menjadi letter U dalam kelas itu, dengan satu meja panjang milik guru diletakkan paling depan sebelah kiri.

"Hey! Bukankah itu murid pindahan yang kemarin siang tersandung di panggung?!" Salah seorang anak berteriak, disusul tawa yang seketika itu memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

Baekhyun memerah sampai ke telinga. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan insiden yang memalukan kemarin siang? Persetan Park Chanyeol. Si tiang jangkung jejadian itu menghantui pikirannya dua puluh empat jam tanpa henti. Omong-omong soal imej, ya, kau hancur, Byun.

"Ayolah, anak-anak." Tegur Miss Lee, kemudian berdiri di depan kelas sembari berdiri di samping Baekhyun. "Dan Kim Jongdae," kata Miss Lee kepada anak yang barusan meneriaki Baekhyun sebagai 'murid pindahan yang kemarin siang tersandung', "hentikan lelucon itu. Dia teman baru kalian sekarang." Miss Lee menoleh kepada Baekhyun, memberi kode untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian membungkuk sedikit. "Halo, namaku Byun— _hatchi!"_ Baekhyun membuat mimik lucu ketika ia bersin, sontak menutup wajahnya dengan sapu tangannya.

Seketika, tawa meledak, disusul dengan berbagai komentar tumpang tindih.

"Namanya Byun Hatchi!"

"Rambutnya lucu sekali!"

"Apa dia baru saja bersin?"

"Dia bodoh, tapi juga imut."

"Tapi namanya Byun Hatchi."

 _Oh, great. Just great._ Seakan insiden tersandung dengan wajah yang sangat tidak elit masih belum cukup, kini Baekhyun kembali mendapat julukan baru; Byun Hatchi. Benar-benar luar biasa. Mungkin seluruh murid di SoPA akan mengenalnya sebagai 'Byun Hatchi yang tersandung di panggung kemarin siang'.

"Bukan Byun Hatchi!" teriak Miss Lee, berusaha meredam tawa di seluruh penjuru kelas. "Namanya Byun Baekhyun, dan sayang sekali sepertinya hari ini dia kurang sehat."

"Maafkan aku." Kata Baekhyun sembari membungkuk lagi. "Aku terserang flu hari ini— _hatchi!_ —dan ugh..." Baekhyun mengusap hidungnya, "senang bertemu kalian."

"Senang juga bertemu denganmu, Byun Hatchi." Seorang gadis yang duduk paling depan dari garis sebelah kanan berkata dengan nada bergurau kepada Baekhyun. Ia memiliki wajah manis dengan rambut hitam yang diombre biru. "Namaku Wendy Son. Omong-omong, kemarin siang kau keren sekali!" Wendy mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengacungkan salah satu jempolnya kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, kemudian memberikan senyum manisnya sebagai balasan. "Halo, Wendy."

"Halo, selamat datang di kelas II A. Aku Kyungsoo." Duduk di sebelah Wendy adalah pria dengan tubuh kecil dan mata bulat lebar, tengah tersenyum kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun _speechless,_ meski teman-teman barunya menjadikannya bahan gurauan, setidaknya mereka baik.

"Miss Lee." Pria yang tadi meneriaki Baekhyun, kini mengacungkan tangan tinggi-tinggi dan berkata, "dia duduk di sini saja! Ayo, murid pindahan! Sini-sini." Pria itu menunjuk bangku di sampingnya, yang berposisi tepat di tengah bangku-bangku yang lain, karena bangku tersebut disusun seperti huruf U. Meski seringai jahil terus menghiasi wajahnya, namun nampaknya ia cukup baik.

"Kim Jongdae, jangan main-main. Aku menyuruh Miss Song untuk meletakkan bangku Baekhyun di depan. Kenapa sekarang bangkunya ada di sampingmu?"

Jongdae terkekeh. "Oh ayolah, Miss. Kenapa Baekhyun tidak boleh duduk di sampingku?" Jongdae melemparkan raut wajah sakit hati kepada Miss Lee.

"Tidak apa-apa, Miss Lee. Aku akan senang duduk di sampingnya." Potong Baekhyun cepat sebelum Miss Lee mengajukan seribu protes kepada Jongdae.

"Lihatkan, Miss?" Jongdae berujar dengan wajah pongah, "bahkan murid pindahan pun lebih mencintai Chensing Machine."

Miss Lee memutar bola matanya sementara Baekhyun terkikik kecil, kemudian ia menoleh kepada Baekhyun. "Pokoknya, kalau Jongdae mengerjaimu, laporkan saja padaku. Dia anak paling berbakat di sini, namun sayang sekali otaknya agak sedikit miring."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Demi wajah idiot sekaligus tampan Park Chanyeol, ia menyukai kelas barunya! Dan semerta-merta, Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "Ya, Miss. Terimakasih."

Wanita itu kemudian meninggalkan kelas untuk sementara waktu, memberi jeda beberapa menit sebelum pelajaran pertama yang akan di mulai. Baekhyun, yang kini memerah tanpa alasan, melangkah ke tengah-tengah ruangan yang dibiarkan kosong dan berjalan lurus menuju bangkunya—tepat di samping Jongdae.

Tepat pada momen Baekhyun mendudukkan bokongnya di atas bangku, serentak seisi ruangan mengerumuninya.

"Jadi namamu Baekhyun? Aku Seulgi." Sama seperti Wendy, gadis yang bernama Seulgi mempunyai rambut panjang dengan ombre. Bedanya, ombre Wendy berwarna biru dan Seulgi berwarna oranye.

Baekhyun mengangguk, rona menjalari wajahnya. Sekelilingnya dipenuhi orang-orang dengan tatapan penasaran sekaligus kagum.

"Omong-omong, murid pindahan," kata pria di sampingnya, yang ia kenali sebagai Jongdae, "aku Kim Jongdae, ketua kelas di sini. Tapi aku akan senang bila kau memanggilku Chen saja."

Lalu Jongdae mulai menunjuk satu-satu muka penasaran yang tengah mengelilinginya.

"Ini Wendy dan Seulgi, kau sudah tahu pastinya. Mereka akan debut dalam dua minggu di bawah naungan SM Entertaiment dengan nama Red Velvet." Jongdae menunjuk orang yang bersangkutan, dan Baekhyun mengangguk dan berdecak kagum dengan mimik lucu. Kemudian ia menunjuk pria yang paling diam di antara mereka, dengan mata bulat dan senyum yang berbentuk hati, Jongdae memperkenalkannya sebagai Kyungsoo.

Kemudian Jongdae melanjutkan dengan memperkenalkan Yuta, Taeyong dan Jaehyun. Sementara sisanya adalah gadis dengan wajah cantik dan bersuara emas, Krystal, Seohyun dan Amber—ralat. Amber tampak seperti gadis, namun wajahnya terlihat lebih maskulin daripada feminin. Padahal Baekhyun tahu pasti dia seorang gadis. Hanya saja karena gayanya yang agak sedikit tomboy, membuatnya tampak seperti cowok cantik.

Anehnya, Baekhyun bisa menghapal nama-nama itu dalam sekejap.

Mereka kemudian bersahut-sahutan mengatakan selamat datang kepada Baekhyun, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum malu dan wajah yang memerah.

Untuk sebuah perubahan, ini tidak buruk juga. Pikir Baekhyun, sementara senyum manis menghiasi tak henti wajahnya.

* * *

Chanyeol harus bertemu petaka bernama Kim Jongdae ketika jam istirahat pertama dimulai. Seharian itu dia resah bukan main karena tidak menemukan sosok mungil dengan surai magenta dimanapun.

Maka, ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, ia mengikuti Kris yang bermain basket di lapangan tengah bersama Yixing. Luhan dan Sehun lebih memilih pergi ke kafetaria. Satu-satunya alasan kuat kenapa ia mengikuti Kris adalah karena ia hanya ingin mencari seseorang. Kalau di lapangan, matanya bisa melihat dengan jelas segala penjuru sekolah. Jadi, daripada duduk di tengah lapangan sendirian dan mengundang banyak kecurigaan, lebih baik ia pura-pura ikut bermain basket. Lagipula sudah lama terakhir kali ia bermain basket bersama Kris. Chanyeol menguasai basket lumayan baik, namun Kris jauh lebih hebat, apalagi Yixing.

Dan saat itulah petaka itu muncul. Membawa petaka lain, yang Chanyeol yakini bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol harus terpaku selama beberapa saat ketika ia melihat sosok bertubuh kecil di balik tubuh Jongdae.

"Kau masih punya hutang padaku, kau ingat?" tembak Jongdae langsung tanpa basa-basi.

 _Tentu saja aku ingat, brengsek._

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, sembari merebut bola dari Kris yang menggerutu marah, lalu men- _dribble_ bola itu pelan, tidak memperdulikan Jongdae.

"Temani aku ke Rainbow Cream sepulang sekolah ini, Chanyeol." rengek Jongdae.

Chanyeol mengoper bolanya kepada Yixing _. "Nice shoot!_ " puji Yixing.

"Rainbow Cream?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, kedai es krim."

"Aku juga akan pergi." Sahut Kyungsoo buru-buru, dan Chanyeol hanya menatapnya malas.

"Lalu?" kata Chanyeol, menerima operan lagi dari Yixing.

Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap Chanyeol sembari tersenyum. "Aku ingin kau ikut."

Hampa. Tidak terasa apapun.

"Uh," baiklah. "Kau yang traktir, Chen." Kata Chanyeol. "Ini hanya karena aku masih berhutang padamu. Setelah ini kita impas."

Jongdae tersenyum lebar, menepuk pundak Chanyeol. _"Thanks, bro."_ Lalu Chanyeol bersikap dingin lagi, tidak memperdulikan Kyungsoo sama sekali. Ia tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi Chanyeol merasa harus melakukannya. Lucu juga bagaimana persahabatan yang telah dijalin lama bisa hancur dalam sekejap. Chanyeol kemudian tersadar, meski telah berteman lama dengan Kyungsoo, baik dirinya dan diri Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik. Label mereka hanya teman, tidak lebih.

Ini lucu sekali. Mengingat label teman itu ternyata sangat dangkal.

Melihat atmosfer di antara keduanya yang kian mendingin, Jongdae berkata, "Oh ayolah, apa kalian masih bertengkar?"

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Ya, sepertinya begitu, Chen. Dia patut marah padaku. Aku berbohong padanya."

Jongdae tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Chanyeol malah lebih _shock_ lagi. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Chanyeol marah kepadanya selama ini, dan ia hanya diam saja? Bahkan menanggapinya dengan tawa cerah seperti itu? Astaga, Chanyeol tak habis pikir. Kyungsoo bukan orang jahat, dan Chanyeol tidak ingin membencinya. Tapi yang jelas ia marah sekarang.

Jadi, sembari tersenyum dingin, Chanyeol menoleh kepada Kyungsoo dan berkata, "baguslah kalau kau tahu, Kyungsoo."

Kemudian Chanyeol membuang wajah, berusaha mengalihkan wajah kerasnya agar Kyungsoo tidak melihatnya. Dan pada saat itulah, bagaikan sebuah keajaiban, si mungil bersurai magenta muncul entah dari mana. Chanyeol hampir mendesah lega, entah untuk alasan apa. Wajar saja bukan, Chanyeol ingin sekali menggoda dan mengerjainya lagi. Melihat wajah damai Baekhyun, membuat senyum kecil mengembang di bibir Chanyeol. Terang saja, Chanyeol sudah mencari si pendek itu hampir seharian ini—dengan alasan untuk mengerjainya, tentu saja.

Baekhyun tengah duduk di tepi lapangan, sendirian, melihat ke awan-awan dengan tatapan menerawang. Sembari memejamkan mata, Baekhyun seakan hidup dalam dunianya sendiri, menikmati bagaimana angin membelai surainya dengan lembut. Sesekali ia akan menutupi wajahnya dengan sapu tangan, dan kening Chanyeol harus berkerut dalam karena ia tidak tahu kenapa Baekhyun melakukan itu.

Sial. Chanyeol baru melihatnya sekarang, dan ia menyesali kenapa ia tidak melihat Baekhyun dari pagi. Karena demi apapun, dia tampak luar biasa imut dengan seragam SoPA yang melekat sempurna di tubuh pendeknya. Mungkin karena ia punya kulit yang putih, maka baju warna apapun akan tampak cocok saja untuknya. Apalagi jika itu _sweater_ kedodoran Chanyeol—ugh, memikirkannya saja membuat Chanyeol mengeringai. Ia jadi membayangkan bagaimana jika Baekhyun memakai _sweater_ abu-abu favoritnya. Pasti tubuh pendeknya akan tenggelam lantaran _sweater_ itu besar.

Jadi, diam-diam, Chanyeol tersenyum lagi.

Dari jarak yang cukup jauh itu, ia bisa melihat jelas sosok Baekhyun. Bagaimana senyum manisnya tercetak dengan sempurna, serta surai magentanya yang tampak berkilau ditempa sinar matahari.

Dari jarak yang cukup jauh itu pula-lah, mata Chanyeol bisa menangkap salah seorang murid yang tadinya tengah mengepel lantai koridor dua, kini meletakkan ember besi berisi air kotor di tepian papan. Ia meletakkan ember itu terlalu ke tepi, sehingga jika dengan sekali sentuhan, ember itu bisa saja jatuh.

Jika ember itu jatuh, seluruh isinya akan tumpah ruah mengenai seseorang di bawahnya—atau lebih parah, ember besi yang cukup berat itu akan menghantam kepalanya.

 _Baekhyun. Tidak. Jangan._

Embernya oleng.

Kalau seseorang tidak bertindak sekarang, Byun Baekhyun yang tengah terbalut seragam barunya akan basah kuyup seperti semalam, dan ia akan mulai menggigil lagi.

 _Kau benci melihat Baekhyun menggigil, 'kan?_

Jadi, tanpa memperdulikan ocehan Jongdae tentang ia dan Kyungsoo yang harus segera berbaikan karena mereka sahabat, serta teriakan Kris ketika ia hendak mengoper bola, Chanyeol mulai berlari—tepat ketika ember besi berukuran lumayan besar itu terjun bebas ke bawah.

Chanyeol mendapati bahwa dunianya serasa tuli. Ia tidak mendengar apapun selain deru nafas dan degup jantungnya yang kian menggila. Ia juga tidak pernah berlari secepat ini sebelumnya, seakan-akan hidupnya digantungkan kepada sosok manis yang kini tengah memejamkan mata, menikmati bagaimana desau angin membelai wajahnya.

 _Sedikit lagi. Kau bisa melakukannya. Kau bisa menyelamatkannya._

Tepat ketika ember besi itu hendak menghantam kepala Baekhyun, Chanyeol telah terlebih dahulu meraih tangannya dan mendekapnya begitu saja, membawa tubuh mungilnya memutar menjauhi cipratan air, melindungi tubuh mungilnya dengan tubuhnya yang besar. Sedikit cipratan air kotor mengenai seragam Baekhyun—dan membasahi hampir sebagian _sweater_ musim panas Chanyeol—tapi setidaknya Baekhyun tidak terluka.

Dari seberang sana, Kris berteriak. "HEI CHANYEOL! APA YANG KAU—"

"Astaga, itu hampir saja." Yang ini sahutan polos Yixing.

Tak mau kalah, Kim Jongdae juga ikut-ikutan menyalak. "Bukankah itu Byun Hatchi?! ASTAGA APA DIA BAIK-BAIK SAJA?"

Tidak melepaskan pelukannya, Chanyeol menunduk dan menatap beringas sosok manis yang tengah mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, tampak linglung dan belum _loading_ dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

Lalu, si pria jangkung bersurai segelap malam berteriak marah, "kenapa kau bodoh sekali?!"

* * *

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, beberapa teman kelas Baekhyun—Taeyong, Wendy dan Jaehyun—mengajaknya pergi ke kafetaria untuk makan siang. Baekhyun tidak terlalu lapar, dan ia masih saja bersin-bersin. Ia tidak ingin membuat orang yang tengah makan disekitarnya mendadak terganggu lantaran jijik karena ia terus-terusan membuang virus flu—jadi ia menolak dengan halus.

Ada satu lagi alasan kuat kenapa Baekhyun menolak—pria dengan tinggi tak manusiawi dengan surai segelap malam yang kini tengah bermain basket dengan sangat keren di tengah lapangan. Ia bermain basket bersama Yixing dan satu lagi pria berwajah blaster dengan rambut pirang.

Untuk alasan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, Baekhyun merona.

Baekhyun menyukai bagaimana senyum lepas menghiasi wajah Chanyeol ketika ia mengoper bola, melakukan _dribble_ atau melakukan _dunk_ —membuat pria blaster bersurai pirang itu berteriak marah karena Chanyeol baru saja merebut bolanya dan kemudian melakukan _dunk_. Baekhyun ingin melihat lebih dekat, jadi ia turun ke lantai satu dan dengan sengaja duduk di tepian lapangan.

Sayang sekali Chanyeol sepertinya tidak menyadarinya—namun tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya Chanyeol sedang sibuk berbicara dengan dua orang yang Baekhyun kenali sebagai ketua kelasnya—Jongdae—dan Kyungsoo. Beberapa saat kemudian, ekspresi Chanyeol berubah menjadi keras dan masam. Bahkan dari jarak yang cukup jauh pun, Baekhyun bisa membaca ekspresi itu.

Lalu ketika Chanyeol menoleh, Baekhyun terkesiap dan ia tersedak—kemudian bersin sebanyak dua kali. Kombinasi antara musim panas dan flu memang benar-benar tidak mengenakkan. Udara hangat di siang hari membuat ia terus-terusan harus mengendus ingusnya agar tidak meleleh—ya, katakanlah ia menjijikkan. Lagipula Baekhyun sudah meminum obat flunya tadi pagi, dan Sekretaris Yoon berkata bahwa obat itu bisa membuatnya mengantuk. Namun sampai saat ini pun, mata Baekhyun masih terbuka segar.

Jadi Baekhyun pura-pura mendongak dan memejamkan matanya, seakan-akan ia tengah menikmati hangatnya cuaca musim panas—padahal ia setengah mati membuang muka agar Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa ia telah mengawasinya dari tadi.

Beberapa detik yang terasa lama kemudian berlalu. Baekhyun bahkan belum sempat membuka matanya ketika seseorang menariknya dengan kasar hingga tubuhnya seperti terasa melayang, kemudian tubuhnya di dekap oleh seseorang begitu saja—disusul bunyi berkelontang antara besi yang sepertinya menghantam semen—lalu cipratan air kotor dimana-mana.

Aroma maskulin bercampur dengan parfum dan _shampoo_ menyeruak indera penciumannya. Dan Baekhyun tidak perlu membuka mata untuk tahu siapa dia.

Masih dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang sapu tangan, Baekhyun kemudian mendongak. Mengerjap beberapa kali karena situasi saat ini sungguh membingungkan—menatap wajah keras Chanyeol yang tampak marah.

Kemudian, tahu-tahu saja si jangkung itu sudah membentak kasar. "Kenapa kau bodoh sekali?!"

Baekhyun mengerjap lagi, membuat gestur yang tampak sangat imut dan manis, meski ia sama sekali belum mengerti situasinya.

Chanyeol masih menatapnya tajam, dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. "Apa kau terluka?" bisiknya dengan suara rendah yang berbahaya, membuat Baekhyun merinding karena sapuan hangat napas Chanyeol bisa ia rasakan di seluruh wajahnya.

Baekhyun gelagapan, berbisik halus, tak mengerti. "Apa? Tapi kena—ada apa? Kenapa kau— _hatchi!"_ Baekhyun memaki dalam hati, merutuki flu bodohnya.

Eskpresi Chanyeol melunak. Manik gelapnya berkilat-kilat, menatapi Baekhyun tanpa henti. "Kau terkena flu?" suaranya hampir berupa bisikan dan ada nada tak percaya serta khawatir terkandung didalam kalimat tersebut.

Kemudian, barulah Baekhyun menyadari situasinya—tepat ketika ia melihat sebagian _sweater_ dan seragam Chanyeol dibasahi oleh noda cokelat yang tampak kotor. Meski tidak tahu kejadian persisnya seperti apa, namun yang pasti otak Baekhyun mencerna satu hal: Chanyeol baru saja menyelamatkannya. _Lagi._

Chanyeol menyelamatkannya, dan akibatnya, bajunya sendiri basah dan kotor.

"Apa kau bisu?!" Chanyeol berbisik tajam. "Aku tanya apa kau baik-baik saja!"

"Aku—astaga maafkan aku." Baekhyun balas berbisik dengan nada memelas, melepaskan diri dari dekapan Chanyeol dengan wajah semerah tomat. "Kau basah! Aku—aku tidak tahu apa yang— _hatchi!_ —maafkan aku! Bagaimana ini? Seluruh tubuhmu basah! Kau harus ganti baju, atau kau bisa masuk angin. Apa kau memba— _hatchi!_ " Baekhyun berusaha untuk berbicara dengan jelas, meski susah karena mendadak saja lidahnya kelu, belum lagi hidungnya terasa gatal dan ia jadi bersin-bersin.

Jadi, dengan panik, Baekhyun menepuk seragam Chanyeol yang kini basah, berusaha menepis setidaknya sedikit air yang dan kotoran yang menempel di _sweater_ dan seragamnya. Wajahnya penuh rasa bersalah, sesekali ia akan menggigit bibir, merengek takut, "bagaimana ini? Bajumu basah, maafkan aku. Sungguh, astaga bagaimana ini?" berulang kali.

Chanyeol bergeming, menatap intens Baekhyun yang hidungnya memerah akibat flu—ralat, bukan hanya hidungnya, namun seluruh wajahnya—dan Chanyeol mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa.

Bagaimana seseorang bisa tampak begitu menggemaskan?!

"Aku tidak apa-apa, pendek." Bisik Chanyeol halus. Meski wajahnya masih tampak dingin, namun pancaran hangat dari manik hitamnya tidak bisa membohongi Baekhyun. "Tenangkanlah dirimu. Aku tidak apa-apa." Lalu begitu saja, tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk menepuk sayang surai magenta Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terpaku, tangannya menggantung di udara. Ia merasakan sesuatu menggelitik perutnya. Tangan Chanyeol yang hangat, besar dan nyaman menepuk kepalanya, dan ia menyukainya. Rasanya benar-benar menakjubkan. Kembang api seakan baru saja meletup tepat di depan matanya, menghantarkan sejuta perasaan yang luar biasa yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Chanyeol tidak sadar, bahwa aksinya ditonton seluruh murid. Meski mereka berada agak jauh di antara murid yang lain—jelas mereka tidak akan mendengar pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, belum lagi karena keduanya berbicara dalam nada pelan yang hampir menyerupai bisikan—namun pastinya mereka melihat jelas gestur tubuh keduanya.

"Um, Chanyeol." bisik Baekhyun sembari menunduk malu-malu, "kita jadi tontonan."

Bahkan Kyungsoo, yang jelas tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol peduli kepada orang lain selain kepada dirinya sendiri dan ketiga sahabatnya, kini menganga lebar. Lalu Kyungsoo mengangguk halus dan tersenyum. Ia mengerti sekarang.

"Aku tahu," Chanyeol tersenyum. Senyum tulus, yang terlihat berjuta-juta kali lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. Bukan hanya senyum tulus, manik hitamnya juga menatap Baekhyun hangat, seakan-akan Chanyeol berusaha menenangkannya. Chanyeol yang selalu tampak dingin dan menyebalkan saja sudah terlihat sangat tampan—apalagi jika dia tersenyum seperti ini.

Lalu, untuk pertama kalinya, dunia Baekhyun serasa berhenti berputar—matanya hanya menatap fokus kepada sosok jangkung bersurai segelap malam yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

* * *

Itu menjelaskan semuanya, pikir Chanyeol. Alasan kenapa Baekhyun terus-terusan menutup wajahnya dengan sapu tangan. Sementara Baekhyun panik dan terus menggumamkan beribu maaf dan kalimat random—jangan lupakan ekspresi imutnya ketika ia bersin—kemudian menepuk-nepuk seragam Chanyeol yang basah dan kotor, Chanyeol berkata, "aku tidak apa-apa, pendek. Tenangkanlah dirimu. Aku tidak apa-apa." Mendadak saja Chanyeol seperti merasa punya kewajiban untuk membuat Baekhyun tenang.

Meski merasa sedikit bersalah karena penyebab flu Baekhyun pasti adalah karena ia hujan-hujanan kemarin malam, Chanyeol juga tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia menyukainya. Chanyeol bahkan merasa bahwa Baekhyun tampak seribu kali lebih imut dengan hidung semereh ceri dan semburat yang menghiasi pipi mulusnya.

Terimakasih, flu. Kau membuat sosok yang sudah manis menjadi berjuta kali lipat lebih manis dari sebelumnya.

Jadi, tanpa bisa menahan hasratnya, Chanyeol menepuk surai magenta Baekhyun yang terasa halus—hampir-hampir terasa seperti helaian sutra di tangannya. Dan Chanyeol harus menahan untuk tidak berteriak girang sembari mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, karena hal ini sudah sangat ingin ia lakukan sejak dulu. Entah kapan persisnya, Baekhyun menjadi seseorang yang membuat Chanyeol setengah mati merasa kesal, namun tak ayal juga Chanyeol tak pernah berhenti memikirkannya.

Baekhyun kini tengah berdiri dan menunduk gusar—sesekali mendongak dan menatapnya malu-malu. Chanyeol sendiri bahkan mengakui bahwa ia tidak lagi berniat untuk menyangkal apapun, dan terang-terangan menatap Baekhyun layaknya orang yang baru saja dimabuk cinta.

 _Cinta._

"Um, Chanyeol ... kita jadi tontonan." Bisiknya halus.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku tahu."

Ya, ia tahu benar bahwa apa yang baru saja dilakukannya pasti selalu ada konsekuensinya. Dan skenario terburuk yang bisa ia pikirkan adalah berjuta-juta pertanyaan yang dilontarkan tiap-tiap orang kepadanya, termasuk Kris, Sehun dan Luhan, atau mungkin bisa jadi si bodoh Kim Jongdae dan Kyungsoo.

Untuk sekarang, ia hanya ingin melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya.

 _Live for the moment,_ orang-orang bilang. _Doesn't_ _matter what will happen next._ Yang penting ia bahagia, karena untuk sekali saja, Chanyeol tidak ingin menjadi pecundang dan pengecut bodoh lagi, seperti yang telah ia lakukan beberapa tahun terakhir.

Baekhyun melirik sekitarnya takut-takut, kemudian berbisik sepelan mungkin, memastikan bahwa yang mendengar hanyalah mereka berdua. "Apa ini tidak apa-apa? Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau ... yah, kau tahu apa yang kumaksud. Kalau kau tidak ingin ini terus berlanjut, aku bisa berakting dan melakukan sesuatu."

"Apa yang akan kau—"

"DASAR KAU PRIA BODOH MESUM!" Baekhyun sontak berteriak lantang, kemudian mendorong dada bidang Chanyeol kuat-kuat—tampak sangat lucu karena Baekhyun tidak berhasil mendorong sesenti-pun tubuh Chanyeol kebelakang. Alih-alih membuat Chanyeol terdorong, malah dirinya sendiri yang terpental—sama saja ketika ia mendorong tembok Cina. Mustahil. Ia tampak bodoh dan menggemaskan. Chanyeol jadi ingin melindunginya.

Jadi, setelah mendengar teriakan cempreng Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya membelalak kaget dengan mulut terbuka—sama sekali tidak elit.

Menatap Chanyeol dengan sengit penuh permusuhan, Baekhyun kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau pikir siapa kau, seenak-enaknya menyentuh orang? Aku— _hatchi!_ —aku tahu aku murid pindahan, tapi kau ti— _hatchi!_ —tidak seharusnya melakukan ini! Bajingan, aku membencimu!"

Lalu sebelum si mungil berbalik, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Chanyeol dan berbisik pelaaaaaaan sekali, _"ganti bajumu, bodoh. Kau bisa masuk angin."_ Kemudian begitu saja, ia pergi dengan raut wajah kesal (aktingnya benar-benar luar biasa karena terlihat begitu nyata) dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya marah—hanya untuk tersandung sebanyak tiga kali.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang melongo lebar.

Lalu, ketika Chanyeol akhirnya mengerti dengan situasinya, ia mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa keras lalu berlari untuk menyusul si mungil—barangkali sekalian mencubiti pipi gemuknya karena gemas, lalu mengatainya bodoh lagi karena ia tersandung tanpa sebab. Chanyeol sadar benar bahwa ia adalah orang pertama yang mengancam Baekhyun untuk tutup mulut, agar seisi sekolah tidak tahu hubungan mereka—ugh, yang benar saja. Ini terdengar mengerikan. Seakan-akan ia memiliki _affair_ dengan Baekhyun. Lagipula, awalnya Chanyeol berniat untuk berpura-pura tidak mengenal Baekhyun di sekolah—namun lihatlah sekarang siapa yang menjilati ludahnya sendiri.

Jadi, tidak mau kalah karena akting Byun Baekhyun yang luar biasa, Chanyeol juga berusaha memasang wajah kesal sekaligus mengerikannya—mengeluarkan aura pembunuh di sekitar tubuhnya.

Ketika Kris mendekatinya, pria itu memicingkan matanya dan menatap Chanyeol curiga—diikuti oleh Yixing, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae.

"Apa?" kata Chanyeol, memasang tampang bodoh.

"Astaga, aku tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun bisa menjadi segalak itu." Yixing berkomentar polos—jelas percaya dengan akting bodoh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan adegan 'menepis air kotor' milik Baekhyun dan adegan mesra 'menepuk kepala dengan sayang' milik Chanyeol. Mungkin Yixing kelewat polos, bahkan orang bodoh pun sepertinya tahu bahwa ada _something_ di antara mereka.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Kris bersuara tak percaya. "Kenapa semua orang mengenal si murid pindahan kecuali aku?!" kemudian pria Kanada berdarah Tionghoa itu menysisir surai _blonde_ -nya ke belakang sembari menggerutu tak jelas.

Yixing mengangguk. "Ya, hari pertama dia datang dia kelihatan linglung sekali. Junmyeon menyuruhku untuk mengantarnya ke ruang guru."

"Byun Hatci teman sekelas kami berdua, omong-omong." Jongdae ikut menyambung.

"Byun Hatchi?" Chanyeol, Kris dan Yixing serentak bertanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Ah, ya. Tadi pagi waktu dia memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas, dia menyebut dirinya Byun— _hatchi!_ " Jongdae berkata sembari menduplikat semua mimik lucu Baekhyun tadi pagi, seakan-akan dia juga ikut terkena flu. "Dia bersin, flu."

Sontak, ketiga yang lain, kecuali Kyungsoo, mengangguk dengan wajah idiot. Sementara Chanyeol hampir melepaskan senyum kecil dari bibirnya. Hampir. _Sial. Baekhyun pasti lucu sekali._

Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan. "Tapi Chanyeol sepertinya telah mengenalnya lama, ya? Kau sampai berusaha menyelamatkanya seperti itu."

 _Skakmat._

"Tidak." Bantah Chanyeol, memasang wajah setenang dan sedatar air.

Jongdae ikut-ikutan memicingkan matanya, menatapnya penuh selidik. "Sungguh? Lalu kenapa kau menepuk kepalanya seperti itu?"

Chanyeol berusaha untuk menanggapi dengan santai dan mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Rambutnya lucu sekali." _Brengsek._ Hanya itu yang bisa dimuntahkan Chanyeol dari bibirnya. Kedengaran murahan dan bodoh sekali. Sial, Park Chanyeol. Kau bodoh sekali. Kau terdengar seperti orang mesum, kau tahu?!

Kemudian, Yixing tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kalau itu, aku setuju. Baekhyun memang tampak lucu sekali." Terimakasih, Yixing dan segala kepolosannya! Pantas saja si ketua osis sampai jatuh cinta padanya. Chanyeol juga akan senang hati mengumumkan kepada dunia bahwa Yixing adalah teman sekelas favoritnya. Chanyeol hampir menangis haru, sungguh. Setidaknya Yixing tidak bertanya aneh-aneh kepadanya.

Kris, yang jelas masih tidak mau percaya, kemudian berkata, "lalu kenapa dia berteriak heboh begitu kepadamu, Park?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu lagi. "Dia tidak suka rambutnya di sentuh. Sial. Dia mengataiku mesum."

Kris menyeringai. "Oh, kalau yang itu memang benar. Murid pindahan mempunyai mata yang cukup jeli, ternyata."

"Brengsek, _hyung._ Tutup mulut." Salak Chanyeol marah.

Kyungsoo, yang selalu menjadi paling diam, akhirnya melakukan sesuatu. Ia mendekati Chanyeol, hendak menyentuh seragamnya yang kotor dan basah, namun Chanyeol dengan cepat menghindar. Tangan Kyungsoo menggantung di udara, belum sempat menyentuh seragam Chanyeol. Atmosfer canggung kemudian menyelimuti mereka lagi. Kyungsoo berdeham. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Chanyeol? Sebaiknya cepat ganti bajumu. Apa kau membawa baju gan—"

"Tentu, Kyungsoo. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Chanyeol memotong dengan cepat. Lalu mulai berbalik dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke belakang, "ayo, Kris _hyung_. Kita pergi."

Kris melongo dengan wajah tidak elit untuk sementara, kemudian mulai mengekori Chanyeol.

Dari belakang, Jongdae berteriak heboh."Hey Park, jangan lupa janjimu! Kita ke Rainbow Cream setelah pulang sekolah!"

Tanpa berbalik, Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya lalu menggerutu. "Ya, ya, ya, terserah kau saja."

Kemudian, ketika sosok Kris dan Chanyeol telah menjauh, Kyungsoo mendesah sedih. "Sepertinya dia marah sekali padaku ya, Chen?"

Jongdae mengangguk, menatap Kyungsoo tak sampai hati. "Maafkan aku, Soo. Aku hanya tidak bisa berbohong padanya. Dia keliahatan kacau sekali hari itu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk memaklumi. "Tidak apa-apa, Chen. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu. Lagipula, yang benar-benar patut di salahkan itu aku. Chanyeol ... orang yang baik. Dia selalu sukarela menjadi tameng pelindungku."

"Dia menyukaimu sejak lama, Soo. Kau tahu kan?"

"Orang bodoh pun bisa melihatnya." Kyungsoo berkomentar kecil. "Tapi itu dulu, kurasa sekarang tidak lagi."

Jongdae menaikkan sebelas alisnya, tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menyukai Chanyeol," aku Kyungsoo. "Tapi dalam konteks yang berbeda."

Jongdae kemudian membalasnya dengan gerutu. "Berhentilah berbicara seperti itu, kalian membuatku pusing, astaga."

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan sebagai respon, tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Sama seperti Chanyeol, selama ini Kyungsoo juga menunggu. Ia terlalu nyaman dengan sikap Chanyeol yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Brengsek memang, namun Kyungsoo tidak memberi banyak respon untuk perasaan Chanyeol. Terdengar sangat jahat? Ya, Kyungsoo mengakuinya. Namun ia senang menarik-ulur Chanyeol. Kyungsoo selalu tahu bahwa Chanyeol menganggapnya lebih. Tidak peduli apapun itu, entah itu mereka bertengkar dan biasanya Kyungsoo yang selalu memulai pertengkaran, Chanyeol akan selalu datang kepadanya, meminta maaf, padahal itu sama sekali bukan salahnya. Ia senang melihat Chanyeol mengejarnya terus, seperti anjing peliharaan yang patuh, seakan Kyungsoo adalah barang berharga yang sulit untuk dicapai. Mengejar Kyungsoo sama saja dengan mengejar awan.

Kyungsoo besar kepala.

Dan mulai hari ini, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengerti dengan apa yang orang sebut-sebuh sebagai karma. Karena ia tahu, Chanyeol tidak akan bertindak sama lagi seperti dulu.

Karena Chanyeol telah menemukan seseorang yang bukan hanya ia sayangi, namun juga menyayanginya balik.

Jadi, Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit.

 _Karma._

* * *

Baekhyun harus mengulang kalimat itu berkali-kali, sepanjang hari, setiap detik, setiap menit dan jam yang berlalu.

 _Chanyeol menepuk kepalanya._

Bukan hal yang patut dipermasalahkan, sebenarnya. Hanya saja, Baekhyun tidak berhenti memerah sampai ke ujung telinga.

Baiklah, sekali lagi. Hanya untuk memastikan bahwa semuanya nyata.

 _CHAN—FUCKING—YEOL IS JUST PATTING HIS FUCKING HEAD._

"Tarik napas, tidak apa-apa. Bernapas." Bisik Baekhyun hati-hati, tidak ingin dirinya mati muda hanya karena terus-terusan menahan napas. Kalimat yang satu ini mendapat delikan curiga dari pria yang duduk di samping kanan dan kirinya—Kim Jongdae dan Lee Taeyong. Beruntunglah hari itu berlalu dengan begitu cepat, karena hari Jumat murid SoPA selalu pulang awal untuk menyambut _weekend._ Meski begitu, dengan kondisi yang agak _down_ —ingusnya tidak mengering dan ia masih bersin-bersin—ia tetap harus bekerja di Rainbow Cream hari ini.

Tidak menunggu lama—jelas karena ia sedang tidak ingin berpas-pasan dengan tiang listrik jejadian bernama Park Chanyeol—Baekhyun segera bergegas menaiki bus-nya untuk menuju Rainbow Cream.

Seperti biasa, Minseok akan menyambutnya dengan wajah cerah, dan kemudian diikuti dengan gerutuan ketika mengetahui Baekhyun terserang flu. Lalu tahu-tahu saja Minseok melarang Baekhyun bekerja hari ini—yang jelas-jelas ditolak Baekhyun mentah-mentah.

Entah kapan persisnya, Minseok sudah menelpon Choi Jinri, salah satu pekerja paruh waktu di Rainbow Cream selain Baekhyun—jika Baekhyun bekerja dari hari Rabu hingga Jumat, maka sisanya adalah jatah Jinri, kecuali Minggu karena mereka tutup. _"Yeobseo,_ Jinri- _ssi?_ Maafkan aku menganggu _day off_ -mu. Tapi Baekhyun kurang sehat hari ini. Apa kau bisa menggantikannya?"

Kemudian diam sejenak, sementara Baekhyun yang jelas benci ketika jatah kerjanya diambil, kini protes sembari berteriak-teriak tak senang.

"Ya, ya. Terimakasih. Maaf sekali lagi, Jinri- _ssi,_ karena sudah merepotkanmu."

Lima belas menit setelahnya, seorang gadis manis dengan rambut ikal sebahu muncul, senyum cerah terpapar jelas di wajahnya. Ia mengucapkan salam keras-keras, kemudian duduk di belakang kasir tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang kesal setengah mati.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PULANG— _hatchi!"_ Baekhyun berteriak merajuk, kini telah lengkap dengan seragam Rainbow Cream-nya.

Minseok memutar manik _hazel_ -nya kesal. "Terserah kau saja. Asal kau duduk diam dan jangan lakukan apapun."

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke depan dada, membuat gestur memohon. "Oh ayolah _hyung_ , biarkan aku bekerja. Mengelap meja saja! _Eung? Eung?_ Ayolaaah _hyunggggg."_

"Tidak." Minseok membalas datar, tidak mempan akan segala jurus _aegyo_ Baekhyun.

Meski tidak terima, Baekhyun akhirnya menurut, tentu saja dengan sejumlah gerutuan, membuat Jinri sesekali terkikik geli. Baekhyun ingin melanjutkan protesnya, namun sayang sekali kedai sudah mulai kebanjiran pelanggan, dan ia harus menelan bulat-bulat kekesalannya. Baekhyun benci ketika ia tidak bisa membantu. Sementara Minseok dan Jinri sibuk melayani pelanggan, ia hanya bisa duduk dengan wajah idiot di pojokan.

Menyebalkan.

Namun, ketika pintu kedai berdenting—tanda bahwa pelanggan datang—Baekhyun harus terkesiap sembari tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Bukan sosok Jongdae atau Kyungsoo yang membuat kakinya lemas. Tapi sosok yang lain lagi. Sosok yang mempunyai tubuh tinggi tak manusiawi, dengan tatapan setajam elang dan surai segelap malam.

 _Park Chanyeol._

Baekhyun hendak berteriak.

APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN DI SINI?!

Lalu tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun berlari menuju kasir, hanya untuk bersembunyi di bawah konter dengan wajah semerah tomat.

* * *

Seperti yang telah dijanjikannya, Chanyeol mengikuti Jongdae menuju sebuah kedai es krim bernama Rainbow Cream. Bukan sebuah kedai yang besar, namun ramai pengunjung. Chanyeol menggerutu kesal kepada Jongdae, berkata bahwa jika ia ingin makan es krim, ia bisa membelinya di toko terdekat, dan bukannya malah pergi ke kedai seperti ini.

Chanyeol tidak banyak berbicara. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Entah sejak kapan atmosfer di antara mereka menjadi begitu dingin dan asing, seakan mereka adalah dua orang yang tidak mengenal sama sekali. Hanya Jongdae yang akan berceloteh dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Apa-apaan kau, Chen? Kita hanya ke kedai es krim. Apanya yang spesial?" geram Chanyeol ketika Jongdae melompat girang begitu mereka sampai.

"Ini bukan tentang es krim, bodoh." Balas Jongdae, sama sekali tidak berhenti berseri-seri. Sementara alis Chanyeol menukik tajam—sial, dia baru saja dikatai bodoh. Chanyeol tidak menggubris lebih jauh, karena sepertinya percuma saja. Toh dia juga tidak akan mengerti.

Begitu mereka masuk, mereka melihat beberapa tempat yang masih tersisa dan segera duduk di sana. Meski tidak terlalu besar, kedai ini ternyata boleh juga. Pikir Chanyeol.

Lalu, entah dari mana datangnya, seseorang berteriak, "Byun Baekhyun!" Dan kepala Chanyeol menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Pria yang berteriak ternyata adalah pegawai setempat, dengan tubuh pendek dan pipi yang gemuk. Ia berjalan marah menuju kasir, lalu menyeret seseorang yang tengah berjongkok di bawah konter.

Ketika Chanyeol mengatakan menyeret, maksudnya adalah _benar-benar_ menyeret. Oknum yang diseret tampak enggan dengan ekspresi wajah yang jika diartikan akan terlihat seperti _'lebih baik kau bunuh saja aku daripada harus begini'._

Chanyeol, yang mulutnya sekarang menganga lebar, jelas tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai muncul di benaknya. Namun, ada satu yang terjawab pasti, ketika Chanyeol melihatnya mengenakan seragam wajib kedai tersebut. Jadi tanpa sadar, Chanyeol mengangguk kecil.

Jongdae menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Byun Hatchi?"

Kemudian disusul oleh Kyungsoo. "Baekhyun?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan bingung itu terpotong tatkala si pria pendek mendudukkan Baekhyun di salah satu pojok ruangan, dan Baekhyun mencuri pandang ke arahnya, mata mereka sempat bertabrakan untuk sementara, dan Chanyeol merasa dirinya terkesiap.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bergerak! Diam disini!"

Baekhyun mengkerut takut. _"Hyung!_ Biarkan aku pulang saja ya?! Kumohon!"

"Lihat siapa yang menjilat ludahnya sendiri." Si pria pendek memutar bola mata, sebelah tangannya merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan ikat rambut. Lalu dengan santainya, si pria pendek menyentuh surai magenta Baekhyun, menaikkannya ke atas, kemudian mengikatnya sehingga kepala Baekhyun kini berjambul lucu, tampak seperti apel ungu.

Sayangnya, meski Baekhyun tampak luar biasa imut, itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh terhadap Chanyeol. Yang ada di benaknya kini adalah, _siapa pria brengsek itu berani-beraninya menyentuh Baekhyun seperti itu?_

Sekujur tubuh Chanyeol terasa panas. Aura kelam mulai berpendar-pendar di sekitar tubuhnya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol, di sampingnya, ada orang yang mengeluarkan aura yang lebih mengerikan lagi. "Ada hubungan apa Byun Hatchi dengan Minseok- _ku_?" bisiknya tajam, namun Chanyeol tidak merasa perlu untuk memikirkan kalimat tersebut karena ia juga sama gerahnya.

 _"Hyung,_ ayolah— _hatchi!"_

Sial. Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia luar biasa marah. Kadar kemarahan itu bertambah ketika si pria pendek menempelkan Bye-Bye Fever ke keningnya—kompres tipis mirip stiker yang biasa digunakan untuk meredakan demam pada bayi.

Sial dua kali. Sekarang Baekhyun malah tampak berjuta-juta kali lebih menggemaskan.

"Duduk diam, dan jangan lakukan apapun!" si pria pendek berucap, menuding Baekhyun dengan jarinya, kemudian berbalik. Namun sebelum pria itu menjauh, Baekhyun menangkap pinggangnya dan memeluknya dari belakang, membuat Jongdae tersedak—dan tentu saja, membuat Chanyeol murka semurka-murkanya. Sementara Baekhyun terus merengek-rengek, si pria pendek melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan segera berjalan dengan langkah cepat.

Tapi Baekhyun malah mengejarnya, tersandung kakinya sendiri, dan kemudian jatuh terduduk di lantai keramik.

Cukup sudah. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Ia benci melihat semuanya. Benci ketika si pria pendek menyentuh Baekhyun dengan semena-mena, benci ketika Baekhyun memeluk pinggangnya, dan _sangat_ benci ketika makhluk bodoh bernama Byun Baekhyun yang kikuk dan menyebalkan itu selalu tidak sengaja melukai dirinya sendiri.

Jadi, tanpa berpikir dua kali, si jangkung bersurai malam itu berdiri, berderap ke arah Baekhyun—marah luar biasa. Lalu, tahu-tahu saja, ia sudah berjongkok dan mencengkram lengan Baekhyun erat-erat, sembari menyalak, "BERHENTILAH TERSANDUNG SEPERTI ITU DASAR IDIOT!"[]

* * *

 **A/N: HALOOO AKU KEMBALIIII~~ GUESS WHAT, CHAPTER INI LEBIH PANJANG DARI CHAP SEBELUMNYA, NYAMPEK 6K.**

 **uts bener-bener nyebalin, but I tried ma best. Aku juga masih bakal uts sampe selasa depan.**

 **Oh iya, sedikit penjelasan(?) jadi ceritanya Kyungsoo tuh gak suka sama Chanyeol, tapi karena Chanyeol protektif gitu dia suka biarin kayak gitu. Gimana ya jelasinnya. Semacem nggak juga mempertahankan, nggak juga melepaskan gitu (halah ngomong apalah ini). Yah, singkatnya, model PHP deh. Duh jebal jangan benci karakter Kyungsoo yaaa, aku nggak berniat buat dia jadi jahat hahaha T-T**

 **Last but not least, Review please?:]**


	10. Karma & Confession

[CHAPTER 10 - KARMA & CONFESSION]

* * *

 _Karma (car-ma) is a word meaning the result of a person's action as well as the actions themselves. It's a term about the cycle of cause and effect._

* * *

 _"Thankyou for interrupting my life. I want to know you better."_ _—C._

 _"Thankyou for being so rough and incredibly warm at the same time. I want to know you better."_ _—B._

* * *

"Cha-Chanyeol?" Byun Baekhyun berbisik tak percaya, memandangi sosok yang kini menjelma sebagai titisan dewa kemurkaan paling mengerikan yang pernah ada.

Tidak merespon apapun, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun hingga pria itu berdiri. Chanyeol menyadari bahwa meski terlihat agak berisi, Baekhyun ternyata cukup ringan. Apa dia makan dengan teratur? Ish, semua ini mengesalkan dan Chanyeol merasa ingin membunuh orang demi menuntaskan ledakan emosinya.

"Le-lepaskan aku. Nanti ki-kita ketahuan ..." suara si mungil kian menghilang ketika ia hendak melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol yang kini semakin erat, membuatnya meringis sakit.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" geram Chanyeol marah, tidak memperdulikan tatapan beragam—mulai dari tertarik, terganggu, kesal, tidak suka, antusias—yang dilontarkan oleh para pengunjung. Bahkan Minseok sendiri membiarkan mulutnya jatuh ternganga saking kagetnya.

Melihat Baekhyun sebegini dekat harusnya bisa membuat Chanyeol melunak. Bagaimana wajahnya tampak luar biasa menggemaskan dengan surai cokelat keunguannya yang di ikat hingga menjadi jambul lucu—demi celana dalam Poseidon, sekarang Baekhyun benar-benar tampak seperti permen kapas hidup—belum lagi Bye-Bye Fever sialan yang menempel di keningnya entah kenapa bisa membuatnya tampak lucu, dan kombinasi antara hidung kecil mancung yang memerah akibat flu, ditambah dengan pipi yang merona malu-malu—cukup sudah. Jika Chanyeol mendeskripsikannya lebih lanjut, maka kemarahannya akan benar-benar luntur.

Alam semesta sepertinya sedang berkompromi untuk mempermainkan pikiran Chanyeol dengan menghadirkan manusia ceroboh, kikuk, menyebalkan dan seribu kali sangat menggemaskan dalam wujud bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Tapi tidak semudah itu membuat ledakan emosi Chanyeol menyurut. Ketika Chanyeol mengingat siapa yang mengikat rambut Baekhyun dan menempelkan Bye-Bye Fever ke keningnya, maka amarah Chanyeol seketika itu juga akan melejit naik ke ubun-ubun. Ia benci fakta bahwa orang lain yang melakukannya. Menyentuh Baekhyun.

 _Dan bukan dirinya._

Sayang sekali, reaksi Kim Jongdae ternyata sangat lamban. _"YA_ PARK CHANYEOL APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Ikut-ikutan berteriak seperti itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, ternyata. Lebih parah, kini kedai kecil itu hening. Seluruh pasang mata menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan yang sama seperti yang mereka lontarkan kepada Chanyeol sebelumnya.

Merasa bahwa dirinya juga jadi tontonan menarik yang gratis—sialan, tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini bagi Kim Jongdae!—maka ia berdeham kecil seraya berbisik, "ayo, Kyungsoo." Supaya pria itu mengikutinya, lalu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan berjinjit untuk menarik kerah si pria yang lebih tinggi dari belakang, layaknya anjing peliharaannya sendiri.

Protes, Chanyeol berteriak, "BRENGSEK KIM JONGDAE APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Tidak senang diteriaki, Jongdae balas membentak heboh, "JANGAN BERTERIAK IDIOT INI TEMPAT TERBUKA!"

"Uh, teman-teman," bisik Kyungsoo sembari melirik sekitarnya takut-takut, "kalian berdua sedang berteriak sekarang."

Sial dua kali. Park Chanyeol membuat kesabarannya habis. Jadi, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, ia menarik kerah Chanyeol dari belakang hingga pria itu harus meronta berkali-kali agar bisa melepaskan diri. Meski Chanyeol lebih besar dan sebenarnya lebih kuat, ia membiarkan Jongdae menyeretnya layaknya binatang bodoh seperti itu—karena ia tahu bahwa dirinya sudah membuat keributan yang sejujurnya tak beralasan di kedai kecil yang damai itu.

Jadi, sembari menuding sosok Baekhyun yang kian menjauh dari hadapannya, Chanyeol menyalak, "ingat, pendek. Ini belum berakhir. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai diri seperti orang bodoh seperti itu lagi. TIDAK AKAN! INGAT ITU!"

Baekhyun ingin tertawa keras-keras.

Nada suara Chanyeol terdengar seperti ancaman kasar yang mengerikan, namun Baekhyun mendapati dirinya lebih merona dari sebelumnya ketika ia mendengar penuturan itu. Chanyeol hanya berusaha melindunginya, Baekhyun akhirnya mengerti. Dan kemudian Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya lalu menunduk, berusaha keras untuk tidak tersenyum. Orang-orang mungkin akan melihat Park Chanyeol sebagai sosok kejam tak berperasaan yang brutal, namun Baekhyun lebih tahu, kalau jauh di dalam sana, ada seseorang dengan kepribadian hangat dengan senyum dan tawa yang menyenangkan—dan tentu saja, dengan wajah yang luar biasa tampan.

"Hey pendek! Apa kau dengar perkataanku barusan?! AKU BERSUNGGUH-SUNGGUH! Jika kau melakukan itu lagi maka aku tidak segan-segan unt—"

Dan Jongdae menutup membekap mulut Chanyeol dengan tangannya sendiri, meski cukup ampuh untuk membuat si tiang listrik jejadian itu bungkam sembari terus meronta. Jongdae kemudian berjengit jijik ketika ludah Chanyeol memenuhi telapak tangannya. Park Chanyeol benar-benar harus membayar mahal pengorbanan Jongdae hari ini.

Bahkan, ketika sosoknya sudah berada di luar kedai, Chanyeol masih meronta kepada Jongdae dengan tatapan setingkat pembunuh berantai paling berbahaya, memandangi sosok mungil di balik pintu kaca yang hanya bisa terpaku, memerah hingga ke telinga dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Baekhyun benar-benar _speechless._ Pertanyaan _kenapa dia melakukannya_ atau _kenapa dia terlihat begitu marah_ serta _apa dia khawatir padaku_ berenang sangat banyak di benak Baekhyun—sampai-sampai ia sendiri merasa bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dirasakannya.

Namun yang pasti, jika itu sudah berkaitan dengan Chanyeol, maka rasa menggelitik di dasar perut ditemani jantungnya yang seakan sedang lari marathon, serta ledakan kembang api dimana-mana selalu saja terjadi.

Jangan lupakan aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi yang seketika itu menjalari tubuh Baekhyun ketika mereka bersentuhan. Tangan Chanyeol yang besar dan hangat seakan menjadi sumber listrik untuk Baekhyun. Ia jadi teringat ketika Chanyeol mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk malam itu, dan ketika Chanyeol menepuk lembut kepalanya di sekolah tadi.

Bahkan saking terkejutnya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bersin dari tadi. Apa mungkin flu bisa reda karena jantungnya berpacu seratus kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya? Kalau memang iya, maka Baekhyun benar-benar akan takjub. Karena Chanyeol meredakan flunya—dengan beralih membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak stabil.

Lalu ketika ketiga sosok itu telah lenyap, barulah Baekhyun bisa bernapas lega. Tahu-tahu saja, Minseok sudah berdiri di sampingnya, menatap adik kesayangannya curiga dengan tangan bersedekap, menuntut segala penjelasan.

"Byun Baekhyun, kita harus bicara."

 _Crap. I knew it was coming._ Pikir Baekhyun, menepuk jidatnya yang masih tertempeli oleh Bye-Bye Fever dengan pelan.

Ini hari paling menegangkan dan cukup melelahkan, namun si mungil bersurai magenta itu bahagia. Karena si idiot Park Chanyeol, yang meski masih senang membentaknya dan berbicara kasar kepadanya, perlahan namun pasti, berubah menjadi sosok hangat yang menyenangkan.

Dan Baekhyun makin jatuh untuk Chanyeol. _He just can't help it._

* * *

Kejadian ini terjadi dua kali dalam sehari, tepat di depan mata Jongdae. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak pusing? Park Chanyeol dan hobinya barunya—menyalak kemana-mana seperti anjing ganas.

Setelah berteriak layaknya orang kesetanan seperti itu—jangan lupakan tatapan aneh yang dilemparkan oleh tiap-tiap pengunjung kepadanya—Jongdae dengan sigap menarik Chanyeol yang tampak kalap terlebih dahulu keluar kedai. Ia berteriak-teriak seperti orang kerasukan sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Baekhyun. Sungguh, kalau saja Jongdae memakai seragam putih-putih khas perawat rumah sakit alih-alih seragam sekolah, sembari menarik Chanyeol seperti itu, orang-orang pasti akan berasumsi bahwa ia adalah perawat rumah sakit jiwa yang tengah menangkap salah satu pasiennya yang kabur. Mungkin mereka juga akan berpikir bahwa sang pasien sakit jiwa itu memiliki dendam kesumat terhadap seseorang yang menunduk malu di dalam kedai sana.

Intinya, PARK CHANYEOL SUDAH GILA.

Meski wajah Chanyeol nampak berang dan ia jelas tidak rela diseret dengan sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan seperti itu, toh akhirnya ia sadar juga bahwa ia telah menjadi tontonan menarik sebanyak dua kali hari ini.

Kyungsoo, yang entah mengapa terus-terusan memperlihatkan gelagat aneh, akhirnya memilih untuk pulang terlebih dahulu, bahkan tanpa berkata-kata. Jongdae membiarkannya pulang tanpa bertanya—sementara Chanyeol tampak tidak peduli sama sekali.

Jongdae bertekad untuk mengorbankan misinya hari ini demi tiang listrik jejadian bernama Park Chanyeol. Andai saja Chanyeol tidak berulah, ia pasti bisa mendapatkan nomor telepon Minseok. Ah, sayang sekali hari ini Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak kepadanya. Tidak apa-apa sih, sebenarnya. Jongdae sendiri merasa kesal melihat interaksi Baekhyun dengan Minseok yang kelewat intim.

Bagaimana Minseok merawatnya, meski tatapannya nampak kesal, ada pancaran sayang di mata _hazel_ -nya. Dan jangan lupakan adegan ketika Baekhyun memeluk pinggangnya! Cih, memikirkannya membuat Jongdae merasa seperti terkena _stroke,_ padahal kan dia masih muda. Ia tidak akan memungkiri bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Minseok, dan jangan sebut dia Chensing Machine kalau ia tidak berjuang untuk cintanya. Jongdae bertekad untuk menginterogasi Baekhyun habis-habisan Senin nanti. Untuk sekarang, biarlah dia menahan diri demi Chanyeol.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol hampir-hampir seperti zombie hidup. Ia terlihat luar biasa kacau. Jongdae tidak mengerti secara keseluruhan, tapi sedikit banyak sepertinya dia paham akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Lucu juga bagaimana cinta bisa berpindah begitu cepat. _Well,_ Jongdae tidak bermaksud untuk mengatai Chanyeol labil, hanya saja ... entahlah. Mungkin pada akhirnya ia sadar, bahwa apa yang ia sebut-sebut sebagai cinta beberapa tahun terakhir ini mungkin hanyalah delusi, tipuan pikiran yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

 _Mindset,_ orang-orang sering berkata.

Chanyeol selalu meyakini bahwa itulah yang ia rasakan kepada Kyungsoo. Namun meski begitu, tak pernah sekalipun Kyungsoo membuat jantung Chanyeol berdebar keras, atau membangkitkan rasa geli yang tiba-tiba muncul di dasar perut, atau sensasi seperti kembang api yang baru saja meledak.

Jadi, sembari mengangsurkan _diet coke_ kepada Chanyeol, Jongdae berkata, "apa kau baik-baik saja?" lalu duduk di sampingnya, memandangi luasnya sungai Han—oh yeah, dia membawa kabur Chanyeol ke tepi sungai Han, tidak elit memang. Tapi Jongdae tidak bisa memikirkan tempat yang lebih baik. _Night club?_ Persetan dengan _night club._ Mereka masih tujuh belas tahun, jelas-jelas di bawah umur. Dan jika memang ingin pergi ke sana, mereka harus memalsukan identitas, akan memakan waktu lama—bukan berarti Jongdae sering pergi ke sana sih—baiklah, satu kali. Ia pernah pergi sekali bersama Yuta. Itupun karena ia penasaran. Dan Jongdae, yang pada dasarnya memang hanyalah seorang bocah, lebih menyukai tempat yang damai seperti pinggiran Sungai Han daripada tempat ingar-bingar seperti _night club._

Oke, jangan bilang-bilang Minseok kalau ia pernah pergi ke sana—bisa-bisa Minseok mencapnya sebagai berandal. Hancur sudah reputasinya sebagai murid teladan peraih skor tertinggi untuk kategori vokal di SoPA semester lalu.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae. Tapi akhirnya ia meraih _coke_ tersebut dan meneguknya rakus. Sudah hampir senja, lampu-lampu jalan mulai dihidupkan.

Merasa dibalas dengan keheningan, Jongdae melanjutkan, "kau tahu, sebenarnya aku jatuh cinta kepada salah satu pelayan Rainbow Cream."

Sontak, Chanyeol menoleh. Ekspresinya berubah galak. "Siapa? JANGAN BILANG BAEKHYUN?!"

Jongdae tergelak. Dugaannya benar. Chanyeol—entah ia sadar atau tidak—jatuh cinta kepada si murid pindahan. "Yep."

 _"ARE YOU FUCKIN' KIDDING ME?!"_

Jongdae masih tertawa. _"Calm the fuck down,_ Chanyeol. Aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau histeris begitu."

Wajah Chanyeol berubah sedikit tenang, lalu ia menatap datar pada kilauan air yang tertimpa cahaya senja matahari di depannya. Duduk di tepi sungai Han ternyata tidak buruk juga. Pemandangannya mungkin tidak seberapa, tapi kini Chanyeol tahu kenapa orang senang melepas frustasinya di sini—atau kenapa orang sering bunuh diri, terjun dari samping jembatan. Kilauan air itu seakan memanggil jiwa-jiwa yang tersesat. "Aku tidak histeris." Ujarnya dengan wajah masam. Kesal bukan main—lagi-lagi tertangkap basah.

Terkutuklah kau Byun Baekhyun. Kau menghancurkan segala sistem di kepala batu Chanyeol.

"Namanya Kim Minseok." Ujar Jongdae, mengabaikan pernyataan 'aku tidak histeris' milik Chanyeol yang jelas seribu persen adalah bohong."Dia pria yang tadi dipeluk Baekhyun."

Chanyeol meneguk _coke_ -nya dalam diam. "Oh."

Jongdae mendesah dalam, ikut-ikutan meneguk _coke_ -nya. "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku orang yang tepat untuk mengatakan ini, Chanyeol- _ah_." Ia terdiam sebentar, sementara mata kedua pria itu memandangi riak sungai dengan tatapan kosong. "Tapi memendam perasaan terlalu lama bisa menumbuhkan penyakit akut tanpa obat. Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Lebih ganas dari kanker, lebih ganas dari penyakit apapun yang pernah ada."

Chanyeol mendengus. _"Speak for yourself."_

Jongdae mengangguk. "Yep, benar. Tapi setidaknya aku berusaha hari ini, kau tahu. Dan rencanaku gagal total gara-gara kau."

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud." Lalu ia tertawa parau dengan suaranya yang berat. Chanyeol kemudian menoleh ketika Jongdae menepuk pundaknya dan mengangguk, memaklumi tingkah anehnya hari ini.

Cinta bisa membuat seseorang bertindak ekstrim, Jongdae percaya itu.

"Setidaknya, kau harus memberitahukan perasaanmu. Tidak peduli dengan jawabannya, entah dia menerimamu atau tidak, biarlah itu jadi permasalahan terakhirmu. Yang penting kau menyalurkan apa yang memang harus disalurkan. Percayalah, setelah kau mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya, perasaanmu akan jadi lebih baik."

"Dasar tukang ceramah." ejek Chanyeol, meski akhirnya ia tertawa. Dalam hati, Chanyeol mengakui bahwa Jongdae ada benarnya.

Jongdae tersenyum lembut. "Kau menyukai Kyungsoo sudah lama. Tapi kurasa kau sudah berubah belakangan ini."

Chanyeol tidak berani menjawab yang satu ini. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri masih tidak percaya. Namun ia tahu pasti, jauh di dasar hatinya, ia sudah jatuh untuk Baekhyun. Maka, dengan demikian, Jongdae beranggapan bahwa keheningan menjadi jawaban pasti akan semua pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

"Kau mengamati si murid pindahan dengan sangat serius, rupanya, Park." Lalu Jongdae terkekeh tatkala Chanyeol mendelik kesal kepadanya. "Tapi coba kau pikirkan baik-baik kalimatku barusan. Tentang mengungkapkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tentu, Jongdae." Lalu meneguk tetes terakhir _coke_ -nya.

"Brengsek! Panggil aku Chen!"

Chanyeol meremas kaleng _coke_ -nya yang telah kosong, lalu melemparkannya kepada Jongdae. "Persetan! Namamu Kim Jongdae!"

Dan begitulah mereka berpisah senja itu, dipenuhi makian yang berterbangan di udara. Chanyeol tahu, seharusnya ia memberitahu ketiga sahabatnya tentang masalah ini. Tapi Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. Memendam masalah sendiri adalah salah satu keahliannya. Dan hari ini, Kim Jongdae berhasil menguaknya, meski hanya sedikit.

Jadi, biarpun matahari telah terbenam, meninggalkan semburat oranye yang kian menipis di angkasa, si jangkung menetapkan hatinya untuk menuju rumah seseorang, berniat menyatakan perasaannya. Semuanya mendadak tampak jelas malam itu. Seakan teka-teki lama yang tidak pernah selesai akhirnya terbongkar.

Dan kali ini, Chanyeol tidak akan menjadi pecundang lagi. Ia tidak akan bersembunyi dari perasannya sendiri. Pengecut hina yang selama ini ia benci, akan berakhir malam ini.

 _Semuanya, akan berakhir malam ini._

* * *

Chanyeol menekan bel pintu rumah Kyungsoo dengan gestur tenang. Kepercayaan dirinya meningkat dengan pesat, entah karena apa. Mungkin karena pada akhirnya, ia mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dulu, ia selalu menentang dan melawan kata hatinya. Sekarang, alih-alih bersikap munafik dan berpura-pura tidak menyadari perubahan dalam dirinya, Chanyeol bertekad untuk menghadapinya sendiri.

Pintu terbuka, dan Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol terkejut. "Chanyeol?"

"Kyungsoo, aku harus mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat, seperti biasanya. "Tentu. Ayo, masuk. Kau belum pulang kerumah?" pertanyaan yang tidak harus dipertanyakan, sebenarnya. Karena ketika Kyungsoo memandangi Chanyeol dari atas kepala sampai kaki, Chanyeol masih memakai seragam sekolahnya—lengkap dengan _sweater_ musim panasnya yang bernoda cokelat bekas air pengepel lantai.

"Tidak." Chanyeol menolak halus. "Aku harus mengatakannya sekarang."

Kyungsoo tertawa lembut. "Iya, aku mengerti. Tapi apa salahnya masuk dan duduk dulu? Mungkin segelas teh atau cok—"

"Soo," potong Chanyeol cepat, "tidak perlu. Aku hanya perlu mengatakan ini, lalu semuanya akan berakhir."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol curiga. "Baiklah." Ia megalah kepada sifat keras kepala Chanyeol. "Ada apa?"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. Untuk beberapa saat yang terasa cukup lama, Chanyeol merasa kepalanya _blank,_ dan ia lupa dengan apa yang hendak ia katakan. Jika tadinya ia merasa cukup percaya diri, sekarang mendadak kepercayaan diri itu menguap entah kemana. Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau menyatakan peerasaan akan menjadi sesulit ini—bukan. Bukan menyatakan perasaan. Tapi ini terlebih seperti mengakui dosa yang sudah dilakukan bertahun-tahun silam. Si jangkung bersurai malam itu tidak peduli dengan apa jawaban Kyungsoo nantinya, tapi tetap saja ia tak sampai hati. Bagaimanapun, mereka tetaplah teman. Meski tidak pernah merespon apapun dari Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tetap teman yang baik. Dia bukan orang jahat. Terlebih, setiap manusia memiliki sisi egoisnya masing-masing. Kau tidak boleh berkesimpulan bahwa seseorang jahat hanya karena egonya. Siapa tahu ternyata egomu lebih tinggi dari orang tersebut.

Lagi pula, seperti yang ia katakan, alasan Chanyeol nekad berdiri di sini adalah karena ia akan mengakhiri sesuatu—bukan untuk memulai sesuatu. Kalau memulai sesuatu, maka Kyungsoo bukanlah orangnya. Sudah ada orang lain.

"Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo memanggil tatkala mendapati tatapan mata Chanyeol berubah menjadi kosong dan hampa.

"Hah?" Chanyeol mendongak, matanya perlahan kembali fokus.

Kyungsoo terkikik kecil. "Astaga, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Apa kau marah lagi karena aku pulang terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkanmu bersama Chen sore tadi? Kalau masalah itu, baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Tapi sudah kubilang sebaiknya kita masuk saja. Memangnya ap—"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Kali ini, Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba mengalami fase dimana ia merasa kepalanya tidak dapat berpikir jernih dan takut kalau-kalau ia salah dengar. "A-apa?"

Chanyeol menunduk, menatap sosok Kyungsoo yang lebih pendek darinya. "Aku menyukaimu, Kyungsoo, selama empat tahun. Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu di tahun kedua kita di SoPA JHS dulu."

Meski tampak sedikit terguncang, akhirnya Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku tahu."

Nah, kalau yang ini, jelas sesuatu diluar skenario yang diperkirakan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengira bahwa Kyungsoo sebenarnya mengetahui perasaannya. Tapi Chanyeol sudah tidak akan ambil pusing lagi. Ia akan menyelesaikan hal ini dengan cepat, karena masih ada orang lain yang menunggunya. Dan kali ini, Chanyeol tidak akan takut untuk mengejar orang tersebut.

"Dan maafkan aku," lanjut Chanyeol serius dengan suara baritonnya, "aku akan berhenti menyukaimu mulai hari ini."

Senyum Kyungsoo mendadak hilang. "A-apa?" bisiknya tak percaya, "ta-tapi kenapa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. "Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo _-ya_. Tapi ilusi sialan yang aku alami selama empat tahun terakhir ini sudah berakhir. Trik ini sudah selesai."

Sayang sekali, Kyungsoo tidak membalas perkataan Chanyeol. Mendadak saja ia merasa sakit hati. Kyungsoo selalu mengandalkan Chanyeol beberapa tahun terakhir ini, dan jujur saja ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya ia tanpa Chanyeol nanti.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_?"

Kyungsoo mendongak.

Chanyeol tersenyum meminta maaf, wajahnya penuh sesal. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat semuanya berantakan. Salahkan aku karena menyelipkan perasaan dalam persahabatan kita. Tapi Kyungsoo," Chanyeol memegang sebelah bahu Kyungsoo, "aku tidak ingin persahabatan kita hancur. Aku tahu, permintaanku mungkin berlebihan, tapi setidaknya, bisakah kita tetap berteman?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Perlahan, meski sudut matanya berair, ia mengangguk. "Tentu, Chanyeol- _ah._ Dan berhentilah meminta maaf seperti itu, kau membuatku merasa buruk. Kau tidak pernah salah. Jika memang harus ada yang disalahkan, aku orangnya. Kupikir aku mendapatkannya. Karma, kau tahu."

Chanyeol terdiam. Karma. Ia pernah mendengar hal itu sebelumnya. Namun sejujurnya ia belum pernah merasakan hal tersebut. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus membalas apa, jadi berkata lagi, "uh, maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo mendecih jengkel sembari memutar bola matanya. "Berhenti berkata seperti itu."

Chanyeol tertawa gugup, mengusap belakang kepalanya malu. "Baiklah, maafkan ak— _ups._ Ya. Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi."

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, kemudian ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. "Teman?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut, menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Teman." Balasnya mantap.

 _Teman._

Ilusi kisah cinta Chanyeol yang telah ia rasakan selama empat tahun ini, akhirnya berakhir dengan semestinya. Jongdae benar. Sekarang, perasaannya seringan kapas. Ia tidak lagi memiliki beban. Sedikit banyak, beban di bahunya agak berkurang.

Park Chanyeol, kau berhutang banyak kepada Kim Jongdae.

Chanyeol berpikir untuk mentraktir Jongdae ke restoran mahal kapan-kapan. Tapi itu bisa di urus nanti. Saat ini, ada seseorang yang lebih penting—yang terus menghantui benaknya sejak tadi; si permen kapas berwarna magenta, Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

Setelah hampir menjelaskan dengan keringat dingin selama satu jam—atau mungkin lebih—kepada Minseok ketika mereka resmi menyematkan tanda _close_ di depan pintu kedai, barulah Baekhyun bisa bernapas lega.

Ia juga menjelaskan siapa Chanyeol, bagaimana kronologisnya ia bisa terdampar di rumah si jangkung—ia juga menceritakan Lee Young Ri, yang ternyata adalah ibu Chanyeol. Minseok tidak menyela ketika Baekhyun bercerita, yang mana sebenarnya membuat Baekhyun takut karena ia belum pernah menceritakan hal ini kepada orang lain—selain keluarganya. Sesekali, sebagai respon, Minseok hanya akan mengangguk lalu terkesiap kecil.

Sebagai orang normal, Minseok tentu mempertanyakan kenapa Baekhyun setuju-setuju saja saat mendapat ajakan untuk tinggal di rumah orang lain—terlebih karena ajakan itu ditulis lewat sebuah surat dan Baekhyun tidak mengenal Lee Young Ri sama sekali. Maka, mau tidak mau, akhirnya Baekhyun menceritakan juga tentang ayahnya. Bagaimana ayahnya menelepon malam itu dan menyuruhnya untuk menerima ajakan Lee Young Ri lalu pindah sekolah.

"Kau bilang ayahmu sedang berada di luar negeri?" Minseok mengernyitkan dahinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit. "Nama ayahku Byun Han. Apa kau percaya sekarang, _hyung?_ "

Untuk sepersekian detik, yang ada hanyalah keheningan, setelah akhirnya Minseok berteriak kecil sembari berjengit. "Byun Han yang _itu?_ Baekhyun! Kau pasti bercanda!" siapa pula yang tidak kenal pria yang paling di waspadai di Korea saat ini? Wajahnya selalu ada di setiap media cetak dan televisi!

Menggeleng lemah, Baekhyun kemudian menunduk. Angin sepoi malam membelai rambutnya yang masih dikuncir jambul. Syukurlah ia telah melepaskan Bye-Bye Fevernya, dan bersinnya telah mereda.

Baiklah, ia akan menjelaskannya dari awal. Ayah Baekhyun adalah seorang direktur di perusahaan ternama di Korea, yang saat ini menjadi orang paling berbahaya sekaligus buronan resmi di Korea Selatan. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, sebuah tragedi pembunuhan menggemparkan sempat terjadi.

Seorang CEO perusahaan ternama di Korea dibunuh tepat di atas meja kerjanya, lengkap dengan setelan jas rapi. Yang membuat berita kematian itu heboh adalah kenyataan bahwa CEO itu terbunuh dengan sadis—ditusuk oleh pisau sebanyak empat puluh tiga kali, dengan kedua bola mata yang dicongkel lalu diletakkan dengan apik di atas meja kerja, meninggalkan dua lubang kosong di wajah tak bernyawa dan kubangan darah diseluruh tubuh pria tua itu. Kepolisian yang menyelidiki kasus mendapati bahwa dendam adalah motif utama pembunuhan. Lalu, tahu-tahu saja semua bukti kuat mengarah kepada sang direktur—Byun Han.

"Apa kau ingat kalau sekitar empat bulan yang lalu aku sempat menghilang selama seminggu lebih, _hyung?_ " tanya Baekhyun.

Minseok mengangguk. Kala itu, Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia harus pulang ke daerah asalnya bersama sang Bibi.

"Aku berbohong. Aku tidak pulang ke daerah asalku. Aku dan keluargaku yang lain, ditahan di kantor polisi dengan tuduhan sebagai tangan kanan yang membantu tersangka melarikan diri. Malam sebelum mereka menahan ayahku, dia menghilang, dan kami semua tidak tahu dimana ia berada, bahkan sampai hari ini. Dia pernah menghubungiku sekali-kali. Namun nomornya sulit di lacak dan ia selalu rutin menggantinya. Kadang ia menggunakan telepon umum. Dan kali terakhir kami berbicara adalah ketika ia menyuruhku untuk pindah kerumah Lee Young Ri. Lalu dia berkata bahwa aku tidak perlu menghubunginya lagi. Dan setelah itu, kami _lost contact_ hingga hari ini."

Minseok menganga lebar, tidak habis pikir.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Baekhyun melanjutkan. "Tapi kemudian mereka melepaskanku dan keluargaku yang lain karena tidak ada cukup bukti kuat." Baekhyun menoleh kepada Minseok, sembari tersenyum sedih, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak peduli, jika bahkan orang-orang menuding ayahku dan berkata bahwa ia adalah psikopat sinting—aku tidak percaya. Ayahku bukan orang semacam itu."

"Oh, Baekhyun, maafkan aku." Sesal Minseok, merangkul pundak si mungil dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku membuatmu bercerita tentang hal ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum sendu. "Apa sekarang kau akan melaporkanku ke polisi karena aku sempat berhubungan dengan ayahku? Yah, berhubungan dengan buronan kan ilegal. Seharusnya aku segera— _aduh!"_

Rintihan kalimat paling akhir disebabkan oleh jitakan Minseok. "Kau pikir aku sejahat itu?!"

Si mungil itu terkekeh. "Jadi kau tidak akan melaporkannya?"

"Baekhyun, dengar." Minseok memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun. "Kau benar. Itu ilegal. Seharusnya kau langsung melapor ke polisi begitu ia menghubungimu. Tapi kau percaya padanya, Baekhyun, karena dia ayahmu. Dan dengan begitu, maka aku juga akan percaya padamu."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia harus menghilang seperti ini? Kalau memang dia tidak bersalah, lantas untuk apa dia bersembunyi?"

Minseok ikut-ikutan tersenyum. "Orang dewasa punya caranya sendiri dalam menyelesaikan masalah. Lagipula kupikir masuk akal kenapa Ayahmu menyuruhmu pindah kerumah orang kaya itu." Lalu Minseok terkesiap. "Omong-omong, apa hubungan ayahmu dengan Nyonya Lee?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Benar juga. Pertanyaan semacam ini tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya. "Aku ... tidak tahu." Aku Baekhyun.

"Hm. Mencurigakan." Ujar Minseok, alisnya terangkat. Tapi kemudian bus Minseok datang, dan mereka harus segera berpisah. Pria yang lebih tua itu melambaikan tangannya kepada Baekhyun dan akhirnya pergi. Baekhyun tidak merasa ingin pulang naik bus, jadi ia menelepon Sekretaris Yoon untuk menjemputnya di halte dekat Rainbow Cream.

 _"Yeobseo,_ Sekretaris Yoon? Ya, ini Baekhyun. Maafkan aku, tapi apa kau bisa menjemputku? Ya. Di halte dekat tempat kerjaku. Baiklah ... terimakasih."

Tidak sampai tiga puluh menit, mobil yang biasa dikendarai pria tua itu muncul. Pintu mobil terbuka, mempelihatkan pria paruh baya yang selalu berpenampilan dengan setelan jas rapi.

Mereka berkendara dalam keheningan selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Sekretaris Yoon bersuara. "Apa terjadi sesuatu hari ini? Baekhyun jadi pendiam. Biasanya selalu ceria." Baekhyun mengagumi bagaimana suara sekretaris Yoon bisa terdengar begitu santai padahal Baekhyun tahu ia penasaran setengah mati. Terang saja pria paruh baya itu agak khawatir. Baekhyun selalu tersenyum manis atau tertawa, mengundang orang lain untuk juga ikut tertawa, dan meski keliahatan polos dan naif, dia benar-benar anak yang baik.

Membalas pertanyaan Sekretaris Yoon, Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Sekretaris Yoon. Hanya saja aku lelah sekali." Baekhyun memberikan kebohongan terbaiknya.

"Sungguh?" pria itu melihat Baekhyun dari kaca depan mobil, "apa flumu sudah lebih baik?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. "Ya, sudah jauh lebih baik. Terimakasih atas bubur dan obat yang tadi pagi."

Setelah itu, keheningan kembali menguasai mereka. Ketika sampai, Sekretaris Yoon memilih untuk undur diri terlebih dahulu karena ia masih memiliki pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Pria paruh baya dengan kacamata persegi itu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menyampaikan salamnya kepada Chanyeol, dan tentu saja sekaligus memperingatkan untuk segera menelponnya kalau-kalau Chanyeol menjahilinya.

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun tertawa. "Chanyeol baik, kok. Sekretaris Yoon tidak perlu khawatir."

 _Itu dia._ Pikir Sekretaris Yoon. Tawa cerah yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Ternyata nama Tuan Muda Park cukup ampuh untuk membuat si mungil itu kembali ceria. Syukurlah, setidaknya sekarang Sekretaris Yoon tidak perlu khawatir lagi.

Lalu, selagi Sekretaris Yoon pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Park, Baekhyun melirik jam di ponselnya dan mendesah lelah. Jam delapan malam. Ia pulang lebih larut dari semalam.

Begitu ia memasuki rumah, aroma sedap makanan segera menyambut indera penciumannya. Secara naluri, kakinya bergerak mengikuti aroma sedap yang jelas berasal dari meja makan; sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas yang dipisahkan oleh dinding kokoh tepat di samping ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Park. Namun, baru saja ia hendak melintasi ruang tengah untuk menuju ruang makan, sosok jangkung bersurai segelap malam sedang duduk di sofa beledu, bersedekap, menatapnya setajam mata pedang.

Alis tebalnya terangkat naik. Sikap _bossy_ itu lagi. Awalnya Baekhyun benci melihat sikap _bossy_ itu. Namun lama kelamaan ia akhirnya terbiasa—dan sebenarnya, mimik itu cukup lucu untuk Chanyeol.

Si jangkung berdeham canggung. "Jelas, kau hanya hidup menumpang di sini." Katanya, lalu melanjutkan, "lalu, jika ini bukan rumahmu, kau boleh keluar masuk sesuka hatimu, benar begitu, pendek? Selalu pulang larut malam, tidak peduli sama sekali dengan tuan rumah. Cara yang bagus untuk mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya pelan. "Ma-maafkan aku." Katanya polos, tergagap sedikit akibat _shock_ , jelas tidak menduga kehadirannya. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir. Apa kau menungguku?"

"HAHAHAHA MIMIPI SAJA TERUS SANA, IDIOT."

Oke, baiklah, Baekhyun harus terlonjak kaget ketika kalimat tersebut keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Dari gelagat yang ditunjukkannya, ia jelas kelihatan panik, seakan Baekhyun baru saja membongkar rahasia kelamnya—atau sebenarnya memang seperti itu kenyataannya.

Sadar bahwa reaksi dirinya terlalu berlebihan, Chanyeol memaki pelan. Ia memijat pelipisnya dengan wajah jengkel, lalu berucap dengan nada suara berupa ancaman. "Kau punya waktu lima belas menit untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah itu temui aku di meja makan."

Baekhyun, yang kini menahan senyum, melihat Chanyeol dengan manik cokelat cerahnya dengan tatapan berbinar. Pipinya memerah sementara jantungnya melompat girang. Sialan. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol sanggup melakukannya hanya dengan beberapa kalimat? Padahal kalimat itu tidak romantis sama sekali. Lihat saja cara berbicara dan gayanya yang sok itu. Membuat sakit mata saja. Beruntunglah dia sangat tampan—surai gelapnya ia naikkan ke atas, memperlihatkan garis wajahnya yang sempurna; kening lebar, sepasang mata bermanik gelap setajam elang, hidung mancung serta bibir ranum dengan bagian bawah yang sedikit berbelah.

Sialan. Baekhyun bisa-bisa meneteskan liurnya di sini.

Jadi, tanpa banyak bertanya, Baekhyun mengangguk dengan patuh, lalu berlari menuju anak tangga untuk mencapai lantai dua, menuju kamarnya. Namun, belum lama Baekhyun berlari, sebuah teriakan lantang kemudian terdengar.

"JANGAN BERLARI SEPERTI ITU BODOH! BAGAIMANA KALAU KAU TERSANDUNG DAN JATUH LAGI?!"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, harus berpegangan pada susuran tangga agar ia tidak terpeleset saking terkejutnya. Si mungil bersurai magenta itu kemudian menoleh dan mendapati si tiang listrik jejadian kini tengah menatapnya frustasi, meremas surai gelapnya sendiri dengan gemas.

"Ya Tuhan," bisik Chanyeol jengkel sembari menunduk dan meremas rambutnya sendiri, "kau sungguh menyebalkan." Lalu ia mendongak dan menuding Baekhyun marah. "Oi pendek! Kalau jalan itu yang benar!"

Baekhyun berbisik takut-takut. "Apa? Ta-tapi—maksudku, seperti apa?"

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya sembari memejamkan mata, tampak seperti sedang menahan emosinya. "Begini, pendek." Katanya jengkel sembari berjalan berkeliling dengan santai, memperagakan bagaimana seharusnya berjalan dengan benar versi Park Chanyeol. "Pelan-pelan saja, tidak usah berlari seperti itu. Kau mengerti?"

"Aaaahhh," Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah menggemaskan, seakan-akan apa yang baru Chanyeol tunjukkan adalah pengetahuan terbaru abad ini. Si mungil itu mengangguk lucu, membuat surainya yang masih dikuncir bergoyang pelan. "Baiklah," katanya, kemudian berjalan pelan seperti yang Chanyeol contohkan. "Seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun sembari memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang ekspresi takut-takut yang terlihat berjuta kali lipat sangat imut, berjalan menapaki tangga sepelan mungkin.

Chanyeol menyeringai puas. Dan Baekhyun harus merona. Benaknya menjerit _'Ya Tuhan dia tampan sekali!'_ berulang-ulang.

"Ya, Byun. Kerja bagus. Seperti itu." Kemudian ia menuding Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh ancaman lagi. "Ingat! Mulai hari ini, berjalan seperti itu!"

Baekhyun masih memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol sembari berseri-seri. "Ya!" kata Baekhyun yang jelas terlihat kelewat semangat. Lalu ia berjalan pelan-pelan dengan langkah yang sangat hati-hati ketika ia hendak menaiki tangga.

Ketika tubuh mungil Baekhyun menghilang ditelan lantai dua, barulah Chanyeol bernapas lega. Ia menghempaskan dirinya dan berbaring telungkup di sofa beledu, lalu bergumam random dengan nada panik sembari menikmati bagaimana jantungnya berdebar keras. "Ya Tuhan. Dia imut sekali. Astaga. Ya Tuhan. Bagaimana ini. Dasar bodoh. Byun Baekhyun menyebalkan. Tapi dia sangat imut. IMUT SEKALI. BAGAIMANA INI?!"

Beruntunglah, kalimat terakhir yang berupa teriakan bersemangat itu teredam oleh empuknya sofa mahal, jadi suara berat Chanyeol tidak akan terdengar sampai ke lantai dua.

* * *

Tak lama setelah itu, Baekhyun turun dengan mengenakan pakaian bersih. Kaus biru yang lagi-lagi kedodoran dan celana jins selutut. Si mungil itu berjalan pelan (seperti yang Chanyeol instruksikan), mengusap rambut cokelat keunguannya yang masih sedikit basah ke atas. Ia sampai di ruang makan dan melihat Chanyeol tengah mengisi satu gelas besar dengan jus jeruk, lalu meletekannya di tengah-tengah meja makan yang telah penuh dengan makanan khas rumahan, masih mengepul dan tampak luar biasa nikmat. Pria itu mengenakan celana jins _navy_ dan kaus cokelat berlengan gantung.

Setelah pulang dari rumah Kyungsoo, Chanyeol segera membenahi diri—mendadak saja merasa bahwa ia harus tampil baik di depan Baekhyun—namun sayang sekali ternyata Baekhyun belum pulang. Jadi ia bergegas ke ruang makan dan memanaskan beberapa makanan lalu menatanya dengan apik di atas meja.

Dan kemudian menunggu selama hampir satu setengah jam dengan gelisah.

"Makanan," desis Baekhyun, mendekati meja makan, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang tengah menatap sosok mungilnya intens. Jelas saja, perut Baekhyun seketika itu meronta.

Merasa kesal karena diabaikan, Chanyeol berkata dengan nada datar. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak berniat untuk menawarimu makanan."

Baekhyun terkesiap, menoleh ke samping hanya untuk menatap Chanyeol di sebelahnya yang kini menatapnya balik tanpa ekspresi. Si mungil itu memasang wajah terluka, layaknya ia anak anjing yang baru saja terbuang. "Benarkah?" tanyanya kecewa, lalu mengangguk sedih. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu akan akan naik saja ke a—"

"Aku hanya bercanda, pendek." Kata Chanyeol dengan nada datar yang sama menyebalkannya dengan wajahnya yang juga datar, lalu menaikkan tangannya untuk menepuk kepala Baekhyun lembut. Si mungil itu menggigit bibirnya, menunduk dengan wajah merah. Arus listrik bertegangan tinggi tengah merambati tubuhnya sekarang.

Chanyeol mati-matian untuk tidak nyengir lebar. Sungguh. Menggoda Byun Baekhyun dan melihatnya merona sampai ke telinga seperti itu benar-benar menyenangkan!

Chanyeol berhenti menepuk kepalanya dan berjalan mengitari meja, lalu duduk tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Sementara si mungil itu menggerutu. "Apanya yang bercanda. Apa kau bahkan tahu apa itu candaan? Wajah datarmu itu tidak lucu sama sekali, tahu."

Si jangkung tidak berniat untuk menggubris Baekhyun. "Duduk." Perintahnya. Meski masih mengoceh jengkel, Baekhyun masih tetap mengikuti perintah Chanyeol dan duduk tepat di depan pria itu. "Makan." Katanya lagi.

Lalu Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol penuh binar. "Sungguh?"

Chanyeol mendesah jengkel. "Cepatlah sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Si mungil itu cemberut lagi. Tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum lembut. Baekhyun tahu, meski bersikap kasar, Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat peduli kepadanya. Dan ia menyukainya. Tidak apa-apa jika Chanyeol terus bersikap seperti itu. Karena yang melakukannya adalah Chanyeol, maka ia akan menyukainya. Mereka makan dalam keheningan yang terasa canggung.

Chanyeol berdeham sembari menatap Baekhyun yang makan dengan sangat semangat—jelas sekali dia kelaparan. Dan itu menambah kadar keimutannya. "Makan pelan-pelan, Byun. Kau bisa terkena gangguan pencernaan kalau kau makan seperti itu." Tegur Chanyeol dengan nada jengkel.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baekhyun."

Si mungil mendongak. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin memulainya seperti ini."

 _"Huh?_ Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sarapan dan makan malam," kata Chanyeol sembari membuang muka, tidak ingin ekspresi wajahnya dilihat Baekhyun. _"Bersamamu."_

Dan Baekhyun tersedak akibat kalimat tak terduga yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol.

 _"Ya!_ Byun Baekhyun! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?!"diserang mode panik, Chanyeol berdiri, berjalan cepat mengitari meja dan berlutut di samping Baekhyun—meski ia melakukannya, tingginya tetap sama dengan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di kursi—meraih segelas air putih lalu memberikannya kepada Baekhyun, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lembut.

"Sialan, Baekhyun. Apa-apaan, kau?" Chanyeol berkata jengkel. Meski begitu, nada suaranya terdengar khawatir. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, lalu meneguk rakus air putih yang diberikan Chanyeol.

Setelah akhirnya batuk akibat tersedak itu mereda, barulah Baekhyun berkata, "terimakasih, Chanyeol. Aku baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun intens. "Apa permintaanku terlalu berlebihan?"

Kini, malah Baekhyun yang diserang panik. Ia melambaik-lambaikan kedua tangannya tidak setuju. "Ti-tidak! Bukan seperti itu! Aku hanya, _euh,_ itu ... aku hanya ... aku hanya tersedak—eh, bukan! Maksudku, aku hanya ... _euh,_ hanya terkejut! Ya, aku hanya terkejut! Bukan berarti aku menolaknya!"

Tawa Chanyeol seketika itu meledak. Ia tidak lagi bisa menahannya karena Baekhyun terlihat begitu lucu.

Sementara Baekhyun terpaku sembari menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar. Bagaimana tawa dengan suara berat itu terdengar seperti lantunan melodi di telinganya, bagaimana matanya berubah menjadi lengkungan, dan bagaimana eskpresi bahagia itu terpancar dari wajahnya yang tampan. Baekhyun mengingat semuanya, dan ia menyimpan memori tentang tawa lepas Chanyeol di benaknya, menjadikannya harta paling berharga.

Lalu, tahu-tahu saja, tawa Chanyeol menyurut, dan matanya menatap sayu kepada Baekhyun. Tanpa si jangkung itu sadari, kedua tangannya telah terangkat ke atas—menangkup kedua sisi wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, Baekhyun?" bisik Chanyeol linglung, menatap Baekhyun dalam.

Pipi Baekhyun memanas. Wajah mereka dekat sekali. Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa melihat fitur wajah mereka masing-masing dengan jelas. Baekhyun menggigit bibir, dan jemari Chanyeol menyentuh bibir bawah Baekhyun, menatapnya sayu.

"Aku benci melihat orang lain menyentuhmu, Baekhyun. Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Dan ... jangan terluka." Chanyeol melanjutkan.

Baekhyun, yang tampaknya seperti tersihir, hanya bisa mengangguk patuh.

Lalu Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sekali, masih sambil memainkan jemarinya di sekitar bibir Baekhyun, lalu kembali untuk menangkup wajahnya dan menatapnya intens.

"Aku minta maaf karena berperilaku kasar kepadamu saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Aku akan memperbaiki kesalahanku. Aku akan memulainya dari awal." Lalu Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam, masih sambil tersenyum lembut, ia berkata. "Halo, Byun Baekhyun. Namaku Park Chanyeol. Terimakasih karena telah muncul secara mendadak, mengganggu kehidupanku, dan aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh."

Malam itu, Baekhyun hampir meneteskan air matanya. Rasanya begitu damai dan menyenangkan. Ia tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol tengah menyatakan cinta padanya atau bukan—persetan. Ia tidak perduli lagi. Yang penting ia bahagia, dan Park Chanyeol baru saja mengatakan rentetan kalimat yang membuat tubuhnya melayang.

Jadi, membalas perkataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah tangannya dan menyentuh sisi pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Halo, Park Chanyeol. Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Terimakasih karena telah bersikap kasar dan hangat kepadaku secara bersamaan. Aku senang bisa muncul di kehidupanmu. Dan aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh."[]

* * *

 **A/N : AKU DAH SELESAI UTS YEYEYEYE~~~~ [nari hula-hula] AKU KANGEN NULIS, KANGEN CHANYEOL, KANGEN BAEKHYUN, KANGEN TRIO MANTAN HUHU T-T**

 **Jujur aja, aku rada nggak percaya diri sama chapter ini. Entah kenapa rasanya absurd banget, plotnya berantakan, kurasa. Well, I'm doubting my writing skills lately, so, yeah, maafin aku kalo chpater ini bikin kalian frustasi saking anehnya. Belum lagi feelnya yang nggak dapet, dan Chanyeol yang kayaknya rada buru-buru sama Baekhyun. Sedih. Sekali lagi maaf ya buat chapter ini (deep bow).**

 **Terimakasih buat yang selalu berkunjung, baca, dan menuliskan berbagai review hangat yang menyenangkan! Aku nyampek gak bisa berenti senyum loh saking bahagianya. Kalian terbaik deh pokoknyaa~~**

 **Terakhir, sedikit review, mungkin? :]**


	11. Weekend

[CHAPTER 11 - WEEKEND]

* * *

 _"3rd stage of love virus attack: you love to spend your precious time with the beloved ones."_

* * *

"Pagi, pendek." Adalah kalimat yang menyambut Baekhyun pagi itu.

Baekhyun baru saja bangun, jam menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat. Berhubung hari itu adalah hari Sabtu dan sekolah libur, hari itu juga merupakan _day-off_ Baekhyun di Rainbow Cream. Si mungil itu menguap lebar, ia memakai piyama kebesaran berwarna hijau lemon dengan model kemeja. Ujung piama itu menenggelamkan telapak tangan Baekhyun saking besarnya. Tiga kancing paling atas dari piyama itu terbuka, membuat salah satu sisinya melorot turun, memperlihatkan _collarbones_ Baekhyun dan daerah pundaknya yang halus dengan jelas.

Melihat itu, Chanyeol harus meneguk kasar ludahnya.

Baekhyun jelas berantakan. Rambut ungunya berdiri kusut, ia memakai baju tidur, dengan mata sipit yang agak sedikit bengkak, dan sesekali ia akan menguap lebar lalu mengucek matanya. Semuanya membuat Chanyeol sendiri merasa takjub dengan bagaimana bahwa ia beranggapan Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan ... uh, agak sedikit menggiurkan? Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia telah mengatakan ini beribu kali, tapi Baekhyun benar-benar menggemaskan. Ia bahkan tidak keberatan untuk mengulanginya seribu kali lagi. Malah semakin lama dilihat, rasa takjub itu sama sekali tidak berkurang—sebaliknya, makin bertambah. Ini perasaan baru untuk Chanyeol. Namun ia tahu, sesuatu yang baru tidak selalu berkonotasi negatif. Ia menyukai perasaan kering yang mendadak hinggap di tenggorokkannya begitu ia melihat pundak telanjang Baekhyun—oh oke. Kau mesum, Yang Mulia Park. Hentikan sebelum pikiranmu berkelana lebih jauh.

Baekhyun, yang tidak menyangka bahwa sosok jangkung itu akan menyambutnya di pagi hari dengan pakaian kasual seperti itu jelas terkejut. Chanyeol, seperti biasa, memakai celana jins dan kaus santai yang sangat cocok untuknya. Jadi ia terkesiap kecil sembari menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah bersandar di samping pintu kamarnya—menatapnya balik dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Kenapa kau disini?" lalu si mungil terkesiap kaget, "apa kau menungguku bangun?"

Chanyeol membuang mukanya—berusaha keras untuk tidak mempelototi kulit pundak seputih susu milik Baekhyun yang terekspos bebas itu. Sialan. Dia meneguk ludahnya lagi. Perangai Baekhyun benar-benar mirip dengan anak kecil, kadang membuat Chanyeol jengkel setengah mati—oh ayolah, apa dia benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa separuh tubuhnya kelihatan seperti itu? Atau ia hanya berusaha menggoda Chanyeol? _Well,_ pilihan kedua sepertinya agak kurang meyakinkan. Baekhyun itu naif dan polos, dan bodoh. Menyebalkan.

"Mimpi saja sana." Kilah Chanyeol keras, masih membuang wajah. Lalu, dengan gestur malu-malu, dia mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Uh ... kau kelihatan lelah sekali, aku tidak bermaksud membangunkanmu. Tapi kau tidur seperti bayi." Sambungnya, menggurutu dengan sangat pelan.

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun terkikik kecil.

Kepala Chanyeol sontak menoleh cepat, menatap Bakehyun galak. "Apanya yang lucu, pendek?!"

Tawa kecil itu akhirnya berubah menjadi tawa lepas, membuat Baekhyun harus membungkukkan tubuh mungilnya dengan wajah yang memerah. "Jadi kau memang menungguku bangun?"

Chanyeol menggigit bibir. Gestur membungkuk yang dilakukan Baekhyun membuat piyama yang dikenakannya semakin merosot.

"Tidak lucu." Chanyeol berkata jengkel, lalu menarik lengan Baekhyun agar tubuhnya kembali tegak. Dengan sekali sentakan, Chanyeol menarik sebelah piyama Baekhyun yang merosot. Punggung tangan Chanyeol tidak sengaja menyentuh pundak polos Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol harus menggigit keras bagian dalam pipinya. "Dasar idiot." Maki Chanyeol. "Bajumu terbuka, tahu." Hal ini selalu terjadi ketika ia menyentuh Baekhyun, sensasi menggelitik di seluruh tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tidak akan berbohong kalau ia merasakan sebersit kekecewaan, soalnya dia tidak bisa melihat pundak polos Baekhyun lagi—Chanyeol menggeleng keras ketika ia memikirkan ini. Sudah gila dia rupanya. Namun sesaat kemudian, aroma lembut stroberi khas Byun Baekhyun kembali meracuni pikirannya.

Baekhyun terkesiap lagi, memerah seluruh wajah dan menunduk malu. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak sadar akan hal itu.

Tangan Chanyeol hendak meraih dan mengancingkan bajunya, namun Baekhyun menahannya. Dengan wajah yang menunduk tak berani menatap Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri sangat dekat di hadapannya, si mungil itu tergagap, "a-aku saja."

Chanyeol melepaskannya tanpa berkata-kata, lalu menyelipkan kedua telapak tangannya yang terkepal erat ke dalam saku celana. Sementara manik gelap Chanyeol memperhatikan tangan Baekhyun yang gemetar ketika ia mengancingkan bajunya sendiri.

"Jangan menatap orang seperti itu," bisik Baekhyun pelan, masih sembari menunduk dengan pipi yang merona ketika ia selesai mengancingkan kancing terakhir dari bajunya.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol mendengus, masih menatap Baekhyun.

"Karena _dia_ melompat girang."

 _"Huh?_ Dia siapa? _"_ Chanyeol tidak mengerti kalimat Baekhyun. Dia? Dia siapa? Namun sejurus kemudian Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun lebih memerah dari sebelumnya, membuatnya gemas sendiri. Brengsek. Kalau begini terus, Chanyeol bisa-bisa memojokkan Baekhyun ke dinding, mengapitnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri, atau barangkali sedikit menindihnya, lalu ... yah, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Seperti yang Kris katakan, hormon muda memang mengerikan. Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, tapi—demi kecantikan dan segala pesona Dewi Aphrodite!—siapa yang tidak gemas melihat tingkah si mungil ini?!

Baekhyun mendongak lalu tersenyum malu-malu. "Bukan apa-apa," bisiknya, memberanikan diri untuk mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol.

Si jangkung, yang sama sekali tidak mengerti, kini malah menatap Baekhyun lebih intens dari sebelumnya.

Sejurus kemudian, Baekhyun memutari tubuh Chanyeol dan berhenti tepat di belakang tubuhnya, lalu mulai mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ke depan tanpa henti.

"Hei Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada protes, namun tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menolak ketika Baekhyun mendorongnya seperti itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menatap orang lain seperti itu." Baekhyun bersuara malu-malu, "bukankah kita akan sarapan? Karena itu kau menungguku bangun, kan?

Ah, ya. Benar juga. Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan, lalu menyeringai senang. Bukan apa-apa sih, hanya saja Baekhyun menyentuhnya. Hanya segitu saja membuatnya senang bukan main. Maka ia membiarkan Baekhyun dengan wajah merahnya sembari terus mendorongnya menuju ruang makan di lantai bawah.

Ketika sampai, Baekhyun berhenti mendorong Chanyeol dan memandang takjub ke atas meja makan. Seperti biasa, makanan khas rumahan selalu memenuhi meja makan, masih hangat.

"Apa kau yang memasak semua ini?" tanya Baekhyun takjub, menoleh kepada Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku tidak bisa masak." Sahut Chanyeol datar.

"Lalu, siapa yang memasak semua ini?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Dan Chanyeol menjelaskan tentang pelayan rumah yang selalu datang ketika mereka belum bagun atau sedang bersekolah.

Baekhyun manggut-manggut lucu. "Hidup Chanyeol sepertinya enak sekali, ya."

Chanyeol mendengus dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Eh, itu..." Baekhyun bersuara malu-malu, memilin ujung lengan piyamanya yang kebesaran, "apa boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu saja? Um, dengan namamu, _Chanyeol_?"

Kemudian Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. Ia menarik sebelah tangan Baekhyun, lalu melakukan sesuatu yang sedari tadi membuat tangannya gatal; menggulung lengan piyama Baekhyun yang kepanjangan.

"E-eh, Cha-Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun terkejut, ketika melihat Chanyeol dengan santainya menggulung lengan bajunya. "Aku bi-bisa melakukannya sendiri." Baekhyun hendak menarik tangannya, namun Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun, tidak melepaskannya sama sekali.

"Diamlah." Kata Chanyeol jengkel. "Dan ya. Panggil aku sesukamu." Senyum Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun merasakan _thomp thomp thomp_ yang sangat keras di dalam dadanya.

Ia kemudian meraih tangan yang satunya lagi, dan melakukan hal yang sama, menggulung lengan kepanjangan itu hingga tidak menutupi telapak tangan Baekhyun. Setiap kali jari-jari kurus dan panjang Chanyeol menyentuh kulitnya, Baekhyun merasakan percikan listrik mengalir disana. Baekhyun hanya berani mendongak sesekali untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol yang serius ketika menggulung lengannya. Si mungil itu menggigit bibir pelan, masih menikmati irama _thomp thomp thomp_ yang sangat jelas terdengar sampai ke telinganya. Ia bahkan merasa wanti-wanti kalau Chanyeol juga mendengarnya. Wajahnya merah lagi.

"Nah. Selesai." Kata Chanyeol puas.

"Uh, te-terimakasih." Suara Baekhyun menjadi sepelan angin.

Chanyeol menunjuk meja makan dengan dagunya, lalu tersenyum lagi. "Ayo makan. Kau tidak lapar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. Chanyeol banyak tersenyum akhir-akhir ini, dan Baekhyun sangat menyukainya. Hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Chanyeol terlihat seribu kali lebih tampan ketika ia tersenyum—atau ketika ia memasang wajah _prankster_ -nya. Seperti yang mereka lakukan semalam, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun makan dengan duduk berhadapan.

Mengingat tentang semalam, Baekhyun merona lagi. Chanyeol malah lebih parah. Ia berusaha keras menutupi ekspresi bahagianya dari Baekhyun. Ia jelas tidak ingin terlihat layaknya orang idiot. Meski begitu, Chanyeol berdeham pelan sembari menyendok setangkup besar nasi hangat ke dalam mangkuknya, lalu mengangsurkan mangkuk tersebut kepada Baekhyun. Perhatian kecil semacam ini membuat Baekhyun heran dan, jelas, seakan merasa ingin meledak.

Jadi, dengan suara kecil malu-malu, si mungil itu bertanya. "Kenapa Chanyeol melakukan ini?"

Chanyeol memutar manik hitamnya, kembali mengasurkan semangkuk kecil sup ayam ke hadapan Baekhyun. Meja yang mereka gunakan bentuknya memanjang, sehingga ketika mereka duduk berhadapan, jarak antara keduanya tidak terlalu jauh. Terlebih, dengan lengan panjang Chanyeol, ia bebas menjulurkan tangannya ke manapun. "Kenapa sih kau selalu bertanya yang aneh-aneh?!" jengkelnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, tidak terpengaruh lagi oleh nada sarkastik Chanyeol. "Hanya ingin tahu, kenapa Chanyeol melakukannya?" si mungil bertanya lagi, tidak mau menyerah.

Keras kepala juga, dia. Pikir Chanyeol.

Pria jangkung itu menggeram rendah. "Tidak tahu." Jawabnya asal. "Aku hanya tidak suka melihat orang lain melakukannya untukmu. Jadi kupikir lebih baik aku sendiri yang melakukannya." Lalu Chanyeol mendongak dan menatap Baekhyun. "Puas?"

Si mungil menggigit bibir, mengangguk kecil. "Sa-sangat puas."

Chanyeol berdeham lagi. Berusaha menghilangkan atmosfer canggung yang anehnya, terasa cukup menyenangkan. "Omong-omong tentang kemarin malam, Baekhyun, apa—"

"YA, YA! AKU MENGERTI! TIDAK PERLU DIJELASKAN!" Baekhyun berujar panik, memotong kalimat Chanyeol dengan cepat. Kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan nada histeris plus wajah merah, "Chanyeol hanya terbawa suasana, kan?! Makanya sampai menyentuh wajahku seperti itu. DAN YA! Aku juga terbawa suasana, makanya aku ikut-ikutan menyentuh wajah Chanyeol. Dan kalau Chanyeol ingin menarik kalimat yang tadi malam, aku juga mengerti! TIDAK APA-APA! SUNGGUH TIDAK A—"

"Byun Baekhyun, astaga. Apa-apaan kau? Ya Tuhan. Aku benar-benar bisa gila karena kau." Chanyeol tergelak.

 _"Huh?_ Apanya yang _apa-apaan_?" Baekhyun menunduk. "Aku hanya bilang kalau Chanyeol—"

 _Puk. Puk. Puk. Puk. Puk._

Tangan besar Chanyeol melintas melewati meja makan dan jatuh tepat di kepala Baekhyun, menepuknya sayang. "Makanya, kalau orang sedang bicara, dengarkan dulu sampai selesai." Chanyeol berujar lembut, dan ia tersenyum geli. "Aku hanya mencoba bertanya apa kau tidur nyenyak tadi malam. Kenapa kau histeris begitu?"

Baekhyun mendongak ketika Chanyeol menghentikan tepukan di kepalanya. "Hanya itu?" bisik Baekhyun tak percaya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, menyeeringai senang. "Hanya itu. Memangnya kau pikir apa?"

Sial. Chanyeol menggodanya. Merasa kesal karena baru saja digoda lagi, Baekhyun meraih sendok dan mulai memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengunyah nasi itu sadis, berusaha melampiaskan rasa malunya yang sudah tak tertolong lagi. Tentu saja, ketika ia berpikir Chanyeol menyinggung topik tadi malam, maka mereka akan membicarakan _itu._

Ya, _itu._ Adegan saling menyentuh pipi dan berkata 'aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh' atau semacamnya itu. Yang benar saja. Baekhyun harus terjaga sampai jam dua subuh, tahu! Dasar Park Chanyeol brengsek!

Sayang sekali Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol sama merananya. Ia juga tidak bisa tidur tadi malam. Kakinya gatal ingin melangkah ke ujung lorong, dimana pintu berwarna abu-abu berada—kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol seperti memiliki dorongan kuat untuk memeluk Baekhyun ketika tidur— _cuddling._ Ia mulai membayangkan bagaimana wajah Baekhyun akan tampak ketika ia terlelap, dan Chanyeol bersedia menatapnya sepanjang malam.

Hanya saja, ia masih terlalu waras untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Baiklah, Chanyeol akan mengakuinya. Ini seperti dosa terbesar kedua yang pernah ia lakukan—dosa terbesar nomor satunya adalah ketika ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sikat gigi Kris ke dalam toilet bulan lalu, waktu Chanyeol menginap ke rumah pria itu (jangan beritahu Kris masalah ini. Sungguh. Chanyeol belum ingin mati muda. Lagipula, Kris selalu menggunakan sikat gigi itu, dan Chanyeol tidak sampai hati untuk memberitahukan kenistaan yang tidak sengaja ia lakukan).

Omong-omong, soal malam kemarin, ia benar-benar beranjak keluar kamar dan mengendap-endap seperti pencuri professional menuju pintu berwarna abu-abu, hanya untuk mendapati pintu itu terkunci rapat. Syukurlah, pintu itu terkunci. Karena jika tidak, _well,_ kita tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Bukannya Chanyeol berniat melakukan yang aneh-aneh sih, hanya saja ada desakan kuat dari dalam dadanya bahwa ia harus melihat wajah Baekhyun dan memastikan semuanya sendiri pada saat itu juga. Mendadak saja ia takut Baekhyun mengilang, seperti gelembung sabun yang meletus, tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Chanyeol tahu ini terasa sangat asing dan luar biasa gila, terlebih ia belum lama mengenal Baekhyun. Namun pemikiran tentang tidak akan melihat Baekhyun lagi sedikit membuatnya takut. Dan Chanyeol tidak ingin hal tersebut terjadi. Tidak sekalipun.

Makanya, sebenarnya Chanyeol juga cukup merana malam tadi.

Sementara Chanyeol masih bertingkah seakan tak terjadi apa-apa dengan memasang wajah datarnya yang dapat membuat jengkel setiap insan di seluruh bumi ini, Baekhyun masih merona sampai ke telinga. Ia kemudian meraih mangkuk sup yang tadi diberikan oleh Chanyeol dengan serampangan, lalu mulai menyendok sup ayam tersebut dengan brutal—tidak mengindahkan bahwa sup tersebut masih mengepul panas.

"Ssshhh, panasshhhhhh..." Baekhyun berjengit sakit ketika sup itu menyentuh bibirnya.

Mata Chanyeol melebar. "Baekhyun?" panggilnya panik.

"Panasshhhhh..." kata Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol memelototi Baekhyun. " _What are you, Byun? Five years old kid?"_ Dan Chanyeol harus memutar bola matanya kesal, memijat pelipisnya, tak habis pikir dengan makhluk bodoh di hadapannya ini. Baekhyun selalu ceroboh dan berakhir dengan tidak sengaja melukai diri sendiri, dan ini sangat mengusik Chanyeol. Meski ekspresi Baekhyun terlihat begitu lucu dan menggemaskan, pertahanan Chanyeol tidak goyah. Ia kesal bukan main sekarang. Lagi-lagi, tangan panjang Chanyeol menyebrang melintasi meja makan, kemudian meraih sup mangkuk itu pelan tanpa berkata-kata, membuat Bakehyun lagi-lagi menatapnya bingung.

Perlahan, Chanyeol mulai meniup pelan sup dalam mangkuk itu, berusaha mengurangi hawa panasnya. "Dasar makhluk bodoh. Sudah kubilang berhenti menyakiti diri sendiri seperti itu." Chanyeol menggerutu dengan wajah masam. Kemudian, ketika ia melihat Baekhyun menunduk dengan wajah sedih, barulah ia menyadari kalimatnya terlalu kasar. Lihatkan, bagaimana sebuah mimik kecik dari seorang Byun Baekhyun bisa mengacaukan seluruh sistem dalam diri Chanyeol? Si mungil itu benar-benar luar biasa. Harus Chanyeol akui ia juga benci melihat Baekhyun seperti itu karena dirinya. Tapi Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. Dia bukan pujangga romantis yang menyampaikan segalanya dengan hati-hati, penuh rayuan atau hal-hal klise lainnya yang membuatnya seperti mau muntah. Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol yang mengatakan segalanya secara blak-blakan, penuh makian dan kalimat kasar.

Karena dilanda rasa bersalah, Chanyeol bersuara lagi. Kali ini jauh lebih lembut meski ia kesal setengah mati. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Supnya masih panas. Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun terkesiap, mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol degan mata membelalak. Manik cokelat cerahnya berbinar terang. "Bu-bukan salah Chanyeol." cicitnya, kemudian ia tersenyum lembut sekali, menatapi Chanyeol dengan binar yang tak sukar hilang.

Sekarang, giliran Chanyeol yang merasakan _thomp thomp thomp_ di dadanya. Cara Baekhyun menatapnya benar-benar ... sialan. Tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Yang jelas binar di matanya tidak bisa membohongi Chanyeol. Maka, Chanyeol bertekad untuk terus melakukan hal seperti ini untuk Baekhyun, demi melihat si mungil itu tersenyum manis dengan mata yang berbinar cantik seperti itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, masih sambil meniupi sup Baekhyun. "Aku tahu aku tampan. Jangan menatapku terang-terangan seperti kau sedang terpesona padaku."

Panik, Baekhyun menunduk. "Aku tidak sedang menatapi Chanyeol." kilahnya. Rona merah merambati pipinya yang mulus. Uh, menggemaskan sekali.

Chanyeol mengeringai kecil. Ia kemudian menyerahkan mangkuk sup itu. "Sudah." Katanya, "makan pelan-pelan, pendek. Kalau masih panas, tiup dulu supnya. Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ba-baiklah. Terimakasih."

Sambil mengamati Baekhyun makan, Chanyeol baru sadar bahwa ia sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya sendiri. Jadi ia meraih sendoknya dan mulai memasukkan beberapa makanan ke dalam mulut. Sambil mengunyah pelan, Chanyeol bertanya, "hei pendek. Apa yang kau sukai?" bukan pula suatu kebetulan Chanyeol bertanya seperti ini. Ia bersungguh-sungguh tentang ingin mengenal Baekhyun lebih jauh lagi, makanya si jangkung itu berpikir untuk mengenal Baekhyun mulai dari hal-hal yang sederhana. Seperti apa yang ia sukai, atau apa yang ia tidak sukai, atau hal-hal sepele lainnya.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, mengulum sendok dengan ekspresi berpikir. "Banyak." Jawab si mungil.

 _Dan salah satunya adalah Chanyeol._

Jawaban ini entah kenapa langsung muncul begitu saja dalam benak Baekhyun, seakan ia memang dirancang untuk menjawabnya seperti itu. Hanya saja, ia tidak benar-benar berniat mengatakannya.

"Salah satunya?"

 _Ehm. Kau._

"Ummm ... musik. Bernyanyi. Dan, uh ... hujan?" Kemudian Baekhyun membuang mukanya, menghindari tatapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia menangkap nada tak yakin pada akhir kalimat. Meski begitu, akhirnya Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, mengambil potongan tahu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Aku bisa mengerti kalau itu musik dan bernyanyi. Tapi, kenapa hujan?"

Baekhyun menunduk kemudian merona. "Hanya suka saja."

Tidak. Ada alasan lebih.

 _Karena untuk pertama kalinya, pada hari hujan, Chanyeol peduli padaku. Karena Chanyeol membawakanku segelas cokelat hangat serta makanan, karena Chanyeol memarahiku, karena Chanyeol mengkhawatirkanku, karena Chanyeol menngeringkan rambutku, karena Chanyeol menjilati jempol bekas cokelat di bibirku._

Dan kalimat yang dimulai dari 'karena Chanyeol' berenang lebih banyak di benak Baekhyun, hingga ia sama sekali tidak bisa lagi menghitungnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Menahan dorongan kuat untuk tidak merangsek maju dan menepuk kepala Baekhyun lagi—atau sekalian sedikit menggigiti pipi gembulnya yang terus-terusan memerah itu—sungguh, Chanyeol sedang membayangkan Baekhyun sebagai gumpalan permen kapas sekarang, dan itu menyakitkan. _Well,_ menyakitkan karena ia tidak bisa mencicipinya.

"Omong-omong, Baekhyun, aku tahu aku terlambat mengatakan hal ini. Tapi suaramu bagus sekali. Dan lagu yang kau nyanyikan waktu tes _casting_ tempo hari sangat keren. Bukan lagu terkenal, sepertinya ya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng polos. "Ciptaan ayahku." Jawabnya pelan.

"Baiklah." Ujar Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu, apa yang tidak kau sukai? Atau sesuatu yang kau takuti?"

Baekhyun nampak berpikir lagi. "Um, ketimun. Laba-laba. Dan nggg, ... kenapa Chanyeol menanyakan hal ini?"

"Bodoh." Chanyeol mendengus. "Bukankah sudah jelas?"

Si mungil itu mendongak, menatap Chanyeol bingung sembari mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Lalu, ketika akhirnya ia sadar apa maksud Chanyeol, barulah si mungil itu terkesiap, lalu menunduk malu. "Oh, ya. Aku mengerti."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun bersuara kecil. "Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apa yang Chanyeol sukai dan tidak sukai?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, dan ia tampak luar biasa menawan. "Aku suka menulis lagu. Bermain gitar, drum, piano, dan ya, sama sepertimu. Musik dan bernyanyi."

"Chanyeol sangat berbakat dalam bidang musik." Si mungil mengangguk takjub. "Dan suara Chanyeol sangat bagus."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung, lalu terkekeh kecil. "Hei pendek." Dengusnya, "seingatku kau belum pernah mendengarku bernyanyi."

Baekhyun menggeleng lucu, mengulum sendoknya sedikit. "Tidak perlu bernyanyi untuk tahu apakah suara Chanyeol bagus atau tidak. Bahkan saat berbicara pun, suara Chanyeol terdengar bagus. Berat, serak, dan menyenangkan." Dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan tulus, membentuk setengah bulan yang cantik di matanya.

Chanyeol merasa jantungnya berhenti. Rasanya seperti terkena serangan jantung, dan bunyi _BADUMP!_ bergema dari segala arah, bahkan telinganya sendiri mendengar bunyi itu. Dengan panik, ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun, berdeham keras untuk menghilangkan sensasi meletup-letup di sekujur tubuhnya.

Syukurlah, sepertinya Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa pria jangkung yang sedang duduk di hadapannya kini tengah berusaha mengontrol perasaan yang kelewat senang dalam dirinya. Si mungil bersurai magenta itu terlalu sibuk menyuap nasi ke dalam bibir mungilnya.

"Lalu, apa yang tidak disukai Chanyeol?" Baekhyun melanjutkan ketika ia mengunyah makanannya.

"Ba-banyak."

Sial. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa bicaranya jadi gelagapan seperti itu?

Chanyeol mengigit bagian dalam pipinya pelan. Lalu melanjutkan dalam suara yang jauh lebih tenang. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menyebutkannya satu-satu. Aku sedang tidak bisa mengingat ataupun berpikir jernih sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

 _Dasar bodoh._ Maki Chanyeol dalam hati. Kenapa Baekhyun polos sekali? Begitu saja dia tidak mengerti. Astaga, Chanyeol benar-benar ingin berteriak di tepi tebing saking frustasinya. "Jangan tanya, bodoh." Cecar Chanyeol jengkel.

Baekhyun seharusnya marah, namun si mungil itu malah menunduk dengan pipi yang lagi-lagi memerah. "O-oh, baiklah. Maafkan aku." Bisiknya.

Chanyeol berusaha cepat untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika ia meletakkan mangkuknya yang telah kosong. "Apa kau tidak bekerja hari ini?"

Kepala si mungil menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya bekerja mulai dari hari Rabu hingga Jum'at. Sisanya jatah Jinri dan Minseok _hyung."_

Chanyeol terkesiap, ia meletakkan sendoknya. Minseok. Ia ingat nama itu. Si pria pendek yang ditaksir Kim Jongdae, atau lebih tepatnya, pria pendek yang dipeluk Baekhyun tempo hari. _Pria pendek yang menyentuh Baekhyun semena-mena._

Sontak, ekspresi Chanyeol berubah dingin. "Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?" suaranya yang terdengar berbahaya.

Baekhyun mendongak ketika ia juga meletakkan mangkuknya, bukti bahwa ia telah menghabiskan makanannya. "Siapa? Jinri- _ssi_?" tanyanya polos.

Brengsek. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa bertanya kalau Baekhyun memasang wajah _innocent_ seperti itu. Chanyeol jadi tidak tega memarahinya. "Bukan dia." Balas Chanyeol, mengibaskan tangnnya acuh, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membuat kalimatnya menjadi bentakan, karena ia tidak ingin menakuti Baekhyun. _But hell,_ ternyata sulit sekali. Chanyeol senang berkata seenak jidatnya, dan kali ini ia harus sebisa mungkin menahannya.

"Oh, _Minseokkie hyung?_ "

Chanyeol mendegus, membuang mukanya. "Siapapun nama si sialan itu." _Ups,_ baiklah. Itu tidak disengaja, dan tidak seharusnya dikatakan.

Namun, alih-alih tersinggung atau menegur kalimat kasar Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah tersenyum lembut. "Hanya salah seorang _hyung_ kenalanku."

Seketika itu juga, Chanyeol menoleh secepat kilat ke arah Baekhyun untuk menatapnya, mencari kesungguhan dalam matanya. "Sungguh? Hanya itu?'

Baekhyun terkikik kecil, lalu mengangguk lucu. Ia tidak menghindari tatapan Chanyeol, namun membalasnya dengan sorot mata lembut dan yakin. "Hanya itu."

"Kau yakin?" Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, masih tidak mau percaya.

Baekhyun tertawa lagi. "Sangat yakin."

"Seratus persen yakin?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau bersungg—"

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun memotong lalu tergelak, menciptakan melodi di telinga Chanyeol. Ia baru sadar bahwa tawa Baekhyun terdengar sangat indah, sangat menenangkan, dan sangat berharga. Chanyeol berpikir untuk selalu membuat Baekhyun tertawa seperti itu. "Aku serius. Kami sudah mengenal kurang lebih satu tahun, dan dia adalah _hyung_ yang sudah aku anggap seperti saudara kandungku sendiri."

Chanyeol, entah dia sadar atau tidak, kini mendesah lega. Baiklah. _Hyung_ yang sudah dianggap seperti saudara kandung. Pikir Chanyeol berulang kali. Maka tidak mungkin mereka berdua saling menyukai, kan? Mana mungkin kau jatuh cinta dengan saudara kandungmu sendiri!

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Chanyeol menyeringai lebar. "Baiklah. Aku percaya. Hanya _hyung_."

Si mungil mengangguk senang, ikut-ikutan tersenyum. "Ya. Hanya _hyung_."

Lalu, ketika Chanyeol berdiri dan hendak mengemaskan mangkuk, piring dan gelas kotor, Baekhyun menyela. "Um, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mendongak. "Ya?"

Baekhyun berdiri, ikut membantu Chanyeol mengemaskan peralatan makan yang kotor. "Aku akan mencuci piring dan mangkuknya."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. Namun akhirnya ia tersenyum. "Yah, terserah kau saja. Wastafelnya di sana." Jari telunjuk Chanyeol menunjuk sisi pojok ruangan.

"Um!" kata Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar dan wajah berseri.

Pria jangkung itu membantu Baekhyun mengangkat beberapa mangkuk, piring dan gelas, lalu meletakkannya di samping wastafel. Baekhyun kemudian mengambil alih pekerjaan itu, segera menghidupkan keran dan mencuci pelaratan makan. Chanyeol tidak berniat pergi jauh-jauh, jadi ia duduk di meja makan dan bersedekap sembari memandangi Baekhyun.

Si mungil itu bersenandung kecil, dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus takjub dengan bagaimana suaranya terdengar begitu indah. Padahal ia hanya menyanyikan melodi acak. Dari belakang Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum. "Baekhyun." Panggilnya.

Baekhyun menyahut dengan sebuah gumaman pelan. "Hmm?" si mungil itu mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi dengan langkah sepelan kucing, Chanyeol merangsek mendekati Baekhyun, berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Tubuh mereka berdua tampak kontras, bagaimana Chanyeol terlihat begitu tinggi, sementara Baekhyun tampak jauh lebih kecil dan rapuh. Tahu-tahu saja, Chanyeol sudah merunduk untuk menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Baekhyun, lalu memiringkan kepalanya sehingga berada di samping kiri kepala Baekhyun. "Kurasa aku berhutang padamu." Bisik Chanyeol pelan, suaranya berat, menggema di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk yang ia pegang. "Ap- _huh?_ Hu-hutang apa?"

Dan begitu saja, Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangan yang tadinya terkepal erat dalam saku celana jins—melingkarkannya di pundak sempit Baekhyun, sementara Chanyeol mengeleminasi jarak tubuh keduanya, tidak menyisakan ruang sedikitpun, membuat mereka berdua menempel erat. Lalu, dengan gerakan pelan, Chanyeol menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pundak Baekhyun.

Ia menghirup rakus-rakus aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang manis dan tentu saja, aroma stroberi dan sedikit bedak bayi. Chanyeol jelas sangat menyukai bagaimana aroma itu seakan meracuni otaknya, memberinya sensasi tak masuk akal yang menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti sedang memakai obat-obatan terlarang, namun Chanyeol tahu, memeluk Baekhyun jauh lebih aman ketimbang memakai barang tersebut. Hangat tubuh Baekhyun menjalar ke tubuhnya sendiri, membuat Chanyeol harus menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan menahan diri untuk tidak berbuat lebih jauh.

Meski begitu, Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya di bahu sempit Baekhyun, sekaligus mencari posisi nyaman untuk bersandar di pundaknya, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam ceruk leher Baekhyun. Bibir Chanyeol menyentuh kulit leher Baekhyun—hanya menyentuh—dan Chanyeol seakan kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Berbagai penyesalan, rasa syukur, serta pertanyaan mulai bermunculan di benak Chanyeol. Ia menyesali bagaimana ia bersikap kasar dengan si mungil ini, ia juga merasa senang karena telah bertemu Byun Baekhyun dalam hidupnya. Ia menyesali kenapa ia tidak bertemu Baekhyun lebih awal—meski begitu, pemikiran tentang bertemu Baekhyun dan akhirnya jatuh cinta kepadanya membuat Chanyeol lega.

Untuk alasan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, ia ingin waktu berhenti. Tetap seperti ini, hanya ia dan Baekhyun.

"Kau pernah melakukan ini padaku saat kita pertama kali bertemu." Bisik Chanyeol berat. "Aku akan membalasnya. Terimakasih karena telah memelukku waktu itu, Baekhyun."

"Chan ... yeol." Baekhyun berbisik, menggigil, entah karena alasan apa. Namun ia tidak menolak. Baekhyun tidak mampu menolak. Seluruh sistem saraf dalam tubuhnya luluh lantak, ia merasa kebas. Satu-satunya yang ia rasakan hanyalah perasaan hangat dan degup jantung yang menggila. Baekhyun menyukai bagaimana surai hitam Chanyeol menggelitik pipinya, bagaimana harum _shampoo_ pria itu memenuhi penciumannya, bagaimana lengan kokoh Chanyeol melingkari pundaknya. Ia menyukai semuanya.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan bibir Chanyeol yang tersenyum dari ceruk lehernya. "Sebentar saja. Biarkan seperti ini." pinta Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun tahu, ia sama sekali tidak mampu menolak. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin menolak.

Mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa waktu. Detik-detik seakan berjalan malas, membuat keduanya menikmati hangat tubuh satu sama lain dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Lalu, Chanyeol kembali memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang berat. "Baekhyun."

Namun, yang menjadi balasan dari panggilan Chanyeol adalah sebuah cegukan. _"Hik!"_

Sontak, Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menjulurkan lehernya, memiringkannya sedikit untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah berubah menjadi semerah tomat. _"Hik!"_ Baekhyun cegukan lagi, mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menutup bibirnya sendiri.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melepaskan pelukannya. "Setelah bersin dan tersandung, apalagi kali ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kebiasaan aneh Baekhyun selain tersandung adalah cegukan. Ia akan mendapat serangan itu ketika ia terlalu kaget akan sesuatu. Contohnya saja disaat seperti ini. Oh ayolah, Baekhyun kan sama sekali tidak menduga kalau Chanyeol akan memeluknya dari belakang seperti itu.

 _"Hik!_ Tidak ta— _hik!"_

Chanyeol tergelak, dan Baekhyun menyukai bagaimana tawanya terlihat begitu lepas, tanpa beban. Ia terlihat tampan dan bahagia.

 _"Hik! Hik! Hik!"_

"Cegukan, ya?" goda Chanyeol, memajukan kepalanya yang dimiringkan, sehingga wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari pipi Baekhyun yang kini tampak seperti bakpao rebus. Si jangkung mendesah panjang, tak rela. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, lalu berjalan ke arah meja makan untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Chanyeol kemudian berbalik dan menyodorkannya kepada Baekhyun dengan ekspresi geli. "Minum." Perintahnya. "Minum secara perlahan, oke?"

Baekhyun berbalik. _"Hik!"_ Ia masih menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian melepaskannya untuk menerima air putih dari Chanyeol. _"Hik!"_

Seperti yang telah di instruksikan oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun meneguk air putih itu perlahan.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

 _"Hik!"_ Baekhyun menunduk malu. Ia memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Kenapa sih dia bisa menjadi sangat memalukan seperti ini? Adegan yang terjadi sudah sangat romantis dan ia dengan bodohnya menghancurkan semuanya dalam sekejap hanya karena cegukan idiot!

Chanyeol tertawa lagi. "Jelas sekali belum. Minum lagi."

Baekhyun menurut.

"Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mendongak, mengerjap lalu tersenyum lebar. "Sudah berhent— _hik!"_ lalu ekspresinya menjadi ngeri tatkala cegukan itu terjadi lagi, kali ini beruntun sebanyak tiga kali. Jantung Baekhyun berdebar keras sekali meski ia tahu bukan cegukan penyebabnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, pendek." Chanyeol tersenyum geli lalu menepuk sayang kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun harus memejamkan sebelah matanya lalu berjengit karena hangat tangan Chanyeol. "Kau tampak menggemaskan. Hehe. Kuharap kau cegukan selamanya." Lalu si jangkung itu terkekeh layaknya orang idiot.

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol sewot. "APA?! ENAK SA— _hik!"_

Dan Chanyeol tertawa heboh. "Jangan berbicara lagi. Kau makin tampak imut."

Baekhyun menyalak marah, pipinya tampak seperti bakpao rebus. Luar biasa menggemaskan. "TIDAK ADA PRIA— _hik!_ —YANG SUDI DI— _hik!_ —BILANG IMUT!"

Tidak memperdulikan protes Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah membalasnya dengan tawa yang jauh lebih heboh. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, Baekhyun tampak sangat menggemaskan dan imut. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahannya. Ia tertawa hingga ujung matanya mengerluarkan air.

Lalu, ketika tawanya mereda, barulah Chanyeol berkata pada Baekhyun yang tampak cemberut. "Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun memerah lagi. Hanya kata maaf dari Chanyeol dengan segera membuat kekesalannya meluruh. Lagipula, sangat jarang mendengar seorang Park Chanyeol mengatakan maaf. Namun kalimat-kalimat yang jarang ia utarakan terlepas begitu saja ketika ia berkaitan dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ada acara apapun hari ini?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, meraih gelas kosong Baekhyun dan kembali mengisinya dengan air putih. _"Let's go out, then."_

Baekhyun melongo. Ia takut salah dengar. _"Huh?"_

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. _"Let's go out, idiot. With me."_ Karena Baekhyun tak kunjung berhenti melongo kaget, Chanyeol melanjutkan dengan gestur malu-malu sembari membuang muka dan mengusap belakang kepalanya, "Ada festival lampion di Jinjuseong. Umm, ingin pergi?"

Baekhyun terdiam, menunduk. "Ba-baiklah."

"Kau bilang apa, pendek? Aku tidak dengar." Chanyeol menyeringai, kembali menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak, kemudian menjawab dengan suara yang agak lebih besar. "Baiklah."

Chanyeol tertawa lagi. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Baekhyun harus kembali terpaku. Tawa Chanyeol seakan menjadi pusat untuk dunianya. Seketika itu, alam semesta seakan berhenti hanya untuk memperhatikan bagaimana mempesonanya tawa seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu," Chanyeol melanjutkan, "kita harus bersiap-siap sekarang kalau tidak mau ketinggalan festivalnya. Jarak dari Seoul ke Jinjuseong cukup jauh."

Baekhyun mengangguk senang, tersenyum bersemangat. Sangat menggemaskan. "Um!" lalu, belum sampai lima detik, si mungil itu berteriak senang. "CEGUKANKU SUDAH BERHENTI!"

Dan Chanyeol, yang sudah tertawa berapa kali pagi itu, kini harus tertawa lagi, bahkan tanpa lelah, melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang terbilang kekanak-kanakan. _Weekend_ kali ini akan menjadi yang pertama kalinya untuk Chanyeol. Bepergian dengan seseorang yang kau sayangi. Sebelumnya ia pernah pergi berlibur ke pulau Jeju dengan Sehun, Kris dan Luhan. Namun rasanya sungguh berbeda ketika semuanya berkaitan dengan Baekhyun. Seingat Chanyeol, ia tidak sesenang atau sangat bersemangat seperti ini sebelumnya. Jantungnya melompat senang lagi.

Byun Baekhyun banyak merubah makhluk sekeras batu bernama Park Chanyeol, rupanya. Sepertinya, prediksi Lee Young Ri tentang Baekhyun yang mampu membuat Chanyeol luluh ternyata bukan omong kosong belaka.

Namun sayang sekali, Chanyeol seharusnya lebih berhati-hati. Ia tidak seharusnya jatuh untuk Baekhyun secepat itu. Ia sama sekali tidak lagi mengindahkan fakta bahwa Baekhyun datang kerumahnya dengan alasan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Asal-usul Baekhyun, bagaimana kehidupan masa lalunya, kenapa si mungil manis itu bisa muncul di rumahnya dengan menenteng kunci asli, Chanyeol belum mau ambil pusing. Dan nanti, ketika ia tahu kebenaran tentang siapa Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya, pihak yang paling tersakiti adalah dirinya sendiri.

Untuk sekarang, Dewi Fortuna sepertinya membiarkan Chanyeol bersenang-senang dengan perasaan barunya; mencintai seseorang. Ya, hanya untuk sekarang. Karena nantinya, Chanyeol harus menghadapi sakit hati untuk yang kesekian kali—bahkan mungkin, kali ini, ia tidak akan mampu bangkit dan pulih lagi.

Karena, sadar atau tidak, mulai hari itu, Byun Baekhyun adalah pusat dari dunia sempit Chanyeol.

Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika kau mengetahui sesuatu yang membuat pusat duniamu hancur berantakan?

* * *

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja. Apa?! Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun kepadanya!"

Baekhyun baru saja menuruni tangga ketika ia mendengar Chanyeol menyalak pada ponsel genggamnya. Si mungil itu mengenakan celana jins, kaus lengan gantung berwarna hitam bergaris putih, sebuah ransel kecil berwarna abu-abu dan tentu saja, sepatu kets _soft pink_ favoritnya. Dalam diam, Baekhyun turun dan menatap sosok Chanyeol yang mengenakan celana jins _navy_ , lengkap dengan kaus putih yang dipadukan dengan kemeja kotak-kotak—lengan kemejanya ia gulung setengah—Chanyeol juga memakai sepatu _nike_ dan _snapback_ yang menutupi sebagian surai gelapnya.

"Astaga, Sekretaris Yoon." Jengkel Chanyeol, "dia bukan anakmu. Kenapa kau memarahiku seperti ini! Aku bersumpah! Ya, sungguh! Aku tidak akan mela—"

Baekhyun menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol, dan si jangkung itu berbalik. Lalu ia berkata tanpa suara. _Biar aku saja yang berbicara._

Chanyeol mengangguk, air mukanya masam. Ia menyodorkan ponsel genggamnya kepada Baekhyun.

 _"Yeobseo,_ Sekretaris Yoon?"

 _"BAEKHYUN!"_

Baekhyun tertawa kecil tatkala pria paruh baya itu berteriak lega ketika ia mendengar suara Baekhyun. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Sungguh. Sudah kubilang kan, Chanyeol itu baik." Baekhyun mendongak sedikit ketika ia mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu, dan bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang menatapnya lembut, lalu ia menunduk dan merona. "Chanyeol mengajakku pergi ke Jinjuseong untuk melihat festival lampion. Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

Dari seberang telepon, pria tua itu mendesah. Baekhyun bisa membayangkan ekspresinya sekarang. _"Jinjuseong? Daerah itu cukup jauh dari Seoul, Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin melarang. Tapi bagaimana kalau Chanyeol mengerjaimu lagi? Dan saat itu terjadi, aku tidak ada di sana. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol sengaja mengajakmu lalu berniat meninggalkanmu di—"_

"Ia tidak akan melakukannya, Sekretaris Yoon. Tenanglah." Baekhyun memotong dengan nada yakin. "Aku percaya padanya." Cicit Baekhyun.

Sekretaris Yoon menghela napas lagi.

Sementara di hadapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tengah membuat janji dengan melakukan gerakan menyilang di depan dadanya, sembari berkata mantap. _"Cross my heart."_

Baekhyun terkikik.

 _"Baiklah. Ponselmu harus tetap aktif, kau mengerti? Segera hubungi aku kalau dia mulai bertingkah yang aneh-aneh."_

Baekhyun mengangguk, meski Sekretaris Yoon tidak bisa melihatnya. "Tentu, Sekretaris Yoon. Terimakasih." Lalu ia menyodorkan ponsel tersebut kepada Chanyeol.

"Nah, bagaimana, orang tua?" ujar Chanyeol kepada seseorang di seberang telepon dengan gaya pongah, "kau percaya padaku, kan?" Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengar ocehan Sekretaris Yoon, dan sejurus kemudian Chanyeol membalas. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh kepadanya. Ya, ya, astaga kau cerewet juga ternyata. Iya! Baiklah! Oh, kami harus pergi sekarang. _Adios,_ Sekretaris Yoon!" Lalu Chanyeol terkekeh geli sebagai sentuhan akhir.

Chanyeol akhirnya menatap Baekhyun dan menyeringai jahil. "Kita pergi sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan balas tersenyum lebar. "Um!" sesaat kemudian, Baekhyun bersuara, "kita pergi pakai apa?"

"Mobilku. Aku yang akan menyetir." Balas Chanyeol, sementara mereka bersama-sama menapak menuju garasi mewah yang merupakan bangunan terpisah dari rumah utama. "Perjalanannya agak lama, sekitar lima atau enam jam. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

Dan dengan kalimat itulah, mereka akhirnya menaiki mobil Chanyeol untuk berkendara menuju Jinjuseong. Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merasa sangat bersemangat. Selain karena mereka pergi bersama, alasan kuat yang lainnya adalah akrena festival lampion di Jinjuseong sangatlah indah, apalagi jika malam sudah menjelang. Festival Lampion Jinjuseong adalah salah satu festival yang paling terkenal di Korea. Festival ini diselenggarakan demi memperingati dan menghormati jasa para pahlawan yang dulunya gugur ketika melawan invasi kejam Jepang.

Mereka banyak berbincang hal-hal ringan yang menyenangkan ketika berada dalam mobil, seakan mereka adalah teman lama yang sangat akrab.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol hanya punya tiga teman, ya?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa malu, padahal hal merupakan sesuatu yang cukup pribadi.

Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum kecil, _snapback_ yang ia pakai terbalik menambah kadar kerupawanan wajahnya. Meski Chanyeol tidak menoleh kepada Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya, Baekhyun tahu wajah Chanyeol kini tengah dipenuhi seri. Sesekali, Chanyeol akan mengerutkan keningnya, karena seluruh fokusnya sedang tercurah penuh kepada jalan raya dihadapannya.

"Lima, sekarang." Jawab Chanyeol.

Si mungil itu mengangguk. "Boleh aku tahu siapa-siapa saja?"

"Yang pertama adalah Oh Sehun, aku mengenalnya sudah lama, ketika berada di SoPA JHS dulu. Kemudian ada Luhan, senior tahun ketiga kita di SoPA, dia pacaran dengan Sehun."

Baekhyun terkesiap. "Apakah Luhan yang bertubuh kecil dengan wajah cantik itu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum geli. "Jangan berani kau sebut kata 'cantik' sekalipun di depan wajahnya. Omong-omong, ya, itu dia. Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku melihat Chanyeol memeluknya tempo—EH!" Baekhyun sontak menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, lalu berbalik untuk menghantam-hantamkan kepalanya pelan kepada jendela kaca mobil.

"Hey hey pendek!" Chanyeol menoleh sekilas kepada Baekhyun, meski seluruh konsentrasinya sedang berada pada jalanan. "Ada apa? Demi Tuhan, jangan memukul kepalamu sendiri seperti itu!"

"Ba-baiklah, maaf." Kata Baekhyun, lalu menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Kenapa? Kau melihatku memeluknya? Memangnya ada—aaahhh, aku mengerti." Seketika itu juga, senyum jahil kembali bermain di bibirnya yang sempurna. "Kau cemburu?"

Baekhyun berteriak dengan wajah merah. "TIDAK!"

Chanyeol tergelak. "Ya, kau cemburu."

"Bukan seperti itu." Cicit Baekhyun dengan suara pelan, malu luar biasa. Ia seakan merasa ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri hidup-hidup dalam tanah sekarang.

Gelak tawa Chanyeol berubah menjadi kekehan halus. "Tenang saja. Kejadiannya tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan kok. Luhan itu milik Sehun. Lagipula aku tidak berminat kepada Luhan sama sekali."

"Memangnya kejadian macam apa yang kupikirkan?" desah Baekhyun, jengkel.

"Ummm, kau mengira aku dan Luhan terlibat dalam suatu hubungan. Bukankah seperti itu?" Chanyeol mengerling nakal kepada Baekhyun.

"Tidak, tuh." cicit Baekhyun lagi.

Dan Chanyeol menikmatinya dengan tertawa.

"Lalu," potong Baekhyun keras, berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "siapa tiga orang sisanya?"

"Kris Wu. Dia juga senior tahun ketiga sama seperti Luhan. Jangan tertipu oleh wajah dinginnya. Dia benar-benar sinting, tahu." Chanyeol mencibir, mengingat tingkah Kris yang luar biasa absurd, apalagi jika dipadukan dengan Sehun. Hancurlah sudah dunia ini. Sungguh, sepertinya hanya Zitao yang bisa tahan dengan tingkah Kris. "Lalu ada Kim Jongdae, yang selalu berkoar untuk dipanggil Chen. Dia peraih skor tertinggi untuk kategori vokal semester lalu, benar-benar saingat kuat. Omong-omong, Chen menyukai _hyung_ -mu."

Baekhyun terkesiap lagi. "Minseok _hyung_? Sungguh?!"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Terakhir adalah Do Kyungsoo." Chanyeol menghela napas berat. "Kyungsoo dan Chen sekelas denganmu. Kau benar-benar harus belajar giat, Baekhyun. Kelas II A bukan kelas sembarangan. Kalau peraih skor tertinggi adalah Chen, maka posisi kedua dimenangkan oleh Kyungsoo."

Mendadak saja, Baekhyun merasa ciut. Ia terdiam lama. Chanyeol merasakan perubahan itu, dan ia tersenyum menenangkan. "Tenanglah, pendek. Kau juga sama berbakatnya dengan mereka. Kalau tidak, maka kau tidak mungkin diterima di kelas II A, kan? Aku yakin kau bisa mengalahkan mereka."

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar, plus pipinya yang merona lucu. "Benar begitu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku pertaruhkan semua keberuntunganku untumu, pendek." Ujar si jangkung, tersenyum tengil.

Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah, mengusap-usap surai cokelat keunguannya dengan gugup. "Te-terimakasih. Chanyeol juga, harus berusaha dengan giat."

"Untuk apa?" sahut Chanyeol pongah, menyeringai selebar kuda. "Aku sudah sangat berbakat dari lahir. Tanpa usaha pun aku tetap yang terbaik."

"Cih." Baekhyun mendecih sembari memutar manik cokelat cerahnya.

Dan seperti itulah, perjalanan yang terasa lama dihiasi oleh gelak tawa, saling melirik satu sama lain, saling menggoda, belum lagi Baekhyun yang tak hentinya merona. Sesekali, keheningan akan menguasai mereka, ditemani oleh senandung selembut sutra dari bibir Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol harus kembali takjub dengan betapa indahnya suara si mungil itu. Hingga akhirnya si mungil itu kelelahan dan jatuh terlelap.

Chanyeol harus menepikan mobilnya ke tepi jalan raya yang dikelilingi oleh hutan lebat ketika melihat itu. Tak sampai hati yang melihat Baekhyun tampak kelelahan, Chanyeol kemudian meraih selimut dari kursi belakang dan menyelimuti Baekhyun, lalu mengusap sayang pipi halus Baekhyun dengan punggung tangannya sembari tersenyum lembut.

Jadi seperti inilah ia tampak ketika ia terlelap. Pikir Chanyeol, sembari menyanggah kepalanya di _dashboard_ mobil dan menatapi Baekhyun dengan manik gelap yang berbinar. Baekhyun terlihat damai dan polos, membuat sosoknya tampak seperti malaikat suci tanpa dosa. Sesekali, Baekhyun akan bergerak tak nyaman karena posisinya yang kaku, dan Chanyeol berusaha sepelan mungkin untuk memundurkan bangku Baekhyun hingga tubuhnya bisa berbaring lebih leluasa.

Ketika ia berhasil melakukannya, Baekhyun bergerak lagi, menarik selimutnya mendekat dan kemudian meringkuk seperti kucing manis dengan wajah damai. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, kemudian mendekat.

Mendekat, dan menyapukan bibirnya di puncak kepala Baekhyun. Harumnya tubuh Baekhyun kembali menginvasi pikirannya tanpa ampun, meresap dalam ke seluruh inderanya. Surai cokelat keunguan Baekhyun menggelitik bibirnya, dan Chanyeol menyukainya. Meski itu hanya kecupan biasa, kecupan ringan selembut kepakan sayap, namun mampu membuat perasaan hangat menjalari seluruh tubuh Chanyeol. Si jangkung itu juga merasakan dorongan kuat dalam dadanya untuk merangsek turun, barangkali sekalian mengecup sedikit bibirnya. Namun ia tidak melakukannya. Belum. Mungkin nanti, ketika Baekhyun tengah berada dalam keadaan yang sadar sepenuhnya. Ia bisa saja terus menatapi wajah lelap Baekhyun, namun mereka harus tetap melakukan perjalanan. Chanyeol bahkan tidak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa ia baru saja mencuri sebuah kecupan halus dari puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua sore, dan Jinjuseong baru setengah jalan di depan mata. Maka, meski tidak rela, Chanyeol kemudian menghidupkan mesin mobil dan kembali memulai perjalanan panjang itu. Ia merasa sedikit lelah tadinya, namun sekarang, Chanyeol seperti merasakan ribuan suntikan energi di seluruh tubuhnya, membuat rasa lelahnya seketika sirna. Senyum yang luar biasa rupawan tak henti menghiasi bibirnya.

Namun, ketika mereka sampai nanti, sebuah petaka besar telah menunggu.

 _Baekhyun menghilang._ []

* * *

 **A/N : FIRSTLY, AKU MAU MENYAMPAIKAN BERIBU MAAF DULU (deep bow). Chapter sebelas termasuk yang lama update kan ya? Maaf banget buat yang minta fast update kemarin, jadinya chapter sebelas murahan gini huhu T-T**

 **Tau kan, abis UTS terbitlah ulangan harian dan segala macam bentuk remedial yang bikin kepalaku puyeng. Untuk beberapa hari yang menyiksa, otakku gak mau diajak kompromi buat nulis, meski begitu, terciptalah chapter paling boring yang pernah ada.**

 **MAAF SEKALI LAGI T-T  
Terimakasih buat yang sering review, cant do this without ya gais, I mean it. Aku gak maksa kalian buat review deh buat chapter membosankan ini, karena ini gagal banget hueee Chanyeeeol peluk akuuuu~~~**

 **BIG HUGS{}**


	12. Weekend Pt II

[CHAPTER 12 - WEEKEND Pt II]

* * *

 _"This is not the end. It's our new start!"_

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun tepat ketika Chanyeol hendak memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat peristirahatan untuk pengunjung. Si mungil itu menguap, merenggangkan tubuhnya dan mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Kau ngiler."

Sebuah suara berat dari samping Baekhyun, membuatnya terlonjak sedikit dan menoleh dengan tatapan linglung khas orang baru bangun tidur. Setelah beberapa detik yang berlalu lama, Baekhyun hanya menatapi Chanyeol yang menatapnya balik dengan tatapan geli sembari menyandarkan kepalanya ke _dashboard_ mobil. Ketika akhirnya ia mencerna kalimat Chanyeol, barulah si mungil itu mengusap tepian bibirnya dengan panik sembari menunduk malu.

Lalu Chanyeol tertawa puas, sementara Baekhyun mendongak dan menatapnya sengit. Ia sadar Chanyeol tenah mengerjainya (lagi).

"Hanya bercanda, pendek. Jangan memandang orang dengan tatapan membunuh seperti itu." Ujar Chanyeol santai dengan mimik tengil yang menyebalkan. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Baekhyun menggerutu kesal selama beberapa saat. Meski akhirnya si mungil itu menganggukkan kepala magentanya. "Apa Chanyeol baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol mengangkat alis tebalnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun memilin ujung bajunya. "Kita berkendara selama berjam-jam. Apa Chanyeol ... um ... tidak lelah?"

Senyum lembut segera mekar di bibir Chanyeol, namun ia berusaha menahannya, kemudian berpura-pura memasang wajah nelangsa. Lalu, pria bersurai sekelam malam itu mencibir. "Tentu saja aku lelah, bodoh. Ini semua gara-gara kau tertidur. Sementara aku mengemudi kau tidur seperti bayi."

Mata sipit Baekhyun membelalak. "Benarkah?" kemudian ia menggigit bibir, merasa bersalah bukan main. "Maafkan aku, Chanyeol pasti lelah sekali." Baekhyun meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebotol minuman isotonik.

Chanyeol membelalak ketika si mungil itu menjulurkan lengannya untuk memberi Chanyeol minuman pengembali energi dengan perisa stroberi itu.

"I-ini minuman favoritku, Ch-Chanyeol boleh meminumnya." Cicit Baekhyun sembari membuang mukanya.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Gejolak untuk menggoda Baekhyun lebih jauh lagi seketika itu memenuhi seluruh rongga dadanya. "Kalau begitu," kata Chanyeol dengan suara menyebalkan, "kau minum duluan."

"Eh?" kepala Baekhyun menoleh secepat kilat, sementara matanya mengerjap tak mengerti. Sayang sekali manik cokelat Baekhyun tidak melihat kilatan nakal di manik kelam Chanyeol. "Kenapa harus aku yang minum?"

"Karena, Byun Baekhyun yang bodoh," Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan, "aku tidak mau kau meracuniku."

"Apa?!" mata sipit Baekhyun melebar. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu!"

"Makanya," sahut Chanyeol cepat, "kalau kau ingin aku percaya, kau yang minum duluan."

Dengan pipi merona, Baekhyun membuka tutup botol. Sesekali, si mungil itu akan menggerutu kesal. Sayang sekali kepolosan Byun Baekhyun harus dimanfaatkan setan berbulu domba sejenis Chanyeol. Andai saja Baekhyun tahu kalau tadinya niat Chanyeol hanya bergurau. Tapi Chanyeol sendiri tidak bisa menahan buncahan aneh dalam dadanya. Kalau nanti Baekhyun selesai meminum airnya, otomatis bekas bibirnya tentu masih ada di mulut botol, kan? Nah, Baekhyun akan menyerahkan kepada Chanyeol sebotol minuman isotonik berperisa stroberi _plus_ bekas saliva dan bibirnya. Bukankah itu sangat _menggairahkan?_ Lalu Chanyeol akan—sial. Chanyeol menggeleng kuat lalu merasakan hawa dingin merambati lehernya. Kris benar. Hormon masa muda kadang bisa menjadi begitu mengerikan.

Namun, sepertinya Chanyeol terlalu banyak menghayal, hingga ia sendiri tidak sadar Baekhyun telah memanggilnya berkali-kali sembari menyerahkan botol minuman.

 _"_ _Huh?_ Apa?" Chanyeol menoleh dengan wajah linglung.

"Ini, sudah kuminum tadi." Gerutu si mungil lucu, kemudian mendongak dan matanya membesar sedikit. "Loh, kenapa Chanyeol meneteskan air liur seperti itu—"

Panik, Chanyeol mengusap tepian bibirnya dengan punggung tangan—dan kemudian berniat untuk mengubur diri sendiri dalam tanah, lantaran, ya Tuhan, Baekhyun benar! Chanyeol hampir meneteskan air liurnya hanya karena memikirkan bibir si mungil itu!

Meneguk ludahnya kasar, Chanyeol pun membuang muka.

 _Brengsek. Brengsek. Brengsek. Sialan, kau Park Chanyeol!_

Bagaimana mungkin ketika hanya dengan memikirkan bagaimana rasa bibir Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol hampir setengah gila seperti ini? Ya Tuhan, ini sungguh sulit dipercaya. Baiklah, Chanyeol harus mengakuinya. Bibir Baekhyun tampak tipis namun merekah dengan sempurna. Bahkan tanpa diberi polesan apapun, Chanyeol yakin bibir Baekhyun memang sudah berwarna _pink cherry_ alami seperti itu. Belum lagi ketika ia kesal dan tanpa sengaja mengerucutkan bibirnya—atau ketika ia merona dan menggigit kecil bibirnya. Demi celana dalam Zeus! Chanyeol juga ingin menggigit bibir Baekhyun!

 _Oke, tidak. Jangan. Jangan pikirkan hal semacam itu._

 _Bibir Baekhyun. Bibir_ pink cherry _Baekhyun._

 _TIDAK! PARK CHANYEOL, JANGAN PIKIRKAN BIBIR BAEKHYUN—ARRGHHHHH!_

"Aku tidak meneteskan air liur!" bentak Chanyeol panik, pelipisnya mengucurkan keringat dingin. _Sialan._

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu apa aku salah lihat? Tapi tadi—"

Chanyeol tertawa sumbang, lalu berteriak heboh. "IYA, BENAR PENDEK! KAU SALAH LIHAT HAHAHAHAHA!"

Si mungil bersurai magenta itu terlonjak sedikit. "Baiklah," gerutu Baekhyun sembari bersungut-sungut lucu, "tidak usah berteriak seperti itu." Si mungil itu kemudian kembali mengulurkan botol minumannya. "Mau minum tidak?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan suara penuh rasa jengkel yang berusaha ia tahan.

Chanyeol menggeleng nelangsa. Pria jangkung itu merasa pemikirannya sungguh dangkal—sistem dalam kepalanya porak-poranda hanya karena sebuah botol minuman bekas bibir Baekhyun. Dasar sinting.

Baekhyun terkesiap ketika melihat Chanyeol menggeleng. "Ke-kenapa?" Baekhyun tergagap, matanya berubah menjadi pancaran sendu.

"Tenggorokanku kering," _karena memikirkan bagaimana rasanya bibirmu, bodoh._ jawab Chanyeol, namun tentu saja kalimat terakhir tidak mampu ia suarakan. Tatapannya berubah sayu. "Apa kau punya air putih saja?"

Kepala mungil itu mengangguk, lalu menyerahkan air mineral kepada Chanyeol—yang, omong-omong, langsung meneguknya rakus tanpa pikir panjang. Chanyeol sedang berpikir bahwa ia tengah meminum air dari botol isotonik itu, alih-alih meminum air mineral dari botol baru.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Chanyeol meremas botol plastik yang telah kosong, lalu mengangguk kaku.

Tidak memperdulikan ekspresi Chanyeol, Baekhyun kemudian tertawa riang, lalu berteriak. "Aku hampir lupa kalau kita sudah sampai!"

Melihat antusiasme Baekhyun yang menggemaskan, Chanyeol malah tersenyum lembut. "Hei pendek, apa kau lapar?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir, lalu menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, dan Baekhyun merasa dadanya terisi penuh oleh rasa senang. "Aku juga tidak. Kalau begitu, kita langsung saja?"

 _"_ _Eum!_ Langsung saja!" jawab Baekhyun bersemangat.

Dan dengan kalimat itulah, mereka berdua turun dari mobil, lalu mulai berjalan memasuki kawasan Jinjuseong yang telah dipenuhi bermacam jenis manusia dari berbagai kalangan.

* * *

Festival itu lebih padat dari yang Chanyeol perkirakan. Mungkin karena festival lampion Jinjuseong hanya diadakan dua tahun sekali, makanya pengunjung dari luar daerah sangat ramai—bahkan Chanyeol mendapati beberapa turis yang berlalu lalang, menenteng kamera dengan santainya, memotret objek yang dirasanya menarik.

Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Seseorang bertubuh mungil dengan surai cokelat keunguan di sampingnya adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak objek yang menarik.

 _Sangat menarik._

Ia berjalan bersisian bersama Baekhyun, dan menyukai bagaimana postur tubuh Baekhyun yang kecil tampak kontras dengan tubuh jangkungnya—atau bagaimana Baekhyun harus mendongak dan berceloteh tentang turis-turis asing—atau bagaimana bersemangatnya Baekhyun hingga pipinya merona merah. Si mungil itu hanya memperdulikan Chanyeol sekali-kali, karena ia sibuk memperhatikan stan-stan menarik yang memenuhi jalan setapak—yang meski cukup sesak, ternyata cukup menyenangkan. Chanyeol juga harus ekstra berhati-hati karena Baekhyun terus-menerus tersandung—atau ketika tubuh mungilnya tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan orang asing, atau ketika ia berjalan terlalu jauh dari Chanyeol—Chanyeol sudah siap menariknya mendekat, menangkap bahunya (sebanyak hampir empat kali) ketika ia tersandung. Si jangkung bersurai malam itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memarahi Baekhyun karena kecerobohannya. Ia hanya tidak ingin merusak pemandangan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang tampak luar biasa menggemaskan di depan wajahnya.

Diam-diam, Chanyeol juga mengantongi kamera digital mini Canon, menyembunyikannya dari hadapan Baekhyun—memotreti ekspresinya yang menggemaskan.

 _"_ _Woah."_ Desah Baekhyun takjub, tatkala mata sipitnya melebar ketika ia melihat salah satu stan yang menjual lukisan pasir yang sangat unik.

"Tujuh belas." Gumam Chanyeol, terkekeh geli.

Baekhyun menoleh tepat ketika Chanyeol hendak memotret wajah lucunya, dan Chanyeol mesti berpura-pura menyembunyikan kamera mininya dibalik tubuh jangkungnya. "Apanya yang tujuh belas?" tanya Baekhyun, alisnya terangkat.

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi. "Itu ketujuh belas kalinya kau mengatakan _'woah'_ dengan ekspresi seperti itu."

Baekhyun ikut-ikutan tertawa. "Benarkah?"

Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk dengan ekspresi geli. "Apa kau sebegitu senangnya? Ini kan hanya festival."

Kepala magenta Baekhyun mengangguk bersemangat. "Aku jarang sekali bisa keluar dan bersenang-senang seperti ini ketika akhir minggu." Baekhyun mendesah sedih, kemdian melanjutkan dengan nada yang jauh lebih cerah, "lagipula disini sangat ramai dan meyenangkan! Apa boleh kita pergi ke festival semacam ini lagi?" Baekhyun memelas, mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke depan dada—membuat gestur memohon, dengan mata cokelat cerah yang berbinar manis.

Chanyeol mendesah dalam, lalu tersenyum lembut. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan dada, membuat gestur seakan terkena serangan jantung. "Jangan serang aku dengan _aegyo."_ Chanyeol berpura-pura membuat suara sekarat—karena memang, sesungguhnya, _aegyo_ Baekhyun takkan mungkin bisa ia tolak.

Baekhyun terkikik geli, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, masih dengan wajah memelasnya yang menggemaskan. "Ya? Ya? Bolehkan? Bolehkaaan? _Chanyeolieeee ..."_

 _BADUMP!_

Baru saja, Chanyeol seperti merasa bahwa jantungnya berhenti.

 _Sialan, Byun Baekhyun, berhenti bertingkah imut seperti itu!_

Chanyeol, yang sedang berada dalam fase antara sadar dan tidak akibat panggilan manja _'Chanyeolie'_ bernada racun tersebut, kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk lembut kepala Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum. "Tentu, pendek. Kita akan pergi ke tempat seperti ini lagi."

Kini, giliran Baekhyun yang memerah sampai ke telinga, sementara Chanyeol menikmati bagaimana rona merah merambat ke wajah Baekhyun dengan kekehan yang menyebalkan.

Mereka kemudian berjalan lagi, kali ini dalam diam, karena dua-duanya merasa malu luar biasa. Chanyeol mengambil langkah pendek, berjalan di belakang Baekhyun, lalu memotreti sosoknya dari belakang. Semua foto Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Surai magentanya benar-benar tampak bagus pada dirinya. Sesekali, surai magenta Baekhyun akan tertiup angin dan menjadi sedikit berantakan.

Lalu, tahu-tahu saja, Baekhyun sudah berbalik ke belakang dan tersenyum lebar pada kamera.

 _Klik._

Untuk sesaat, Chanyeol terpaku. Ia tidak tahu kalau potret seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis seperti itu akan tampak begitu mempesona.

"Ketahuan." Celetuk Baekhyun, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Apanya?" kata Chanyeol, mengalihkan muka untuk tidak fokus kepada lidah nakal Baekhyun—pura-pura bodoh.

Si mungil itu terkikik. "Memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol memotretiku dari tadi?"

"Tidak tuh." sahut Chanyeol, memasang wajah sedatar triplek.

Baekhyun cemberut. "Bohong."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, memegang kamera digitalnya dengan gaya acuh, seakan ia hanya memainkan benda itu tanpa memotret siapapun. "Tidak, Baekhyun. Aku tidak mengambil satu pun fotomu."

Parahnya, Baekhyun yang jelas tahu Chanyeol tengah berbohong, kini tiba-tiba saja melemparkan tubuh mungilnya kepada tubuh jangkung Chanyeol—sementara tangannya terjulur untuk menyambar kamera digital itu.

 _"_ _Ups._ Sayang sekali. Meleset." Goda Chanyeol, memegang tinggi-tinggi kamera digitalnya sembari mengejek Baekhyun.

Baekhyun makin cemberut, ia menggigit bibirnya kesal, lalu melompat-lompat sembari menjulurkan tangannya ke atas untuk menggapai tangan Chanyeol. Sayang sekali, Baekhyun baru sadar Chanyeol ternyata tinggi sekali. Masih sembari melompat-lompat, Baekhyun akhirnya tersandung dan hampir jatuh kalau saja Chanyeol tidak segera memeluk pinggangnya.

Di jalanan setapak penuh dengan berbagai stan makanan, mainan, dan pernak-pernik yang sesak, dua anak manusia sedang berpelukan, tidak memperdulikan bahwa orang ramai tengah lalu-lalang di sekitarnya.

Baekhyun berdeham pelan.

Chanyeol tersadar, lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun—wajahnya bersemu. _Sialan._ "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, si mungil itu malah memanfaatkan keterkejutan Chanyeol dengan merebut kamera digitalnya. _"Got it!"_ serunya, lalu mulai berlari menjauhi Chanyeol—tersandung dua kali, menabrak salah seorang pria yang tengah berjalan—namun masih terus berlari kecil.

Chanyeol membelalak sebentar, lalu tertawa dan segera menyusul Baekhyun. "Dasar licik!" teriak Chanyeol di tengah ramainya orang-orang, tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh yang dilemparkan kepadanya. Ia mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah merona di ujung jalan setapak, memegangi kamera digitalnya dengan wajah serius. Baekhyun berbalik dan menunjukkan lebih dari seratus potret yang semuanya berisi potret dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak mengambil satupun fotoku, _huh?_ " cibir Baekhyun, mengangkat alisnya puas.

Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu mengangkat tangannya ke atas. "Baiklah, aku kalah."

"Kalau begitu ..." Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya di udara sementara ia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, kemudian melompat untuk mengaitkan lengannya ke leher Chanyeol, sehingga Chanyeol merunduk turun untuk menyesuaikan tingginya dengan tinggi Baekhyun. Sementara tangan satunya tengah merangkul leher Chanyeol yang kini harus merunduk turun, tangan Baekhyun yang lain sedang memegang kamera digital Chanyeol dan mengangkatnya agak ke atas—tepat di hadapan mereka, lalu melanjutkan, _"say cheeeeseeee!"_

Namun sebaliknya, Chanyeol tidak menatap kamera atau mengatakan _'cheese'_ seperti yang Baekhyun katakan. Ia sibuk menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum lebar kepada kamera, membuat lengkungan setengah bulan yang cantik di matanya. Aroma stroberi khas Baekhyun yang telah bercampur dengan keringat seketika itu memenuhi kepala Chanyeol, membuat tubuhnya serasa melayang. Chanyeol bahkan dapat merasakan halusnya kulit lengan Baekhyun yang kini tengah melingkari lehernya.

 _Klik._

Wajah tersenyum Baekhyun dan _side profile_ Chanyeol yang tengah menatap intens Baekhyun tercetak dengan sempurna di dalam kamera.

"Nah," ujar Baekhyun sembari melepaskan rangkulannya, tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang sedang berada dalam fase antara sadar dan tidak (benaknya terus mengucapkan kalimat 'Baekhyun sangat dekat denganku, ia terasa hangat, dan harum tubuhnya sangat manis' berulang-ulang kali layaknya kepingan kaset rusak) ia melanjutkan, "kameranya sekarang ada padaku."

"Terserah kau sa—"

 _"_ _Woah!"_

"Baiklah, itu menjadi delapan belas kali sekarang." Chanyeol menggerutu, setengah geli dan jengkel.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengindahkan gerutuan Chanyeol, malah menatap salah satu stan yang menjual bando berkuping dengan mata berbinar. Melihat ekspresi takjub Baekhyun, kekesalan Chanyeol seketika menguap. "Ingin melihat-lihat?"

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Chanyeol tidak yakin. "Um ... apakah tidak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut. "Ayo." Katanya yakin, lalu meraih tangan mungil Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. Chanyeol bersedia menukar apapun dalam hidupnya demi momen yang sedang ia alami saat ini. Semuanya terasa benar. Momen ketika tangan mungil Baekhyun tergenggam dengan sempurna di tangannya yang besar. Chanyeol ingin waktu berhenti. Selain Baekhyun, ia merasa tidak memerlukan apapun lagi saat ini. Orang bilang cinta itu gila, dan Chanyeol berpikir bahwa pernyataan itu sama sekali tidak salah.

Karena sekarang, ia gila untuk Baekhyun.

Begitu mereka sampai tepat di depan stan, Baekhyun bersemu merah, menunduk sedikit kepada sang bibi penjual, kemudian mengucapkan salam sopan. _"Annyeonghaseyo."_ Ucap Baekhyun, lalu melanjutkan dengan nada terkesiap, "ini lucu sekali." Kagumnya, menunjuk tiap-tiap bentuk bando yang beragam. Si bibi penjual malah tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

Lalu Chanyeol melihatnya—sebuah bando bertelinga kelinci dengan warna _pink_ —bando kelinci yang tampaknya memang ditakdirkan untuk Baekhyun. Ia mengambil bando itu tanpa pikir panjang, kemudian memakaikannya di kepala Baekhyun.

"Anak muda ini pintar sekali memilih. Telinga kelinci itu cocok sekali untuk pacarmu." Komentar si bibi, tersenyum ramah ketika melihat Baekhyun memberengut lucu sembari membetulkan letak bando di kepalanya.

Kemudian, kalimat terakhir dari sang bibi seakan menghempaskan Baekhyun kembali pada kenyataan. Si mungil itu terhenyak.

 _Pacar._

 _Apakah kau dan Chanyeol pacaran?_

 _Well,_ dia peduli padamu. Meski bertingkah menyebalkan dan bermulut kasar, ia selalu saja berusaha melindungimu. Tapi ia tidak pernah berkata bahwa ia menyukaimu. Lalu hubungan macam apa yang kalian miliki? Apa kalian pacaran? Apa Chanyeol menyukaimu—yah, dia memelukmu tadi pagi. Lalu apa? Kau mengharap lebih? Apa boleh, sekali saja, Baekhyun menanam harapannya dan membiarkan harapan itu tumbuh subur?

Sementara pikiran Baekhyun kalut akan berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak mungkin bisa ia jawab sendiri, Chanyeol malah tertawa, memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat berjuta kali lipat lebih manis dari sebelumnya dengan tatapan geli. "Benarkan, bibi? Aku memang punya mata yang bagus. Sangat cocok untuknya." Chanyeol berniat menggoda, tapi dia sendiri termakan godaannya. Yang benar saja. Byun Baekhyun tampak jauh lebih cantik dari semua perempuan yang pernah ia temui—ya, Baekhyun seorang pria. Tapi wajah manisnya benar-benar bisa menipu.

Si bibi, yang tampaknya sedang berkonspirasi bersama Chanyeol untuk mempermalukan Baekhyun, kini malah mengangguk senang. "Nona tampak cantik sekali." Ujar si bibi, dan Chanyeol melepaskan tawanya. Perutnya terasa geli luar biasa.

"Tapi, bibi," tegur Baekhyun jengkel, pelipisnya berkedut-kedut, "aku seorang pria."

Dan tawa Chanyeol menjadi lebih keras dan lebih menyebalkan dari sebelumnya.

Anehnya, sang bibi tampak tidak terkejut sama sekali. "Ah, seorang pria rupanya." Ia terkekeh kecil, "seorang pria dengan wajah manis, ya. Sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Anak muda ini pasti senang memiliki pacar yang sangat imut."

Melihat Baekhyun yang memerah, Chanyeol kemudian menarik Baekhyun mendekat dan merangkul pundaknya—membuat gestur seakan mereka adalah pasangan paling bahagia di seluruh dunia (sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ekspresi jengkel Baekhyun). "Sepertinya aku memang sangat beruntung ya, bibi. Omong-omong, kami akan mengambil yang ini." Chanyeol menunjuk bando kelinci yang masih terpasang sempurna di surai cokelat keunguan Baekhyun. "Berapa harganya?"

"Ah, yang itu hanya—"

"Yang ini juga, bibi!" Baekhyun memotong dengan cepat, menyambar bando rilakkuma berwarna cokelat, kemudian berjinjit sedikit untuk memasangkannya di kepala Chanyeol. Namun usaha itu gagal, karena tangan pendeknya tidak mencapai puncak kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh, kemudian menekuk sedikit lututnya agar Baekhyun bisa memasangkan bando rilakkuma di kepalanya (sekaligus mendengarkan gerutuan kesal Baekhyun tentang mengapa Chanyeol begitu tinggi dan mengapa Chanyeol bodoh sekali karena telah mempermalukannya di depan sang bibi penjual).

"Ah," sang bibi mendesah senang, "bando _couple_ , ya?"

"Bukan begitu!" Baekhyun menyalak panik. "Dia sudah mempermalukanku di depan bibi. Jadi aku juga harus membuatnya terlihat cantik!"

"Tapi," kata sang bibi sembari meneliti penampilan Chanyeol yang tengah memakai bando rilakkuma, mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, lalu melanjutkan dengan suara sok seakan ia adalah pakar fashion terkenal, "anak muda ini terlihat lebih tampan dari _nona_."

"Bibi!" kata Baekhyun kesal, pipinya merona.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya tertawa, kini mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar dengan uang pas. "Terimakasih, bibi. Bibi yang terbaik." Chanyeol memberikan telunjuknya, lalu menunduk sedikit untuk memberi salam sopan. "Ayo, pendek, membungkuk." Baekhyun yang masih tampak kesal terpaksa mengikuti instruksi Chanyeol, menunduk sedikit dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Senang sekali bisa menggoda pasangan yang manis." Kata si bibi, "lain kali datang lagi, anak muda yang tampan dan pacarnya yang cantik." Si bibi tersenyum lembut, dan Baekhyun tidak sampai hati untuk terus merasa kesal.

Ia mengucapkan terimkasih sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya dan kemudian menyeretnya untuk mengajaknya kembali berjalan. Si jangkung itu berdeham, sesekali terkekeh geli.

"Apanya yang lucu?" gerutu Baekhyun kesal sembari menyentuh bando kelincinya yang baru.

"Jangan dilepas." Kata Chanyeol panik.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak akan melepasnya."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Kau tampak manis mengenakannya. Tadinya, ketika aku melihat bando itu, aku langsung memikirkanmu. Dan ya, bando itu memang sangat cocok untukmu."

Baekhyun merona, menunduk malu. "Chanyeol juga tampak lucu. Telinga rillakkuma sama seperti telinga Chanyeol. Sama-sama lebar."

"Apa?!" Chanyeol berhenti berjalan lalu memelototi Baekhyun—pura-pura tersinggung.

Bakehyun tertawa. "Sungguh. Chanyeol punya telinga lebar seperti peri dan itu—"

 _Klik._

Satu lagi potret lucu Baekhyun tersimpan dalam kamera digital Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkesiap. "Chanyeol!"

"Ayo sini." Kata Chanyeol, kemudian merangkul Baekhyun mendekat. Jika tadinya yang mengabadikan foto mereka berdua adalah Baekhyun, maka kini Chanyeol tanpa takut menarik si mungil itu mendekat dan mengangkat kameranya untuk mengabadikan foto mereka yang kedua kalinya, kali ini dengan aksesoris baru, bando bertelinga yang tampak sangat lucu.

"Tersenyum kepada kamera, pendek." Ujar Chanyeol, mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk tersenyum. "Satu, dua, tiga."

 _Klik._

Tepat pada hitungan ketiga, sama seperti yang lalu-lalu, Chanyeol tidak akan melihat ke kamera. Ia kembali menoleh dan menikmati bagaimana lengkung di bibir Baekhyun tampak manis dan menggoda. Ia menyukai momen ini. Momen dimana waktu seakan berhenti untuk sesaat, dan Baekhyun terasa begitu dekat, sementara ia tersenyum pada kamera dan Chanyeol hanya akan menatapinya dari samping, membiarkan aroma stroberinya yang khas menyeruak indera penciumannya. Meski begitu, Chanyeol tetap tersenyum. Ia tersenyum untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lega. "Nah, sudah." Katanya, menyimpan kamera digital itu dalam genggamannya. "Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Chanyeol menoleh kepada Baekhyun, meminta pendapatnya.

"Um, _cotton candy."_ Baekhyun menunjuk stan yang menjual permen kapas di sebelah kiri jalanan, tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ingin makan itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk bersemangat, membuat surainya yang telah dihiasi oleh bando bergoyang kecil—tampak seperti bocah kecil yang menggemaskan.

Chanyeol mencibir geli. "Dasar kanibal."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Ayo." Lalu Chanyeol tertawa geli, seakan baru saja menonton pertunjukkan komedi paling lucu yang pernah ada.

Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol yang tengah tertawa sembari memandanginya bingung, namun meski begitu ia selalu menyukai tawa Chanyeol yang terdengar serak dan berat di telinganya.

 _Kau sendiri itu permen kapas. Kenapa kau mau memakan saudaramu sendiri?_ Pikiran gila Chanyeol bersuara. Meski terdengar bodoh, dangkal dan tidak masuk akal, Chanyeol tetap menyukainya. Karena untuknya, Byun Baekhyun akan selalu menjadi permen kapas yang lebih manis dari permen lain yang pernah ada di dunia ini.

Antrian stan permen kapas itu ternyata cukup ramai, dan mereka harus berdempet-dempetan satu sama lain ketika hendak mengantri. Chanyeol selalu siap siaga di belakang Baekhyun, memegangi pundaknya lembut—takut kalau-kalau ia terdorong oleh antrian dan terjatuh. Ketika akhirnya giliran mereka tiba, Chanyeol bertanya kepada sang penjual dengan wajah serius yang terlihat menyeramkan. "Apa kalian hanya punya warna _pink_ dan putih?"

Pria yang menjual permen kapas itu mengangguk. "Hanya putih dan merah muda. Anda ingin warna apa?"

"Tidak ada warna ungu?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi dengan nada malas.

"Ke-kenapa ungu?" si pria balik bertanya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dan menatap sang penjual dengan tatapan jengah, seakan pertanyaan yang ia ajukan adalah pertanyaan paling idiot yang pernah ada. Baekhyun yang melihat ekspresi kesal Chanyeol, kemudian menyikutnya pelan, lalu memberikan tatapan yang seakan berkata _apa ada sesuatu yang salah?_ Namun Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan gelengan pelan. "Sudahlah." Kata Chanyeol akhirnya, kemudian melanjutkan, "Baekhyun, kau ingin warna yang mana?"

 _"_ _Pink."_ Jawab Baekhyun segera.

"Baiklah. Berikan aku dua yang warna _pink._ " Kata Chanyeol acuh tak acuh, kemudian mengambil dua gumpalan besar permen kapas dari tangan sang penjual dan memberikan salah satunya kepada Baekhyun, kemudian membayarnya dengan uangnya sendiri.

Ketika mereka berjalan menjauh, Baekhyun mencomot sedikit permen kapasnya. Sambil mengunyah pelan, ia bertanya, "Chanyeol suka warna ungu ya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Magenta."

Baekhyun mengangguk, mulutnya membentuk 'o' kecil. "Oh ya, Chanyeol." Baekhyun berbalik untuk menghadap si pria jangkung. "Aku akan mengganti uangmu hari ini. Beritahu saja aku berapa harga semuanya. Termasuk bando dan permen kapas."

"Tidak perlu, bodoh." Sahut Chanyeol geli.

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. "Nggg, karena aku suka melakukannya?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Chanyeol terus-terusan membayariku semuanya dari tadi. Aku akan menggantinya ketika kita pulang na—"

"Tidak apa-apa, pendek. Makan saja permen kapasmu." Ujar Chanyeol, menepuk sisi pipi Baekhyun lembut. Rona merah merambati pipinya seketika itu juga. Ia selalu merasa sensitif terhadap sentuhan Chanyeol. Bagaimana tangannya yang besar dan hangat selalu menyentuh atau menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Omong-omong," celetuk Baekhyun, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, "kapan lampionnya akan dinyalakan? Dimana sungai Jinju yang terkenal itu?"

Chanyeol menunjuk akhir jalan setapak. "Tampaknya di akhir jalan. Ayo kesana."

Baekhyun hendak mengangguk, namun sesaat kemudian, si mungil itu terpaku. Alih-alih mengikuti Chanyeol yang kini telah berjalan lebih dulu, si mungil itu sama sekali tidak bergerak. Chanyeol juga tidak sadar kalau Baekhyun tidak mengikutinya. Lalu, tanpa salah seorang pun yang sadar, keduanya telah terpisah di antara lautan manusia yang semakin ramai.

"Biasanya lampion akan dihidupkan ketika matahari terbenam. Orang-orang akan berkumpul di tepian sungai Jinju unt—Baekhyun?" Chanyeol yang tadinya terus berceloteh sendiri kemudian menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk mendapati bahwa Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ada di belakangnya.

Baekhyun tidak ada dimanapun. Seajuh mata memandang, hanya ada orang asing.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memanggil lagi, melihat-lihat sekelilingnya dengan panik. Ia menghempaskan permen kapasnya ke tanah dan mulai berjalan dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh, melongokkan kepalanya ke segala penjuru arah demi mencari sosok mungil Baekhyun yang tertelan oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Chanyeol mulai berteriak. "Baekhyun!" si jangkung bersurai malam itu menabrak beberapa orang, bahkan mendapat umpatan dari salah seorang yang tidak sengaja ia tubruk dengan keras—namun ia tidak peduli.

Ini skenario paling buruk yang tidak pernah ia inginkan.

Baekhyun yang menghilang, meletus layaknya gelembung sabun—tidak bisa kembali lagi. Chanyeol pernah memikirkan ini dulu, namun ia tidak pernah sekalipun berharap bahwa hari seperti ini akan datang. Ketakutan terbesarnya seakan menjadi nyata.

Ia kembali meneriaki nama Baekhyun tanpa kenal lelah. Berhenti di beberapa stan sembari menanyakan apakah mereka melihat seorang pria pendek dengan rambut cokelat keunguan yang memakai bando kelinci—namun nihil. Siapapun yang ia tanyai, jawaban mereka adalah sebuah gelengan yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau mereka sama sekali tidak tahu.

 _Baekhyun. Baekhyun-ku. Dimana Baekhyun-ku?_

Pikirannya mulai kalut. Ini semua salahnya. Seharusnya ia menggengam tangan Baekhyun, menggandengnya erat tanpa pernah melepaskannya sekalipun. Jika sampai ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

 _Jangan biarkan dia terluka._

"Baekhyun!" si jangkung kembali berteriak, melemparkan tatapan putus asa pada tiap-tiap orang yang ia temui, memelas, berdoa dalam hati agar Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi? Sedetik yang lalu Baekhyun berada tepat di sampingnya, dan sedetik kemudian ia telah menghilang tanpa jejak. Jika ini memang hukuman untuk Chanyeol, maka ia akan memohon untuk diberi kesempatan sekali lagi. Ia berjanji akan bersikap lebih baik kepada Baekhyun, memperlakukannya seakan ia adalah harta paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak akan mengatai Baekhyun bodoh atau pendek lagi.

Kemudian, kenyataan itu menghantam Chanyeol tepat pada ulu hatinya.

Ia mencintai Baekhyun. Ia mencintai segala kecerobohan dan kekurangan si mungil itu.

Dalam pikiran yang berkabut, Chanyeol masih terus melangkahkan kakinya. "Apa ada yang melihat Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada salah seorang gadis yang melintasinya, dan gadis itu menggeleng. "Apa kau melihat Baekhyun? Bibi? Tuan? Apa Anda melihat seorang pria pendek dengan rambut ungu yang memakai bando kelinci?" Dan pertanyaan panik itu mengalir tanpa berhenti dari bibir Chanyeol. Ia berteriak lagi, kali ini dengan nada putus asa. "Baekhyun," rintihnya dengan suara ketakutan.

 _Kembalikan Baekhyun-ku._

Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu bahwa ia memiliki sisi seperti ini. Sisi dimana ia merasa lemah dan tak berdaya. Ketakutan, panik, rasa bersalah menyerangnya bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun. Chanyeol pikir sifat keras kepala yang ia miliki sudah sekeras baja. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ia memilki sisi lemah yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Sisi yang mendadak muncul karena Byun Baekhyun.

 _Tolong, jangan lakukan ini padaku. Kembalikan dia._

"Baekhyun!" dengan langkah panjang, Chanyeol kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya kusut, sementara langit mulai gelap dan senja mulai datang. "Byun Baekhyun! Dimana kau?!"

Chanyeol menabrak orang asing lagi—pemuda yang tampak seumuran dengannya, dengan wajah kumal dan tidak terawat. Kali ini, mungkin karena emosi yang meluap-luap, Chanyeol menubruknya dengan sangat keras, sehingga baik ia maupun pemuda itu tersungkur jatuh. Chanyeol jatuh terduduk dengan tangan yang menahan tubuhnya hingga telapak tangannya menggores bebatuan dan berdarah, sementara pemuda itu terjerembab dengan wajah menyentuh tanah—namun Chanyeol tidak mau ambil pusing. Tanpa memperdulikan makian pemuda itu, Chanyeol kembali berdiri, menepuk sedikit telapak tangannya yang telah mengeluarkan sedikit darah yang terasa perih, diam-diam berdoa bahwa lukanya tidak akan infeksi atau menyebabkan penyakit tetanus. Menurutnya, luka sekecil itu tidak seberapa. Ada hal yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Sesuatu yang lebih penting.

 _Baekhyun-ku. Cari Baekhyun._

"Dasar anak brengsek." Si pemuda asing meludahkan tanah dari mulutnya, memaki sekali lagi ketika ia melihat tingkah acuh Chanyeol. Ia berlari menyusul Chanyeol dan segera menghadang tepat di depannya. "Apa kau tidak sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan, sialan?"

Chanyeol berhenti, menatapi pemuda itu dingin. "Minggir." Katanya pelan, hawa pembunuh menguar di sekeliling tubuh jangkungnya.

Pemuda berandal itu mendengus. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Minta maaf, sialan! Aku penguasa di tempat ini."

 _Baekhyun._

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali lagi." Chanyeol berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menahan emosinya. "Minggir."

Pemuda itu meludah dan tertawa. "Berani sekali si brengsek ini." ejeknya sembari mengangkat tangan dan mulai menoyor kepala Chanyeol berkali-kali dengan telunjuknya. "Kau harus belajar hormat kepada seorang penguasa, sialan. Kau tahu itu?!"

"Hentikan." Kata Chanyeol dingin. Ia menggeram marah.

Tidak mengindahkan geraman berbahaya Chanyeol, pemuda berandal yang jauh lebih pendek dari Chanyeol itu masih saja menoyor kepala Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya. "Brengsek. Beri hormat kepada orang yang lebih berkuasa. Dengan begitu, aku akan mengampu—"

Dan begitu saja, kalimat si pemuda berandal itu terputus karena Chanyeol telah terlebih dahulu melayangkan tinjunya. Pemuda itu jatuh terjerembab dengan hidung yang mengalirkan darah deras.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada mengancam, menatap bengis si pemuda berandal. Chanyeol kemudian melangkahi pemuda yang terduduk sembari membekap hidungnya dan kembali berjalan, menyusuri jalan setapak yang dipenuhi orang-orang untuk mencari Baekhyun.

Pikirannya sempat kalut sesaat, namun kemudian kembali fokus tatkala ia mengingat Baekhyun. Syukurlah, si pemuda berandal sudah tak tampak lagi. Mungkin telah terlebih dahulu terbirit-birit melarikan diri—sadar bahwa dirinya hanyalah hama tak berguna. Chanyeol memaki pelan. Salah satu tangan bekas meninju wajah pemuda tadi masih terasa berdenyut. Meki begitu, ia berusaha mengabaikan rasa berdenyut yang bertambah dengan rasa perih akibat tergores bebatuan.

 _Dimana dia?!_

Tak lama setelah itu, Chanyeol kemudian berhenti berlari dan terpaku, menghembuskan napas lega—hampir-hampir menitikkan air matanya.

Berdiri beberapa meter jauh di sana, bagai sebuah jawaban atas semua doa putus asa yang terus-menerus dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol sejak tadi, sosok mungilnya tengah menggendong seorang balita yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia berkali-kali menimang bocah kecil itu, memberinya senyuman hangat, bahkan menepuk halus punggungnya. Di tangan sang bocah balita, ada sebuah permen kapas berwarna _pink_.

Saat ini, dunia seakan memudar menjadi warna abu-abu di mata Chanyeol. Sekelilingnya seakan bergerak dalam _slow motion_. Hanya ada satu sosok yang tampak begitu cemerlang di antara lautan orang yang kian memudar. Sosok mungilnya yang tengah menggendong seorang balita yang kini berhenti menangis tampak memancarkan berjuta-juta warna indah. Sosoknya seperti seorang malaikat. Senyumnya, gerak-gerik tubuhnya, bahkan mimik kecil yang ia tunjukkan—semuanya tampak begitu indah. Mempesona.

Kemudian, dalam langkah pelan, Chanyeol mulai menapaki satu-satu jalanan aspal. Matanya terfokus pada satu titik. Kelegaan melanda seluruh tubuhnya. Kalimat syukur yang tak terucap melintasi bibir membanjiri benaknya. Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu bahwa ia akan merasa begitu hidup hanya dengan melihat sosok mungilnya.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol dengan lidah kelu, tepat ketika iia berada di depan figur mungilnya. Ini sedikit mengejutkan karena Chanyeol sebenarnya merasa luar biasa kalut dan marah, serta juga ketakutan. Ia ingin membentak Baekhyun, memakinya, mengatainya bodoh lagi. Namun ia tidak mampu. Ia tidak mau melakukannya.

Baekhyun menoleh, dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi lega. Ia menurunkan balita itu dari gendongannya sembari menggandeng tangannya. "Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun, nada suaranya bergetar, dan sudut matanya mengeluarkan air.

Tidak menunggu lama, Chanyeol segera merangsek maju dan mengeleminasi jarak di antara mereka, merengkuhnya dalam sekali sentakan—tepat ketika semburat oranye memenuhi langit, mengirim sang raja siang ke tempat peristirahatannya sementara sang ratu malam mulai menampakkan diri. "Tidak apa-apa, maafkan aku. Tidak apa-apa. Aku bersamamu sekarang." Bisik Chanyeol lembut, mengelus belakang surai magentanya dengan halus, penuh sayang.

Baekhyun berbisik dengan nada suara ketakutan. "A-aku kira Chanyeol meninggalkanku. Aku kira a-aku kehilangan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun hampir memangis, Chanyeol tahu itu. "Maafkan aku, Baekhyun." Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Sembari melepas pelukannya, ia menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang terasa perih. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian menoleh ke bawah untuk melihat kepada sang bocah balita yang tengah sibuk memakan permen kapasnya.

"Aku melihat ia menangis. Sepertinya Ibunya hilang. Umurnya mungkin baru tiga tahun. Aku ... aku ..." Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memelas penuh rasa bersalah, "aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian. Waktu aku pergi mendekatinya, Chanyeol sudah hilang, dan dia menangis terus."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sebagai balasannya. Ia membawa kepala Baekhyun mendekati kepalanya, dan menempelkan keningnya ke kening Baekhyun. _"An angel. My angel."_ Bisik Chanyeol, napas hangatnya menerpa wajah Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun menunduk sembari merona.

Itulah Baekhyun yang ia kenal. Polos, naif, berhati mulia, menggemaskan dan manis. Hal ini mengingatkan Chanyeol dengan hari dimana ia pertama kali bertemu Baekhyun. Hari dimana Chanyeol menangis karena kekecewaan yang teramat sangat kepada Ibunya—dan Baekhyun memeluknya lembut untuk menghentikan tangisnya.

Inilah Baekhyun yang ia kenal. Si mungil yang manis, yang selalu memberi kasihnya tanpa pamrih.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangkupan kedua tangannya kepada Baekhyun, kemudian berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan tingginya kepada tinggi si bocah. Ia seorang perempuan, mengenakan gaun lucu berwarna biru laut, dengan rambut yang dikepang dua, berwajah bulat dengan mata lebar.

"Hai." Sapa Chanyeol, tersenyum, mengelus halus poninya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Sarang." Sahutnya senang dengan kalimat yang berantakan, tampak lucu. "Cho Sarang."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Halo, Sarang. Namaku Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan Sarang. "Sarang- _ah_ , mau _oppa_ gendong?"

Sarang mundur beberapa langkah, bersembunyi di balik kaki Baekhyun sembari menggengam tangan Baekhyun erat. Ia menggeleng takut. "Sarang ingin bersama _eonni._ " tangannya menunjuk Baekhyun.

Si jangkung itu tersedak, menahan tawanya sendiri, sementara Baekhyun berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak menendang kepala Chanyeol yang tengah berjongkok di sampingnya. Sambil berpura-pura tersenyum, Baekhyun merunduk dan kembali menggendong Sarang. "Baiklah, _eonni_ akan menggendongmu, ya." Kata Baekhyun riang, tidak mengindahkan tatapan geli yang dilemparkan Chanyeol kepadanya.

Chanyeol bangkit dan berdeham. "Baekhyun _. Nuna."_

Baekhyun menoleh dan memberikan Chanyeol tatapan _kuurus-kau-nanti-dasar-tiang-listrik-sinting._ "Sarang, apakah Sarang ingat nama mama?"

Bocah itu mengangguk. "Cho Hyemi."

Syukurlah, tak lama setelah itu, seorang wanita paruh baya berlari panik ke arah mereka, sembari menjeritkan nama Sarang dengan histeris.

"Eomma!" Sarang memekik, meronta turun dari pelukan Baekhyun dan segera berlari mendekati Ibunya. Cho Hyemi segera merengkuh anaknya dan menggendongnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun dengan mata basah.

"Terimakasih," kata wanita itu, menunduk malu. "Aku sangat berterimakasih kau mau menjaga Sarang. Ini semua salahku. Sarang terlepas dari peganganku dan tahu-tahu saja ia sudah hilang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kalian tidak—ya Tuhan, memikirkannya saja aku tidak mau. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, diikuti Chanyeol yang segera membungkuk sopan kepada wanita itu.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih, Bibi. Aku senang bisa menjaga Sarang." Ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya menimpali percakapan itu dengan senyum, sekaligus tak berhenti memuji Baekhyun dalam hatinya. Baekhyun rela melakukan sesuatu untuk orang lain tanpa memikirkan resiko buruk yang mungkin terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Terdengar bodoh, memang. Namun itulah Baekhyun yang Chanyeol sayangi.

Ketika akhirnya mereka mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Ibu dan anak itu, Sarang melambaikan tangannya sembari tersenyum dan berkata, "Dadah, _eonni_ dan _oppa."_

 _"_ _Eonni?"_ Cho Hyemi mengangkat alisnya, dan kemudian tertawa.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk malu sembari mengusap belakang kepalanya, sementara Chanyeol berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak tertawa keras.

Ketika akhirnya Ibu dan anak itu berlalu, Chanyeol tanpa malu langsung menggengam tangan Baekhyun. "Eonni." Ejeknya, mengulangi panggilan itu berkali-kali. "Bahkan bocah kecil pun melihatmu sebagai seorang gadis yang cantik."

Baekhyun berbalik dan meninju lengan Chanyeol, sementara yang menjadi korban hanya tertawa, kemudian merangkul Baekhyun lembut. "Apa kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol, tawanya surut.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol." bisik Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa ketakutan." Aku Chanyeol sembari mendesah. "Pemikiran tentang tidak bisa melihatmu lagi membuatku takut. Kau jelas tidak tahu apa yang baru saja kulalui demi mencarimu. Tapi kurasa semuanya tidak akan menjadi masalah lagi. Karena aku akan selalu menemukanmu, tidak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi."

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mendongak, menggigit bibirnya. "Ke-kenapa? Kenapa Chanyeol merasa takut? Kenapa Chanyeol bersedia melakukan semuanya?"

Surai gelap Chanyeol bergoyang dibelai angin. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Dasar bodoh." Katanya, "bukankah itu sudah jelas?"

Baekhyun terkesiap. "Ap-apanya?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun berpikir bahwa ia baru saja terkena serangan jantung.

Chanyeol mengatakannya. Ia baru saja berkata bahwa ia menyukai Baekhyun. Mimpi? Apa ia baru saja bermimpi? Baekhyun terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama, membiarkan seluruh pikirannya kalut hanya karena rentetan kalimat yang Chanyeol katakan barusan.

"Hei." Panggil Chanyeol, menyikut Baekhyun sedikit dengan ekspresi geli. "Setidaknya katakan sesuatu saat orang lain berkata ia menyukaimu."

 _"_ _Huh?"_ Baekhyun terkesiap lagi. "Tapi—tapi apa? Aku, uh, maksudku, begini. Ummm, Chanyeol ... itu ... astaga, ya tuhan. Aku tidak ingat dengan apa yang ingin kukatakan." Dan Baekyun menunduk sembari menangkupkan kedua tangan di wajahnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia merunduk untuk mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun. "Jadi milikku, Baekhyun." Bisiknya berat, sarat akan emosi yang menggebu-gebu.

Baekhyun ingin berteriak. Apa-apaan itu?! Kalimat yang barusan dikatakan Chanyeol lebih mirip seperti perintah mutlak daripada sebuah ajakan—sama sekali tidak romantis, dan sangat egois.

Namun kenapa Baekhyun tidak dapat berbicara barang sepatah katapun sebagai responnya? Kenapa semua sistem dalam tubuhnya terasa meleleh seperti lilin? Dan yang paling parah, kenapa jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat hingga terasa sesak? Belum lagi telinganya serasa tuli—satu-satunya yang dapat ia dengar adalah deru napasnya sendiri, dan tentu saja, bisikan berat Chanyeol.

Melihat Baekhyun yang menunduk lama sembari terpaku, Chanyeol mengusap surainya pelan. "Aku tidak memaksamu, Baekhyun. Tapi setidaknya sekarang kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu."

Ia mengatakannya lagi.

Chanyeol sejujurnya takjub dengan keberanian yang ia miliki. Semuanya, meski membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, terasa begitu nyata. Ini bukan ilusi yang pernah ia alami bersama Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah meninggalkan label pengecutnya.

"Mendadak bisu, ya." Chanyeol mendesah dalam melihat Baekhyun yang masih menunduh (tidak tahu kalau wajahnya tengah terbakar). "Baiklah," sambung Chanyeol akhirnya, "maafkan aku. Kau pasti terkejut. Kita baru saja bertemu, iya kan? Tapi aku dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal konyol semacam itu."

 _Itu sama sekali bukan hal konyol!_ Baekhyun menjerit dalam hatinya, namun sayang, ia tidak bisa membuka mulutnya sedikit pun. Chanyeol benar. Ia mendadak bisu. Lidahnya terasa kelu, seluruh tubuhnya terasa mencair.

Sementara matahari tenggelam di ujung sana, mereka berjalan beriringan. Kali ini, jalan setapak agak lenggang karena orang-orang telah berkumpul di tepi sungai Jinju untuk menonton puncak acara—melepaskan ribuan lampion ke langit. Chanyeol telah sedari tadi melepaskan rangkulannya. Mereka hanya berjalan beriringan dengan bahu yang terkadang saling menyentuh, namun tidak ada kontak fisik selebih dari itu. Chanyeol hanya berpikir bahwa ia tidak ingin membebani Baekhyun terlalu banyak.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol, "kau marah padaku?"

Baekhyun hendak menggeleng, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia hendak menjerit, berkata bahwa sebenarnya ia merasa begitu bahagia sampai-sampai tidak bisa berbicara.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Chanyeol mendesah sedih. "Baiklah, maafkan aku. Sejujurnya aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa kau kutukan terbaik yang pernah muncul dalam kehidupanku." Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. "Kurasa, kutukan yang kemudian berubah menjadi anugerah. Terimakasih, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun hampir menitikkan air matanya. Sungguh. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan berkata seperti itu—bahwa Baekhyun adalah anugerah untuknya. Caranya mengatakan terimakasih membuat Baekhyun tersentuh. Baekhyun merasa ia tidak semulia yang digambarkan Chanyeol. Ia hanyalah remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun yang luar biasa kikuk dan ceroboh—dan Chanyeol harus mengalami banyak masalah ketika bersamanya. Sekarang, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Baekhyun memang sebuah kutukan.

Tapi Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia kutukan yang kemudian berubah menjadi anugerah.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa ia harus marah atau terharu ketika mendengar itu.

Jadi, si mungil itu berhenti berjalan. Tangannya menarik ujung kemeja kotak-kotak Chanyeol.

"Aku juga." Bisik Baekhyun. Hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari bibirnya.

Chanyeol berhenti dan menoleh. "Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu."

"A-aku juga." Ulang Baekhyun, menunduk, sementara matanya meloloskan beberapa butir kristal bening.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus menangis. Tapi beberapa bulan belakangan ini memang merupakan titik terberat dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak bisa bersantai seperti remaja kebanyakan. Bekerja paruh waktu di tiga tempat benar-benar menyita tenaganya, belum lagi tugas sekolah. Tanpa Ibu, Baekhyun masih bisa berdiri, meski hanya dengan satu kaki. Namun ketika ayahnya menjadi buron dan menghilang seperti psikopat, Baekhyun seakan kehilangan kedua kakinya. Ia jarang mempunyai tempat untuk berbagi. Meskipun ada Minseok, Baekhyun tidak selalu bisa terbuka kepadanya. Baekhyun takut menjadi beban untuk orang lain.

Tapi Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia menyukainya, menganggapnya harta paling berharga, berterimakasih atas sesuatu yang jelas tidak ia lakukan.

Chanyeol menyadarinya. Ia menyadari kristal bening yang berjatuhan dari mata cantik Baekhyun. "Baekhyun? Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut, merangsek maju sembari melepaskan kemejanya—dengan sigap memakaikannya di pundak Baekhyun, sehingga si mungil itu makin terlihat mungil dengan kemeja kotak-kotak Chanyeol yang kebesaran. "Apakah kau merasa dingin?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, dan kemudian mendongak.

Chanyeol terenyuh. Untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, hatinya terasa remuk ketika ia melihat mata Baekhyun yang basah. Namun Baekhyun tersenyum, tersenyum begitu hangat kepada Chanyeol. "Bahagia." Sedu si mungil. "Aku merasa bahagia."

Si jangkung bersurai malam di hadapan Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Bahagia?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Bahagia karena Chanyeol menyukaiku." Kemudian ia menunduk lagi, "dan karena aku juga menyukai Chanyeol."

 _"_ _Huh?"_

Untuk sepersekian detik, Chanyeol merasa luar biasa takut kalau-kalau ia salah dengar atau kepalanya tengah memainkan sebuah trik jahat untuk memanipulasinya.

"Aku juga." Ulang si mungil, wajahnya memerah sementara ia menghapus air mata di pipinya sendiri. _"Menyukai Chanyeol."_

Lalu Baekhyun mengatakannya lagi, dan Chanyeol tahu kalau semua yang barusan terjadi adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar nyata.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, menatapi sosok mungil itu penuh kagum. Manik gelapnya memancarkan sinar bahagia. Si jangkung itu merasa bahwa ia tidak ingin merusak momen ini, jadi ia hanya mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk kepala Baekhyun, sama seperti yang telah sering ia lakukan sebelumnya—padahal sebenarnya ia mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak melangkah maju lalu menciumi Baekhyun tepat pada saat itu juga.

Maka, Chanyeol berbisik halus, masih sambil menepuk surai magenta Baekhyun yang terasa lembut di telapak tangannya. "Terimakasih. Aku juga bahagia, Baekhyun."[]

* * *

 **A/N : I HAD DISAPPEARED FOR ALMOST A MONTH!**

 **Maaf sekali lagi T-T**

 **Anyway, how about this lame chapter? Semoga tidak memuakkan dan buat anda sekalian muntah ya. Tugas sekolah numpuk banget dan untuk beberapa waktu yang terasa menyebalkan, otakku lagi-lagi nggak mau diajak kompromi buat nulis.**

 **TAPI CHAPTER INI KEBAYAR KAAAN? IYAKAAAN? IYA DONG YA PASTI HUHU T-T  
Enough talk, another review for this chapter, please? ;]**


	13. Mr Lilin

[CHAPTER 13 - MR. LILIN]

* * *

 _"We found our precious little world inside the darkness."_

* * *

Hangat.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun merasakan hal tersebut ketika tangan mereka saling bertautan erat. Tidak ada satu pun kata yang terucap, hanya lirikan malu-malu dari Baekhyun atau senyum lembut dari Chanyeol yang memperjelas semuanya—meresmikan hubungan mereka hari itu.

Baekhyun menggigil kecil, namun ia merasakan perasaan bahagia mengalir ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Ia masih memakai bando kelincinya, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol.

"Dingin?" tanya Chanyeol, berhenti berjalan dan merapatkan kemeja kotak-kotaknya yang kebesaran di tubuh Baekhyun.

Si mungil itu menggeleng kecil, tersenyum menenangkan. "Tidak."

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyuman yang takkalah manis. _"I'm going to kill my self if you catch a cold, shorty."_ Balasnya dengan nada bergurau.

Baekhyun tertawa, mendelik ke arah Chanyeol. "Terserah kau saja." Tak lama setelah itu, Baekhyun terkesiap. Mata cokelatnya melihat kepada kerumunan orang yang berdiri di tepi sungai Jinju, sementara lampion kertas berwarna oranye mulai melayang naik ke udara. "Sudah mulai!"

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, meraih tangan Baekhyun lagi, berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membiarkan sosok mungilnya menjauh barang sesenti pun, lalu mulai berjalan di tepian sungai untuk melihat lebih dekat. Keduanya berdiri di balik pagar tepian sungai yang telah berkarat.

Beberapa lampion kecil mulai melayang di udara, memberikan setitik warna buram yang seakan melukis di kelamnya langit malam. Dan tahu-tahu saja, lampion-lampion mulai memenuhi langit malam itu.

"Kalau dilihat dari kejauhan, tampak seperti kunang-kunang." Ujar Baekhyun takjub, matanya tak berhenti melihat ke atas.

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju sembari mengeluarkan kamera digitalnya dan mulai memotreti langit malam yang berhias bintang dan lampion oranye. Setelah mengambil beberapa foto dan tersenyum puas karenanya, Chanyeol kemudian menarik Baekhyun mendekat. "Senyum." Katanya, dan ia mengambil beberapa foto dirinya yang tengah merangkul Baekhyun, dengan latar langit hitam yang berhiaskan lampion.

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika ia melihat hasil foto itu. "Hasilnya sangat cantik."

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun memang cantik." Chanyeol mengangguk setuju sembari melirik bando kelinci berwarna merah muda yang masih tersemat manis di kepala magentanya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya lalu menggeleng. "Maksudku lampionnya." Kemudian ia mendengus. "Aku tidak cantik, tahu. Dan jangan lupa aku juga seorang pria sama seperti Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengetuk jarinya ke bibir, membuat ekspresi kalau ia tengah berpikir keras. "Pernyataanmu barusan itu adalah seribu persen kebohongan. Bukan yang tentang lampion—tentu saja—tapi tentang kalau kau tidak cantik." Ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah sok, seakan ia adalah profesor ternama abad ini.

Baekhyun meninju lengan Chanyeol dengan gestur main-main. "Dasar sinting." Makinya, dan Chanyeol tertawa.

"Chanyeol." panggil Baekhyun ketika tawa pria jangkung itu sudah berhenti, dan Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman. "Ingin membuat permohonan?"

"Permohonan?" Seperti biasa, si jangkung itu akan mendengus tak peduli, seakan-akan apapun yang dikatakan Baekhyun selalu konyol—atau sebenarnya memang konyol. Konyol dan menggemaskan.

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, mendekap kedua tangannya ke dada. "Buatlah permohonan."

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Lagipula untuk apa? Benar-benar bodoh dan tak masuk akal. Memangnya umurmu berapa, Byun, masih percaya hal-hal seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah mendengar seseorang membuat permohonan ketika festival lampion."

Baekhyun cemberut. "Kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Tidak usah ngomel seperti itu." Balasnya, kemudian berdecak jengkel. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol, kemudian mulai mendekap kedua tangannya di bawah dagu sembari memejamkan matanya.

Mungkin akan lebih tepat di sebut sebagai sebuah doa ketimbang permohonan. Karena benak Baekhyun menghaturkan begitu banyak doa untuk Ayahnya—semoga ia baik-baik saja, senantiasa sehat, tidak kekurangan satu apapun, dan semoga masalah Ayahnya cepat berakhir dan mereka bisa kembali seperti semula—oh, dan tentu saja, Baekhyun tidak melupakan si idiot sinting yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

Ketika Baekhyun telah selesai dengan doa-doanya, si mungil itu tidak sengaja melirik ke samping dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya—kedua tangan tergenggam di bawah dagu, mata yang tertutup, dan senyum lembut menghiasi bibirnya.

Hanya untuk sesaat, Baekhyun ingin waktu berhenti. Chanyeol terlihat begitu damai. Menurut Baekhyun, surai malamnya adalah yang terbaik. Baekhyun menyukai bagaimana angin malam membelai lembut surainya. Chanyeol punya sepasang mata dengan manik gelap yang besar, hidung yang mancung, garis rahang yang sempurna, serta senyum yang luar biasa menawan. Satu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Park Chanyeol adalah 'kesempurnaan'— _well,_ mungkin tidak. Chanyeol mungkin punya wajah yang rupawan, tapi entah kenapa otaknya terkadang konslet.

Ketika Chanyeol membuka matanya, pandangannya segera bertubrukan dengan pandangan Baekhyun. Si mungil itu menyeringai geli. "Memangnya umur Chanyeol berapa, masih melakukan hal-hal seperti ini? Aku tidak pernah mendengar seseorang membuat permohonan ketika—"

"Diam, pendek. Kau berisik." potong Chanyeol dengan wajah datar yang menjengkelkan. "Wah, lihat langitnya." Kata Chanyeol lagi, kali ini dengan nada kagum. Mereka berdua kembali mendongak untuk melihat ratusan lampion kertas yang telah dilepaskan ke udara.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata untuk sesaat. Pamandangan yang ada benar-benar luar biasa indah. Perpaduan antara kelamnya langit malam dan terangnya lampu lampion yang berwarna oranye terlihat begitu kontras dan indah. Baekhyun benar. Jika dilihat dari kejauhan, semuanya tampak seperti gerombolan kunang-kunang. Pemandangan seperti ini sangat jarang sekali terlihat di kota besar seperti Seoul. Jadi, tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Chanyeol memotretinya sebanyak yang ia mau—termasuk Baekhyun. Lagipula si mungil itu sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ia bahkan berpose dan tersenyum di depan kamera, membuat gestur yang luar biasa imut.

Kapan lagi bisa pergi ke tempat semacam ini dengan Baekhyun? Pikir Chanyeol kala itu sembari tak berhenti tersenyum.

Sesaat kemudian, bunyi yang sangat nelangsa terdengar. Meski tidak terlalu kentara, namun tetap membuat Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Si mungil berambut magenta itu memasang wajah malu sembari memegangi perutnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai lebar sekali, hingga semua giginya terlihat. "Apa kau lapar?"

Malu, Baekhyun mengangguk sembari menggigit bibirnya.

Gestur itu lagi. Baekhyun harus benar-benar berhenti menggigiti bibirnya seperti itu—karena untuk beberapa alasan yang Chanyeol tidak bisa jelaskan, itu sangat menjengkelkan dan membuatnya resah setengah mati.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Jangan gigiti bibirmu seperti itu, Baekhyun." Katanya, lalu melanjutkan, "kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Seharusnya kau langsung bilang kalau lapar."

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya. "Eh, maafkan aku. Tadinya tidak lapar, tapi kurasa laparnya baru terasa sekarang."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, namun ekspresinya melunak. "Itu karena kau sangat bersemangat sampai-sampai bertingkah seperti anak _hyper_ berumur lima tahun."

"Apa?! Chanyeol! Aku buk—"

"Iya-iya. Baiklah. Ayo cari makanan."

Sialan. Maki Baekhyun dalam hati. Chanyeol sungguh menyebalkan.

Tapi kenapa Baekhyun menyukainyaa tanpa syarat? Karena alih-alih menjitak kepalanya karena kesal, Baekhyun malah mau-mau saja saat Chanyeol kembali menggengam tangan mungilnya ke dalam tangannya yang besar dan hangat, lalu membawanya berjalan dan menuntunnya ke restoran terdekat.

Mereka memesan _udon_ , lalu memutuskan untuk pulang ketika selesai makan, karena hari sudah mulai larut—dan mereka tetap harus pulang, meski keduanya tahu hati mereka sama-sama berkata enggan.

* * *

Sudah lewat tengah malam ketika mereka sampai, tepat ketika Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi. Si jangkung itu mendesah, memijat pelipis hingga tengkuknya akibat kram. Ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati sosok mungil nan manis yang tengah bergelung dalam selimutnya, mendengkur halus. Matanya tertutup.

Baekhyun pasti lelah sekali, pikir Chanyeol. Ia tidak sampai hati untuk membangunkannya, namun Chanyeol berpikir akan tetap lebih baik jika Baekhyun tidur di atas kasur daripada di dalam mobil sempit seperti ini. Lagipula, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun tidur di sini sepanjang malam.

Jadi, sembari berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak menimbulkan kegaduhan, Chanyeol berjalan pelan mengitari badan mobil dan berhenti di sisi penumpang, membuka pintunya perlahan, lalu menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam sekali angkat, tanpa melepaskan selimutnya sama sekali. Chanyeol terlihat sedang mengangkat segumpal kain.

Chanyeol terkesiap, takut kalau-kalau Baekhyun akan terbangun, namun ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda tersebut. Si jangkung bersurai malam itu kemudian menyeringai. Baekhyun ternyata cukup ringan. Padahal ia terlihat cukup berisi, terutama pada daerah pipi. Chanyeol kemudian berjalan pelan memasuki rumah, masih dengan Baekhyun dalam gendongannya.

Baekhyun bergerak sedikit, ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat Chanyeol mengerti, membuat si jangkung itu hampir terkekeh. Ia tampak jauh lebih menggemaskan ketika tertidur, pikir Chanyeol. Baekhyun bergerak lagi, kali ini merapatkan tubuhnya di sekitar dada Chanyeol, mencari kehangatan, mengusap-usapkan pipinya di sana, entah dia sadar atau tidak. Hampir separuh wajahnya tenggelam di dada Chanyeol sekarang.

Ini membuat Chanyeol senang setengah mati. Dadanya berpacu begitu cepat, membuatnya takut hingga ia menggigit bibirnya. Ia takut Baekhyun terbangun akibat mendengar dentuman jantungnya yang sekarang sedang menggila. Jadi, sembari mempercepat langkah, ia menaiki anak tangga dan membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya. Ketika pintu kamar itu terbuka, ia segera menuju kasur, membuka selimutnya dan merebahkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun di atas kasur dengan sangat hati-hati dan lembut.

Tak lupa, ia juga melepas sepatu Baekhyun, lalu kembali menutup tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut ketika ia melihat sosok itu tertidur pulas. Ia berlutut di samping kasur Baekhhyun, tepat di sampingnya. Pikirannya berkelana jauh. Bagaimana mereka bertemu, dan bagaimana rasa benci Chanyeol yang seketika itu sirna dalam waktu singkat, berubah menjadi perasaan lain yang ia sendiri sulit jelaskan. Ia menyesalinya, tentu saja, ketika ia bersikap kasar kepada Baekhyun. Si mungil itu tidak berhak menerima kebencian Chanyeol, karena sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak memiliki salah apapun. Dan kemudian, dalam diam, seperti bisikan yang terdengar sepelan desauan angin, Chanyeol melantunkan ribuan rasan syukurnya. Ia Mensyukuri segalanya. Karena takdir membawanya bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai halus surai magenta Baekhyun, lalu menunduk sedikit untuk mengecup puncak kepalanya. Lalu, dengan suara yang begitu lirih dan dalam, ia berkata, "selamat malam, Baekhyun. Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Aku bahagia."

* * *

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sehabis membasuh diri dengan air hangat, dan jam menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Tak lama setelah ketika ia selesai memakai baju tidur favoritnya—celana kain panjang dan kaus lengan buntung berwarna abu-abu—si jangkung itu kembali mendengar bunyi samar gemercik air dari ujung lorong.

Apa Baekhyun terbangun? Tanyanya dalam hati. Ya, mungkin saja. Ia terbangun dan mendapati dirinya masih memakai kaus dan jins. Pasti ia tengah membersihkan diri sekarang. Baguslah. Ia harus segera tidur begitu selesai mandi, karena Chanyeol juga berniat untuk memasuki alam mimpi setelah ini. Tubuhnya lelah sekali, namun ada perasaan senang sekaligus hangat yang tak lekas hilang dalam dirinya. Jadi, sambil berjalan pelan, Chanyeol merangkak memasuki selimut, berbaring dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya. Tak sampai satu menit setelah itu, matanya terasa berat dan ia merasa damai.

Lalu—"CHANYEOL _-AH!"_

Sontak, Chanyeol terkejut dan otomatis duduk dari tidurnya. Pada detik ketika matanya terbuka, yang ada hanyalah kegelapan total. Sedikit sinar temaram rembulan merembes masuk melewati jendela. Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berpacu begitu kuat. Ia panik. Suara siapa itu tadi? Kenapa semuanya gelap?

Kemudian, satu pemikiran muncul di benaknya.

Mati lampu.

Ia ingat Sekretaris Yoon pernah berkata hal ini, mungkin seminggu yang lalu? Atau lebih? Entahlah. Chanyeol tidak ingat. Yang pasti pria tua itu berkata bahwa Chanyeol harus selalu siap sedia payung sebelum hujan. Seoul akan terkena giliran pemadaman listrik bergilir untuk bulan ini, dan yang dimaksud dengan payung oleh Sekretaris Yoon disini adalah, tentu saja, senter. Atau mungkin bisa jadi lilin.

Kemudian, ia mendengar teriakan itu lagi—kali ini jauh lebih keras.

"CHANYEOL! GELAP! AKU BUTA! MATAKU KEMASUKAN _SHAMPOO_ —TIDAK BISA MELIHAT!"

Baekhyun!

"Tunggu sebentar, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol balas berteriak, berharap si mungil itu mendengarnya. Chanyeol bangkit dengan tergopoh-gopoh, membuatnya kakinya terlilit selimut dan akhirnya terjengkang di lantai keramik dengan bunyi 'duk' teredam. Si jangkung itu memaki dalam hati, mengusap lututnya yang terasa nyeri.

"CHANYEEEEOOOOLLLLLLL!"

Si jangkung itu terkesiap. Saat ini, tidak ada waktu untuk merasa sakit. Baekhyun membutuhkannya. Meski kegelapan total melingkupi kamarnya, untung saja cahaya temaram bulan masih bisa membantu penglihatannya. Ia berpikir keras. Dimana ia terakhir meletakkan senternya? Tunggu sebentar...

Ah! Di bawah laci meja belajar.

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan mengubrak-abrik isinya dengan brutal. Ketika ia menemukan senternya, barulah si jangkung itu bisa bernapas lega. Ia menekan tombol on, dan senter itu memancarkan cahayanya. Yang sayang sekali, terlihat redup dan sekarat. Baterainya hampir habis. Sialan.

Tidak apa-apa. Prioritaskan Baekhyun dulu.

Berlari secepat kilat, ia menyusuri lorong dan membuka pintu abu-abu kamar Baekhyun dengan kasar, lalu berhenti di pojok ruangan sebelah kiri—kamar mandi. Chanyeol mengetuk pintu itu pelan. "Baekhyun, kau di dalam?"

Dari balik pintu, terdengar sahutan panik. "Chanyeol!" suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar. "Aku tidak bisa melihat, ma-mataku—tolong aku—"

"Tenang, pendek. Aku disini." Chanyeol menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Sekarang, dengarkan aku, oke? Apa kau mendengarku, Baekhyun?"

Terdengar bunyi tirai mandi yang ditarik kuat di dalam sana, lalu disusul suara halus Baekhyun. "A-aku mendengarmu."

"Nah, sekarang, apa kau memakai handuk?"

"Ti-tidak." Lirih Baekhyun.

Sial. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar. Pasti Baekhyun tengah merona hingga telinga sekarang, dan itu jelas sangat menggemaskan. Perasaan macam apa pula, ini? Tenggorokannya mendadak kering dan ada perasaan kuat yang terasa aneh. Pikirannya menjadi sedikit kotor, jadi ia berdeham keras. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, berjalanlah dalam pelan, jadikan dinding sebagai peganganmu. Kau tahu ada lemari kecil dengan gantungan di dalamnya, kan? Ambil salah satu handuk atau _bathrobe_ di dalam sana, lalu keringkan tubuhmu dan pakai _bathrobe_ -nya. Kau tidak mungkin mau aku masuk ke dalam sana dengan keadaan kau _seperti itu_ kan, pendek?"

Chanyeol mendengar kesiapan halus Baekhyun, dan ia menyeringai senang.

"Ba-baiklah." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Bagus. Berjalan pelan-pelan saja, oke? Aku akan menunggumu di sini. Jadi tidak perlu khawa—"

 _Duk._ "Aw!"

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol sontak merapatkan dirinya ke dinding. "Ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

Terdengar ringisan sekaligus kekehan kecil Baekhyun. "Kepalaku menabrak lemarinya." Katanya geli. Astaga. Apa dia mentertawakan kebodohannya sendiri? Yang benar saja, Byun Baekhyun!

"Idiot." Maki Chanyeol. Ia meremas rambutnya. Sial. Rasanya jantung Chanyeol baru saja gugur. "Sudah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun disini." Suaranya berubah lirih. Ia pasti takut sekali. Uh, menggemaskan.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, meski ia tahu Baekhyun tidak bisa melihatnya. "Baiklah. _Take your time."_ Semuanya cukup terasa aneh bagi Chanyeol. Dirinya dan Baekhyun hanya terpisahkan oleh dinding kamar mandi. Sungguh situasi yang konyol. Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun yang tadinya tidak memakai apapun di dalam sana...

Ya, cukup sampai disitu, Park. Hentikan.

"Chanyeol. Sudah." Panggilan halus Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersadar.

"Sungguh?" tanya Chanyeol tak yakin. "Kalau begitu aku akan masuk." Chanyeol meneguk kasar ludahnya lagi, tangannya meraih kenop pintu, kemudian memutarnya pelan. Cahaya redup senternya menyinari sosok Baekhyun di pojok ruang kamar mandi, tepat di samping lemari mini. Matanya terpejam kuat, rambutnya masih basah. Namun syukurlah ia tampaknya baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan memakai _bahtrobe_ -nya dengan benar—sesuatu yang jarang, tentu saja.

"Baekhyun." Panggil Chanyeol, dan si mungil itu tampak lebih panik dari sebelumnya, tangannya mencari-cari dan menggapai-gapai udara.

"Chanyeol dimana? Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun, mataku perih."

Chanyeol terenyuh. Ia mendekat dan segera menggengam salah satu tangan Baekhyun yang seketika itu juga balas menggengam erat tangannya. Tangan Baekhyun terasa dingin. "Aku disini, Baekhyun. Tenanglah." Chanyeol kemudian menyerahkan senternya kepada Baekhyun. "Pegang ini." Dan Baekhyun menurutinya dengan patuh. Chanyeol kemudian menangkup tangan Baekhyun ke dalam tangannya yang besar, membawanya ke bibir, mengusap-usap sembari meniupnya untuk memberi sedikit kehangatan.

Kemudian, masih sambil menggengam tangan Baekhyun, salah satu tangan Chanyeol yang bebas meraih handuk di dalam lemari dan segera mengusap rambut magentanya yang masih basah.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Baekhyun lirih. Matanya masih terpejam, dan ia menunduk.

"Untuk apa?" alis Chanyeol terangkat ke atas, sementara tangannya masih sibuk mengusap rambut basah Baekhyun dengan handuk.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Aku merepotkanmu." Ia terdiam sebentar. "Aku, uh, tidak begitu terlalu suka kegelapan."

Chanyeol mendengus lalu terkekeh. "Intinya, kau itu penakut."

Baekhyun mengangguk lesu. "Aku tidak suka gelap. Tadinya aku sedang men- _shampoo_ rambutku lalu tahu-tahu saja lampu mati. Waktu aku berusaha membersihkannya dengan air, sabunnya masuk ke mataku, dan rasanya perih." Suara Baekhyun terdengar merajuk.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, ia menikmati bagaimana ekspresi Baekhyun terlihat jauh lebih rileks dibandingkan sebelumnya. Bahkan dalam redupnya cahaya senterpun, Chanyeol masih bisa melihat rona kecil yang merambati pipinya.

"Kau selalu ceroboh. Apapun itu. Mungkin nama tengahmu harusnya diganti menajadi 'ceroboh' saja. Byun Ceroboh Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengomelinya, dan Baekhyun mencebik sedikit, ia cemberut.

Meski begitu, Chanyeol terkekeh. "Nah, sudah. Kau baik-baik saja sekarang." Kata Chanyeol puas, tersenyum kemudian menunduk untuk mengecup ringan kening Baekhyun. Si mungil itu terkesiap, jelas tidak siap akan serangan mendadak seperti itu. Yang benar saja. Saat ini dia tidak bisa melihat, lantaran ketika ia membuka matanya, matanya akan terasa perih.

Baekhyun menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya. Jantungnya melompat kegirangan. Sapuan halus bibir Chanyeol di keningnya terasa panas. Benar-benar panas.

"Apa matamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

Baekhyun tergagap. "Ti-tidak tahu."

"Sini kulihat." Chanyeol melepaskan salah satu genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun dan segera menangkup kedua sisi wajah Baekhyun, lalu menatapnya serius. "Coba buka sedikit matamu, Byun."

Baekhyun menurutinya, meski terasa sedikit perih akibat _shampoo_ , tapi sepertinya sudah tidak apa-apa.

"Ya, buka sedikit seperti itu." Kata Chanyeol lagi, kemudian ia meniup halus kedua mata Baekhyun. Untuk beberapa detik yang terasa lama, Baekhyun serasa ingin mencair. Wajahnya dan wajah Chanyeol begitu dekat, meski kegelapan hampir menyelubungi mereka. Hangatnya napas Chanyeol... bagaimana kedua tangkupan telapan tangannya yang besar memegangi kedua sisi wajah Baekhyun... benar-benar terasa menyenangkan dan mendebarkan.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya berusaha sebaik mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu lebih jauh daripada itu. Baik keduanya merasakan sesuatu berdentam dengan begitu kuat di dalam sana.

"Sudah lebih baik, pendek?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya pelan, berkali-kali, hingga ia merasa perih di matanya berkurang. "Sudah lebih baik, kurasa. Terima kasih, Chanyeol." katanya halus, menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sebagai balasannya, mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusak sayang surai magenta Baekhyun. "Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo." Kata Chanyeol sembari berbalik dan mulai berjalan dalam langkah yang panjang-panjang.

"Tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak Baekhyun panik.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Astaga, Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Tenanglah."

Baekhyun menunduk lalu cemberut. "Jangan berjalan cepat seperti itu." Katanya lirih, tangannya mengenggam erat ujung kaus lengan buntung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh, kemudian menarik Baekhyun dalam sekali sentakan, merangkulnya erat di samping tubuhnya. Ia menunduk kemudian berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kalau begini. Setuju?"

Baekhyun merona kemudian mengangguk. Hangatnya tubuh Chanyeol terasa sangat nyaman untuknya.

"Nah, kalau begitu, kau yang pegang senternya. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. "Mengerti." Katanya mantap.

"Baiklah. Misi pertama kita adalah ..." Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan dengan suara hati-hati, "mencari dimana Mr. Lilin berada. Karena sepertinya Mr. Senter sudah sampai pada penghujung hidupnya. Lihat saja bagimana redup cahayanya. Hidup segan, mati pun tak mau. Oke, Agen Byun? _Do you copy that?"_

Baekhyun tergelak, ia sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya kepada tubuh Chanyeol, merasa menggigil dan merinding sekaligus. Bukan karena dingin atau ketakutan, tapi karena rasa senang dan bahagia yang begitu membuncah dalam dadanya. Si mungil itu kemudian menjawab Chanyeol dengan nada yang sangat ceria. _"Copy that,_ Agen Park!"

Lalu mereka tertawa heboh bersama.

Lihat, Baekhyun sekarang sama gilanya dengan Chanyeol.

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka berjalan bersisian menuju lorong, kemudian menuruni tangga untuk sampai pada lantai satu.

"Agen Byun, kita dalam masalah." Bisik Chanyeol panik ketika mereka sampai pada tangga paling akhir—seakan dunia ini akan musnah hanya karena mereka sedang berada dalam situasi konyol semacam ini.

Baekhyun terkikik lucu. "Ada masalah apa, Agen Park?" Baekhyun balas bertanya. Ini menyenangkan. Maksudnya—astaga, Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol bisa menjadi sekonyol dan seidiot ini.

Wajah Chanyeol berubah muram. "Begini, tampaknya aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat dimana terakhir kali aku melihat Mr. Lilin."

Si mungil itu jelas tidak mau kalah. "Agen Park," panggil Baekhyun serius, merubah ekspresi wajahnya seakan mereka berada di antara hidup dan mati, "bagaimana kalau kita mulai mencarinya di bagian dapur? Di dalam lemari perkakas, mungkin?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pundak Baekhyun dan mengusak sayang rambutnya. "Ide brilian, Agen Byun!" serunya, kemudian tertawa geli. "Kalau begitu, segera putar kemudi menuju dapur!" Yang Chanyeol maksud dengan kemudi, tentu saja, adalah senter dengan cahaya hidup-segan-mati-pun-tak-mau milik mereka. Berhubung Baekhyun yang memegang senternya, maka Chanyeol memberikan kuasa sepenuhnya kepada Baekhyun, sementara ia sendiri— _ekhem_ —memegang erat si mungilnya agar ia tidak lagi ketakutan. Oh, dan jangan lupakan kalau Baekhyun hanya mengenakan _bathrobe,_ teman-teman.

Atmosfer disekeliling mereka menjadi lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. _Thanks to Chanyeol, of course._ Bocah tinggi itu selalu bisa merubah situasi menjadi lebih baik. Lagipula, melihat Baekhyun ketakutan dan panik seperti sebelumnya cukup membuatnya gusar. Chanyeol tidak akan meremehkan Baekhyun hanya karena itu. Setiap orang memiliki hal yang mereka takuti masing-masing. Meski terdengar konyol, Baekhyun memang tampaknya tidak terlalu begitu akrab dengan kegelapan.

Hmm, Chanyeol baru saja memikirkan suatu ide. Ide untuk membuat Baekhyun tidak takut lagi terhadap gelap. Ia tidak tahu darimana datangnya ide ini. Tapi si jangkung bersurai malam itu merasa ini jelas ide brilian. Hanya saja, kau tahu kan, ide bagus tidak bisa langsung diwujudkan. Jelas akan memakan waktu dan proses yang cukup lama demi mewujudkannya. Chanyeol akan memikirkannya nanti, mungkin.

Ada baiknya saat ini ia fokus mencari beberapa batang lilin—atau apapun yang bisa digunakan sebagai penerang. Senter mereka tampaknya tidak akan bertahan lebih dari tiga puluh menit. Yah, setidaknya itu perkiraan Chanyeol. Semoga saja ia salah, karena Park Chanyeol cukup bodoh dalam hal menafsir, apalagi hitung-hitungan.

Ketika mereka sampai, tidak berniat untuk memakan waktu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun agak sedikit berpencar untuk mencari lilin. Baekhyun sudah mulai berani melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol—yang mana sesungguhnya membuat Chanyeol menjerit kecewa, dalam hati, tentu saja—dan mulai membuka-buka lemari, laci, hingga tempat-tempat yang sepertinya agak-agak tidak mungkin untuk meletakkan sebuah lilin _—but who knows, right?_ Mungkin saja salah satu lilin tidak sengaja terselip di sana.

Tapi nihil.

Baekhyun menoleh kepada Chanyeol dengan wajah cemberut. "Agen Park, apa kau mendapatkan sesuatu?"

Chanyeol tersedak sedikit ketika ia membuka salah satu laci berdebu. "Ya. Debu dimana-mana. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan Mr. Lilin."

Baekhyun mendesah. "Bagaimana ini?"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, kemudian wajahnya menjadi cerah. "Aku punya kabar baik dan kabar buruk. Mana yang ingin kau dengar terlebih dulu, Agen Byun?"

Baekhyun merasakan tengkuknya merinding tanpa alasan. Entah kenapa, sesuatu membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Ia segera berjalan cepat dan merangsek tepat di samping Chanyeol. "Mmm, kabar baik?" kata Baekhyun, jelas tak yakin bahkan pada dirinya sendiri.

 _"Well,"_ seringai Chanyeol, "kurasa aku tahu dimana Mr. Lilin berada."

Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar. "Sungguh? Dimana?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Gudang penyimpanan di belakang garasi."

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ia merasa tidak perlu lagi menanyakan kabar buruknya, karena Chanyeol kemudian melanjutkan, "masalahnya, gudang itu tidak pernah dibuka lagi, lebih dari sepuluh tahun."

Sontak, Baekhyun mengaitkan lengannya dengan lengan Chanyeol. "Ka-kalau begitu," ujar Baekhyun, tergagap meski ia merasa takut, "ayo pergi mencari Mr. Lilin."

Chanyeol menyeringai senang, mengetatkan Baekhyun di samping tubuhnya. Andai saja Baekhyun tahu kalau sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya berniat untuk mengerjainya. Yah, mereka setidaknya memang harus memeriksa gudang penyimpanan, kan? Hal yang jelas-jelas bohong disini adalah kalimat 'tidak pernah dibuka lagi lebih dari sepuluh tahun'. Yang benar saja. Keluarga Park bahkan memiliki tukang kebun dan dokter pribadi. Tentu saja selalu ada pembantu yang membersihkan gudang itu setidaknya sebulan sekali.

Chanyeol merasa sedikit bersalah, sih. Memanfaatkan ketakutan Baekhyun demi kesenangan pribadinya. Tapi ia akan memikirkan rasa bersalah itu nanti saja. Mereka benar-benar harus bergerak jika mau menemukan lilin keramat tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!"

Seperti biasa, mereka akan berjalan bersisian, dan Chanyeol akan tersenyum geli sesekali, menahan tawanya setengah mati. Mereka melewati jalan memutar melewati garasi mobil, dan kemudian sampai di depan gudang penyimpanan.

"Apa yang kalian simpan di sini?" bisik Baekhyun.

"Entahlah," sahut Chanyeol, kali ini jujur, karena ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kayu dobel gudang tersebut, masih dengan Baekhyun yang bergelantungan erat pada lengannya. Si mungil itu tersadar. "Kenapa gudangnya tidak dikunci?"

"Eh ... kalau itu, mmm, hehe." Chanyeol terkekeh.

Baekhyun memukul lengannya. "Chanyeol ... berbohong padaku. Iyakan?"

 _Ups. Ketahuan._

Chanyeol tidak membalas tatapan kesal Baekhyun, dan hanya terkekeh pelan layaknya orang idiot.

"Bodoh!" maki Baekhyun, kembali memukuli lengan Chanyeol. Sialan. Dia tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun ketakutan setengah mati.

"Aku hanya bercanda, pendek." Chanyeol terkekeh lagi. "Maafkan aku." Tapi kemudian ia menarik Baekhyun mendekat lagi. "Ayo cari, Mr. Lilin. _Shall we,_ Agen Byun?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya jengkel, namun akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

Ketika mereka masuk, bau apak debu dan jamur, serta tanah basah bercampur menjadi satu, membuat indera penciuman mereka menjerit tak tahan. Baekhyun bahkan harus bersin sebanyak tiga kali beruntun, membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan dan akhirnya tertawa gemas.

Ketika akhirnya mereka menemukan tiga pak kotak yang semuanya berisi lilin, baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersorak riang seakan mereka baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menyelamatkan umat dunia dari hari kiamat.

"Agen Byun, kita berhasil! Misi kita terselesaikan dengan sangat sempurna!"

Baekhyun tergelak lepas, mengutuk kalimat konyol Chanyeol, lalu mereka berdua sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti tertawa setelah itu.

Terdengar konyol dan menggelikan memang, tapi petualangan mereka malam itu benar-benar terasa menyenangkan. Baekhyun bahkan bersenandung riang sembari memeluk erat-erat tiga kotak itu ketika mereka berjalan kembali menuju rumah.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun menarik-narik ujung kaus Chanyeol dan berkata dengan wajah memerah dan suara yang terdengar lirih, "boleh aku bersama Chanyeol saja?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, mengangkat tangannya untuk menepuk tepi pipi Baekhyun lembut. "Tentu saja, Baekhyun. Ayo masuk."Sesuatu di dalam kepala Chan yeol baru saja berteriak: _ALERT! THIS IS DANGEROUS!_

Tapi Chanyeol sebisa mungkin untuk mengabaikannya. Bukannya ia berniat melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kepada Baekhyun, ia tidak sejahat itu.

"Omong-omong Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol ketika ia meletakkan lilin kelima yang sudah ia hidupkan di atas meja belajar, "aku lupa kalau kau belum memakai bajumu. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kurasa kau harus segera mengenakan sesuatu yang hangat kalau kau tidak mau terkena flu."

Baekhyun, yang tadinya tengah duduk di tepian kasur Chanyeol, kini memilin-milin ujung _bathrobe-_ nya gusar. Chanyeol benar, tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin kembali ke kamarnya. Ia ingin meminta Chanyeol menemaninya kembali ke kamar, tapi ia terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Ia terdengar seperti pengecut idiot. Itu memalukan.

Namun, Chanyeol sepertinya mengerti rasa gusar Baekhyun. Jadi, tanpa berkata-kata ia berjalan pelan menuju lemarinya dan mengeluarkan _sweater_ abu-abu dan celana trainingnya. "Pakai bajuku saja. Bagiamana, pendek?"

Baekhyun sontak mendongak, matanya melihat Chanyeol tengah menyodorkan baju tersebut, dan seketika itu ekspresinya berubah menjadi cerah. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Eum!"

"Kalau begitu cepat ganti bajumu." Ia menarik Baekhyun berdiri dan mendorong pelan pundaknya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. "Tidak usah takut, aku menunggu di balik pintu, oke?"

Baekhyun menahan senyumnya. Ia suka cara Chanyeol memperlakukannya. Benar-benar suka. Jadi, sembari memberanikan dirinya, Baekhyun berbalik dan berjiinjit sedikit, memberikan Chanyeol kecupan pertamanya, tepat di sudut bibir Chanyeol.

"Euh, terima kasih Chanyeol. Maaf merepotkan." Bisik Baekhyun lirih.

Lalu begitu saja, sosoknya menghilang dari balik pintu bahkan ketika Chanyeol belum sempat bereaksi. Chanyeol kemudian melipat bibirnya ke dalam sembari menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, bertanya-tanya apakah hal barusan itu mimpi?

Rasa menggelitik di sudut bibirnya bahkan tak kunjung hilang. Kecupan itu berlangsung tidak sampai sedetik, namun efek yang diberikannya benar-benar luar biasa. Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata-kata sekarang. Seluruh sistem dalam kepalanya porak-poranda hanya karena kecupan halus dari Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan memegang sudut bibirnya, lalu tersenyum lebar sekali layaknya orang idiot.

Ia hanya tidak tahu saja kalau di dalam sana, seseorang bernama Byun Baekhyun tengah menahan jeritannya. Ia merasa tidak percaya bahwa ia berani melakukan itu. Demi segala omelan Minseok _hyung_ , darimana ia mendapatkan keberanian semacam itu? Lantas bagaimana ia menghadapi Chanyeol setelah ini? Baekhyun hampir meledak hanya karena memikirkan hal tersebut. Dadanya berdentum begitu cepat, Baekhyun takut kalau-kalau jantungnya melompat keluar karena itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Bibir Chanyeol terasa halus di bibirnya, meski ia hanya sempat menyentuhnya sedikit.

Sementara untuk Chanyeol, efek akibat kecupan itu bahkan tidak hilang ketika Baekhyun telah selesai mengganti bajunya. Si mungil itu kini keluar dari balik pintu dengan wajah yang menunduk ke bawah, memilin ujung lengan _sweater_ Chanyeol yang jelas kebesaran di tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menahan tawanya. Baekhyun terlihat berjua-juta kali menggemaskan sekarang. Tubuh mungilnya tenggelam di dalam baju Chanyeol yang kebesaran. Ujung bajunya melebihi tangannya sendiri, dan trainingnya menjejak ke lantai saking panjangnya. Melihat itu, Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia kemudian merunduk dan berlutut di depan Baekhyun, lalu menggulung ujung trainingnya yang kepanjangan hingga pas di mata kaki. Ketika ia selesai dengan trainingnya, ia bangkit dan melakukan hal yang sama untuk lengan _sweater_ Baekhyun. Meski pelan, Chanyeol akhirnya tertawa sedikit.

"Apanya yang lucu?" jengkel Baekhyun, suaranya sepelan angin, dan ia terus-terusan menunduk.

"Kau." Kata Chanyeol sembari menyeringai. "Kau itu lucu."

Tidak mau kalah, Baekhyun berkata, "Chanyeol yang lucu. Selalu melakukan hal aneh semacam ini."

Alis Chanyeol terangkat. "Hal aneh?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun membuang muka. "Menggulung lengan bajuku, meniupi sup panasku, menyelamatkanku, memberiku—"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Itu karena aku menyukainya, Baekhyun. Aku senang melakukannya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun, wajahnya merona lagi.

"Entahlah." Sahut Chanyeol, tertawa lagi. "Mungkin karena sekarang kita ..." Chanyeol berdeham pelan sementara ia menggantung kalimatnya, _"... berpacaran?"_

Baekhyun tersedak, dan Chanyeol tertawa. "Tentu saja aku melakukannya karena itu menyenangkan, dan ya, aku menyukaimu, pendek. Harus berapa kali kukatakan kalau aku—"

Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol sembari menutup kedua telinganya. Wajahnya benar-benar tampak seperti kepiting rebus. Itu bahkan terlihat sangat jelas meski hanya ada cahaya temaram lilin yang menerangi mereka. "Aku tidak dengar!"

Chanyeol tergelak lagi, dengan cepat menyusul Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang. Lengannya melingkari tubuh mungil Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol merasa luar biasa takjub dengan bagaimana ia menyukai perbedaan tinggi diantara mereka. Chanyeol kemudian menunduk, mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Baekhyun, lalu kembali mengatakan mantra itu, kali ini dengan suara yang lirih, berat, dan sarat akan kejujuran. "Aku menyukaimu."

Baekhyun terpaku, menunduk. Luar biasa malu. "Hentikan."

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Chany—"

"Aku sangat menyukaimu, pendek."

"Chanyeol!"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Setiap kali Baekhyun memintanya berhenti, Chanyeol malah melantukan mantra itu dengan lebih lantang, membuat kalimat itu bergema dan meresap ke dalam setiap pori-pori kulit Baekhyun. Mustahil bagi Baekhyununtuk melupakan hal ini. Bagaimana cara Chanyeol mengatakannya, meski terdengar agak sedikit memaksa, tapi Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia tulus.

Untuk satu alasan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, Chanyeol akhirnya mengerti. Ia bukan lagi pengecut yang dulu. Lihatlah sekarang, betapa ia berani menunjukkan perasaannya kepada orang yang ia cintainya, dan ia tidak akan pernah lagi merasa takut akan itu. Chanyeol juga tidak akan menyesal, dan ia berterimakasih kepada Baekhyun untuk itu.

Entah ia sadari atau tidak, Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menjadi seseorang yang jauh lebih baik. Setidaknya, Chanyeol merasa sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Aku tahu, bodoh." Bisik Baekhyun akhirnya. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak perlu mengatakannya sebanyak itu. Tanpa perlu Chanyeol katakanpun, aku sudah tahu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, menunduk untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun. Ia menghirup banyak-banyak aroma khas stroberi Baekhyun, kemudian memberikan kecupan ringan di sana, membuat Baekhyun meringis sembari menggigit bibir. Rasanya hangat dan menyenangkan, membuat kaki Baekhyun melemah seakan tidak memiliki tulang.

"Kau salah, Baekhyun." Chanyeol balas berbisik. "Meski aku baru saja mengetahuinya, tapi aku yakin akan hal ini. Semakin banyak kau mengatakannya, maka apa yang kau rasakan akan semakin dalam."

"Te-terserah Chanyeol saja." Baekhyun membuang mukanya, tergagap lagi. Si jangkung ini benar-benar lihai dalam membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah.

Lalu, tahu-tahu saja, Chanyeol sudah meghujani sekitar leher dan tengkuknya dengan kecupan halus.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat, merasakan sapuan lembut bibir Chanyeol di sekitar lehernya, berjalan ke daerah tengkuk. "Cha-Chanyeol, hentikan."

Chanyeol mengehentikannya begitu ia mendengar suara lirih Baekhyun. Ia sadar ia melakukannya agak sedikit lebih jauh. "Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Tapi kau terasa begitu manis, aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri."

Baekhyun merona. Ia berbalik dan meninju perut Chanyeol dengan gestur main-main, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol dan segera menaiki kasur, lalu menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam selimut. Chanyeol tertawa, dan ia paham benar bahwa Baekhyun sebenarnya luar biasa malu. Ia hanya tidak ingin Chanyeol melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Meski begitu, Chanyeol berjalan santai dan berdiri di samping kasur dengan tangan yang bersedekap. _"Mmm, excuse me, Mr. Byun._ Tapi ini tempat tidurku."

Baekhyun terkesiap, kemudian sontak berdiri dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sengit.

"Ah, atau kau memang berniat tidur di sini, bersama _ku_?" Chanyeol balas menatap Baekhyun geli, "kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku lebih baik karena—"

Kalimat Chanyeol berhenti ketika sebuah bantal mendarat begitu keras tepat di depan wajahnya, disusul sebuah teriakan heboh, "CHANYEOL HENTIKAN DASAR KAU TIANG LISTRIK MESUM!"

Lalu Chanyeol tertawa hingga perutnya sakit, sama sekali tidak menggubris jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Beruntung sekali besok Minggu, dan sekolah masih libur.

Tapi, meski begitu, mereka kembali menghabiskan malam itu dengan saling berbicara satu sama lain. Baekhyun akhirnya terlelap di atas kasur, tepat di samping Chanyeol yang tengah memetik gitarnya, menciptakan melodi halus penghantar si mungil menuju alam mimpinya.

Untuk malam itu, Chanyeol berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh Baekhyun sedikit pun. Mereka hanya berbaring bersisian, dengan jarak lebih dari lima belas senti, sama sekali tidak bersentuhan. Chanyeol merapikan sedikit selimut Baekhyun hingga menutupi pundaknya, kemudian berlanjut dengan menatapi wajah damai Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap pulas.

Maka, sekali lagi, Chanyeol mengatakan salam perpisahannya.

"Selamat tidur, pendek. Aku mencintaimu."[]

* * *

 **A/N: KALIAN BOLEH BUNUH AKU SEKARANG JUGA. UDAH NGILANG LAMA, MALAH MUNCUL BAWA CHAPTER YANG KAYAK GINI T-T JUJUR AKU SENDIRI NGGAK PUAS HUHUHU T-T**

 **Omong-omong, aku udah kelas tiga dan bentar lagi bakal ngadepin UN. Makanya sekarang jatah nulis rada dikurangi, bahkan mungkin kemungkinan buat nulis udah nggak ada lagi. Tapi yagimana, emang dasarnya suka nulis kan kaya kebiasaan yang susah diilangin T-T**

 **Makasih buat kalian yang sudah setia menunggu, meski jadinya absurd banget gini. Terimakasih juga yang selalu mau review, ngasi semangat, sampe ngirimin pm tentang imagine aku, Period. Sungguh, aku ngehargai banget. Itu semace suntikan kafein yang bikin aku segerrrr banget muehehehe**

 **Once again, review about this chapter, please?**

 **Lots of love from galexowufan~~~**


	14. Busan

[CHAPTER 14 - BUSAN]

* * *

 _"About their hesitation, love, and lust."_

* * *

Pagi itu mendung.

Matahari bersembunyi di balik gelapnya awan, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk kembali bersinar cerah. Rintik air masih terdengar samar di telinganya. Ia tidak sadar kapan hujan. Namun yang pasti, ia yakin hujan itu terjadi ketika ia sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Hawa dingin menusuk persendian tubuh mungilnya. Ia mengerang, merapatkan tubuhnya pada apapun yang bisa ia jadikan untuk menghangati tubuhnya. Tangannya menggapai-gapai selimut—namun alih-alih selimut, ia mendapati sesuatu yang lebih hangat daripada itu. Sesuatu yang hangat itu memiliki bau khas yang entah mengapa terasa nyaman, dan ia sepertinya agak-agak kenal dengan bau ini.

Entah karena ia belum sepenuhnya terbangun atau memang hanya otaknya yang lamban, Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya meringkuk seperti kucing manis, menikmati bagaimana rasa hangat itu menyebar melewati pori-pori kulitnya. Kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu bergerak, menariknya merapat dan melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya. Baekhyun bergumam, membiarkan wajahnya makin terbenam jauh pada suatu bidang keras yang terasa sangat hangat.

Lalu, Baekhyun mendengar seseorang tertawa halus. Ia merasakan orang itu menunduk lalu menyapukan bibirnya lembut di puncak kepalanya.

Baekhyun mengerang, meminta orang itu berhenti menganggunya—karena demi apapun, Baekhyun lelah sekali dan ia masih ingin tidur. Kalau perlu, ia akan tidur saja seharian seperti mayat.

Si mungil itu kemudian merasakan sesuatu menggelitik keningnya. "Betah sekali rupanya," suara berat yang samar terdengar.

Kening Baekhyun berkerut. Ia rasa-rasanya pernah mendengar suara ini ...

Oh, ia jelas _sering_ mendengar suara ini—tapi siapa?

Lagi, si mungil itu mengerang, menarik napas panjang sembari berusaha membuka matanya secara perlahan. Pandangannya masih kabur, jadi ia mengusap-usap matanya berkali-kali, lalu menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun mengusap matanya lagi, lalu berkedip beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan penglihatannya.

Dengan wajah mereka yang hanya berjarak tak lebih dari lima senti, berbaring menyamping, tampaklah wajah Park Chanyeol yang tengah menyeringai lebar sekali hingga membuat semua giginya hampir terlihat—meski dengan wajah khas orang baru bangun tidur dengan surai malamnya yang awut-awutan dan mata yang sedikit merah, sama sekali tidak mengurangi sedikitpun kadar wajahnya yang rupawan.

Baekhyun mengerjap lagi, sama sekali tidak mengerti situasi yang dialaminya saat ini. Rautnya wajahnya nampak bingung. Ia melirik ke bawah dan mendapati lengan Chanyeol meluk pinggangnya. Erat.

 _"Morning, sugar."_ Sapa Chanyeol geli, mendekat maju secepat kilat hanya untuk menyapukan bibirnya lembut di kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun secara bergantian.

Baekhyun, yang jelas sama sekali tidak bereaksi, kini hanya menatapi Chanyeol dengan sangat teliti. Si mungil itu mulai berpikir, apakah ia berhalusinasi, atau apakah dirinya masih bermimpi, atau apakah ia sangat merindukan Chanyeol sampai-sampai ia membayangkan sosoknya di pagi buta seperti ini. Kenyataan bahwa ia terlelap di kamar Chanyeol tadi malam sama sekali belum membuatnya sadar.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol, sedikit khawatir karena ekspresi _blank_ khas bangun tidur milik Baekhyun—tampak idiot namun entah kenapa begitu manis.

Baekhyun memicingkan mata sambil mengangkat tangannya perlahan. Ia membiarkan telunjuknya menyentuh wajah Chanyeol, menekan permukaan kulit wajahnya berkali-kali—lalu telunjuknya turun dan menyentuh lembut pada bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Baekhyun?"

Dan begitu saja, Baekhyun terkesiap hingga ia terlonjak dari posisi tidurnya, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol.

"BUKAN MIMPI!" teriaknya keras sekali, membuat Chanyeol ikut-ikutan terlonjak kaget. "Apa yang aku lakukan di sini?!" sergah Baekhyun panik, melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa pemandangan ini sama sekali bukan kamarnya.

Tawa berat Chanyeol membahana di seluruh penjuru kamar. "Tidur, tentu saja." Goda Chanyeol sambil menyibak separuh selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan duduk di tepian kasur, memandangi Baekhyun dengan kilat mata nakal.

Mulut Baekhyun menganga tatkala ia melihat Chanyeol tidak memakai atasan, hanya sebuah celana kain panjang berwarna abu-abu yang tengah menggantung rendah di lingkaran pinggangnya. Yang Baekhyun maksud dengan _menggantung rendah_ adalah _benar-benar_ menggantung rendah—seperti, jika kau tarik saja celana itu ke bawah maka seluruhnya akan terlepas dengan mudah. Sementara itu, mata Baekhyun menatap nanar pada kotak-kotak yang sudah terbentuk di bagian perut Chanyeol, dan si mungil itu menelan ludahnya kasar tanpa sadar.

Ini buruk. Sangat buruk.

Sekarang, sepertinya si mungil nan manis itu mengerti darimana sumber rasa hangat yang ia dapatkan beberapa saat lalu ketika ia meringkuk manis.

Lagi, Baekhyun mengerjap berkali-kali, menunduk untuk melihat tubuhnya sendiri—kemudian bernapas lega ketika melihat dirinya masih memakai baju yang sama seperti tadi malam—lengkap tidak kurang satu apapun.

"Tadi kau bilang masih mengantuk. _C'mere, sugar."_ Ajak Chanyeol dengan suara geli sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, memberi kode untuk Baekhyun—barangkali ia berpikir bahwa Baekhyun masih ingin berlari ke dalam pelukannya.

 _"You wish!"_ maki Baekhyun keras, dan si mungil itu berlari secepat kilat, meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakangnya dan keluar melewati pintu dengan bunyi _'blam'_ yang sangat kuat.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan. Ia merasakan dadanya menghangat. Lalu benaknya mengatakan, _ah seperti ini rasanya memeluk Baekhyun ketika ia tertidur._

Lagipula, melihat si mungil itu menggelamkan wajahnya tanpa ragu di dada telanjang Chanyeol benar-benar sesuatu yang sangat berharga—setidaknya untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Baekhyun mengangkat ponselnya ketika benda itu berdering lebih dari dua kali. Ia melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel dan kemudian tersenyum senang. "Halo, Bibi Yujeong!"

 _"Baekhyun-_ ah!" seru seseorang dari seberang telepon, Hong Yujeong, adik Byun Han, bibi Byun Baekhyun. Rumah Yujeong adalah rumah kedua Baekhyun ketika ayahnya menjadi buron. Ada banyak alasan kuat kenapa Baekhyun memilih tinggal di rumah Chanyeol. Salah satunya adalah karena ia tidak terlalu ingin membebani wanita itu. Yujeong adalah seorang _single mom._ Sulit baginya untuk menghidupi dua anak, dan kala itu ia harus bekerja ekstra demi Baekhyun. Meski Baekhyun sudah bekerja paruh waktu kala itu, tetap saja, menumpang makan dan tidur di tempat orang lain meski orang tersebut masih tergolong keluargamu, tetap membuat Baekhyun merasa bahwa ia telah membebani orang lain.

 _"Apa kabarmu, sayang? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai mandi, kini mengusap rambutnya yang basah dan tertawa lepas. "Tentu saja, Bi. Jangan khawatir. Sungguh terasa sudah lama saat kita terakhir kali berbicara, ya. Bagiamana kabar Bibi? Apakah Jisung dan Lami baik-baik saja?"

Ia mendengar wanita itu mendesah _. "Tentu saja kami baik-baik saja! Dua kakak-beradik itu terus saja mengomeliku dengan suara cemprengnya, berkata kapan kau bisa mengunjungi kami. Benar-benar menyebalkan."_ Baekhyun tertawa sebagai responnya. _"Mereka memarahiku habis-habisan, tahu."_

"Begitu, ya Bibi." Balas Baekhyun, tersenyum meminta maaf entah karena alasan apa. "Aku minta maaf karena terus merepotkanmu, Bibi."

"Eommaya, _bicara apa anak ini. Kau tidak pernah sekalipun melakukannya, Baekhyun-_ ah."

"Baiklah, Bibi. Terimakasih. Omong-omong, kenapa Bibi menelpon?"

 _"Ah, ya."_ Sahut wanita itu, _"aku hampir saja lupa. Aku seharusnya menelponmu kemarin, tapi aku tidak sempat. Hari ini ulang tahun Jisung. Tidak bisakah kau pulang ke Busan, Baekhyun-_ ah? _Lagipula kami merindukanmu."_

Baekhyun terkesiap. Sepupu kecilnya berulang tahun, dan ia sama sekali tidak ingat akan hal itu. "Astaga Bibi, aku lupa! Bukankah ini ulang tahun Jisung yang ke tiga belas? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan itu!"

Yujeong tertawa _. "Seperti yang sudah kuprediksikan, kau tidak akan ingat. Aku mengerti kau sedang sibuk dengan tugas sekolahmu. Kudengar SoPA adalah sekolah yang benar-benar luar biasa. Bukankah penyanyi dan aktor yang sedang naik daun saat ini berasal dari sekolah itu?"_ wanita itu kemudian mendesah sedih. _"Yah, kurasa memang kemungkinan kau bisa pulang benar-benar kecil. Lagipula besok Senin dan kau harus bersekolah. Sudahlah, Baekhyun, tidak apa-apa. Minggu depan saja kau—"_

"Tidak, Bibi! Tidak apa-apa!" potong Baekhyun cepat, tiba-tiba membuka lemari bajunya yang masih berantakan dan mulai memilah-milah baju. "Aku akan pergi sekarang. Tunggu saja!"

 _"Sekarang? Kau yakin, Baekhyun-_ ah? _Apakah tidak apa-apa?"_

"Ya, Bibi." Balas Baekhyun yakin. "Aku bisa naik kereta bawah tanah."

 _"Sungguh? Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"_

"Aku akan pulang pagi-pagi sekali. Lagipula jarak antara Seoul dan Busan tidak terlalu jauh, hanya tiga jam perjalanan."

 _"Apakah benar tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun_ -ah? _Jangan memaksakan diri. Kau bisa datang minggu depan. Jisung dan Lami juga pasti akan mengerti."_

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Aku rindu sekali dengan Lami dan Jisung, Bibi. Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap. Sudah dulu ya, Bibi!"

 _"Tunggu Baekhyun-ah!_ Ya! _Baek—"_

 _Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut._

* * *

Baekhyun turun ke lantai bawah mengenakan celana _jins_ hitam, sebuah kaus berlapis jaket tebal, ransel sekolah berisi baju ganti dan seragamnya, dan tentu saja, _sepatu_ converse kesayangannya. Mata sipit Baekhyun langsung bertemu pandang dengan manik gelap Chanyeol ketika ia sampai di meja makan, dan pria jangkung itu menatapnya bingung.

"Baekhyun?" tanyanya dengan suara berat. Chanyeol tampak tampan seperti biasanya, meski hanya memakai pakaian biasa.

Baekhyun meneguk kasar ludahnya. Bayangan tadi pagi masih segar dalam ingatannya—yang entah kenapa, untuk beberapa alsana yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, membuat bulu tengkuknya berdiri. Namun akhirnya si mungil itu tersenyum dan ikut duduk bersama Chanyeol di meja makan.

"Pagi, Chanyeol- _ah_." Senyum Baekhyun, membuat bibir pria jangkung itu melengkung ke bawah, masam.

Tidak berniat untuk membalas sapaan manis Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah mendelik, menatap pakaian Baekhyun dengan tatapan curiga. "Mau kemana kau, pendek?"

Baekhyun mulai mengambil mangkuk nasi dan lauknya, lalu memasukkan sedikit nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Nafsu makannya tiba-tiba saja menguap. "Maafkan aku karena ini mendadak. Bibiku juga baru memberitahuku tadi."

Alis Chanyeol terangkat sebelah. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya dan menatap Baekhyun serius. "Bibimu?"

Kepala magenta Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. "Sebelum tinggal bersamamu aku—" Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya di udara tatkala ia tersadar akan kalimat 'tinggal bersamamu' terdengar agak sedikit ambigu. Meski begitu rona halus merambati wajahnya. Ia berdeham pelan. "Pokoknya dulu aku tinggal bersama Bibi dan dua sepupuku."

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Tinggal bersamaku, _eh?"_

"Diam, bodoh." Maki Baekhyun pelan. "Pokoknya, hari ini aku akan pulang kerumah Bibiku di Busan. Sepupuku ulang tahun."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk paham. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo pergi. Aku akan menyiapkan mobil setelah kita selesai sarapan!"

Baekhyun mendongak dan memelototi Chanyeol dengan mata sipitnya. Chanyeol hampir saja tertawa dan mencubiti pipi Baekhyun saking gemasnya. "Siapa bilang aku pergi mengajak Chanyeol?!"

Pria jangkung itu menaikkan alisnya. "Kau mau pergi sendirian?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Sendirian? Tanpaku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, kembali memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya dengan lesu. "Iya, tanpa Chanyeol."

"Wah." Desah Chanyeol kesal. "Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya. Kau mau meninggalkanku sekarang?"

Baekhyun tertawa melihat aksi merajuk Chanyeol. Ia terlihat seperti bocah yang tidak ingin ditinggal Ibunya sendirian. "Astaga, Chanyeol. Aku hanya akan pulang ke Busan, itu saja."

Mengerutkan bibirnya, Chanyeol kemudian bersedekap. "Tapi besok sekolah dan kau itu baru saja pindah, tahu. Apa kau langsung ingin membolos?"

Si mungil itu terkekeh sembari meletakkan mangkuk nasinya yang masih penuh. "Tidak, kok. Aku membawa baju seragamku. Aku akan pulang pagi-pagi sekali dan langsung pergi ke sekolah."

"Hei, pendek." Kata Chanyeol, mendesah tak senang, sementara matanya menatap tajam pada gerak-gerik Baekhyun. "Apakah kau tidak terlalu memaksakan diri? Bagaimana jika kau kelelahan?"

"Tidak akan." Balas Baekhyun sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau sudah selesai makan?" tanya Chanyeol, melirik nasi Baekhyun yang masih penuh.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku sudah kenyang. Chanyeol teruslah makan."

Pria jangkung di hadapan Baekhyun itu mencibir. Ini agak mengkhawatirkan. Ada apa dengan nafsu makan Baekhyun?

"Dengar." Kata Chanyeol, nada suaranya berubah serius. "Begini saja. Aku akan mengantarmu pergi ke Busan. Setelah itu aku akan pulang dan kau bebas melakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan. Bagaimana?"

Si mungil tetap keukeuh dengan pendiriannya. Ia menggeleng, membuat darah Chanyeol berdesir. Sejak kapan si mungil ini berani menentangnya dengan wajah tak berdosa seperti itu?

"Tidak mau. Aku mau naik kereta bawah tanah saja."

Chanyeol melipat bibirnya ke dalam sembari menutup kedua matanya, menahan rasa jengkel yang menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, biarkan aku pergi bersamamu. Setidaknya biarkan aku naik kereta bersamamu dan melihatmu selamat sampai tujuan."

Lagi, yang Chanyeol dapatkan hanyalah sebuah gelengan dan tawa halus. "Kalau begitu, begini saja." Balas Baekhyun, menirukan nada serius Chanyeol, "bagaimana kalau aku pergi sendirian saja dan Chanyeol beristirahat dengan tenang dirumah?"

"Baekhyun, kau—"

Chanyeol tidak sadar apa yang dia lakukan. Ia berdiri dan menarik Baekhyun bersamanya, lalu menyudutkan Baekhyun pada dinding, menghimpit tubuh mungilnya dengan tubuh jangkungnya sendiri. Baekhyun terkesiap, menahan napasnya—sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa Chanyeol akan bertindak seperti itu. Wajah Chanyeol tampak keras. Ia jelas sekali marah saat ini.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan kilat mata marah. "Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?"

Si mungil itu menduduk dan mengigit bibirnya. Pipinya memerah. Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk marah, namun kalimat yang ia keluar dari bibirnya terdengar lebih tajam daripada yang ia maksud.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Baekhyun halus. Si mungil itu mendesah berat sekali, seakan ada beban tak terlihat yang tengah bertengger di pundaknya. Ia menjatuhkan kepala magentanya pada dada Chanyeol, mendegarkan deru napas sekaligus dentuman jantung Chanyeol yang tak beraturan. "Jangan marah padaku, Chanyeol- _ah._ Maafkan aku."

Mata Chanyeol melebar, dan ia merasa bersalah sekarang. "Astaga Baekhyun. Apa aku menakutimu? Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Chanyeol membiarkan kedua lengannya mendekap Baekhyun, dan amarahnya seketika itu langsung surut. Pikirannya berubah menjadi jauh lebih tenang tatkala harum stroberi khas Baekhyun kembali menginvasi pikirannya.

Si mungil itu mengusak-usak wajahnya di dada Chanyeol, merasa nyaman hanya karena Chanyeol memeluknya.

"Berada di dekat Chanyeol memang terasa menyenangkan. Namun selalu membuat dadaku sesak dan kepalaku penuh. Kadang membuatku bingung, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar."

Chanyeol mendengus mendengar bisikan halus itu, kemudian bergumam, "aku bahkan lebih parah, asal kau tahu saja, pendek."

"Aku ingin menjernihkan pikiranku. Kupikir itu alasan utamanya. Aku takut Chanyeol marah padaku. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya untuk tidak berdekatan dulu dengan Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menarik bahu Baekhyun, kemudian menunduk dan menatap dalam manik cokelatnya. "Apa itu yang benar-benar kau inginkan?"

Jujur saja, Baekhyun agak sedikit ketakutan akibat kejadian pagi ini. Bukannya ia tidak percaya pada Chanyeol, namun, hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang masih terasa mengganjal di hatinya. Mereka terlibat dalam suatu hubungan, padahal mereka baru saja berkenalan. Dan terbangun di satu kasur yang sama pada pagi hari agak sedikit membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman. Tentu saja ini salahnya. Ia sadar benar kalau ia sendiri yang terlelap di kasur Chanyeol tadi malam. Kalau terus-terusan berada di dekat Chanyeol seperti ini, membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Mereka masih muda, dan mereka bisa saja melakukan kesalahan yang lebih parah dari itu.

Baekhyun menunduk, tidak berani menatap Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol dengan lembutnya mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun menatapnya langsung. Si jangkung tersenyum lembut, memaklumi keresahan si mungil kesayangannya.

"Apa aku menakutimu, Baekhyun?"

Lihatlah. Bahkan tanpa perlu Baekhyun menjelaskan, Chanyeol sepertinya sudah menangkap sumber keresahan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk halus sebagai balasannya.

Tepat pada saat itu, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Ia berdiri sembari menatap Baekhyun, masih dengan senyum lembutnya. "Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku membuatmu merasa seperti itu."

Untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang retak ketika Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Apa itu berarti si jangkung itu tidak akan menyentuhnya lagi?

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman. Aku berjanji." Chanyeol terkekeh. Nada suaranya terdengar sendu. "Dan asal kau tahu saja, aku sepertinya akan merasa begitu kesepian karena tidak bisa menyentuhmu lagi."

Kenapa atmosfer di sekeliling mereka berubah menjadi seperti ini? Apa yang telah Baekhyun lakukan?

Bukan seperti ini. Tidak berdekatan dengan Chanyeol bukan berarti Baekhyun tidak ingin semua pelukan tiba-tiba dan kecupan ringan darinya. Bukan. Bukan seperti itu. Namun kenapa Baekhyun malah membeku? Kenapa ia merasa bahwa semua ini harusnya lebih baik seperti ini dari awal? Lalu kenapa ia merasakan pedih di hatinya?

Baekhyun hanya ... ia hanya ... sial.

Ia hanya tidak bisa berpikir jernih jika berada di sekitar Chanyeol, dan itu semua menakutinya. Tapi kenapa? Bukankah mereka sudah mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing? Berkata bahwa mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain?

Ia ragu. Bukan kepada Chanyeol, melainkan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Terimakasih atas pengertian Chanyeol." balas Baekhyun akhirnya. Sial. Suaranya bergetar. Meski begitu, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. Mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menghalau genangan air yang mulai terbentuk di sudut matanya. "Aku sungguh menghargainya."

Selanjutnya, semuanya berubah menjadi lebih buruk. Udara di sekitar mereka terasa dingin. Keadaan berubah. Mereka menyelesaikan sarapan dalam diam yang menyesakkan. Baekhyun bahkan tak menyentuh makanannya, hanya memainkan sendoknya dalam diam. Meski Chanyeol mengajaknya berbicara, Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan kalimat singkat. Si mungil itu begitu takut. Sangat takut ia akan menangis jika ia berbicara terlalu banyak. Meski begitu, Chanyeol tetap memberikan senyum hangatnya, membuat Baekhyun merasa menjadi orang paling kejam yang pernah ada.

Chanyeol bahkan bersikeras mengantar Baekhyun menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

Dan hari itu, mereka berpisah di stasiun kereta bawah tanah tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya sebuah tatapan dan bibir yang saling bertukar senyum—senyum yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu sedih.

* * *

Chanyeol kembali kerumah setelah ia melepas kepergian Baekhyun menuju Busan dengan kereta bawah tanah. Chanyeol merasa separuh bagian dari dirinya telah terbang terbawa angin, dan si jangkung itu tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini dalam hidupnya.

Rasa takut dan hampa.

Takut akan kehilangan seseorang, dan hampa karena Baekhyun tidak bersamanya.

Ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan ketika hari itu datang. Hari ketika Baekhyun akan angkat kaki selamanya dari kehidupannya yang menyedihkan. Chanyeol mungkin tampak sekeras batu karang. Penampilan luarnya mungkin tampak seperti tembok yang tidak bisa dihancurkan. Namun Chanyeol hanyalah manusia biasa. Semua pertahanan yang ia lakukan tak lain dan tak bukan hanya demi membuat dirinya terlihat kuat.

Bukan lemah seperti ini.

Menjadi lemah adalah hal paling menjijikkan bagi Chanyeol. Menjadi lemah adalah hal yang Chanyeol benci. Dan ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa akhirnya, sisi menyedihkan yang terletak jauh di dasar jiwanya akan muncul ke permukaan.

Chanyeol tidak akan pernah terbiasa ditinggalkan oleh orang terdekatnya. Bahkan untuk Ayahnya sendiri, meski ia membenci pria itu sampai ia mati, jauh di dalam hatinya, ia masih mengharapkan pria itu untuk kembali, membuat semuanya terasa lebih mudah, sama seperti dulu. Membuat dirinya menjadi bahagia seperti dulu.

Chanyeol tidak akan pernah siap dengan kata perpisahan. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada seseorang. Bukan hanya sekedar suka, namun benar-benar jatuh cinta. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang salah pada dirinya?

Si jangkung itu jelas menangkap jelas rasa takut dari mata Baekhyun, membuatnya merasa sedih sekaligus terkejut. Apa dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun ketakutan?

Chanyeol ingin bergerak maju, meraih Baekhyun lagi. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan Baekhyun semudah ini. Namun Baekhyun malah membuatnya mundur. Chanyeol tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun lebih ketakutan karena sifat posesifnya. Meski ia merasa hatinya seperti teriris belati, ia akan bertahan.

Mungkin Baekhyun benar. Tidak ada salahnya untuk mendinginkan kepala sebentar.

Chanyeol akan melihat bagaimana dirinya sendiri bertingkah ketika si mungil itu tidak bersamanya. Dan ia jelas penasaran bagaimana si mungil itu akan bertingkah ketika Chanyeol tidak bersamanya.

Jadi, ia tersenyum dan meraih ponselnya, menelpon satu nama yang selalu menjadi tempat keluh kesahnya: Oh Sehun.

Sehun menjawab telepon dari Chanyeol dalam lima kali nada tunggu. "Hei Oh Sehun, kerumahku sekarang. Aku bosan. Dalam lima belas menit kau tidak menjejakkan kakimu dirumahku, aku bersumpah aku akan mencium Luhan di lapangan sekolah besok pagi."

 _"SIALAN_ HYUNG _KAU BRENGSEK! KAU MAKHLUK PALING RENDAH YANG PERNAH KU—"_

Dan begitu saja, Chanyeol mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan seringai lebar. Setidaknya, menggoda Oh Sehun masih terasa menyenangkan.

* * *

Sehun datang lebih dari tiga puluh menit setelahnya, mendapati sang tuan rumah berwajah murah.

 _"Hyung."_ Pujuk Sehun dengan suara khawatir. Dadanya berpacu, napasnya putus-putus. "Aku minta maaf. Ibuku tidak membiarkanku pergi sebelum aku membersihkan kamarku sendiri. Aku sungguh minta maaf."

Kala itu, Chanyeol sedang menonton televisi sembari berbaring di sofa dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Sehun terlambat, itu jelas, dan ia lelah menunggu bocah tengik itu. Jadi, Chanyeol mendongak dari layar televisi dan menatap Sehun malas. "Ah, kau sudah datang, Sehun- _ah._ "

Sehun menganga, tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan memberinya reaksi semacam itu. Ia sudah memperkirakan bahwa si jangkung itu akan meledak dan marah-marah padanya. Tapi reaksi semacam ini tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. _"What the heck, hyung?!_ " protes pria yang paling muda itu sembari mengangkat tangan tak percaya.

"Sehun- _ah."_ Panggil Chanyeol dengan mata menerawang, lalu menepuk karpet bulu di sampingnya. "Duduk di sini."

Kening Sehun berkerut. Chanyeol yang bertingkah seperti ini adalah Chanyeol yang menyeramkan. Sehun tahu betul. Sesuatu telah terjadi padanya. "Ada apa _hyung?_ Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?"

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah dalam diriku, Sehun- _ah?_ "

Kalimat ini bahkan lebih aneh lagi. Tentu saja ada yang salah pada dirimu! Sehun rasanya ingin berteriak saking frustasinya.

Baru saja Sehun ingin menjawab pertanyaan tak masuk akal itu, Chanyeol telah terlebih dulu memotongnya. "Si murid pindahan yang menyebalkan dan idiot, Byun Baekhyun, sedang menghancurkan pikiranku sekarang."

Entah apa yang sedang berada di kepala Chanyeol. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan semuanya sendirian lagi. Ia ingin bercerita kepada seseorang, dan sepertinya Oh Sehun bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.

"SUDAH KUDUGA!" pekik Sehun, kali ini menyeringai lebar sekali, kemudian menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan bangga. Sehun tahu satu-satunya makhluk yang pernah Chanyeol sukai adalah Do Kyungsoo, tapi firasat Sehun mengatakan bahwa arah pembicaraan ini sama sekali tidak berkaitan dengan Kyungsoo. Dan terbukti, firasat itu benar. Memang selalu ada hal yang janggal jika sudah berkaitan dengan si murid pindahan itu. Sehun sudah menduga ini, namun siapa tahu ternyata dugannya benar. Park Chanyeol sedang jatuh cinta. Dan kali ini, Sehun seratus persen yakin, orang yang ia cintai bukanlah Kyungsoo.

Namun, berkebalikan dengan ekspresi senang Sehun, Chanyeol malah nampak makin murung.

"Kau tahu, bocah." Kata Chanyeol, tatapannya kosong. "Kurasa aku terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia darimu. Dari Kris _hyung_ , dan juga Luhan."

Sehun, yang sudah tidak tahan karena arah pembicaraan yang tak tentu arah seperti ini, akhirnya meninju lengan Chanyeol dan berkata jengkel, "brengsek! Berbicaralah dengan benar, _hyung_. Aku tidak mengerti satu pun kalimat yang kau ucapkan."

"Bocah tengik." Chanyeol balas memaki. "Berani sekali kau memanggil _hyung-_ mu brengsek."

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau yang memanggilku kesini dasar kau tidak berperasaan! Mengancamku dengan berkata akan mencium Luhan, dasar brengsek."

Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap Sehun malas. "Aku hanya bercanda, Sehun. Aku tidak tertarik pada Luhan."

"Terserah kau saja!" sahut Sehun jengkel sembari berdiri. "Aku pulang!" tapi langkah Sehun tertahan tatkala ia mendengar Chanyeol memohon.

"Jangan pulang, Sehun- _ah._ " Kata Chanyeol, mendadak nada suaranya terdengar sedih.

"Sial." Maki Sehun, kemudian kembali duduk pada posisi semula dengan wajah masam.

Chanyeol kemudian mendesah dan bangkit dari tidurnya. "Tidak bisa begini." Katanya mantap, dan Sehun memutar bola matanya karena lagi-lagi, ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang pria jangkung itu bicarakan. "Telepon Luhan dan Kris _hyung_. Aku akan mengakuinya semua sekarang. Kalian harus tahu masalah ini."

Sehun menyipitkan matanya, menatap Chanyeol curiga. "Mengakui apa, _hyung?_ Masalah apa?! Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Kau menakutiku!"

Namun Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyum kaku. "Kau akan tahu setelah kita semua sudah berkumpul, Sehun- _ah_. Bukankah kita sahabat? Aku seharusnya memberitahu masalah ini kepada kalian sejak awal."

Sehun ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya, malah beralih meraih ponselnya untuk menelpon Luhan dan Kris.

* * *

Luhan melirik Kris dan Sehun bergantian. Raut wajahnya memperlihatkan kalau ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di sini.

Baru saja, sekitar tiga empat puluh lima menit sebelumnya, Luhan sedang menghafal beberapa materi pelajaran dirumah ketika tiba-tiba Kris menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah berada di depan rumahnya—tentu saja, tak lain dan tak bukan hanya untuk mengajaknya pergi kerumah Park Chanyeol.

Terkutuklah si tiang listrik itu. Luhan sudah berada di tahun terakhirnya, dan ia seharusnya mempersiapkan diri untuk memasuki perguruan tinggi. Memang, sepertinya, di antara mereka, hanya dirinya sendiri yang masih waras.

Chanyeol juga bertingkah menyebalkan. Ia lebih muda dari dirinya, tapi ia seenaknya saja menyuruh Luhan melakukan ini-itu. Kris juga sama sintingnya. Kapan mereka akan sadar? Luhan sudah ingin mengomeli mereka panjang lebar, namun ia urungkan niat tersebut ketika akhirnya ia melihat wajah nelangsa milik Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol." panggil Luhan hati-hati.

Tatapan Chanyeol nampak kosong untuk beberapa saat. Ia tampaknya sedang melamun. "Ya?" tanyanya, bingung.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Apakah ... ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" pancing Luhan lagi, karena tampaknya Chanyeol sedang tidak bisa berpikir fokus dan ia terus-terusan melamun.

Ini sangat jarang.

Oh, bahkan jika harus dingat-ingat lagi, hal seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Kris menambahkan, ia bersedekap, menyilangkan kedua kakinya dengan gestur santai di atas karpet bulu domba.

Mereka tampak konyol sekarang. Duduk membentuk lingkaran di atas karpet sembari memandangi wajah satu sama lain dengan raut cemas. Luhan jadi teringat adegan film hantu yang sering ia tonton bersama Sehun—adegan dimana sekelompok pemuda duduk membentuk lingkaran di atas ukiran bintang untuk memanggil arwah jahat.

Masalahnya, hanya saja, mereka tidak berniat untuk memanggil arwah jahat saat ini. Ada yang lebih mengerikan daripada arwah jahat itu sendiri; Park Chanyeol yang sedang bertingkah tak masuk akal.

"Hei, teman-teman." Panggil Chanyeol, ia tersenyum miring. "Apa ada sesuatu yang salah dalam diriku?"

"Ya ampun. Itu lagi." Desah Sehun memutar bola matanya sembari menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Luhan (hanya salah satu gestur manjanya yang menyebalkan). Luhan, yang tampaknya sedang tidak ingin melayani Sehun, malah mendorong kepalanya menjauh dan memberinya tatapan _jangan-sekarang-nanti-saja-bodoh._ Kemudian Sehun membalasnya dengan menggerutu pelan.

Kris, yang memang memiliki selera humor tak normal, malah memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan _snapback_ yang ia kenakan. "Tentu saja ada yang salah denganmu, brengsek." Tawanya, memasang kembali _snapback_ -nya. "Kau itu tidak waras."

Chanyeol mendongak, kemudian menatap Kris dengan tatapan serius. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, _hyung,_ apakah berada dalam radius satu meter denganku membuatmu takut?"

Kalimat serius Chanyeol disambut oleh decihan meremehkan milik Kris. "Bocah sinting." Makinya. "Untuk apa aku takut dengan bocah sepertimu? Pakai otakmu kalau—AUW LU! KENAPA KAU MENCUBITKU?!"

"Diamlah bodoh!" bisik Luhan sembari memelototi Kris.

Kris memberi tatapan yang jika diartikan akan berbunyi, 'memangnya apa salahku?' kepada Luhan, kemudian melirik Sehun untuk meminta pertolongan, namun pria dengan status paling muda itu malah pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Sialan.

Sekali lagi, memang hanya Luhan yang paling waras. "Chanyeol- _ah."_ Panggil Luhan lagi, berusaha memperjelas situasi. "Bukankah kau memanggil kami semua karena kau ingin bercerita?"

Chanyeol mendongak dan pria jangkung itu mengangguk.

Luhan tersenyum lembut, memaklumi rasa gelisah yang membuat Chanyeol sendiri sejujurnya bingung darimana ia harus mulai bercerita. "Kalau begitu, berbicaralah dengan jelas agar kami mengerti. Kau paham, kan?"

Tanpa diduga-duga, Chanyeol membalas Luhan dengan patuh. _"Ne, hyung."_ Ia bahkan menggunakan _'hyung'_ ketika menyebut Luhan, sesuatu yang sangat jarang, karena biasanya Chanyeol hanya memanggilnya Luhan atau Lu saja. _Well,_ Luhan juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Jika itu berkaitan dengan Sehun, karena mereka berpacaran, maka ia menghapuskan sistem 'berbicara dengan sopan' yang seringkali dianut oleh masyarakat Korea pada umumnya. Kalau untuk kasus Chanyeol, Luhan hanya membiarkannya saja. Itu karena saat pertama kali bertemu, Chanyeol salah mengenali Luhan sebagai murid tahun pertama alih-alih kakak kelasnya sendiri. Sementara untuk Kris, mereka satu angkatan jadi Luhan merasa tidak perlu menggunakan sistem itu.

Luhan tersipu sedikit, membuat Sehun cemberut di sampingnya. Tapi Sehun tahu kalau ia harus menahan diri. Karena ada masalah yang lebih serius dari sekedar cemburu.

"Baiklah." Kata Chanyeol perlahan, menunduk sembari memijit pelipisnya. "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya, jadi jangan terlalu terkejut dan jangan potong ucapanku."

Baik Luhan, Kris maupun Sehun mengangguk setuju sebagai balasannya.

Chanyeol menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Ia tidak menyangka kalau memberitahu sahabatnya sendiri masalah Byun Baekhyun ini akan terasa sangat sulit. "Kalian tahu Byun Baekhyun, pastinya. Murid pindahan kelas II Kategori A?"

Lagi, tanpa kalimat yang terucap, ketika teman Chanyeol yang lain hanya mengangguk dan menatapnya serius.

"Baekhyun ..." Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. "Baekhyun ..."

Suara Chanyeol mendadak berubah menjadi begitu kecil, membuat ketiga temannya harus merangsek maju dan menajamkan indera pendengaran mereka masing-masing.

"Baekhyun ..."

"DEMI WAJAH IDIOT KRIS _HYUNG_ CEPATLAH BERBICARA! KAU MEMBUATKU PENASARAN SETENGAH MATI! SEBENARNYA ADA APA?!" yang ini, adalah amukan dari Oh Sehun.

"KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA-BAWA WAJAHKU BOCAH?! APA KAU SUDAH BOSAN HI—"

"Aku jatuh cinta padanya."

Yang ini, adalah teriakan tak percaya dari Kris. "APA?!"

"Dan ia tinggal di sini, sudah hampir seminggu."

Dan yang terakhir, adalah bunyi terkesiap dari Luhan. Pria manis itu menutup mulutnya sembari berbisik, _"tidak mungkin."_

* * *

"Selamat datang, Baekhyun- _ah!"_ suara melengking khas Bibi Yujeong menyambutnya di depan pagar sederhana bercat putih yang sudah mengelupas. Anjing pudel milik keluarga wanita itu, Kimchi, segera berlarimendekati Baekhyun mengendus-endus kakinya.

Baekhyun membalas sapaan ceria itu dengan senyum lesu. "Halo, Bibi." Kemudian ia menunduk dan melihat Kimchi, "kau juga, Kimchi. Apa kabarmu?"

Raut ceria Yujeong seketika luntur. "Ada apa sayang? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat."

"Kurasa aku mengalami mabuk kendaraan, Bibi." Jawab Baekhyun ketika ia merasakan rasa mual menderanya. Si mungil itu menunduk untuk menggendong Kimchi dan membelai bulunya.

Yujeong tertawa. "Yang benar saja, Baekhyun. Mabuk kendaraan, sejak kapan? Dan lagi, bukankah kau bilang kau naik kereta bawah tanah? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa merasa pusing?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Bibi. Aku merasa bodoh sekarang."

Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian merangkul Baekhyun dan mengajaknya masuk. "Jisung- _ah,_ Lami- _ya,_ Baekhyun sudah sampai!" teriak Yujeong ketika mereka sudah sampai di ruang tamu.

Baekhyun, yang sekarang merasa pusing bukan main, malah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dengan Kimchi yang masih betah di dalam pelukannya. Bahkan anjing pudel berbulu putih itu kini membuat gestur seakan ia merasa nyaman dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

Bahkan anjing pun menyukainya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Baekhyun mendegar kegaduhan dari dalam kamar, yang diduga Baekhyun sebagai kamar Lami dan Jisung.

Benar saja, dua kakak beradik itu berlari dengan penuh semangat menuju ruang tamu, meneriaki nama Baekhyun dan akhirnya menubruk Baekhyun hingga pria mungil itu meringis—sementara Sang Ibu berteriak kepada mereka untuk tidak berlari.

 _"Oppa!"_ seru Lami, ditimpa oleh seruan Jisung yang juga memanggilnya _hyung._

Yujeong terkikik kecil melihat dua anaknya yang jarang akur itu seketika menjadi bersahabat ketika ada Baekhyun. "Oh, ayolah, anak-anak. Baekhyun merasa tidak enak panjang akibat perjalanan panjang. Biarkan dia beristirahat sebentar, ya."

Lami mengangguk lesu, dan mengambil Kimchi dari gendongan Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu menepuk kepala Lami dan Jisung bergantian, tersenyum berterimakasih karena sudah mau mengerti.

"Jisung-ah. Selamat ulang tahun yang ketiga belas. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membelikanmu hadiah apapun." Ujar Baekhyun, meringis tatkala ia menatap wajah Jisung.

Namun Jisung malah tertawa. "Siapa yang bilang kalau aku menginginkan hadiah _, hyung?_ Aku hanya ingin Baekhyun _hyung_ pulang. Itu saja kok."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Jisung sudah tumbuh lebih dewasa sekarang. "Baiklah kalau bgeitu. Ketika aku sudah meerasa lebih baik, kita akan bermain di taman bersama Kimchi dan membeli beberapa es krim. Oke?"

Baik Jisung dan Lami mengangguk kemudian tersenyum.

 _"Hyung,_ kau harus berjanji, ya." Jisung mendelik kepadanya.

Baekhyun tertawa lemah menanggapi hal itu, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk mantap. Sepertinya pria mungil itu masuk angin karena ia terlalu sedikit makan pagi ini. Bahkan, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, Baekhyun hanya makan tiga atau empat sendok nasi.

Jangan tanya kenapa selera makannya bisa menguap ke permukaan seperti itu. Tentu saja jawabannya hanya satu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tiang listrik jadi-jadian bernama Park Chanyeol?

Ugh, memikirkannya membuat Baekhyun makin tambah nelangsa. Bagaimana ia akan menghadapi Chanyeol ke depannya nanti? Baekhyun benar-benar bodoh. Ia tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu kepada Chanyeol tadi pagi.

Parahnya, ketika hatinya sendiri berteriak, mulutnya malah tidak mau terbuka sama sekali. Saat di stasiun tadi, Baekhyun sungguh ingin memeluk Chanyeol sebagai salam perpisahan. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa. Ia tidak terbiasa melakukannya. Selama ini, selalu Chanyeol yang bergerak terlebih dahulu mendekatinya. Entah itu kecupan, pelukan, atau hanya sekedar rangkulan. Dan ketika ia menatap Chanyeol, pria jangkung itu hanya memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku _hoodie_ -nya—jelas-jelas tidak berniat untuk memberi Baekhyun salam perpisahan (berupa pelukan, misalnya) kepada Baekhyun.

Hal itu malah membuat Baekhyun makin ciut dan tidak berani melakukan apapun. Pada akhirnya mereka hanya bertukar pandang sembari tersenyum.

Rasanya hati Baekhyun baru saja hancur. Sakit sekali.

Ketika kedua kakak beradik itu berlalu, Baekhyun akhirnya berbaring dan memejamkan matanya, sementara telinganya samar-samar mendengar omelan dari sang Bibi. Baekhyun tidak mendengar apapun lagi setelah itu, yang ada hanya gelap dan sedikit rasa mual.

Si mungil itu terlelap di atas sofa.

* * *

Kris Wu bersandar di depan pintu berwarna abu-abu sembari bersedekap. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, sementara air wajahnya tampak mengerikan.

Tidak mengerikan, sebenarnya. Hanya saja, wajahnya selalu tampak seperti itu. Dengan alis tebal, mata berwarna cokelat cerah dan dagu yang runcing, Kris selalu dianggap sebagai pria dengan wajah yang dingin.

Padahal dunia tahu kalau ia hanya orang idiot.

"Apakah kalian percaya, sekarang?" tanya sumber suara yang kemudian Kris kenali sebagai Park Chanyeol.

Kris menoleh, menatap kesal kepada pria yang tak kalah jangkung seperti dirinya, namun jelas berstatus sebagai adik kelasnya itu. Yang ditatap malah balas menatapnya galak. Kris cemberut. Ia kesal bukan main sekarang. Ia merindukan Tao.

Setelah perbincangan panjang yang telah mereka lewati mengenai seseorang bernama Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol akhirnya mengajak mereka menaiki lantai dua untuk melihat dimana kamar pria itu terletak.

 _"Hyung."_ Panggil Sehun ketika ia melihat lemari baju Baekhyun yang masih berantakan bersama Luhan, "kau belum melakukan sesuatu kepadanya, kan?"

Chanyeol mendecih, memutar bola matanya kepada Sehun seakan pria paling muda diantara mereka semua itu adalah makhluk paling bodoh yang pernah ada. "Kalau sudah memangnya kenapa?"

"Brengsek!" maki Kris, sementara Luhan tertawa.

"Aku yakin mereka belum sampai ke tahap itu." Sambung Luhan, menatapi kasur dan lemari baju Baekhyun secara bergantian. Dilihat dari kondisi ruangannya, tentu saja seseorang sudah pernah tinggal disini. Baik Luhan maupun Sehun, samar-samar mencium harum stroberi dari ruangan itu, berkombinasi dengan bau bedak bayi—entah darimana. Hanya bau parfum, mungkin juga sabun mandi—bisa saja. Tapi baunya begitu lembut dan nyaman.

Chanyeol mendesah jengkel. "Oh, Ya Tuhan," katanya, "bisakah kita hentikan pembicaraan ambigu ini? Aku belum melakukan apapun kepadanya meski kami serumah. Aku tidak segila itu!"

"Belum _. Ekhm."_ Sahut Sehun, terkekeh. Dasar bocah mesum.

"Dan sekarang dia kabur ke Busan karena kau menakutinya." Ejek Kris, menuding wajah Chanyeol sesuka jidatnya, seakan ia adalah hakim yang memutuskan Chanyeol bersalah atau tidak.

Chanyeol mengangguk lesu. "Kurasa begitu. Apa aku bertindak terlalu jauh? Maksudku—ya ampun. Dia tidur lelap sekali di kasurku. Tidak mungkin aku membangunkannya hanya untuk menyuruhnya pindah ke kamarnya sendiri."

Kris mengusap-usap janggut imajinernya dan mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Kurasa dia tidak membencimu karena hal itu, Chanyeol- _ah_. Mungkin dia hanya sedikit _shock."_

Luhan menutup pintu lemari baju Baekhyun dan duduk di samping Chanyeol, tepat dia atas tepian kasur Baekhyun. "Kris ada benarnya, kurasa. Tapi sungguh, Chanyeol. Meski ia tertidur di sampingmu, kau tidak berniat melakukan _sesuatu_ meski hanya sedikit, kan? Pikiran semacam itu tidak sempat terlintas di kepalamu, kan, Chanyeol- _ah?_ "

Tanpa ragu, Chanyeol menjawab, "tidak, Lu." Karena ia memang tidak berniat melakukan apapun pada malam itu.

"Kalau begitu," ujar Luhan dengan suara cerianya, "yasudah. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takuti. Jelaskan yang sesungguhnya ketika Baekhyun pulang nanti. Dan um ... jangan lupa untuk mengenalkannya kepada kami." Pria manis itu terkekeh sebagai akhiran kalimatnya, menyikut lengan Chanyeol dan tatapan penuh makna.

Chanyeol mengeringai.

"Tapi, _hyung,"_ Chanyeol menoleh ketika mendapati Sehun yang sedari tadi terdiam akhirnya bersuara. "Tidakkah kau merasa ini aneh? Maksudku, yang benar saja. Dia dikirim kerumahmu, oleh Ibumu sendiri. Bukankah itu agak mencurigakan? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia adalah saudara tirimu atau— _HMMPFF!"_

"Sehun hanya berbicara omong kosong, jangan didengarkan." Potong Kris cepat—tahu-tahu saja sudah berada di sebelah Sehun untuk membekap mulutnya. Yang menjadi korban kebiadaban hanya berusaha mencari oksigen sambil meronta-ronta agar dirinya tidak mati hanya karena Kris menutup saluran pernapasannya terlalu ketat.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Ini tidak bagus. Mereka semua melihat perubahan ekspresi dari wajah Chanyeol. Tentu saja, mereka semua sudah merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang janggal disini. Pada momen ketika Chanyeol bercerita bahwa Baekhyun dikirim oleh ibu Chanyeol untuk tinggal di rumah mereka, baik Luhan, Kris maupun Sehun langsung sadar ada sesuatu yang salah.

Terlebih, ketika Luhan dengan perlahan menanyakan asal-usul Baekhyun, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa menjawabnya. Ia tidak tahu apapun selain kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun hidup bersama Bibi dan kedua sepupunya sebelum pindah kerumah Chanyeol. Dan kenyataan itupun, baru ia ketahui tadi pagi, sebelum pria itu melarikan diri ke Busan.

Oh, baiklah. Baekhyun tidak melarikan diri. Luhan hanya berusaha membuatnya terdengar lebih dramatis, karena semuanya mulai menjadi sangat menarik sekarang.

Siapa Ayah dan Ibu Baekhyun? Kenapa ia bisa tinggal di rumah Chanyeol, pindah di sekolah yang sama dengan Chanyeol? Dan yang terpenting, hubungan jenis apa yang Baekhyun miliki dengan Ibunya Chanyeol?

Bahkan, Kris dan Luhan, yang baru saja mendengar cerita itu, sudah merasa pusing saking penasarannya.

Mereka hendak mengungkit masalah ini secara langsung ketika Chanyeol selesai bercerita, namun mereka mengurungkan niat tersebut.

Orang bilang, cinta itu buta.

Luhan tidak akan menyanggah pernyataan itu sama sekali.

Saat ini, Chanyeol sedang buta akan cintanya kepada Baekhyun. Luhan yakin bahwa sebenarnya, Chanyeol sudah merasa resah sejak lama tentang asal-usul Bakehyun. Namun ia sudah terlalu jatuh untuk pria mungil berparas manis itu, sehingga apapun yang membuatnya ragu, sudah tidak mau ia pikirkan lagi. Yang hanya ia inginkan hanya Baekhyun, apapun yang mengahalanginya, sudah tidak masalah lagi. Chanyeol hanya berusaha menunda waktu. Ia tidak mau mencari tahu. Hatinya menolak untuk melakukan itu. Karena ia tahu, jika hal yang telah diduganya sejak pertama kali ia bertemu Baekhyun ternyata benar, maka semuanya akan hancur.

Baik dirinya maupun Baekhyun akan hancur.

Chanyeol memilih egois untuk dirinya sendiri.

Siapa sangka ternyata si bodoh Oh Sehun akan kelepasan bicara seperti itu?

Luhan dan Kris saling bertukar pandang, khawatir. Sementara Sehun segera mengatupkan rapat mulutnya, sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan adalah hal paling berbahaya untuk Chanyeol saat ini.

"Um, Chanyeol- _ah._ " Panggil Luhan lembut, menggamit lengannya pelan.

"Huh?" kata Chanyeol, yang nampaknya baru tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya, "ada apa?"

"Nggg ... beritahu kami rencana yang telah kau sebutkan sebelumnya. Rencana apa itu?"

Mendadak, ekspresi Chanyeol berubah lebih cerah. "Ah, tentang itu." Pria jangkung itu tersenyum lebar sekali, membuat ketiga temannya yang lain menghembuskan napas lega.

Mereka mungkin terlihat jahat. Mereka seharusnya memberitahu Chanyeol kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi jika memang dugaan mereka benar. Tapi Luhan tidak sampai hati untuk melakukan itu. Bagi mereka, sudah terasa begitu lama sejak Park Chanyeol benar-benar jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta yang cintanya berbalas. Bukan hanya mencintai seseorang secara sepihak. Ini momen bahagia untuk Chanyeol, dan mereka tidak ingin merusaknya.

Jadi, untuk sekarang, mereka rasa tidak ada salahnya untuk membiarkan Chanyeol bahagia. Meski kemungkinan terburuk bisa saja terjadi secepat kedipan mata dan meruntuhkan segalanya.

"Baekhyun takut gelap." Ujar Chanyeol, tersenyum lebar sekali, seakan hanya dengan menyebut namanya, Chanyeol menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk paham. "Ah, tentu saja. Seoul terkena pemadaman listrik bergilir untuk bulan ini."

"Lalu ... ?" tanya Kris sembari melirik Sehun yang juga sama bingungnya.

Kemudian, seakan menjawab pertanyaan mereka, telepon genggam Chanyeol berdering. Pria jangkung itu menjawab teleponnya pada detik benda itu berdering. "Ya? Kau sudah di depan, Sekretaris Yoon? Baiklah tunggu sebentar. Kami akan turun." Lalu pria itu mematikan teleponnya dan tersenyum sumringah. "Kalau begitu," katanya sembari mengedarkan padangan kepada tiga temannya, "ayo turun ke bawah!"

"Untuk apa, _hyung?_ Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Sehun bertanya sembari memasang wajah jengkel. Ia kadang benci sikap Chanyeol yang spontan tanpa bertele-tele.

Chanyeol, yang masih menyeringai senang, sontak menjawab, _"sticker_ dan cat _glow in the dark!_ Kita akan mendekorasi kamar ini, bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Pria jangkung yang lain, Kris Wu, ikut-ikutan menyeringai. _"Sounds great, dude."_

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi?! Ayo!" seru Luhan, berlari terlebih dahulu meninggalkan kamar sembari tertawa senang.

Sehun, yang tampaknya tidak tertarik dengan sesuatu bertema _glow in the dark,_ hanya berteriak kencang, "jangan berlari ketika melewati tangga, Lu!"[]

* * *

 _ **A/N: APA? SEOUL KE BUSAN CUMA TIGA JAM? IYA, INI NGARANG. ASLINYA MAH AKU NGGAK TAU WKWK MAAFKAN.**_

 _ **Omong-omong, HALO SEMUANYA I MISS U GUYS SO MUCH. Apa kabar? Kalian baik? Semoga aja selalu baik ya, soalnya aku nggak baik-baik aja (efek gak nonton EXOLUXION INA) haha aku juga mau minta maaf atas segala keterlambatan dalam ngepost chapter ini T-T**_

 _ **UAS sama UN makin deket nih, aku minta doanya ya T-T Oh iya, buat kemaren yang nanya, aku kelas tiga SMA, bukan SMP hehe.**_

 _ **Btw, semoga terhibur sama chapter ini! Terimakasihhh, jangan lupa tinggalkan sesuatu di kolom review :)**_

 _ **Lots of love from galexowufan~~~**_


	15. Busan? Let's Go!

[CHAPTER 15 - BUSAN? LET'S GO!]

* * *

 _"But still, I miss you so much."_

* * *

Berbaring telungkup dengan kepala yang penuh dengan berbaagai prasangka, Chanyeol terus-terusan menatap layar ponselnya. Tepat ketika lampu benda persegi itu mati dan layarnya terkunci otomatis, Chanyeol dengan sigap kembali menekan kodenya dan membiarkan ponselnya tetap hidup. Ketika layar ponselnya kembali padam dan terkunci otomatis, Chanyeol akan melakukan hal yang sama agar layar ponselnya tetap hidup. Kegiatan ini sudah berlangsung sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu, membuat makhluk hidup lain yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Chanyeol merasa jengah setengah mati.

Kris, melirik kepada pria itu sesekali, kemudian memutar bola matanya. "Bukan salahmu kalau dia tidak masuk sekolah, Chanyeol- _ah_." Kris akhirnya memuntahkan kalimat yang sepagian ini telah membuat Chanyeol uring-uringan seperti orang sakit jiwa.

Chanyeol, yang sepertinya tengah dalam fase antara sadar dan tidak, menoleh kepada Kris dengan mata kosong. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia membenciku?" tanya pria itu, dan Kris harus menahan rasa jengkelnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Kris mantap.

"Lalu kenapa ia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali?"

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau saja yang menghubunginya terlebih dahulu, idiot? Buang saja harga dirimu kalau kau sebegitu menyukainya." Kris berkoar cepat, membuat Chanyeol melongo. Namun kemudian pria itu malah memukul-mukulkan kepalanya ke lantai berkarpet bulu, merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Kris mendecih. "Oh, ayolah, Park. Kau terlihat seperti gadis puber yang baru saja dicampakkan oleh kekasihnya." Kemudian, ia melanjutkan dengan suara halus, "kau yakin tidak ingin masuk kelas? Ini sudah jam pelajaran ketiga."

"Terserah _hyung_ saja. Kalau kau sebegitu teladannya, sana, masuk kelas. Tidak perlu pedulikan aku." Sambar Chanyeol ketus.

Pria asal Kanada itu memijat kepalanya, merasa jengkel bukan main. Apa yang ia katakan tidak sepenuhnya salah. Lagipula, mereka sudah membolos sejak jam pertama (Chanyeol beralasan bahwa ia terkena diare dan ingin berbaring di ruang kesehatan tapi kita tahu bahwa kaki panjangnya itu tidak pernah sekalipun menjejak ke sana, dan Kris murni hanya membolos hari ini). Sayangnya, hati nurani Kris merasa tidak tega melihat Chanyeol seperti itu, jadi ia mengorbankan detik-detik berharganya di dalam kelas sebelum menuju universitas untuk Chanyeol. di lain pihak, Chanyeol sedikit merasa kapok untuk mengajak Sehun, karena Luhan akan selalu mengawasi pacarnya itu dua puluh empat jam, nonstop.

Omong-omong, sumber utama masalah hari ini, tentu saja, adalah Byun Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu berjanji akan pulang dan bersekolah hari ini, namun sebaliknya, sosoknya malah tidak muncul sama sekali. Tidak dimanapun. Byun Baekhyun menghilang.

 _Well,_ tidak menghilang juga, sih. Hanya untuk mendramatisir keadaan saja, karena saat ini itulah yang tengah Chanyeol rasakan. Sial, Kris benar. Ia seperti gadis remaja yang baru saja sedang putus cinta.

Tak lama setelah itu, bel istirahat berbunyi, dan pintu markas ruang membolos mereka menjeblak terbuka. Zhang Yixing, teman sekelas sekaligus pacar sang ketua OSIS, Kim Junmyeon, berdiri di depan pintu. Keringat dingin mengucur di sekitar pelipis dan dahinya.

Baik Chanyeol dan Kris menoleh, menatap Yixing tak mengerti.

Kris yang lebih dulu melontarkan sapaan. "Oh, hai, Yixing. Ada apa?"

"Hai Kris." Yixing menyapa balik tanpa menatap Kris, sedikit membuat kening pria Kanada itu berkerut samar. Yixing dikenal sebagai seseorang yang memiliki sopan santun dan tingkat keramahan yang melebihi Bibi Jang (wanita paruh baya yang bekerja di kafetaria SoPA, menjadi idola para murid karena sering memberi daging tambahan ketika makan siang) makanya, ketika Yixing menyapa Kris namun tak menatap langsung matanya, agak membuat Kris bertanya-tanya. Sebaliknya, tatapan Yixing lurus hanya terjatuh kepada Chanyeol. _"Uh_ , dengar, Chanyeol- _ah._ Aku sudah berusaha untuk meyakinkan diri _nya_ dan berkata bahwa kau terkena diare parah dan sedang berada di ruang kesehatan tapi—"

"Tapi apa, Mr. Zhang?"

Kalimat Yixing terputus ketika seorang wanita mendadak saja muncul dari belakangnya, menyela kalimatnya dengan santai. Ekspresi Yixing berubah ngeri. Ia berbalik dan membungkuk hormat sedikit. "Bu-bukan apa-apa, Miss." Kata Yixing, tergagap sedikit.

Tersenyum culas seperti biasa, dengan pakaian rapi dan rambut yang digelung ketat ke atas, Song Hyo Min, seksi kesiswaan sekaligus guru piket paling mengerikan di SoPA, tengah berdiri dan menatap Chanyeol penuh penghakiman. Chanyeol yang tadinya tengah berbaring telungkup dengan gaya malas di atas karpet bulu, mendadak berdiri tegap, kemudian membungkuk sedikit di hadapan wanita itu. Tidak mau ketinggalan, Kris yang juga terkejut ikut-ikutan berdiri di depan Song Hyo Min dengan sikap hormat.

"Tidakkah kau lapar, Yixing? Ini sudah jam istirahat. Alangkah baiknya jika kau pergi saja ke kafetaria." Tegur Miss Song, masih dengan suara ramah yang entah mengapa membuat bulu kuduk Chanyeol berdiri. Baik Chanyeol maupun Kris tahu bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah sindiran halus untuk mengusir Yixing.

Wanita ini benar-benar kejam.

Yixing sepertinya menangkap pesan itu, membalas, "ya, Miss." Dan akhirnya hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia menunduk sedikit dan kemudian berlalu, sempat menoleh sekilas untuk menatap Chanyeol dengan perasaan bersalah. Chanyeol membalas tatapan itu dengan senyuman halus dan mengangguk. Setidaknya Yixing sudah mencoba berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya—meski akhirnya gagal. Yah, bukan salah Yixing, sebenarnya.

Song Hyo Min menoleh. "Nah, anak-anak," ucapnya, dengan suara yang sangat ramah, "membolos dan..." wanita itu mendengus, menusuk-nusuk perut Kris dengan penggaris panjangnya—tunggu. Sejak kapan ia membawa penggaris itu? "diare, _huh?_ " kini giliran perut Chanyeol yang ditusuk-tusuk. "Kalau kau ingin membolos, setidaknya kreatif sedikit. Diare? _Huh?_ DIARE? KAU PIKIR SIAPA YANG BERUSAHA KAU BODOHI?"

"Maaf, Miss." Sial, suara Chanyeol terdengar seperti cicitan burung sekarang. Dia terlihat sangat tidak keren. Pria jangkung itu kini merasa sedikit bersyukur karena Baekhyun tidak masuk. Jangan sampai si mungil itu melihat Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

"Dan kau, Mr. Wu. Kau sudah kelas tiga. Apakah kau tidak ingat? Aku tahu kalian akan segera dibebas-tugaskan mulai minggu depan. Tapi kau tidak bisa mengabaikan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang pelajar! Apa kau tidak ingin masuk ke universitas?"

Kris tidak menyahut, hanya menunduk dalam sembari memain-mainkan jemarinya.

"Baiklah, kurasa juga tidak ada gunanya memarahi kalian seperti ini. Mr. Wu, kau boleh kembali ke kelas, kau harus tetap belajar untuk ujian masuk universitas. Sementara kau, Mr. Park," ia menoleh kepada Chanyeol, "kau boleh berdiri di tengah lapangan selama sisa jam pelajaran."

Chanyeol mendongak, dan merasa ngeri bukan main. Cara Song Hyo Min mengatakan rentetan kalimat barusan benar-benar memberikan efek mengerikan untuk Chanyeol. Alih-alih terdengar seperti orang yang sedang marah, ia mengatakannya dengan sangat halus dan penuh kasih sayang, seakan ia baru saja memberikan hadiah luar biasa kepada Chanyeol. Rasanya seperti Ibu Tiri yang pura-pura baik di hadapanmu, namun siap dengan belati di belakang tangannya, siap menusukmu kapan saja ketika kau lengah.

Belum lagi senyum lebarnya— _ugh,_ ini lebih buruk daripada menonton film horor. Aura Song Hyo Min benar-benar mengerikan. Sekarang Chanyeol tahu kenapa murid SoPA jarang berurusan dengannya.

Saat ini, bagi Park Chanyeol, wanita di hadapannya ini lebih mirip psikopat sinting alih-alih seorang guru. Maksudnya—astaga. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tersenyum begitu lembut ketika tengah menjatuhkan hukuman untuk seorang murid?

"Se-selama sisa jam pelajaran, Miss?" tanya Chanyeol takut-takut.

"Iya, Mr. Park. Apa kau salah mendengarku?" tanya Miss Song, masih dengan suara lembutnya.

Chanyeol meneguk ludah kasar. "Ti-tidak, Miss. Perintah Anda cukup jelas."

Sementara di samping Chanyeol, Kris menepuk pundaknya pelan, kemudian mendekat untuk berbisik di telinganya. "Maafkan aku, bocah. Aku akan membayarnya lain kali."

Chanyeol meringis. "Tidak apa-apa, _hyung."_ Balas Chanyeol.

Dan jadilah hari yang sial itu, dimana Park Chanyeol berdiri di tengah lapangan basket, di bawah teriknya matahari yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak ingin bersahabat dengan dirinya.

Namun Chanyeol tahu bahwa semua yang terjadi hari ini bukanlah yang paling buruk. Bukan karena ia baru saja dihukum, atau bukan juga rasa terbakar akibat panas matahari. Tapi rasa hampa karena merindukan seseorang, yang seakan membuat lubang besar menganga di bagian dadanya.

 _Ia merindukan si mungilnya._

* * *

Chanyeol masih berdiri di tengah lapangan basket bahkan hingga jam istirahat kedua sudah berbunyi. Lapangan yang tadinya sepi itu mulai ramai, beberapa murid berlalu-lalang, sebagian bertingkah idiot, sebagian lagi segera berlari ke kafetaria untuk mengisi perut, dan sebagian besarnya hanyalah makhluk bodoh yang sepertinya tidak memiliki tujuan hidup (Chanyeol termasuk ke dalam kategori terakhir yang menyedihkan ini). Dari bawah, Chanyeol dapat melihat Luhan yang sedang berada di lantai tiga. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan Luhan melambai riang kepadanya—mungkin masih belum tahu insiden yang dialami Chanyeol pagi ini. Melihat Chanyeol yang hanya mendongak sembari menutup mata (akibat teriknya matahari) dengan wajah kecut, Luhan mengerutkan alisnya, kemudian berbalik pergi—barangkali segera berlari untuk turun ke bawah.

Namun, belum sampai Luhan ke lapangan, Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu muncul, tentu saja bersama sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya, Kris Wu. Pria paling muda diantara empat sekawan itu menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang tubuhnya, melirik hati-hati ke kanan dan ke kiri, kemudian berbisik pelan—tidak terlalu pelan karena Chanyeol masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas—kepada Kris, "awasi aku, ya, _hyung._ Jangan sampai Malaikat Maut melihat kita. _"_

Yang dimaksud Sehun dengan Malaikat Maut, tentu saja, adalah Song Hyo Min.

Kris mengangguk pelan, kemudian menjawab, _"I got your back, man."_

Sehun terkekeh dan segera mendekati Chanyeol, tiba-tiba saja menyodorkan sedotan ke dalam mulutnya, membuat Chanyeol menghirup dalam-dalam _milkshake_ vanila yang Sehun berikan.

 _"Hyung,_ kau tidak mati terbakar, atau semacamnya, kan?" canda Sehun, meski Chanyeol dapat mendengar kekhawatiran dari nada bicaranya.

Mendengar itu, sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik ke atas. Ia meneguk lagi _milkshake_ -nya, lalu menjawab, "sejauh ini aku baik-baik saja." Lalu terkekeh. Ia baru sadar ternyata tenggorokkanya terasa kering dan perih. Terimakasih kepada Sehun dan Kris yang sudah berani mendekatinya di tengah lapangan dan memberinya minuman seperti itu—meski Chanyeol agak sedikit was-was, karena jika Song Hyo Min muncul entah dari mana dan melihatnya, maka riwayat mereka akan tamat. Chanyeol sedang dihukum, dan jika orang lain tertangkap membantu atau meringkankan beban hukumannya—ah, Chanyeol tidak ingin memikirkannya.

 _"YA_ PARK CHANYEOL KENAPA KAU MENGABAIKANKU?!"

Ketiga sekawan itu menoleh ketika mereka mendengar teriakan khas Luhan dari ujung koridor, sepertinya baru saja berlari menuruni tangga karena wajahnya memerah.

Sehun yang tiba-tiba merasa panik, segera berlari menghampiri Luhan dan membekap mulutnya dari belakang. Luhan meronta, tentu saja. Namun tepat ketika Sehun membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya, barulah Luhan tenang, dan akhirnya mengangguk mengerti, tampaknya sudah paham akan situasi yang mereka hadapi. Luhan lalu menatap Chanyeol penuh rasa iba.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti aku ini makhluk malang butuh pertolongan. Aku baik-baik saja, Lu." Kata Chanyeol ketika Luhan dan Sehun bergerak mendekat.

"Yah, kau terlihat baik-baik saja, sepertinya," cibir Luhan geram, "lagipula, kau pantas menerimanya. Siapa suruh kau membolos sepagian ini."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, kemudian melirik Kris. "Aku tidak melakukannya sendiri, kok."

Luhan yang tidak menyadari lirikan Chanyeol kepada Kris malah menoleh kepada Sehun dan menatapnya tajam.

Menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi, Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada untuk membuat garis X. "Bukan aku, Lu! Aku bersumpah bukan aku! Pantat mulusku duduk di bangku kelas tanpa bergerak sedikit pun, bahkan aku tidak pergi ke toilet! Aku—"

"Oh Sehun, jangan berbohong!" sergah Luhan, wajahnya memerah lagi.

Chanyeol dan Kris hanya menahan tawanya—bukan karena kesal atau tidak senang, hanya saja melihat Luhan yang menggemaskan namun galak itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk mereka, selama yang menjadi korban adalah Oh Sehun dan bukan salahh satu dari mereka.

"Aku tidak berbohong!" aku Sehun, yang kemudian menatap Chanyeol dan Kris bergantian dengan wajah berang. _"Ya,_ _hyung,_ bantu aku! Kalian yang membolos kenapa aku yang jadi korban seperti ini?!"

Luhan cemberut, kemudian tersadar dan memandang Kris penuh selidik. "Kris Wu, aku bersumpah jika kau tetap senang membolos seperti ini aku akan membunuhmu dan mengirim kepalamu kepada Jonathan Wu di Kanada sana dan membiarkan mereka membuat sup dari kep—"

Namun, belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimat sadisnya, Kris terlebih dahulu memotong dengan wajah ngeri. "Teman-teman! Malaikat Maut, arah jam dua belas, dua puluh meter dari titik kita berada. Segera membubarkan diri! Misi dibatalkan!"

Layaknya orang yang baru saja mengalami kebakaran parah, baik Kris, Luhan maupun Sehun melihat ke arah yang dikatakan oleh Kris dan mendadak saja wajah mereka berubah pucat.

"Bubar-bubar!" bisik Sehun cepat, menarik lengan Luhan untuk berlari.

Ketika Sehun, Kris dan Luhan mulai berlari, Chanyeol tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja berada di tangannya. Ia tidak bisa membuang benda itu di dekat tubuhnya, atau Song Hyo Min akan mencurigainya. _"Ya_ Oh Sehun! Botol _milkshake!_ _Milkshake!"_ seru Chanyeol, setengah berteriak setengah berbisik, takut telinga super tajam milik Song Hyo Min akan mendengarnya.

Sehun berbalik dan mulutnya membentuh 'o' kecil. Ia berlari secepat kilat, merampas botol _milkshake_ dari tangan Chanyeol—menyempatkan diri menepuk pundak _hyung_ tersayangnya itu sembari berbisik, "bertahanlah, _hyung,"_ seakan Chanyeol sedang berada diantara hidup dan mati.

Namun terlambat, Song Hyo Min sepertinya menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mata wanita itu melotot kepada Chanyeol—bahkan dalam jarak yang sejauh ini Chanyeol bisa merasakan aura mengerikan yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Sepertinya, riwayat Chanyeol akan tamat. _Lagi._

Maka jadilah hari itu, seakan berdiri di bawah terik matahari masih belum cukup untuk menyiksa jiwanya, Chanyeol juga harus berurusan dengan bau-bau ajaib yang dikeluarkan dari dalam toilet khusus pria di sekolahnya. Sial dua kali.

* * *

Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara wanita paruh baya yang sangat ia kenali. Wanita itu sedang duduk di tepian kasurnya, ia dapat merasakan sedikit berat wanita itu di samping tubuhnya, dan wanita itu sedang berbicara dengan nada panik. Ia sepertinya sedang menelepon seseorang.

Ketika wanita itu sudah selesai menelpon, ia berusaha untuk bangun dan duduk di bahu kasur. Kepalanya serasa berputar, dan ia mual.

"Tidak, tidak, jangan bangun, Baekhyun- _ah._ Baring saja. Aku akan membawakan bubur abalon untukmu."

"Bibi Yujeong?" panggil Baekhyun, suaranya serak. Tenggorokkannya perih.

Wanita itu pergi keluar dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan membawa sebaki penuh makanan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Yujeong, ia duduk di tepian kasur Baekhyun.

Si mungil itu meenggelengkan kepala magentanya, mengusap matanya pelan dan meringis sedikit. "Kepalaku pusing sekali."

Yujeong mendesah. "Inilah akibat jika kau terlalu memaksakan sesuatu. Padahal aku bilang padamu kau bisa datang minggu depan saja. Niatnya ingin berkunjung, tapi kau malah sakit seperti ini."

Baekhyun mencebik, menatap bibinya jengkel. "Apa Bibi menyalahkanku, sekarang?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Yujeong sembari tertawa kecil. "Omong-omong, Baekhyun- _ah._ Kau belum sarapan. Makan Ini." wanita itu menyerahkan baki makanan kepada Baekhyun, dan si mungil itu mengangguk.

"Bibi tidak membuka restoran hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun, mulai menyendok sedikit bubur abalon meski lidahnya terasasedikit pahit akibat demam yang di deritanya. Omong-omong, Yujeong membuka restoran yang lumayan besar di sini, ia sering mengunjunginya dulu bersama Ayahnya.

Yujeong menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak. Aku akan dirumah saja, ada beberapa hal yang harus kulakukan. Salah satunya adalah menjaga keponakanku yang sedang sakit."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Bibi. Maaf aku merepotkanmu. Omong-omong, jam berapa sekarang? Dimana Jisung dan Lami?"

"Mereka ke sekolah, tentu saja. Uh... mungkin sudah hampir jam sebelas siang?"

"Ah, sekolah ..." Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, kemudian, "tunggu. Sekolah?! Bibi Yujeong! Aku harus sekolah!"

Yujeong tertawa pelan. "Aku tadinya ingin membangunkanmu, Baekhyun. Sungguh. Tapi itu hal yang tidak mungkin. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membangunkan bocah yang sedang sakit sepertimu pada pagi buta? Kau harus pulang subuh-subuh sekali jika kau ingin sampai di Seoul tepat waktu. Sudahlah, lupakan sekolahmu dan istirahat di sini satu hari lagi."

Baekhyun menelan buburnya dengan susah payah. "Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahku?"

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, membuat kulit di sekitar matanya berkerut halus. "Tenang saja." Katanya. "Aku menemukan nomor telepon sekolahmu di ponselmu. Aku sudah menghubungi sekolahmu dan berkata bahwa kau sakit. Mereka mengizinkanmu."

Pria mungil itu mengusap pelipisnya. Lagi-lagi rasa pening menghantam kepalanya. Meski begitu, ia menghembuskan napas leganya dan tersenyum. "Syukurlah. Terimakasih, Bibi. Sungguh. Aku merasa buruk sudah membebanimu seperti ini."

Wanita itu mendecih. "Wajahmu tidak terlihat menyesal sedikit pun, dan astaga ekspresi itu sungguh menyebalkan! Dulu, sewaktu kau masih balita, kupikir kau sangat mirip dengan Ibumu. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, kau benar-benar duplikat _oppa_ -ku. Terutama sifatmu."

Yujeong yakin ia baru saja salah bicara ketika ekspresi Baekhyun berubah gelap. Menyebut Ayah Baekhyun sepertinya bukan hal yang tepat di saat-saat seperti ini. terutama ketika pria itu tidak bisa ditemukan dimana pun, bahkan pihak kepolisian kewalahan menangani pria yang disebut-sebut sebagai psikopat sinting oleh warga Korea saat ini. Wanita itu akhirnya bangkit dan menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun. "Kau harus menghabiskan buburnya dan meminum obatmu, ya. Aku letakkan di sini." Kata Yujeong akhirnya, meletakkan bungkusan pil di samping meja yang berada di tepi kasur.

Ketika Yujeong akhirnya beranjak dari kamar, Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Kapan mereka semua menjadi seperti ini? percakapan hangat yang menyenangkan langsung bisa berubah hanya karena mereka mengingat seseorang. Ini mengerikan, dan Baekhyun membencinya. Membenci Ayahnya. Namun yang membuat Baekhyun merasa seakan tercekik adalah kenyataan bahwa rasa cinta terhadap ayahnya selalu lebih besar daripada rasa benci itu sendiri.

Baekhyun tidak sanggup untuk membenci ayahnya lebih jauh. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia percaya kepada ayahnya. Ia tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah orang yang baik. Bukan seperti yang diberitakan di saluran televisi atau di selebaran-selebaran bertuliskan 'buron' di atasnya.

Meski pahit, Baekhyun akhirnya menyuap kembali buburnya. Ia makan tanpa selera. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan penuh. Ketika akhirnya ia menghabiskan buburnya, ia meraih obatnya dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Tidak sampai satu jam setelah itu, Baekhyun kembali terlelap. Efek obat itu membuatnya tidur tanpa mimpi. Hanya sebuah kegelapan total yang terasa menyesakkan.

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun ketika jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Kali ini, kepalanya terasa lebih irngan dari sebelumnya, meski tenggorokkanya masih sedikit perih. Namun syukurah rasa mual yang menderanya seharian ini sudah hilang. Ia meraih ponselnya dan menyipitkan matanya ketika cahaya ponsel itu bersinar di depan wajahnya.

Baekhyun awalnya merasa bingung, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa punya kewajiban untuk mengecek kotak pesannya. Anehnya lagi, Baekhyun merasa luar biasa kecewa ketika ia tidak mendapati bahwa kotak pesannya kosong. Kemudian, ia tersadar akan satu hal.

Chanyeol.

Baekhyun teringat bahwa ia berjanji akan pulang dan sekolah, tapi keadaan tidak memungkinkannya untuk kembali ke Seoul. Namun tetap saja, kenapa Chanyeol tidak mencarinya? Mengiriminya pesan dan bertanya kenapa ia tidak pulang?

Apa Baekhyun berharap terlalu banyak?

Baekhyun teringat akan pertengkaran mereka sebelum ia berangkat ke Busan tempo hari. Sial. Sekarang, ketika ia tidak lagi merasa pusing, Baekhyun yakin bahwa ia sudah bertingkah berlebihan. Namun tetap saja, apa Chanyeol harus bertingkah sedingin itu untuk tidak menanyai kabarnya?

Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis. Ia merasa sesak lagi.

Pria mungil itu akhirnya bangkit dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar. Keadaan rumah sudah sepi, tentu saja. Bibi Yujeong, Jisung dan Lami sepertinya sudah tidur. Meski begitu, Baekhyun membiarkan tubuhnya yang terbungkus selimut berjalan sembari berjinjit pelan, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak menimbukan kegaduhan. Ia membuka pintu depan, dan duduk di lantai teras, menghirup dalam-dalam udara malam yang terasa sejuk. Ketika ia mendongak ke atas, langit dipenuhi taburan bintang. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan langit malam yang biasa tampak di Seoul.

Baekhyun mendesah, mengeratkan selimutnya, kemudian menunduk untuk menatap layar ponselnya. Baekhyun menekan nomor Chanyeol, hanya untuk menatap nomor itu dengan tatapan kosong. Nomor itu sudah tersimpan lama di dalam kontak ponselnya—terimakasih kepada Sekretaris Yoon yang sudah berbaik hati mengirimkan nomor Chanyeol meski Baekhyun tidak memintanya. _Untuk berjaga-jaga,_ kata Sekretaris Yoon kala itu. Sekarang, setelah Baekhyun pikir-pikir, mereka tidak pernah benar-benar saling menelpon atau berkirim pesan. Baekhyun bahkan ragu bahwa Chanyeol memiliki nomornya.

Haruskah ia mengiriminya pesan? Mengabarinya, menyapanya, atau—ah sial. Baekhyun tidak tahu. Baiklah, tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan? Toh tidak ada ruginya. Barangkali Chanyeol memang tidak punya nomor Baekhyun, dan ketika Chanyeol mendapatkan pesan itu, ia hanya berpikir bahwa itu pesan iseng yang dikirim orang sinting.

Baiklah, tidak ada salahnya. Benak Baekhyun mengulangi kalimat itu berkali-kali.

Ia mulai menekan kontak Chanyeol dan menuliskan pesannya.

Namun kemudian Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, merasa cemas dan ragu. Ia menghapus pesan itu, dan menulisnya lagi, terus berulang-ulang seperti itu, sebanyak hampir tujuh kali.

Pada percobaan kedelapan, Baekhyun kembali menuliskan pesan yang sama. Ia menatap tombol _send_ sembari meneguk ludah kasar. Jempolnya berjarak sangat dekat dengan tombol _send_ itu, dan yang perlu Baekhyun lakukan adalah menutup matanya dan menekan tombolnya.

 _Tekan, atau tidak? Tekan? Tidak. Tekan saja? Atau tidak usah? Tekan?_

"Baekhyun _hyung!"_

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Jisung yang berwajah setengah mengantuk, lengkap dengan celana pendek dan kaus tidurnya.

"Ji-Ji-Jisung- _ah!"_ pekik Baekhyun, tergagap sebentar. "Kau menakutiku!"

Bocah itu cemberut, memandang Baekhyun penuh selidik. "Kau yang menakutiku, _hyung._ Aku terbangun dan baru saja ingin pergi ke toilet ketika aku melihat pintu depan terbuka. Kupikir ada pencuri. Apa yang kau lakukan, duduk di depan teras malam-malam seperti ini?"

Pria mungil itu megusap belakang kepala magentanya, memberikan cengiran lucu. "Aku hanya ingin menghirup udara sebentar. Dadaku sesak _." Karena pria brengsek bernama Park Chanyeol._ Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimat terakhirnya dalam hati, tentu saja.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jisung, bocah itu menguap dan mengusap matanya. _"Hyung_ baik-baik saja? Sudah tidak merasa sakit?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya, sudah baik-baik saja sekarang."

Bocah itu akhirnya mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mau pergi ke toilet dulu." Jisung berbalik pergi, namun belum beberapa saat setelah itu, ia kembali menoleh kepada Baekhyun. "Jangan berlama-lama duduk di teras seperti itu, _hyung._ Apa kau tidak takut? Ada orang mesum yang sering berkeliaran di sekitar gang akhir-akhir ini."

Awalnya, Baekhyun merasakan bulu tengkuknya berdiri. Namun akhirnya ia menatap Jisung sengit. "Dasar bocah, aku tidak takut!" tantang Baekhyun.

Jisung dengan santai mengedikkan bahunya. "Terserah saja kalau tidak percaya." Lalu ia kembali berjalan untuk masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mendecih kecil melihat sikapnya. Baekhyun kemudian kembali merapatkan selimut tebalnya karena udara terasa semakit menggigit. Lalu ia menunduk dan melihat layar ponselnya.

Untuk satu detik yang terasa mengerikan, Baekhyun terdiam.

Pesannya terkirim.

Pria mungil itu membelalak, baru saja hendak memekik keras namun ia menahan pekikkan supernya. Terimakasih kepada Jisung karena sudah mengejutkannya seperti itu. Baekhyun pasti tidak sengaja menekan tombol _send_ ketika Jisung mengejutkannya tadi.

Namun, bukan itu bagian yang paling mengerikan. Karena, untuk satu detik setelahnya, di samping pesan yang Baekhyun kirim, muncul tanda R, yang berarti _read_ dalam Bahasa Inggris.

Park Chanyeol baru saja membaca pesannya.

* * *

Pintu rumah Chanyeol terbuka, menampakkan sosok mungil Luhan, menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya sembari menatap ketiga temannya ragu-ragu.

"Luhan?" Sehun bersuara, balik menatap Luhan bingung. Malam itu, setelah dua kali mendapat hukuman dan merasa jengkel bukan main, Chanyeol mengundang ketiga temannya untuk tidur di rumahnya. Karena untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, Chanyeol merasa bahwa rumahnya begitu sepi dan kosong tanpa adanya Baekhyun. Kris dan Sehun tentu saja langsung meng-iyakan ajakan tersebut. Bukan hanya karena rumah Chanyeol yang luas dengan fasilitas lengkap, namun juga karena rumah Chanyeol selalu sepi. Mereka sudah tidak pernah lagi melihat Ibu Chanyeol di rumah, dan ketiga teman Chanyeol sudah maklum dengan hal itu. Rumah Chanyeol adalah markas favorit kedua tempat mereka berkumpul. Karena tidak akan ada orang yang mengomeli mereka jika sofa dikotori oleh remah-remah makanan. Di rumah Chanyeol, apapun bebas dilakukan. Alasan lain kenapa mereka langsung menyetujui ajakan itu adalah karena mereka sedikit merasa bersalah (benar-benar hanya murni sedikit). Chanyeol harus membersihkan toilet pria tadi siang karena mereka memberinya _milkshake_ vanila di tengah lapangan.

Lain lagi jika itu Luhan. Sementara Kris dan Sehun menyetujui ajakan itu, Luhan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Alasannya selalu saja sama. Karena ia harus belajar demi bisa tembus ke dalam universitas yang ia inginkan.

Makanya, ketika wajah cantik Luhan muncul di depan daun pintu rumah Chanyeol malam itu, mereka semua tentu saja syok. Terutama Oh Sehun.

"Kepalaku serasa pecah! Aku tidak akan belajar lagi selama satu minggu ini. Aku akan istirahat!" sergah Luhan tiba-tiba, mendongak untuk menatap kedua teman (dan satu pacarnya) dengan tatapan mantap.

Kris adalah orang yang pertama kali tertawa keras. "Akhirnya!" serunya dengan nada yang kelewat puas, "akhirnya! Sebuah mukjizat turun dari langit dan masuk ke dalam kepalamu! Sekarang kau sudah sadar bahwa belajar itu menyebalkan! Kemarilah, Lu, bergabunglah dengan para idiot seperti kami." Kris melebarkan lengannya, mengundang Luhan untuk—barangkali, masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Namun kita tahu bahwa Oh Sehun tidak akan pernah membiarkannya.

"Jangan bawa-bawa aku. Aku tidak idiot, kau saja, _hyung."_ Sela Chanyeol sembari memutar bola matanya, sementara Kris mendelik tak senang.

Sehun menyeringai lebar sekali, kemudian pura-pura memasang wajah _shock._ "Siapa kau dan apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada Xi Luhan yang maniak belajar itu?" ia kemudian menoleh kepada Kris dan Chanyeol. _"Hyung,_ kalian berdua tidak mencekoki Luhan dengan obat aneh atau semacamnya, kan?"

Baik Kris dan Chanyeol menggeleng mantap.

"Mereka berdua tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini." kata Luhan, memperkuat pernyataan yang diberikan oleh Kris dan Chanyeol. "Ini semua murni karena keinginanku."

"Oh, Lu, _babe,_ " Sehun meringis, bergerak maju dan mengusap sayang kepala Luhan, "apakah belajar membuatmu stress akhir-akhir ini? Apa terasa berat untukmu?"

Pria paling pendek diantara mereka itu membuang napasnya lelah, lalu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu," kata Sehun, "kau membuat keputusan yang tepat hari ini."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu tersenyum, "ayo, masuk, Lu." Ajaknya.

Luhan bergabung dengan mereka malam itu, membuat anggota mereka akhirnya lengkap. Seperti biasa, hal yang akan dilakukan di rumah Chanyeol adalah menonton film sambil makan makanan pesan antar seperti ayam, _pizza_ , dan _cola,_ tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk saling menceritakan cerita horor atau sekedar berbagi pengalaman yang memalukan (Kris menceritakan bahwa ia pernah tidak sengaja mengencingi celananya ketika ia dikejar oleh anjing rabies dan Chanyeol tidak berhenti tertawa ketika ia mendengar ini).

Berbeda dengan Kris dan Sehun, Luhan hanya akan datang dan bermain sebentar, tidak menginap. Pernyataan ini mengundang kekecewaan Sehun, meski begitu Luhan tidak gentar dan tetap bersikeras untuk pulang. Chanyeol berpikir hal itu ada baiknya. Maka ia membiarkan Luhan pulang kerumahnya, diantar oleh Sehun ketika malam mulai larut.

Sehun kembali ketika Chanyeol mendapatkan pesan singkat itu.

Awalnya, ia dan Kris sedang berada di depan televisi, sama-sama berbaring malas sembari menonton Miracle In Cell No. 7 (Kris menutup wajahnya dnegan selimut, berpura-pura setengah mengantuk tapi Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia sebenarnya tengah menangis tersedu-sedu), menunggu Sehun untuk kembali sehabis mengantar Luhan.

Lalu, tepat ketika Sehun pulang dan berbaring di atas sofa sembari membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut, sementara Chanyeol mulai meraih gitarnya untuk memainkan beberapa melodi acak, ia mendengar ponselnya mengeluarkan bunyi samar. Awalnya ia tidak terlalu menghiraukan benda itu, namun akhirnya rasa penasaran mengalahkan harga dirinya.

Ada satu pesan. Nama pengirimnya sangat singkat, hanya sebuah huruf—B.

Untuk sesaat, Chanyeol merasa jantungnya berhenti. Ia mengusap matanya, bertanya-tanya apakah rasa ngantuk mulai memainkan ilusi aneh di dalam kepalanya. Kemudian, ketika yakin bahwa pesan itu benar-benar nyata, Chanyeol menekan tombol _open._

Hanya dua kata. Dua kata yang membuat dunia Chanyeol seakan baru saja terbalik, berguncang dengan sangat hebat, porak-poranda.

Dua kata, yang membuat kedua sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik lebar sekali, membentuk senyum paling menawan yang ia miliki. Dua kata, yang baru saja membuat pelangi bertabur bintang di depan matanya. Dua kata, yang sepertinya baru saja menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Chanyeol menoleh kepada kedua temannya. "Hei, teman-teman." Panggilnya, senyum lebar tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Apa?" tanya Kris.

"Hmm?" gumam Sehun.

"Ayo pergi ke Busan."

Hanya dua kata sederhana penuh makna yang berbunyi: _aku merindukanmu._

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamar sembari menggigiti kukunya. Ini gawat. Sudah lebih dari satu jam sejak pesan bodoh itu terkirim dan terbaca oleh Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mendapatkan balasan apapun.

Baekhyun merasa ingin membunuh dirinya saat ini juga. Masih berbungkuskan selimut, ia berjalan mengitari kamarnya tanpa henti. Chanyeol pasti benar-benar membencinya sekarang. Ia hanya membaca pesan Baekhyun. Tidak lebih. Tidak membalas. Apa hubungan mereka akan berakhir di sini? Baekhyun harus mengakui, meski hanya dalam waktu yang singkat, ia menyukai Chanyeol _sebanyak itu_ —lebih banyak daripada ia menyukai dirinya sendiri, lebih banyak daripada obsesi anehnya terhadap stroberi, atau lebih terhadap orang-orang disekitarnya.

Si mungil itu menunduk dan menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan nanar, kemudian memukul-mukul kepalanya pelan. "Byun Baekhyun kau manusia paling idiot yang pernah hidup di dunia ini." rutuknya pelan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Sekarang apa yang harus kau lakukan?" kalimat terakhir ini meluncur keluar dari bibirnya dengan nada putus asa.

Karena merasa tidak lagi bisa tidur, Baekhyun kembali berjalan keluar kamar, kali ini tidak memperdulikan langkah kakinya, kembali duduk di depan teras hanya untuk menatapi kelamnya langit malam yang bertabur begitu banyak bintang.

Lalu, butir kristal itu keluar dari matanya, mengaliri pipinya yang memerah. Baekhyun menangis pelan, tidak yakin apa yang membuatnya menangis—tapi dadanya terasa sesak, seseorang seakan tengah mencekik lehernya saat ini.

Ia merindukan Chanyeol. Itu benar. Ia tidak akan menarik kata-katanya. Namun yang membuatnya paling takut adalah kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol mungkin saja membencinya. Chanyeol mungkin akan bertingkah seakan-akan tidak mengenalnya ketika ia pulang nanti. Baekhyun menyesalinya sekarang. Menyesali semua keputusan bodohnya untuk melarikan diri seperti pengecut alih-alih menghadapinya langsung. Baekhyun bahkan rela jika Chanyeol kembali bersikap kasar padanya, asal pria itu tidak menjauhinya nanti.

Si mungil itu mengusap pipinya pelan, tertawa sumbang. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Ini bukan seperti ia dan Chanyeol sudah mengenal bertahun-tahun. Baekhyun merasa dirinya konyol. Jatuh cinta di tempat pertama oleh orang yang bertingkah kasar padanya saat pertama kali bertemu. Dan lihatlah, siapa yang akhirnya mengemis dan melukai dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun masih menangis bahkan ketika ia mendengar suara samar langkah kaki seseorang. Si mungil itu mendongak, mengsuap wajahnya dan menyipitkan matanya. Ia melihat seseorang berdiri di balik pagar, di dekat kandang Kimchi. Baekhyun bahkan harus menaikkan poni magentanya untuk melihat sosok itu lebih jelas. Baekhyun yakin bahwa ia manusia, hanya saja ia tidak bia benar-benar melihatnya karena penerangan yang tidak memadai.

Kemudian, kalimat yang Jisung utarakan memenuhi rongga telinganya.

Ada orang mesum yang sering berkeliaran di sekitar gang akhir-akhir ini.

 _Orang mesum._

Baekhyun merasakan bulu di tengkuknya berdiri. Ia menghentikan tangis halusnya, berdeham sedikit, kemudian berdiri secara perlahan. Jantungnya mulai berdebar keras sekarang. Ia berbalik untuk berjalan cepat menuju pintu utama, namun ia mendengar pria itu sepertinya memanjati dan melompati pagar. Pria itu benar-benar sinting! Baekhyun menyesal karena tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Jisung sekarang. Sial.

Baekhyun yakin bahwa tangannya baru saja hendak meraih gagang pintu utama, namun sebuah suara membuat tubuhnya membeku.

"Berhenti."

Baekhyun yakin bahwa ia snagat mengenenal suara ini. Suara berat yang selalu terdengar menyenangkan di telinganya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, merapatkan selimut tebalnya sembari melantunkan kalimat acak, berusaha membuat jantungnya tenang.

"Baekhyun."

Tidak berhasil. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Baekhyun, berbaliklah."

 _Tidak. Jangan berbalik, Baekhyun. Jangan berbalik!_

Namun entah kenapa, apa yang Baekhyun lakukan sangat bertentangan dengan apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Si mungil itu malah berbalik dengan sangat perlahan, masih sambil menutup matanya.

Baekhyun menghitung sampai tiga di dalam hatinya, lalu membuka matanya.

Yang berdiri di hadapannya, adalah Park Chanyeol, lengkap dengan _snapback, hoodie_ berwarna abu-abu dan _jeans_ hitamnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu berseri bahkan dibawah penerangan yang minim. Ia terlihat sempurna. Sosoknya terlihat luar biasa tampan. Sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya, dan manik matanya berbinar cerah.

Detik itu, Baekhyun lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Ia berbisik, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Aku pasti bermimpi."

Namun Park Chanyeol mematahkan asumsi itu, berkata dengan suara dalam dan tatapan intens yang tak pernah lepas dari sosok Baekhyun, "aku juga merindukanmu, Baekhyun. Sangat."

Si mungil bersurai magenta itu merasa lidahnya kelu. "Cha-chanhahfzs?" ia bahkan tidak bisa menyebut nama Chanyeol dengan benar.

Chanyeol tertawa geli, bunyinya terasa sangat nyata di telinga Baekhyun. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan, tapi kurasa, ya, aku Park Chanyeol." lalu Chanyeol melangkah maju, mengalungkan lengannya di leher Baekhyun—dan begitu saja, membenturkan bibirnya pelan melawan bibir Baekhyun.

Hanya sebuah kecupan di bibir, namun entah mengapa terasa sangat lama bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang jelas masih berada di dalam fase syok-nya, membairkan Chanyeol menciuminya. Kakinya terasa lemas, dan tangannya berhenti memegangi selimut. Kalau bukan karena Chanyeol yang sigap melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun, ia mungkin akan terjatuh akibat tidak mampu berdiri. Chanyeol memeluknya, menggantikan selimut yang tadi membungkus tubuhnya. Sekarang rasanya berjuta-juta kali lebih hangat dibandingkan dengan hanya memakai selimut.

Tepat ketika Chanyeol melepaskan kecupannya dan menunduk untuk menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah yang dihiasi cengiran, barulah Baekhyun tersadar. Mata sipitnya melebar dua kali lipat, dengan cepat mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya ke bibir dan Baekhyun mulai mengalami penyakit lamanya—cegukan.

 _"Hik!—Hik!"_

Chanyeol tidak dapat melakukan hal lain selain tertawa, kali ini terdengar begitu lepas. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap sayang helaian rambut Baekhyun. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan gelengan, masih menutup bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau tidak mau melepaskan tanganmu?"

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol sengit. _"Hik! Hik!"_

"Cih, galak sekali." Godanya, kali ini tertawa lagi. "Hmm, kalau begitu begini saja." Chanyeol menunduk lagi, kembali mendaratkan kecupan ringan di punggung tangan Baekhyun—yang jelas-jelas tengah menutupi bibirnya sendiri.

 _"Hik! Hik! Hik!"_ Baekhyun membiarkan sebelah tangannya meninju perut Chanyeol, bersamaan dengan cegukannya yang datang sebanyak tiga kali beruntun.

"Apa?!" protes Chanyeol, menghalangi kepalan tangan Baekhyun yang sayang sekali, ternyata kalah lebar dengan telapak tangan Chanyeol. Kepalan tangan Baekhyun yang kecil itu seperti baru saja tertelan ke dalam telapak tangan Chanyeol. "Itu kan bukan ciuman langsung!" katanya lagi, masih memprotes.

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya, mendongak. "Dasar— _hik!_ —sinting!"

Chanyeol tergelak lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya malam itu. Namun tawanya berhenti tatkala seseorang memanggilnya dari balik pagar.

Suaranya terdengar sangat jengkel. "Hey Yang Mulia Park! Apa kau sudah selesai? Kapan kita akan pulang? Tidakkah kau lihat kalau bocah ini sudah setengah teler?!"

Baekhyun terkesiap, membuat cegukannya makin parah. Ia menelengkan kepalanya di samping tubuh Chanyeol yang besar (karena sedari tadi tubuh Chanyeol menghalangi pandangannya), dan melihat dua sosok lain yang sedang berdiri di balik pagar rumah Bibi Yujeong. Salah satunya bertubuh sangat tinggi, salah satunya lagi berpostur agak sedikit lebih pendek, dan tengah bersandar di tubuh pria yang lebih tinggi—terlihat luar biasa mengantuk.

Kris dan Sehun.

Tidak. Apa mereka melihat ciuman itu?!

 _Ya Tuhan._

Baekhyun memerah sampai ke telinga, kemudian kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan jengkel. "PARK CHANYEOL DASAR KAU BODOH!" teriaknya keras sekali, barangkali dapat membangunkan seisi rumah.

Yang membuat Baekhyun makin jengkel adalah kenyaatan bahwa Chanyeol hanya menatapnya balik dengan ekspresi datar yang seakan minta dihajar.

"Ah, cegukanmu sudah berhenti." Ujarnya, polos.[]

* * *

 **A/N: HALOO SAYA KEMBALIII~~ Maaf banget ini ngaret yaudah kalian boleh hukum aku T-T  
BTW, AKU UDAH LULUS HAHAHAH (seharusnya gak segirang ini)**

 **Aku gak bakal ngasih alesan lagi karena emang chapter ini ngaretnya kebangetan. Chapter selanjutnya bakal aku usahain buat fast update ya. Terimakasih juga yang masih selalu setia nugguin ff ini meski plotnya udah berantakan banget.  
Seperti biasa, reviewnya dong, biar aku semangat update chapter selanjutnya hehe. Lots of loveee~**


	16. The Recruitment

[CHAPTER 16 - THE RECRUITMENT]

* * *

 _"For the first time in his life, he feels accepted. He feels needed. It's the best feeling ever."_

* * *

Menceritakan kejadian awalnya mungkin tidak akan pernah ada habisnya. Malam itu, Baekhyun terpaksa membangunkan bibinya karena Chanyeol bersikukuh untuk membawanya pulang. Dengan dalih bahwa 'aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu jaduh dariku bahkan hanya sedetik', Chanyeol sukses meyakinkan Baekhyun untuk pulang malam itu. Dan Baekhyun harus mati-matian membujuk Bibinya.

Hal itu jugalah yang menjadi alasan mengapa wanita paruh baya itu kini tengah duduk dengan tangan bersilang di depan dada, matanya menatap nyalang penuh tuntutan.

"Jadi," katanya menarik napas, "dia anak _wanita itu?"_ mata Bibi Yujeong mengerling pada Chanyeol, namun pertanyaannya tertuju pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merona tanpa alasan yang jelas, lalu megangguk malu. Ia memuntir-muntir tangannya di atas pangkuan, berusaha untuk menghilangan rasa gugupnya. Sesekali merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Memangnya, apa yang membuatnya begitu gugup? Ini kan hanya Chanyeol.

 _Yeah, hanya Chanyeol._

Di sampingnya, duduklah si raksasa, memasang seringai lebar yang jelas-jelas berusaha meyakinkan. Di sampingnya lagi, ada Kris yang duduk dengan tegang dan Sehun yang sudah setengah pingsan di bahunya Kris. Sesekali, Sehun akan mendengkur halus dan pada saat itu juga Kris akan menyentil hidungnya.

"Terserah kalian saja." Desah Bibi Yujeong, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk berniat berbisik, "apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?" namun yang keluar sama sekali bukan bisikan.

Rona merah merambat hingga ke telinga Baekhyun, ia berkata sengit, "Bibi, kau sama sekali tidak membantu."

Chanyeol, yang jelas-jelas mendengar bisikan (teriakan) itu, malah cengengesan dan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan bersumpah dengan nada yang sangat tidak meyakinkan, "aku tidak melakukan apapun, Bibi."

Bibi Yujeong jelas tidak percaya. Namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Ini yang diinginkan Byun Han, dan sebagai saudara mereka saling menghormati keputusan satu sama lain. Kadang Yujeong berpikir bahwa pria itu gila. Bagaimana mungkin ia melepas anak tunggalnya ke rumah orang lain. Bahkan pada saat masa remajanya dulu, Yujeong tidak pernah menyukai Lee Young Ri. Wanita itu—ah bagaimana mengatakannya? Racun. Setidaknya untuk abangnya.

Dan sekarang, Baekhyun malah mendekati anak dari Lee Young Ri. Memang, orang selalu berkata bahwa buah tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya.

"Baiklah." Yujeong akhirnya memutuskan, "kurasa kalian harus pulang sekarang jika tidak mau sampai ketika hari sudah terang. Aku tidak ingin ada orang asing teler di rumahku." Dia melirik Sehun yang hidungnya kembali di sentil Kris lantaran bocah itu mendengkur (lagi), lalu tatapannya beralih pada Chanyeol. "Kau mengemudi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Apa kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini kepada Baekhyun. Nada bicaranya penuh kekhawatiran.

Baekhyun tersenyum, merasa dadanya menghangat. "Tentu, Bibi."

"Pulang saja jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, kau mengerti?" katanya lembut, namun tatapannya sengit tertuju pada Chanyeol. Yang menjadi sasaran hanya menggaruk kepalanya tak nyaman.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai balasan, sesaat setelah wanita paruh baya itu berdiri dan mengomel tentang sesuatu yang berbunyi seperti _dasar Byun Han sinting gila_ dan berbagai macam makian yang sebaiknya tidak usah disebutkan. Ia kembali ke kamar untuk mengemaskan barang bawaan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya tidak banyak, dan membawakan _sweater_ tebal.

Mereka akhirnya berkendara pulang menuju Seoul, dengan Kris dan Sehun yang sudah benar-benar pingsan di kursi belakang, sementara Chanyeol mengemudi dan Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya, benar-benar terjaga lantaran suara dentuman di dadanya yang sepertinya tidak mau jinak.

"Kalau Chanyeol mulai mengantuk, kita bisa menepi dan istirahat sebentar." Baekhyun membuka percakapan dan menoleh ke kursi pengemudi dengan raut khawatir.

Chanyeol tersenyum, lengannya bermain santai pada setir mobil sementara mereka melaju menuju jalanan sepi.

Lalu, "aku juga merindukanmu."

Baekhyun terkesiap, refleks mengibasi mukanya sendiri karena mendadak saja ia merasa gerah. "Ti-tidak ada hubungannya!"

Pria yang tengah mengemudi malah terkekeh pelan. "Apanya?"

"Aku hanya berkata jika Chanyeol lelah, kita bisa menepi, tapi kenapa kau membicarakan hal itu…." Suara Baekhyun kian memudar di gelapnya malam. Hanya sejumput rona di wajahnya yang tak kian hilang. Baekhyun seharusnya tahu bahwa pembicaraan mereka tidak akan pernah konek. Chanyeol terus-terus mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan percakapan mereka.

"Kau tahu," katanya di tengah kesunyian malam, sementara Tender Love terus mengalun lembut di dalam mobil, "aku tidak akan menahan apapun sekarang. Baik itu perkataanku atau perbuatanku."

Baekhyun menoleh, sejujurnya setengah tidak mengerti, namun entah mengapa ia dapat merasakan kesungguhan dari balik kalimat Chanyeol. Belum lagi manik gelapnya yang sempat bertemu dengan manik cokelat madu milik Baekhyun, memancarkan segala kehangatan dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku akan menahanmu pergi jika itu membahayakanmu. Aku akan mengatakan semua perasaanku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk terus membuatmu berada di sisiku. Aku akan mencin—"

"BAIKLAH SUDAH CUKUP AKU MENGERTI."

Dan Chanyeol tergelak, puas sekali hingga ia perlu memegangi perutnya. "Hei, ayolah, stroberi rebus," panggil Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun menutupi kedua telinga dengan tangannya, belum lagi wajahnya yang merah total, "apa kau sebegitunya membenciku?"

Baekhyun membelalak, menatap Chanyeol setengah tidak percaya. Bukan masalah karena ia membenci Chanyeol atau tidak, tapi—stroberi rebus? Apa-apan pula itu? Baekhyun selalu berpikir bahwa Chanyeol itu orang yang kreatif, tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah sampai pada titik mengenaskan seperti ini. Apa kau bahkan pernah mendengar stroberi rebus? Maksudnya, tidak ada orang yang benar-benar memakan stroberi degan cara direbus, kan?

Mengatasi kekalutan itu, Baekhyun malah hanya memilih untuk mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku mengerti, jadi jangan berbicara seperti itu terus." Si mungil itu mengangkat tangannya ke dada, merasakan dentaman kuat dari dalam sana, berbisik pelan namun masih terdengar cukup jelas untuk Chanyeol, "jantungku rasanya mau meledak."

Untuk satu detik yang terasa lamban, Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia baru saja melihat kembang api. Ia berpikir pasti dirinya sudah gila. Baekhyun berbinar di tengah gelapnya malam, memancarkan sesuatu yang sepertinya hanya Chanyeol sendiri yang bisa menangkapnya.

 _Kepolosan, kemurnian seseorang._

Jadi Chanyeol—dengan tanpa pikir panjang, menepikan mobilnya di tepi jalan. Napasnya putus-putus, terengah untuk alasan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Baekhyun yang bingung dengan perhentian tiba-tiba, menoleh dengan eskpresi terkejut bercampur kekhawatiran. "Apa?" tanyanya panik, "ada apa? Apa Chanyeol baik-baik saja? Apa kita menabrak sesuatu?"

Chanyeol tertawa sementara ia membungkuk untuk menangkupkan kepalanya pada setir. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Wah, Byun Baekhyun," katanya, masih tertawa dan terengah-engah, "aku pasti sudah gila."

Kerutan di dahu Baekhyun makin dalam.

" _You,"_ Kata Chanyeol, menoleh ke samping untuk melihat langsung Baekhyun, _"driving me crazy."_

"Apa-apaan?" Baekhyun jelas kebingungan. "Aku serius, Chanyeol. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa kita menabrak sesuatu atau semacamnya?" si mungil itu malah bergerak tak nyaman, melihat ke depan dan ke belakang, barangkali berusaha untuk mencari bangkai makhluk hidup yang mungkin saja mereka tabrak, tapi ia tidak mendapatkan apapun.

"Ya," balas Chanyeol mantap. "Aku. Kita baru saja menabrak _'aku'_ ".

Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, omong-omong. Ia baru saja merasa ditabrak dan tubuhnya terpental hingga ke galaksi. Jenis tabrakan yang menyenangkan dan jelas membuat pikiranmu melayang.

Kali ini, Baekhyun tidak takut-takut untuk memasang ekspresi ngeri. Hidungnya berkerut lucu, setengah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Chanyeol tidak kerasukan atau semacamnya. Melihat itu, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Seperti yang sudah ia sebutkan sebelumnya, ia benar-benar tidak akan menahan apapun lagi.

Jadi pria bersurai sekelam malam itu maju untuk mendaratkan ciuman pada bibir Baekhyun. Kali ini bukan hanya kecupan. Namun sebuah ciuman yang lebih dalam. Ia bahkan berani untuk menangkupkan telapak tangannya pada leher Baekhyun, menekannya dengan lembut. Baekhyun yang tidak siap menerima ciuman mendadak itu sedikit terkejut, sebelum akhirnya menyesuaikan temponya dengan Chanyeol, dan entah sejak kapan telapak tangannya sudah mengusak surai gelap Chanyeol, membuatnya menjadi berantakan.

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana rasanya saat itu. Aroma manis tubuh Baekhyun yang selalu ia senangi—kombinasi lembut antara bedak bayi dan aroma stroberi, halus kulit wajahnya, tekstur lembut bibirnya, rambut magentanya yang terasa halus di tangan Chanyeol—semuanya.

 _"…_ _yeol,"_ desah Baekhyun, ia mundur sesaat untuk menghirup napas, namun Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti. _Ia tidak mau berhenti._ Malah, ia mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka dan kembali memagut Baekhyun.

Jika orang-orang mendiskripsikan tentang kecanduan, Chanyeol mungkin akhirnya akan paham tentang konsep kecanduan itu sendiri. Karena pada saat Chanyeol maju dan membuat Baekhyun terdesak pada pintu mobil, ia tahu bahwa dirinya sudah sangat jatuh untuk Baekhyun. Pria mungil manis itu adalah candunya. Dan ia sama sekali tidak menyesalinya.

 _"_ _I can't breath,"_ Baekhyun berbisik di sela-sela ciuman panas itu. _"S-stop."_

Mendengar rengekan halus itu, Chanyeol berhenti. Ia menggeram. "Maafkan aku." Katanya sungguh-sungguh. Namun ia tidak beranjak. Ia membiarkan deru napas dan pacu jantungnya mereda di hadapan Baekhyun, mengistirahatkan kening mereka.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, sedikit terengah-engah. Bibirnya mengalami sensasi aneh. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa aneh. Panas dan dingin pada saat bersamaan. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah yang ia alami baik atau buruk. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Belum sempat Baekhyun meredakan pacuan jantungnya, Chanyeol mulai kembali bergerak. Pria itu memejamkan matanya, dan mulai menciumi kening Baekhyun lembut. Sangat lembut, seakan-akan Baekhyun adalah hal yang sangat mudah rapuh sehingga perlu perlakuan hati-hati. Bibirnya perlahan turun pada kelopak mata Baekhyun, mengecupnya sedikit. Ia menghujani wajah Baekhyun dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun.

Satu kecupan pada sudut bibir. _"Hmmm?"_

 _"_ _I think we should get going."_

Kecupan lain pada rahang. _"Uh-hmm."_ Kecupan-kecupan itu terus berlanjut dan turun dari rahang menuju leher. Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak bisa menghentikan Chanyeol. Rasanya seperti dibius. Jenis teler yang menyenangkan, barangkali? Entahlah. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol mengecup leher dan bahunya untuk beberapa saat, merasakan sensasi tergelitik yang aneh di seluruh tubuhnya, belum lagi karena rambut Chanyeol menggelitik dagunya.

Sejujurnya, Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu apa yang baru saja merasukinya. Ia menginginkan Baekhyun lebih dari apapun. Lebih dari siapapun. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, maka dari itu sebenarnya ia agak kewalahan mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Tekstur halus kulit Baekhyun membuatnya kalap, dan ia mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya, menjilati kulit Baekhyun—pikirannya menuntut lebih. Ia ingin merasakan Baekhyun lagi, seakan apa yang sebelumnya ia lakukan belum cukup.

Baekhyun mendesah kecil saat ia merasakan Chanyeol menjilat lehernya, dan ia tahu bahwa pada momen itu, mereka harus berhenti. Jadi ia menyentakkan Chanyeol dari tubuhnya, sementara Chanyeol tampak seperti orang linglung.

"A-aku…" kata Baekhyun, menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan Chanyeol, _"…ayo pulang."_ Suaranya kecil dan bergetar. Ia bukannya tidak menyukai hal ini, hanya saja, kau tahu, mereka benar-benar harus berhenti sebelum hal-hal aneh terjadi.

Chanyeol sadar bahwa ia melewati batas, mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar mata mereka bertemu. "Hei, stroberi rebus," ia terdiam sebentar, menatap Baekhyun, "maafkan aku."

"Bukan salah Chanyeol." Sahut Baekhyun cepat, merutuki diri sendiri karena telah membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah hanya karena mereka berciuman.

"Kau mungkin akan mau menamparku atau memukulku," kata Chanyeol serius, "aku merasa bahwa aku baru saja menyakitimu."

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, jelas sekali Chanyeol salah tangkap.

"Aku serius." Chanyeol meyakinkan, tapi Baekhyun masih tetap menggeleng. Jadi Chanyeol memukul kepalanya sendiri, dan Baekhyun menjerit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriaknya panik, berusaha menangkap kedua tangan Chanyeol yang tengah menampar kepalanya sendiri dengan membabi buta. "Hentikan! Park Chanyeol, hentikan!"

Chanyeol berhenti saat Baekhyun melemparkan dirinya sendiri dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Si mungil itu terisak pelan. "Dasar kau idiot! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, memeluk Baekhyun dengan sayang dan mendaratkan satu kecupan pada bahunya. "Aku merasa bahwa aku baru saja membuatmu takut, Baekhyun. Kurasa aku pantas menerimanya. Maafkan aku. Aku seharusnya berhenti saat kau menyuruhku berhenti." Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, "aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku sungguh tidak bisa berhenti meskipun aku menginginkannya."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara seakan ia baru saja tercekik, jelas sekali dia menangis. Ah, Chanyeol benar-benar membenci dirinya. Ia akan berusaha menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi agar si mungilnya ini senang. Ia mengeluarkan suara _shush_ pelan, berusaha meredam isakan kecil itu, dan mendaratkan satu kecupan lagi pada pelipis Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya jika Baekhyun berada sedekat ini.

"Chanyeol benar-benar bodoh," kata Baekhyun, terisak. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, "kenapa kau menangis?"

Baekhyun tidak yakin apakah Chanyeol normal atau malah benar-benar bodoh. Jadi, kali ini, tanpa belas kasihan, Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju bahu Chanyeol—yang sama sekali tidak memberi efek kepada pria yang lebih tinggi.

"Chanyeol bodoh!"

Tapi Chanyeol tertawa, mengusak surai magenta Baekhyun penuh sayang. Baekhyun menepis tangannya dan membalikkan badannya menghadap jendela, bergelung dalam _sweater_ -nya dan berusaha untuk memejamkan mata. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi makhluk idiot bernama Park Chanyeol.

Pria tinggi itu hanya balas tersenyum, sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya lalu berkata, "ah, bateraiku sudah terisi penuh. Istirahatku nyaman sekali." Ia menghidupkan mesin mobil, _"let's go home!"_

Baekhyun mendecih tak senang. Dasar sinting.

 _Dasar sinting._ Kris Wu juga mengucapkan hal yang sama dalam kepalanya. _Brengsek sekali Si Park ini._ Reaaally smooth. _Apa dia tidak ingat kalau aku dan Sehun masih di belakang sini, menonton semua yang baru saja terjadi? Brengsek._

Ia menoleh pada Sehun yang sejujurnya sudah terbangun sejak Baekhyun menjerit tadi—hanya saja mereka memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidur. Siapa sangka kalau mereka malah mendapatkan adegan drama murahan seperti ini?

Oke, baiklah, pikir Kris. Terlepas dari betapa menjijikkannya mereka berdua, Kris tetap tulus menyatakan bahwa ia senang untuk sahabatnya yang satu ini. Sepanjang Kris berteman dengan Chanyeol, bocah idiot itu belum pernah menjalin hubungan serius. Dan kali ini, ia bisa merasakan betapa ia menyayangi Baekhyun. Dari dulu hidupnya melulu tentang Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo, yang sejujurnya membuat Kris gerah. Orang bodoh pun tahu bahwa si bocah bernama Kyungsoo ini tidak benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol. Tapi itu sudah masa lalu, Kris senang dengan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun.

Dalam sekali lihat, Kris Wu tahu bahwa Baekhyun memiliki Chanyeol sepenuhnya. Baik jiwa dan raganya.

Jadi, diam-diam, Kris tersenyum. Mungkin akhirnya Chanyeol bisa bahagia.

* * *

"Kalian pergi ke Busan?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada emosi, "tanpa mengajakku?"

Di sampingnya, Sehun yang masih tampak mengantuk bersandar di tubuh Luhan, benar-benar tidak peduli kalau mereka sedang berada di kafetaria. Ia mengeluh tentang betapa sakit seluruh badannya akibat tidur di mobil. Meski emosi, Luhan membiarkan pacar manjanya itu bersandar bebas, salah satu tangan Sehun memeluk pinggangnya.

Kris menguap lebar, memandang pada burger dan _milkshake_ -nya tanpa minat. "Brengsek sekali, kan, manusia Park itu?"

Sehun mengangguk setuju. "Tapi, _hyung,"_ katanya malas, matanya terpejam, "kurasa kita juga yang agak bodoh. Kenapa kita mau saja saat dia bilang 'ayo pergi ke Busan!' dengan wajah bersemangat seperti itu?"

"Kenapa baru sadar sekarang?" celetuk Luhan, memutar bola matanya.

Kris menggeleng tidak setuju. "Memangnya kau mau mematahkan semangatnya? Wajahnya berseri-seri seperti itu. Mana aku tega menolaknya."

"Ah," desah Sehun, jelas-jelas menyadari sesuatu. "Benar juga."

"Jadi," sela Luhan cepat, "jam berapa kalian sampai?"

Kris melirik jam tangannya. "Setengah tujuh?"

Luhan membelalak. "Ya Tuhan," katanya tak percaya, lalu menoleh kepada Sehun, "Hun- _ah,_ kau mau membolos? Ayo ke rumahku. Tidur saja."

Kris terbatuk minumannya, sementara Sehun langsung duduk tegak.

"Apa kau salah minum obat?" tanya Sehun, memandangi Luhan serius.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya lemah. "Lagi pula kau tidak akan konsentrasi di dalam kelas, kan?"

"Wah," decak Kris. "Kau tahu kan bahwa kalimatmu barusan terdengar agar rancu?"

Luhan terkikik, merona sedikit. "Maksudku, Sehun bisa tidur seharian untuk istirahat."

"Yap." Angguk Sehun. "Tidur. _Bersamamu."_

Luhan memukul kepalanya.

"Terserah kalian saja dasar bodoh." Maki Kris, jelas-jelas merasa terasingkan. Kalau saja Zitao disini, dia tidak akan merasa semerana ini. "Omong-omong," kata Kris seperti seakan menyadari sesuatu, "dimana si Park bodoh itu?"

"Dimana lagi pikirmu _, hyung?"_

Pria berdarah Tionghua itu sepertinya tahu maksud Sehun, karena dugaannya benar seratus persen.

Saat bel jam makan siang berbunyi, Chanyeol yang biasanya akan segera ke kafetaria untuk mengisi perut, kini malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas Baekhyun. Saat itu, kelas Baekhyun belum bubar, dan pria tinggi itu dengan santainya bersandar pada pintu kelas Baekhyun dan bersenandung ria, menunggu si mungilnya untuk menampakkan diri.

Ketika akhirnya kelas itu bubar, Chanyeol mendapati Jongdae—Chen, sedang merengek kepada Baekhyun, mengikutinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Oh ayolah Baekhyun, bilang saja pada Minseok _hyung_ kalau aku tidak sengaja mendapatkan nomor telponnya!"

Chanyeol mendengar rengekan Chen, tangannya bergelantungan di lengan Baekhyun, memohon dengan wajah memelas.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu kalau hal itu tidak masuk akal dan konyol, kan? Minseok _hyung_ tidak suka ketika aku melakukan itu." Pria mungil itu sebisanya melepaskan diri dari Chen, "kalau kau begitu menyukainya, datang saja ke Rainbow Cream. Minta langsung padanya."

Chen memasang wajah sengit. "Kau pikir aku tidak berusaha?!" suaranya meninggi, "aku datang setiap hari, tapi ia bahkan tidak mau menoleh padaku bahkan saat aku memanggil namanya!"

Kemudian yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah;

1\. Baekhyun berusaha melarikan diri.

2\. Chen merengek dan mengayun-ayunkan tangannya pada lengan Baekhyun.

 _3._ _Repeat._

Chanyeol harus menengahi mereka pada akhirnya.

 _"_ _Woah woah woah woah, man, hands off."_ Ucap Chanyeol sembari menarik Baekhyun pada satu sentakan dan membentenginya dengan tubuh tingginya sendiri.

Chen menyerah, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol kepada sosok mungil di belakangnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Apa masalahmu, Jong—Chen?" ia menekankan tiap kalimatnya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku hanya butuh sebuah nomor. Itu tidak sulit, kan, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Sudah aku bilang aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kalau kau mau, kau harus minta sen—"

"Oh ayolah!" potong Chen cepat.

 _"_ _Okaaaay, calm down, Chen."_ Kata Chanyeol sebelum Chen meledak lagi. Ia akhirnya menghadap ke belakang dan berbisik pelan pada Baekhyun. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa memberikannya?"

Baekhyun cemberut dan menggeleng. "Minseok _hyung_ tidak akan menyukainya."

"Kau tahu," kata Chanyeol, menarik napas dalam-dalam, "pria ini dikenal sebagai Si Sinting yang Ambisius. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan? Dia tidak akan pernah berhenti menganggumu sebelum ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan."

Baekhyun membuang napasnya, berat. Ia kemudian mengintip dari balik tubuh Chanyeol dan bertemu pandang dengan mata Chen yang berbinar penuh harap. "Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu nomor telponnya, tapi, aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan Minseok hyung. Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menimpali, "itu pilihan terbaikmu sekarang, Chen. _Take it, or leave it."_

Meski nampak sangat tidak puas, Chen akhirnya mengangguk. "Aku akan menunggu balasanmu, Byun. Kabari aku secepatnya."

"Tentu." Sela Chanyeol cepat sebelum Baekhyun sempat menjawab. _"In the meantime,_ jangan ganggu si mungil ini. Kau mengerti kan?"

Chen tersenyum. _"Deal, he's all yours."_

Ketika akhirnya mereka berhasil meyakinkan Chen dan beranjak dari hadapannya, Chanyeol berkata, "he's such a pain in the ass, isn't he?"

"Tidak juga," Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Chen baik. Sangat baik. Ia hanya begitu menyukai Minseok _hyung,_ kurasa. Tapi itu akan sulit. Minseok _hyung_ tidak terlalu tertarik kepada anak sekolahan seperti kita ini." Ia tertawa lagi. "Minseok _hyung_ hanya fokus kepada kuliahnya dan Rainbow Cream. Ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan tentang hubungan serius."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, sedikit kebingungan karena ia tidak tahu mau membalas apa.

"Dan," sambung Baekhyun lagi, "Chen benar-benar datang ke Rainbow Cream. Tiap hari. Ia memesan satu jenis es krim yang berbeda untuk setiap harinya. Bahkan saat Minseok _hyung_ tidak melayaninya, ia duduk manis dan memperhatikan Minseok _hyung_ bekerja."

 _"_ _That's creepy, Baekhyun."_

 _"_ _Nope."_ Baekhyun menggeleng lalu tertawa lagi. _"That's love."_

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya, namun akhirnya tersenyum. Beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun berhenti dan menghadap Chanyeol. Ia memperhatikan Chanyeol dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki, lalu berjinjit kecil.

"Apa?" kata Chanyeol, entah mengapa tiba-tiba panik.

Si mungil itu kemudian menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi Chanyeol. "Apa Chanyeol baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, "Chanyeol mengemudi semalaman dan tidak tidur."

Chanyeol tersenyum, berpikir bahwa Baekhyun ada benarnya. Tapi tidak. Ia tidak merasa lelah sama sekali. Sebaliknya, ia merasa sedikit terlalu bersemangat pagi ini. Meskipun kantung matanya tidak dapat berbohong.

Chanyeol tidak merespon untuk beberapa saat, membiarkan tatapan Baekhyun menelitinya, serta tangan mungilnya yang menangkup wajahnya.

Ia meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun yang tengah menangkup wajahnya dan membawanya ke bibir, mengecupnya lama.

 _"_ _Completely happy and good."_ Balas Chanyeol akhirnya.

Baekhyun segera menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya. Rona merah muda merambat naik ke wajahnya.

Oh, dan apakah Chanyeol sudah bilang bahwa Baekhyun tampak luar biasa dengan seragam SoPa-nya? Chanyeol tidak yakin apakah ia sudah mengatakannya atau belum, tapi peduli setan. Ia akan terus mengatakannya.

"Kalau begitu, bagus." Baekhyun berusaha untuk terdengar tidak malu, "karena aku lapar."

Chanyeol menyeringai. _"Perfect."_

* * *

Luhan, Sehun dan Kris mendapat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang duduk bersila di atas karpet bulu di dalam markas mereka. Pemandangan yang pertama kali terlihat adalah Chanyeol yang sibuk membukakan segala sesuatu untuk Baekhyun dengan pandangan berseri-seri— _french fries, sandwich, milkshake, potato chips, kimbab—you name it._

Mereka baru saja tampak seperti membuka piknik. Hanya saja piknik aneh ini berlangsung dalam ruangan. Sesekali Chanyeol akan mengatakan _pelan-pelan saja, pendek_ atau hanya tersenyum senang karena Baekhyun makan dengan sangat lahap.

Luhan yang pertama kali memecah kesunyian dengan berdeham kecil. Senyum manis tercetak pada wajahnya yang rupawan.

Kedua orang yang jelas-jelas sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri itu kini spontan menoleh.

"Uh," Baekhyun terkesiap dan sepertinya berniat untuk menyapa, namun karena mulutnya penuh, yang terdengar hanyalah, _"aaahlow!"_

Luhan tertawa, sementara Chanyeol menepuk kepala Baekhyun dan memberinya minum. "Telan dulu makananmu, pendek." Katanya.

"Halo juga Baekhyun, _I guess?"_ Luhan menyapa balik, sementara Kris dan Sehun sudah mengambil tempat dan duduk di sofa dengan gaya malas.

Baekhyun mendengarkan kata Chanyeol dan mengunyah cepat makanannya, lalu menelannya buru-buru. "Kita belum pernah berkenalan secara." Kata Baekhyun akhirnya, lalu menghadap Luhan dan tersenyum. "Aku Byun Baekhyun."

"Oh, kita sering mendengar tentangmu." Kris bersuara, menaik-naikkan alisnya dengan ekspresi penuh arti. Sehun mengikutinya. Dasar bocah idiot. Mengikuti apapun yang _hyung_ -nya lakukan.

"Aku yakin kau sudah pernah mendengar tentangku?" kata Luhan, tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Xi Luhan. Kau salah satu dari sekian anak emas di SoPA."

Rona merah merambat naik ke wajahnyanya yang cantik saat Baekhyun memujinya.

"Dia yang terbaik." Timpal Sehun, jelas-jelas mengangguk setuju. "Aku Sehun, ngomong-ngomong. Oh Sehun." Lanjut bocah itu kemudian.

"Kris Wu." Timpal Kris sembari tersenyum.

"Kalian semua sahabat baik Chanyeol?" mata Baekhyun berbinar, ia belum pernah dekat dengan begitu banyak orang sebelumnya, mungkin hanya beberapa, salah satunya adalah Minseok.

Pria yang memperkenalkan diri sebaga Kris Wu itu berwajah rupawan, Baekhyun pikir. Rambutnya pirang dan ia punya gaya yang tampak agak dingin. _Oh, first impression_ itu memang penting, Baekhyun. Hanya saja Kris ini kasus yang berbeda. Ia memang tampak seperti yang didiskripsikan Baekhyun, namun kalian tahu bagaimana tingkah aslinya.

Kris kemudian menggeleng. "Lebih seperti budak."

Chanyeol mendeliknya tak senang. "Aku tidak pernah memperlakukanmu seperti itu, _hyung._ Jangan mengada-ada."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, berniat untuk bersekongkol dengan Kris. "Tapi memang itu yang _sering_ kau lakukan pada kami, Chanyeol _hyung."_

"Memangnya siapa yang menyuruh kami ke Busan pada tengah malam diamana seharusnya aku tidur demi keawetan wajahku?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Aku bahkan tidak memaksa kalian."

"Itu salahku." Kata Baekhyun kecil, ia tersipu. "Sepertinya kalian ke Busan karena aku, kan?"

 _"_ _Oh, little Baekhyunie_. Siapa bilang itu salahmu?" Luhan terkikik kecil.

 _"_ _No, no, no."_ balas Kris. _"That's clearly your boyfrind's faults."_

Baekhyun menyukai mereka semua dalam sekali pandang. Kris Wu yang aneh, Xi Luhan yang manis dan cantik, serta Oh Sehun yang jelas-jelas rupawan (matanya hanya tertuju pada Luhan daritadi, omong-omong).

"Aku belum pernah sempat memperkenalkan diri pada kalian, maafkan aku. Apa aku menganggu?" kata Baekhyun lagi, dan Chanyeol memberinya tatapan yang jika diterjemahkan akan berbunyi seperti _astaga kau mungil mana mungkin kami menganggapmu penganggu—oh, atau setidaknya aku._

Luhan sepertinya menyuarakan hal yang sama. "Bagaimana mungkin, teman Chanyeol—"

"Pacar Chanyeol—" sahut Sehun cepat, dan Luhan memelototinya.

"—adalah teman kami juga. _Welcome to the club!"_ lanjut Luhan.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sekali. Ia selalu menyukai gagasan bahwa dirinya diterima oleh orang-orang, bahwa dirinya adalah bagian dari sesuatu.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Byun. Mereka semua teman baikku." Kata Chanyeol lembut sambil menepuk kepalanya.

Mata Baekhyun bertemu pandang dengan Kris, dan Kris tersenyum. _"Welcome to the club_ , rambut ungu." Katanya, ditimpali anggukan Sehun.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Luhan, mengibaskan tangan dan ikut duduk di atas karpet bulu serta mulai memasukkan kentang goreng ke dalam mulutnya, "kalau kau ingin main keluar atau butuh seseorang untuk diajak berbicara, _only hang out with me!_ Jangan ikuti mereka bertiga ini." Luhan menunjuk hina pada Kris, Chanyeol dan Sehun. "Mereka semua otak udang."

Tawa Baekhyun meledak, sementara ketiga orang yang menjadi bahan hinaan memprotes tidak senang, luhan

"Oh ya?" tanya Baekhyun tak yakin, sementara ia mengerling lucu pada Chanyeol dan mulai memakan _sandwich_ -nya.

"Hm-hm." Angguk Luhan. "Aku suka sekali suaramu. Kalau kau kesulitan dalam belajar, kau boleh bertanya padaku, terutama saat pelajaran Vokal Utama."

"Oh!" Sehun berseru, "Lulu merupakan peraih skor tertinggi pada awal tahun. Apa kau pernah dengan tentang _pitch perfect?_ Lulu memilikinya!"

Setelah melihat Sehun menggebu-gebu seperti itu, Baekhyun yakin sekali bahwa eksistensi Sehun adalah untuk mempromosikan, menjunjung dan menyembah tinggi Luhan. Lagipula, sebagai seseorang yang paham akan musik, Baekhyun tentu tahu apa itu _pitch_ _perfect_ —atau lazimnya disebut nada pasti. orang pada umumnya akan memerlukan intrumen untuk memulai suatu nada, agar nada tidak sumbang dan melenceng. Tapi orang yang memiliki nada pasti tidak butuh bantuan instrumen. Orang-orang seperti ini, jelas sekali jarang bernyanyi dengan sumbang atau kehilangan nada.

"Yep." Kata Luhan, "tahun kemarin sepertinya Jongdae dan Kyungsoo, kurasa?"

Kris mengangguk sebagai balasan. "Luhan benar, kau tahu. Suaramu bagus sekali. Meski kau anak baru, aku sudang dengar desas-desus bahwa kau akan menjadi kandidat kuat."

"Aku akan senang sekali jika kau mau mengajariku, Luhan _hyung_." Balas Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Ia sangat menyukai semua ini. Belum lagi Chanyeol yang manik hitamnya tampak berbinar, jelas sekali bangga si mungilnya baru saja dibanjiri dengan begitu banyak pujian.

Senyum Luhan tiba-tiba mengembang, dan matanya membulat. "Oh, apa kau dengar?!" serunya, "Baekhyun baru saja memanggilku _hyung_!"

Baekhyun Nampak khawatir untuk sesaat. "Apakah… tidak boleh?"

"Oh, tentu saja boleh, Baekhyun- _ah_. Kenapa tidak?!"

Kris menahan dorongan untuk tidak berteriak bahwa ia juga ingin dipanggil seperti itu, tapi ia tidak ingin merusak citranya—walaupun dapat dipastikan bahwa Baekhyun akan mengetahui dirinya yang asli baik cepat maupun lambat.

Sekarang tampaknya Kris mengerti kenapa Chanyeol begitu menyukai Baekhyun. Bocah mungil itu tidak memilki setitik alasan pun untuk dibenci. Ia diselubungi oleh aura yang sangat lembut, rapuh dan mulia? Entahlah. Kris juga tidak bisa menjelaskannya secara langsung. Pokoknya, kalau kau bertemu Baekhyun secara langsung, kau akan mengerti. Kau tidak bisa membencinya, seberapa keras pun kau mencoba.

"Ah," kata Chanyeol seakan teringat sesuatu. "Omong-omong, kami tinggal bersama."

"APA?!" seruan tidak percaya ini keluar dari ketiga orang lainnya.

Kris, yang masih sama shock-nya, kemudian mengeluarkan senyuman miring. Mereka akan benar-benar menghadapi banyak masalah nantinya, pikir Kris. Tapi kalimat _tinggal bersama_ yang diutarakan Chanyeol bukanlah salah satunya.

Masih ada masalah yang lebih berat menunggu mereka. Nanti.[]

* * *

 **A/N : _I can't believe I'm posting a crap like this. Anyway, I'm back and this is the best feeling ever._ Aku kaget banget ternyata banyak yang ngerespon notice aku kemaren. Dan semuanya berisi kata-kata positif yang mampu bikin aku nyelesaian chapter ini. _You guys are da real MVP_ udah pokoknya. _And I miss you guys, like crazy._ Jadi, _as a comeback chapter, how do you_ think? Lastly, makasih banget karena rela nyempatin diri buat baca ff ini, meskipun sebenarnya _it's really not worth it._**

 ** _—sincerely, penulis gadungan_**


	17. The Murderer's Son

[CHAPTER 17 - THE MURDERER'S SON]

* * *

 _"For a while, he trusted him. He said, 'everything will be just fine'. But now he know, everything will never be fine."_

* * *

Baekhyun baru saja kembali dari rumah Luhan saat jam di dinding kamarnya menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat tujuh belas malam. Pria manis itu bersikeras untuk mengajari Baekhyun teknik vokal untuk ujian tengah semester nanti—yang ngomong-ngomong masih kurang lebih satu bulan lagi. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak, dan melihat binar mata Chanyeol, ia tahu ia harus mau. Ia juga tidak berpikir untuk menolak, lagi pula. Beberapa hari telah terlewati semenjak insiden Busan, dan Baekhyun lelah bukan main.

Ada beberapa hal yang memang agak membuat Baekhyun kewalahan, yakni menjelaskan kronologis awal ia bertemu Chanyeol— _tinggal di rumah Chanyeol._ Kris dan Sehun, seperti yang sudah Baekhyun duga, sebenarnya sudah curiga. Malah mungkin sudah tahu, tapi pura-pura terkejut untuk menghargai Luhan. Luhan memang manis, sesuai dengan paras wajahnya. Tapi ia kadang bisa berubah menjadi begitu mengerikan kalau sedang marah. Hal terakhir yang sangat ia benci adalah kenyataan teman-temannya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu padaya, atau ketika teman-temannya tidak mengajaknya untuk menjadi bagian dalam 'sesuatu'. Jadi Kris dan Sehun sepertinya sepakat untuk pura-pura terkejut dengan mendengar pernyataan bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hidup dalam satu rumah.

Hal ini, tentunya juga menyangkut ayah Baekhyun. Sedikit dengan berat hati, ia menceritakan tentang pria itu—fakta yang juga baru diketahui oleh Chanyeol. Pria itu memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi dengan tangan bersedekap ketika ia mendengarkan Baekhyun bercerita. Waktu itu, Luhan terkesiap dengan menutup mulut dan Sehun musti menyodok perutnya sedikit untuk berperilaku tenang. Meski syok, mereka menerima kenyataan itu. Tidak ada yang bertanya. Setidaknya sampai Baekhyun berbicara.

"Kalian, tidak akan membenciku, kan?"

Lalu, Kris, Luhan, Chanyeol dan Sehun berpandangan untuk beberapa saat. Yang pertama kali bersuara adalah Luhan. "Kami mempercayaimu, Baekhyun."

"Dan tidak," sambung Kris, "kami tidak membencimu. Ini bukan salahmu."

Sehun menimpali dengan anggukan pelan. Mengulangi kalimat Luhan, "kami mempercayaimu."

Kemudian, tepukan sayang mendarat di atas kepala magentanya. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat. "Aku sayang padamu, pendek. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Oh Sehun ambilkan aku kantong." Kris berbunyi.

Tidak mengerti, Sehun menoleh untuk melihat Kris dengan tatapan bodoh. "Kau kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Aku. Mau. Muntah."

" _Oh_." Katanya, seperti baru saja mendapat ilham. "Sini." Lalu ia menangkupkan tangannya di bawah dagu Kris.

Luhan terkikik kecil sementara mata Baekhyun lekat pada sosok Chanyeol. Ia hampir menangis, sejujurnya. Ia tidak pernah merasa begitu disayangi sebelumnya, tidak semenjak ayahnya menghilang. Tapi ia berusaha sebaik mungkin meski suaranya bergetar. "Terima kasih." Bisiknya lirih.

Chanyeol merasa sesuatu di dalam dirinya baru saja patah, lantaran ia tahu Baekhyun menahan tangisnya. Jadi ia membiarkan tangannya masih berada di atas kepala Baekhyun, menepuk-nepuknya pelan, berharap gerakan kecil itu akan menenangkannya.

Mereka makin dekat untuk beberapa hari ini, terutama Luhan. Pria manis itu jelas berusaha untuk menghiburnya, jadi, mana mungkin Baekhyun menolak ajakannya. Baekhyun benar-benar lelah, sungguh. Rasanya ia berharap tiap hari adalah hari Minggu.

Lagi pula, jangan lupakan bahwa dia adalah Si Anak Baru.

Banyak yang harus ia kejar, termasuk tugas dan bahkan beberapa tes. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja tidak mengambil tes-tes yang telah lalu, namun ia sungguh tidak mau melewati kesempatan ini. Beberapa tes ini tentunya akan membantu nilainya nanti.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir lurus untuk beberapa hari ini, dan sejujurnya, dia agak mengabaikan Chanyeol. Dengan lengketnya Luhan padanya, Chanyeol (dan Sehun yang jelas-jelas protes) agak menjadi terasingkan.

Memikirkan pria itu tiba-tiba saja membentuk senyum simpul di bibirnya. Chanyeol sadar benar dengan kenyataan Baekhyun agak sibuk, dan ia memberi si mungil itu sedikit ruang, tentunya. Namun, si _giant_ itu sepertinya tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun sendiri. Pasalnya, dalam beberapa hari ini (dan pada jam-jam tertentu), ia akan mengetuk kamar Baekhyun dan meninggalkan sebaki penuh makanan, buah-buahan, dan cemilan—dan sebuah _note_.

Biasanya akan berisi satu kalimat sederhana seperti _fighting!_ atau _stay alive;)_ atau bahkan kalimat panjang yang berbunyi; _aku tahu kau sedang mengerjakan tugas Miss Jane tapi kamarmu tidak berbunyi sama sekali apa kau masih hidup?_

Baekhyun tentu tahu kalau Chanyeol memata-matainya. Memangnya siapa yang tidak akan sadar kalau kau terus-menerus melihat bayangan yang berjalan bolak-balik dengan gusar di depan pintumu?

Meski begitu, si mungil itu akan membuka pintunya ketika ia mendengar ketukan, diiringi bunyi langkah kaki orang yang terburu-buru—berusaha untuk bersembunyi. Kemudian Baekhyun akan berjongkok dan memungut baki makanan, lalu tertawa lantaran membaca _note_ yang ditinggalkan Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol diam-diam akan mengintip dari balik pintunya. Baekhyun akan bertatap mata dengan penguntit dari balik pintu, lalu sosok raksasa itu akan keluar dan tersenyum lembut, bersandar pada tepian pintu dengan tangan di dalam saku. "Aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi, aku janji."

Baekhyun memeluk baki makanan itu dengan sayang, lalu mengangguk lucu.

"Tapi, kalau kau lapar atau kau butuh sesuatu—"

"Aku tahu," potong Baekhyun, "jarak kamar Chanyeol hanya lima meter dari kamarku. Jadi aku tahu harus apa."

" _Good_." Chanyeol menyeringai. "Selamat mengerjakan tugasmu, pendek. Jangan tidur terlalu malam, kau tahu aku selalu mengawasimu, kan?"

Baekhyun pura-pura bergidik. "Apa-apaan itu? Memangnya Chanyeol CCTV?"

Chanyeol tertawa dan membuat gestur _hush-hush_ kecil—menyuruh si mungil itu kembali pada dunianya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan masuk, lalu menutup pintu.

Dari seberang lorong, Chanyeol mendesah, agak-agak kesepian—tapi jelas tidak mau mengakuinya. Ia tidak mau membebani si mungil itu. Dia akan membiarkan Baekhyun menyelesaikan semua tugasnya terlebih dahulu.

Jadi, malam ini, seperti biasa, Baekhyun tentunya tidak lagi terkejut ketika mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di depan kamarnya, mengetuk pintunya pelan. Namun, tidak seperti biasanya, Chanyeol tidak lari, lantaran bayangannya masih bertandang di bawah pintu kamarnya.

Baekhyun membukakan pintunya dan tersenyum, disambut dengan cengiran Chanyeol. Pria yang lebih tinggi lalu mengusak surai Baekhyun sayang. "Apa kau lelah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau tidak lapar?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

Lalu kening Chanyeol berkerut. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, masih dengan senyum manis terpatri pada wajahnya.

Chanyeol menatapnya curiga dan menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Baekhyun. "Apa kau tidak mau berbicara padaku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Chanyeol mendapati gelengan lagi.

Lalu, "apakah aku pria paling tampan sedunia?"

Baekhyun otomatis mengangguk, dan kemudian, "eh?" lalu ikut tertawa saat Chanyeol sudah terbahak keras.

Saat mereka berhenti tertawa, Chanyeol kembali menaikkan salah satu tangannya dan menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Si mungil itu otomatis sedikit memiringkan wajahnya, membiarkan ibu jari Chanyeol mengelus sayang pipinya. Chanyeol bisa saja berteriak saat itu (jantungnya sudah berteriak lebih dulu) lantaran Baekhyun benar-benar lucu. Matanya sedikit sayu karena dia jelas mengantuk, dan sesekali ia akan memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol megelus pipinya.

 _He's too cute._ Pikir Chanyeol.

 _"You seems pretty tired, Baek."_ Katanya kemudian. "Istirahatlah."

 _"Mm-hm."_ Baekhyun mengangguk, dan dia menguap kecil. "Chanyeol juga." Lanjutnya.

"Tentu. _Good night, you pretty little thing."_

Baekhyun menutup pintu dan berjalan malas menuju kasur, lalu segera membungkus dirinya dalam selimut. Ia melihat sekilas bahwa bayangan Chanyeol sudah menghilang dan ia mendengar pintu ditutup dari kejauhan. Si mungil bersurai magenta itu tersenyum kecil, pipinya agak panas, tertutama di tempat bekas Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Setelahnya, ia terlelap.

Baekhyun tidak yakin persisnya jam berapa dia tertidur, namun ia terbangun akibat bunyi dering ponselnya. Ia mengucek matanya dan melihat rintik hujan yang sangat lebat dari jendelanya. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar-debar, efek bangun akibat terkejut. Untuk beberapa saat, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menghentikan debar jantungnya yang entah mengapa terasa nyeri di dadanya.

Kemudian ia tersadar akan bunyi dering yang sudah berlangsung entah berapa lama, dan menyambar sumber dari bunyi dering tersebut.

Layar putihnya menuliskan sejumlah nomor yang tidak terdaftar. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Matanya kemudian beralih pada pojok kanan atas pada layar putih ponselnya. Jam dua lewat tiga belas pagi.

Meski sesuatu dalam dirinya berkata bahwa ia harus menghiraukan panggilan itu, ia tetap mengangkatnya.

Suaranya serak dan kering. "Halo?"

Ada jeda selama beberapa menit, sebelum terdengar bunyi kasak-kusuk yang aneh, dan seruan panik. " _Baekhyun_?"

Baekhyun terkesiap, tubuhnya langsung duduk tegak, dan ia membeku.

 _"Baekhyun apa kau disana?"_

Baekhyun meremas ujung bajunya, ketakutan setengah mati. "Ayah?"

 _"Baekhyun dengarkan aku. Aku—hilang—tidak bisa lam—"_ terdengar bunyi kasak-kusuk lagi dan ucapan pria itu terputus-putus.

"Ayah," Baekhyun merintih, "aku tidak bisa mendengarmu."

 _"Viper. Yang Tze. Dia akan—"_

Saluran itu terus-menerus berbunyi aneh dan suaranya hilang-datang.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu." Baekhyun berbisik lirih. Ia menahan tangisnya. "Apa yang sedang berusaha kau katakan? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Dimana kau sekarang?"

 _"Lari, Baekhyun—sembunyi—mereka berusaha untuk—"_

Terjadi jeda lama yang hanya berbunyi seperti kasak-kusuk dan suara yang sepertinya berbunyi keluar dari radio rusak, kemudian, suara Byun Han terdengar lagi, tapi Baekhyun hanya mendapat sepatah-sepatah.

Lalu ia mendengar satu kata yang paling jelas, yang kemudian membuat bulu tengkuknya berdiri, mengirimkan hawa dingin menyeramkan turun ke tubuhnya.

"— _membunuhmu_."

Dan sambungan terputus.

* * *

Baekhyun tidak tidur semalaman. Ia seperti _zombie_ berjalan, dan matanya sembab. Chanyeol menyadari itu saat ia mengemudikan mobilnya menuju sekolah, sementara si mungil itu duduk di sisi pengemudi, menopang dagu dengan tangannya, sementara matanya menerawang menembus rintik hujan. Chanyeol tidak ingat kapan hujan turun. Pagi ini ketika ia bangun, seluruh penjuru sudah dibasahi oleh rintik hujan yang tampaknya tidak mau mereda dalam waktu dekat. Chanyeol berpikir Baekhyun mungkin begadang semalam mengerjakan sisa tugasnya, tapi—tidak mungkin. Ia jelas-jelas mendengar bunyi seseorang menimpa kasur dan gemersak seseorang menarik selimut.

Jadi, apa masalahnya?

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol. Melirik khawatir pada si mungil itu, sementara tangannya bermain pada setir. _"You okay?"_

"Mmmm." Baekhyun menggumam lirih. Matanya tak lepas dari jendela, seakan-akan mata lelahnya berusaha untuk menghitung rintik hujan yang jatuh.

"Apa kau merasa tidak enak badan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, kali ini serius. Ia khawatir.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum. Matanya masih sedikit bengkak. "Tidak, Chanyeol. Aku baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak bertanya lagi lantaran ia takut menganggu. Untuk pagi ini saja, ia pikir, ia akan membiarkan Baekhyun sendiri. Mungkin nanti, saat waktunya tiba, Si Mungil itu akan bercerita dengan sendirinya.

Saat mereka tida di parkiran sekolah, Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dan menunggui Chanyeol. Ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu pengemudi. Chanyeol kemudian mendapati Si Mungil itu berdiri, tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban, senyum manisnya tidak lekas hilang. Chanyeol mungkin salah, tapi ia menatap setitik rasa sedih dari senyum itu. Chanyeol sungguh berharap bahwa dirinya salah.

"Kalau begitu, aku kan masuk kelas duluan." Kata Baekhyun, lalu berbalik dan mulai berjalan pelan. Belum beberapa saat, ia berbalik lagi dan masih dengan tersenyum, ia berkata, "aku sungguh senang bisa bersama Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum, sedikit mengerutkan dahinya akibat dari pengakuan tiba-tiba itu.

"Aku juga, pendek. Aku juga." Balas Chanyeol akhirnya dan Si Rambut Magenta itu terkikik pelan lalu kembali berjalan.

Tapi bahunya merosot.

Dan Chanyeol tidak merasa baik saat ini. Katakan saja ia gelisah, dan rupanya ia mungkin benar. Ada sesuatu yang salah.

* * *

Baekhyun termenung di tempat duduknya. Ia tidak mengeluarkan buku catatan ataupun kotak pensil kesayangannya. Hanya duduk, kali ini di tepi jendela dan menerawang pada rintik hujan yang mulai memudar.

Ia sempat menelpon nomor yang tidak dikenal tadi malam, tapi sepertinya operator ponselnya sangat senang menjawab dengan; _nomor yang Anda tuju tidak terdaftar, silahkan periksa kembali nomor yang Anda tuju._

Ini tidak masuk akal dan Baekhyun merasakan hatinya berat.

Meski Baekhyun berusaha untuk berpikir positif—oh ayolah, setidaknya ia tahu Ayahnya masih hidup. Tapi beribu pertanyaan kemudian mulai mengalir seperti hujan deras dari dalam benaknya.

 _Dimana ia sekarang? Apa ia hidup dengan baik-baik saja? Apa ia makan dengan teratur?_

Terlebih dari itu, Baekhyun agak-agak khawatir dengan percakapan aneh mereka semalam. Baekhyun sedikit mengerti sepertinya Ayahnya berusaha untuk memperingatkan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang sepertinya berbahaya.

Seakan teringat akan perbincangan mereka (Baekhyun tidak yakin apakah itu pantas disebut sebagai perbincangan) ia mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan membuka halaman terakhir, tempat dimana ia biasanya menulis lirik atau hanya sekedar menggambar not lagu jika ia bosan di dalam kelas, dan menatap pada pojok kiri paling bawah. Sebuah tulisan milik dirinya sendiri yang ditulis tergesa-gesa tertera di sana.

 _Yang Tze. Viper._

Apa ini sebuah nama? Baekhyun tidak yakin. Petunjuk? Entahlah. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, dan ia mesti menjalani hari yang dirasanya cukup berat.

Selama satu hari itu, tidak ada satupun materi pembelajaran yang masuk ke dalam kepalanya.

* * *

Dua hari setelahnya, berita itu muncul.

Baekhyun sedang duduk bersila di atas pangkuan Chanyeol di atas karpet, tepat di depan televisi sembari mengunyah _popcorn_ dengan lemah. Chanyeol sendiri jelas tidak keberatan. Baekhyun tiba-tiba memunculkan kepala ungunya dari ujung tangga dan menatap Chanyeol tanpa berbicara, lalu tiba-tiba saja meminggirkan semangkuk penuh _popcorn_ dari pangkuan Si Tiang itu dan mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di sana. Chanyeol tertawa lalu menunduk dan menggigit gemas pundak Baekhyun, sementara Si Mungil itu mengaduh.

"Apa-apaan sih, Chanyeol?" katanya tidak terima, bersungut-sungut sembari mengelus pundaknya sendiri.

"Kau sedang bosan belajar, ya?" Goda Chanyeol, mulai memeluk Baekhyun. "Syukurlah kau akhirnya bosan juga."

Terang saja Chanyeol bersyukur. Dia sudah tidak diperdulikan selama—ah, sudah berapa lama? Ia tidak tahu. Pokoknya sulit sekali untuk berdekatan sedikit saja dengan Baekhyun. Dan ketika si mungil itu berinisiatif untuk memulainya sendiri, tentu saja Park Chanyeol baru saja merasa tertimpa oleh hujan emas.

Baekhyun mengangguk, meraih segenggam _popcorn._ "Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi terhadap apapun. Kepalaku sakit."

Chanyeol mengelus surai mangentanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" kemudian menunduk untuk menanamkan satu kecupan di bahu Baekhyun.

"Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun segera, mengunyah _popcorn_ -nya. "Kita nonton apa sih?" katanya tak senang, hidungnya mengerut lucu sementara matanya menatap pada dua petinju yang saling— _well_ , meninju satu sama lain. Konten kekerasan seperti ini jelas bukan favoritnya.

Kalau kau bertanya apa film favoritnya, ia mungkin akan segera menjawab The Amazing World of Gumball tanpa ragu. Ugh, Darwin itu ikan emas paling lucu sedunia, tahu.

"UFC." Jawab Chanyeol, lalu, "mau membicarakannya padaku?" pancing Chanyeol lagi, namun ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu kentara. Chanyeol yakin bahwa mereka sedang berada dalam tahap saling percaya, setidaknya ia pikir begitu.

"Tidak juga." Balas Baekhyun lagi, jelas sekali tidak mau membicarakannya.

Chanyeol menghela napas berat, Baekhyun memang seperti ini akhir-akhir ini. Chanyeol tidak pandai dalam mendiskripsikan sesuatu, tapi ia merasa Baekhyun agak kekurangan emosi belakangan ini. Atau malah sedang menahan emosinya? Sehingga untuk beberapa percakapan mereka, Baekhyun hanya membalasnya datar. Seakan-akan ia sedang menahan sesuatu agar tidak meledak.

"Boleh aku menggantinya?" kata Baekhyun sembari meraih _remote_ televisi, menoleh kepada Chanyeol yang tertegun di belakangnya.

Chanyeol terlonjak sedikit dan tersenyum, lalu mengusak sayang surai magenta Baekhyun. "Terserah kau saja, pendek."

Baekhyun menekan-nekan tombol _remote_ untuk beberapa saat, berusaha untuk mendapatkan _channel_ favoritnya—Cartoon Network.

Membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu pada _remote-_ nya, Chanyeol kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun, memeluknya dari belakang sementara ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

Kemudian, Chanyeol berbisik rendah. _"You can always talk to me, you know that, right, Baekhyun?"_

Jari Baekhyun berhenti menekan tombol, ia menggigit bibirnya dan hampir menangis. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak menanggapi pernyataan itu. Ia akan pura-pura tuli, dan Chanyeol sepertinya memahami hal tersebut karena pria itu akhirnya ia mengangkat wajahnya dari perpotongan leher Baekhyun, kembali menghela napas berat. Lalu seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, ia berkata, "aku sayang padamu, bodoh. Setidaknya kau harus tahu itu."

Pipi Baekhyun memanas, begitu juga matanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya makin kuat, lalu memutuskan untuk berhenti pada _channel_ yang tengah menampilkan berita karena— _demi celana dalam Neptunus! Dimana sih channel Cartoon Network sialan itu?!_

 _"Berita selanjutnya,"_ seorang pembawa berita wanita duduk dengan kaku di atas mejanya, mengenakan setelan rapi berwarna biru tua dengan bros besar berbentuk burung walet tersemat di dada kanannya. Riasan tipis menghiasi wajahnya, dan rambutnya dipotong pendek memberikan kesan rapi yang kaku.

 _"Buronan berbahaya yang paling ditakuti seluruh warga Korea Selatan akhirnya menampakkan diri."_ Ia berhenti sebentar, sementara foto buram muncul di samping kiri tubuhnya. _"Byun Han, yang selama enam bulan terakhir hidup layaknya hantu, pada Selasa kemarin, 5 Desember 2017, tertangkap kamera CCTV di daerah perbatasan sedang menggunakan telepon umum."_

Mata Baekhyun membelalak. Ia menjatuhkan _remote_ -nya sementara di belakangnya, emosi Chanyeol tak terbaca. Mereka sama-sama mematung.

Foto buram itu gelap, jenis foto yang diambil dari kamera ponsel murahan pada malam hari, memperlihatkan seorang pria yang menggunakan jaket _padding_ hitam tebal, topi di kepala yang menutupi setengah wajahnya, berdiri tepat di depan pintu kotak telepon umum, seperti baru saja habis menelpon dan berniat untuk pergi. Orang yang tidak akan kenal mungkin akan berpikir dua kali apakah pria yang tertangkap CCTV itu benar Byun Han atau bukan, namun Baekhyun, yakin dengan segenap hatinya—meski wajah yang tampak sama sekali tidak jelas—pria itu adalah Ayahnya.

Masih dengan mimik serius, pembawa berita wanita itu melanjutkan, _"Byun Han diduga sebagai tersangka pembunuhan eksekutif manajer perusahaan mebel terkenal di daerah Gangnam, dan semenjak kejadian itu dilaporkan menghilang. Beberapa bulan lalu polisi meminta keterangan kepada keluarga tersangka,"_ foto Baekhyun kemudian muncul, fotonya saat masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya yang lama—mereka mem- _blur_ bagian mata Baekhyun. Foto Bibi Yujeong kemudian juga ikut muncul dan mereka melakukan hal yang sama, _"namun dari keterangan polisi, keluarga tersangka sama sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaan tersangka saat ini."_

Foto-foto itu menghilang, digantikan kembali oleh wajah sang pembawa berita. _"Meski sudah diketahui sedang berada di daerah perbatasan, masih belum diketahui lokasi pasti dimana Byun Han berada. Untuk saat ini, belum ada keterangan pasti dari pihak berwajib—"_

Layar televisi menghitam.

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol menekan tombol _off_ dan kemudian melemparkan _remote_ itu menjauh.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol hati-hati, menatap Baekhyun yang tampak seperti orang ling-lung. Matanya tidak fokus. Ia menurunkan Baekhyun dengan pelan dan hati-hati dari pangkuannya, membiarkan si mungil itu duduk bersila di hadapannya.

"Baekhyun, lihat aku." Panggil Chanyeol lagi, sementara mata Baekhyun menerawang jauh menembus Chanyeol, kali ini berkaca-kaca.

Sesuatu di dalam diri Chanyeol terasa diremas, dan ia membencinya. Ia selalu membenci perasaan ini. Perasaan dimana ia tidak bisa menghentikan Baekhyun menangis dan sepertinya selalu gagal membuat Baekhyun bahagia. Demi Tuhan, kenapa Park Chanyeol sungguh tidak berguna?

Dagu Baekhyun bergetar.

"Byun Baekhyun, lihat aku!" Chanyeol membentak, dan si mungil itu terlonjak. Matanya kembali fokus dan ia menatap Chanyeol. Sebutir kristal bening jatuh dari matanya dan turun mengalir ke pipinya yang memerah.

 _"Chan-Chanyeol,"_ panggil Baekyun lirih, dan Chanyeol merasa seperti dirinya baru saja didorong dari tebing tinggi yang tidak ia ketahui pasti dasarnya.

"Hei, Baekhyun," ia merangsek maju sedikit, menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah Baekhyun, "tidak apa-apa." Bisiknya lembut, mengecup satu-satu air mata yang mulai turun ke pipi Baekhyun yang memerah. "Aku disini. Tidak apa-apa."

"Apa kau membenciku sekarang?" tanya, mulai tersedu. Suaranya parau dan bergetar.

Chanyeol menggeleng kuat sekali, tidak mengerti kenapa kalimat itu bisa terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun, "tidak pernah, Baekhyun. Tidak sekalipun. Aku menyayangimu, kau tahu itu."

"A-apa kau melakukan ini hanya karena kau…" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, _"mengasihaniku?"_

Chanyeol, masih menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajah Baekhyun, membawanya mendekat, memaksakan mata Baekhyun untuk bertemu pandang dengan matanya. "Dengarkan aku, bodoh." Katanya serius. "Aku mencintaimu. _Aku. Sangat. Mencintaimu._ Apa itu tidak cukup? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak akan membencimu. Apapun yang akan terjadi, aku akan selalu disini. Kau harusnya—"

Lalu tangis Baekhyun pecah, ia tersedu-sedan, tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa menjadi begitu sedih. Beberapa hari ini merupakan hari yang cukup berat baginya, dan sejujurnya itu salahnya sendiri. Ia bisa saja lebih terbuka kepada Chanyeol dan menceritakan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, namun Baekhyun selalu takut. Ia takut akan reaksi Chanyeol nantinya. Apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan jika ia berhubungan dengan Ayahnya—yang notabenenya adalah orang paling dicari dan paling berbahaya saat ini?

Ia benci penolakan, dan semua ini sudah terasa nyaman baginya. Ia ingat reaksi terkejut Luhan waktu ia memberitahu siapa ayahnya. Baekhyun bisa memakluminya, tapi bukan berarti ia sudah terbiasa. Tidak. Ia hanya membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau ia berkata bahwa dirinya sudah terbiasa. Reaksi semacam itu selalu membuatnya tidak nyaman dan kadang membuat pertahanan dirinya runtuh.

"Baekhyun, astaga," Chanyeol berkata lirih sementara ia menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, membuat kungkungan nyaman untuk tubuh mungilnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri, berusaha meredam tangisnya yang kian menjadi. Si mungil itu menangis di dada Chanyeol, mengubur wajahnya di sana dengan sedu-sedan yang memilukan.

"Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol lagi, "tidak apa-apa. Aku ada disini dan aku berjanji semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

 _Tidak. Tidak dalam waktu dekat._

Bahkan benak Chanyeol saja mengucapkan hal itu.

Ia akan memikirkan itu nanti.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun." Katanya, mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun, lagi dan lagi, " _ssshhhh_ , tidak apa-apa. Kita akan baik-baik saja."

Ia sungguh berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun kemudian merangsek naik dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol ketika tangisnya mulai reda. Hanya sedikit sedu yang tersisa, bersamaan dengan bunyi seperti orang tercekik. Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, mengelusnya sayang. Si mungil itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu bidang Chanyeol, membiarkan aroma dan hangatnya Chanyeol membuatnya tenang.

Ketika akhirnya ia sudah merasa baik, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mendapati _sweater_ Chanyeol basah.

"Maafkan—aku." Katanya malu saat ia melihat _sweater_ Chanyeol basah, masih tersedu.

Menghiraukan itu, Chanyeol mendekat dan meneliti wajah Baekhyun yang sekarang bengkak dan merah, terutama matanya. Jika tidak dalam kondisi bersedih Chanyeol mungin akan mulai menggigiti pipinya yang menggembung merah itu. Bahkan dalam keadaan mata bengkak (yang omong-omong membuat matanya beribu kali lebih sipit) ia tetap terlihat imut, dan Chanyeol pikir ia hampir gila.

 _"Aku juga,"_ bisik Baekhyun, hampir-hampir tidak terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Chanyeol ketika ia bergerak maju dan mengusap jejak-jejak air mata dari pipi Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Sangat..." Baekhyun menarik napas dan menghembuskannya cepat, _"mencintai Chanyeol?"_

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya dan cengiran lebar tercetak di wajahnya. _"Oh, wow."_ Ia bersiul, jelas-jelas takjub.

Baekhyun yang tadinya masih menunduk, kini bergerak maju dan memberikan Chanyeol satu kecupan cepat pada bibirnya. "Terima kasih." Katanya, jelas-jelas berbisik sementara rona merah mulai merambat turun ke leher dan bahunya yang seputih susu.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Tentu," katanya, kemudian tatapannya berubah jahil. _"But you know, I got wet boogers all over me."_ Ia menunjuk _sweater_ -nya yang basah, berusaha memasang wajah jijik akibat air mata (dan jelas sekali ingus yang _banyak)_ akibat tangisan Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun mendongak, memelototi Chanyeol sengit, lalu memukul kepalanya, keras sekali hingga kau bisa mendengar bunyi _tuk_ keras yang diakibatkan perbenturan antara kedua tulang—Baekhyun berharap pukulannya ini benar-benar membuat Chanyeol idiot.

"Aku tarik kata-kataku dasar Park Chanyeol bodoh!" Baekhyun berseru galak.

Chanyeol mengaduh sembari tertawa. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Byun pendek. Sangat."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

Lalu Chanyeol tertawa lagi, keras sekali.

"Baekhyun," panggilnya kemudian ketika tawanya reda, "kita akan memikirkan ini nanti. Aku yakin, seperti dengan apa yang telah kau yakini, Ayahmu tidak bersalah. Kita…" ia diam sebentar, "akan mencoba untuk membuktikannya."

Baekhyun mendongak dan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca membulat. "Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol memberinya senyum paling percaya diri dan paling menenangkan yang ia miliki, mengusak sayang surainya yang cokelat keunguan, _"We'll figure it out. Later. Trust me, 'kay?"_

* * *

Berita itu menyebar layaknya virus. Orang-orang mulai panik (Mark dari kelas I C berkoar-koar tentang keluarga jauhnya yang tinggal di dekat perbatasan dan mulai berkata bahwa ia sungguh mengkhawatirkan mereka, apalagi dengan _pembunuh berdarah dingin_ yang diketahui sedang berkeliaran di daerah perbatasan sana).

 _Pembunuh berdarah dingin pantatmu._ Maki Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

Baekhyun, tentu saja berusaha menutup telinganya. Bahkan teman-teman kelasnya saja sepertinya selalu menjadikan Ayahnya sebagai bahan pembicaraan. Mereka sesekali akan mengajak Baekhyun untuk bergabung, terutama Jongdae—Chen, dia berisik sekali. Baekhyun benar-benar berniat untuk tidak menghiraukannya saja karena seperti yang sudah dapat ditebaknya, hal-hal yang selalu ingin Chen bicarakan selalu berkaitan Minseok _hyung_. Pria itu juga menagih janji Baekhyun, yang omong-omong belum ia laksanakan sama sekali.

Tapi Chen sepertinya sadar akan suasana hati Baekhyun yang sedang buruk, maka pria idiot itu melangkah mundur dengan teratur— _which is, such a relieve._ Baekhyun sungguh ingin sendiri.

Tidak sendirian juga sih, sebenarnya. Ia ingin bersama Chanyeol saja. Chanyeol sudah berjanji untuk mencoba membuktikan bahwa Ayahnya tidak bersalah, bahwa mereka akan _baik-baik saja_ , yang sebenarnya sangat tidak realistis. Bagaimana mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Bagaimana mungkin _dirinya_ akan baik-baik saja? Baekhyun meyakini bahwa mungkin kalimat Chanyeol hanyalah sebagai kalimat lalu. Bukannya ia tidak percaya Chanyeol, hanya saja, bahkan polisi saja tidak bisa mengerjakan kasus ini dengan benar. Tapi Baekhyun menghargai semua usaha yang Chanyeol lakukan demi menghiburnya. Sungguh. Dia pria yang manis sekali dan Baekhyun menyayanginya.

Bibi Yujeong juga belum menelponnya. Baguslah. Baekhyun belum ingin direcoki dengan kalimat-kalimat panik Bibinya.

Tapi, meski begitu, ia sungguh ingin merapalkan kalimat Chanyeol dalam kepalanya. Untuk beberapa hari ini saja karena ia harus bertahan. Setiap orang melanjutkan hidupnya, tidak terkecuali Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia akan mengambil kelas tambahan untuk menyempurnakan teknik vokalnya, dan meminta maaf dengan sangat—seperti yang diingat Baekhyun tadi pagi; _maafkan aku Baekhyun aku benar-benar minta maaf karena lupa memberitahumu, maafkan aku karena kau harus makan siang sendirian dalam tiga hari ini, aku akan menebusnya dengan_ weekend date _nanti, ya ya ya ya? Maafkan aku_ —Baekhyun terkikik mengingat kalimat Chanyeol dan berusaha untuk menghitung berapa kali ia mengucapkan kata 'maafkan aku'.

Bodoh sekali, Si Tiang Park itu.

Lagi pula Baekhyun tidak keberatan. Sudah berapa lama sejak dia pindah ke sekolah ini? Baekhyun tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti ia belum banyak bergaul. Bukannya ia tidak mau. Lebih menjurus ke tidak sempat sebenarnya. Dengan segala tugas dan tes yang harus ia kejar, belum lagi kerja paruh waktunya di Rainbow Cream. Selain teman-teman kelasnya dan geng Chanyeol, Baekhyun pikir ia belum benar-benar memiliki teman.

 _Ya, harusnya semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

Baekhyun melantunkan kalimat itu riang sementara kakinya melangkah ringan melintasi lorong sekolah, bel jam makan siang sudah berbunyi kurang lebih lima menit yang lalu, dan ia kelaparan. Si mungil itu hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju kafetaria, sedikit meratapi kenyataan bahwa ia akan makan sendiri—ah, mungkin dia akan duduk di meja makan bersama Chen, itupun kalau-kalau mereka bertemu, atau duduk bersama Luhan, Kris dan Sehun? Baekhyun akan memikirkannya nanti.

Seharusnya, semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja.

Tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Tidak seorang pun hingga—

"Hei, anak pembunuh!"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, sementara tubuhnya membeku dan bulu romanya berdiri. Senyumnya lenyap. Perlahan, ia menoleh.

Baekhyun mendapati lorong yang tadinya penuh dengan siswa yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, kini berhenti dan— _oh Ya Tuhan_ —berpuluh-puluh mata menatapnya.

Mata Baekhyun nyalang, mencari-cari sumber suara. Awalnya ia tidak menemukan apapun kecuali kerumunan orang yang mulai berbisik-bisik di dekatnya. Ia seperti berdiri sendiri, terasingkan, sementara murid-murid dalam seragam kuning berkumpul dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil, berbisik, tatapan mengejek terlempar padanya dari seluruh penjuru arah.

Kemudian Baekhyun melihatnya, melenggang santai dari kerumunan, berkeringat dan rambut basah, menenteng sepatu olahraganya sementara kakinya sendiri polos. Ia berjalan, berhenti di depan Baekhyun, tersenyum ramah. Sepertinya ia baru saja bermain basket di lapangan.

" _Woah_ , sampai syok begitu. Padahal aku hanya bercanda." Ucapnya, dan ia tergelak. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman dalam cara ia tertawa. Penuh sarkasme, penuh rasa benci dan iri, barangkali? Baekhyun tidak tahu. Ia tidak menyukainya.

Kening Baekhyun berkerut, tidak mengerti dimana salahnya dan ia merasa luar biasa terhina. Otak Baekhyun berpikir keras. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya, sementara ia mulai menggigiti bibirnya. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia tidak pernah melihat pria ini sebelumnya.

Kemudian, masih dengan santainya, ia berjalan melewati Baekhyun dan berhenti pada loker tepat di belakang Baekhyun. Ia membuka lokernya, memasukkan sepatu olahraganya dan meraih handuk. Pria ini tinggi, matanya tajam dengan rambut gelap yang basah. Kilatan aneh di matanya membuat Baekhyun bergidik.

"Jadi, siapa—ah, Baekhyun, benar kan?" katanya lagi, menanyakan nama Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah ia ketahui, kemudian menoleh pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum miring, "bagaimana kabar Ayahmu?"

"Aku tidak kenal kau." Kata Baekhyun, meloloskan kalimat yang satu-satunya dapat terpikir olehnya saat itu.

Kerumunan itu mulai berbisik-bisik. Melihat itu, pria itu memukul kepalanya pelan, seakan-akan baru teringat akan sesuatu. "Ya ampun," katanya, berbalik kepada kerumunan, "kalian sungguh tidak menyadarinya, ya? Bahkan hanya dengan marganya saja aku sudah tahu."

Dari kerumunan, suara kesiapan terdengar, tumpang-tindih bagaikan kaset rusak, namun Baekhyun masih dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Terlalu jelas hingga Baekhyun merasa bahwa sesuatu dalam dirinya mendidih, dan ia ingin menampar satu-satu orang di hadapannya ini.

 _"Buron itu kan, Byun Han?"_

 _"Pantas saja aku merasa familier dengan fotonya."_

 _"Ya ampun,"_

 _"Sungguh, itu Ayahnya?"_

 _"Kalau aku jadi dia sudah gantung diri. Memalukan sekali."_

 _"Tidak tahu malu."_

 _"Anak pembunuh."_

Baekhyun melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan mata membulat, kilatan kemarahan terpancar jelas di sana. Ia menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya makin kuat, merasakan mulutnya dipenuhi oleh cairan amis—ia mungkin menggigit terlalu kuat. Meski begitu, ia mengepalkan tangannya, bertekad bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, _sama seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol._

"Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa!" teriaknya kuat sekali, membuat kerumunan itu terlonjak. Beberapa siswi di pojok loker bahkan sampai mundur ke belakang, takut-takut Baekhyun mugkin menyerangnya, atau bahkan mencekiknya.

 _"Woah,_ tenang dong." Katanya, memberikan Baekhyun cengiran lebar sekali, sementara air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Baekhyun. "Dia ini tidak tahu apa-apa. Kalian tidak boleh sembarangan menuduh."

Pria brengsek yang bahkan tidak Baekhyun ketahui namanya itu kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Baekhyun, menariknya mendekat dan membisikinya sesuatu, "iya kan, _anak pembunuh?"_ []

* * *

 **A/N** **: _Hello, I'm back!_ Eng-i-eng siapakah diaaaaaa hahahaha ngomong-ngomong MAMA kemarin ancur banget ya. Aku sebel sampe ke ubun-ubun. _We always know that EXO deserves better._ Aku harap mereka nggak dateng ke acara kayak begituan lagi. _They treated our king like shit. Ugh._ Ya, pokoknya MAMA taun ini beneran _such a mess_ banget. Anyway, gimana chapter ini?**

 _ **AND**_ ** _EXO'S WINTER COMEBACK SOON, WHO'S EXCITED?!_**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan baca dan review, seperti biasa itu berarti banget buat aku.**

 ** _Thanks a lot, pretty eris! xoxo_**


	18. The Stalker

[CHAPTER 18 - THE STALKER]

* * *

 _"I knew nothing about loss. Nobody has taught me about pain. If only one person willing to stay beside me, I'll do anything in return."_

—The Stalker Guy

* * *

Hatinya merasa tersentuh untuk pertama kali, dan ia membencinya. Ia begitu membencinya hingga membuatnya jijik. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu menonton _casting_ dadakan tempo itu, karena pria yang bernyanyi di panggung hari itu—yang kemudian di terima di kelas II A sebagai murid baru—adalah mimpi buruknya. Pria yang berdiri di panggung hari itu memiliki rambut halus yang tampak seperti helaian gulali, berwarna cokelat keunguan, dan suaranya—sial. Ia membenci ini, tapi ia harus mengakuinya. Mungkin suara itu yang membuatnya amat tersentuh.

Dari kepala sampai kaki, penampilan pria itu tanpa cela. Bahkan kepribadiannya juga tanpa cela. Seluruh tubuhnya dilingkupi aura seakan ia adalah malaikat, putih bersih, sementara dirinya sendiri adalah setan, hitam kelam dengan segala keburukannya.

Mungkin itu juga yang membuatnya amat begitu membencinya. Karena mereka begitu berbeda.

Selama beberapa bulan ini, hidupnya seperti _stalker_ sinting. Ia mengamati pria itu tiap hari—di lapangan basket, di kafetaria, di lorong sekolah, di toilet, di tempat kerjanya di Rainbow Cream, sebut saja. Dan fakta bahwa pria itu sama sekali tidak memiliki hal untuk dibenci membuat kemarahan memupuk dalam dirinya. Ia terus bertanya-tanya mengapa seseorang bisa terlahir begitu sempurna? Sementara mengapa ia terlahir dalam keadaan menjijikkan seperti ini?

Oh, _mungkin tidak juga_ , pikirnya ketika ia melihat pria itu sering sekali berkumpul dengan manusia idiot—Park Chanyeol dan geng bodohnya. Ia tersenyum. Bagus sekali kalau begitu. Tapi kemudian senyumnya memudar karena—kenapa? Kenapa senyumnya tiba-tiba hilang? Kenapa Park Chanyeol sialan itu menyelamatkanya dari kejatuhan ember kala itu alih-alih membiarkannya saja? Kenapa dia keluar dari mobil Park Chanyeol tiap pagi dan tiap pulang sekolah? Kenapa dia tersenyum begitu cerah? _And on top of that, why Park Chanyeol?_

Apa yang membuat Park Chanyeol begitu hebat?

Ah, jelas sekali, dia merasa seperti sudah sinting. Jadi ia membulatkan tekad untuk tidak melakukan aktivitas _stalker_ sintingnya lagi. Ia seperti pria mesum yang sedang menguntit seseorang, dan ia benci dengan kenyataan bahwa semua tentang pria pendek bernama Byun Baekhyun itu menganggunya. Memangnya siapa Byun Baekhyun berani-beraninya membuat harga dirinya merasa terinjak-injak?

Untuk beberapa hari terakhir, hal ini berhasil. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengikuti aktivitas Baekhyun dan mengikutinya sambil mengendap-endap. Meski harus ia akui ia agak-agak melirik postur mungilnya yang menyebalkan tiap kali mereka tidak sengaja bertemu—dan tentu saja, yang menjadi bahan lirikan sama sekali tidak sadar. Ia mendengus geli.

Namun, sepertinya hal menjadi begitu rumit ketika muncul berita aneh malam itu. Ia bisa mengenalinya dalam sekali pandang. Meski media mem- _blur_ bagian matanya, ia tahu siapa pria itu, dan dengan kenyataan bahwa Ayahnya adalah psikopat sinting makin membuat semuanya menjadi rumit.

Simpati? Oh tidak. Tidak ada di dalam kamusnya.

Ia malah tertawa, keras sekali, dan keinginan untuk menindas Baekhyun dan membuatnya terisolasi tiba-tiba saja muncul, begitu kuat hingga ia sendiri merasa bersemangat. Keinginan yang sebenarnya tidak ada dan tidak akan pernah ia rencanakan ini tiba-tiba saja berkobar begitu kuat, seakan ia adalah api yang hampir padam, tapi seseorang baru saja menuang bensin di atasnya—dengan begitu banyak.

Ia akan membuat Baekhyun dibenci, terisolasi, terasingkan, hingga Baekhyun menyadari bahwa hanya ada dirinya di sana, bukan Park Chanyeol bodoh itu, bukan orang lain, melainkan dirinya.

Hanya dirinya yang setia.

Dan siapa tahu, mungkin Baekhyun akan memilihnya?

* * *

Apapun yang terjadi setelahnya, Baekhyun mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas.

Seseorang dengan kepala pirang melompat dalam kecepatan kilat, menyeruak dari kerumunan dan melayangkan tinjunya, begitu keras hingga pria yang menjadi sasaran tinju terpental ke belakang dengan sudut bibir dan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah.

Lalu Baekhyun merasakan seseorang menariknya mundur dan ia menoleh, melihat Luhan tersenyum manis dengan tatapan meminta maaf sembari berbisik, "maaf kami terlambat," dan Sehun di sampingnya yang kemudian menyahut, _"you okay,_ hyung?"

Jika mereka berada dalam keadaan normal, Baekhyun mungkin akan berseri. Ini kali pertama Sehun memanggilnya _hyung_ dan ia sangat menyukainya. Ini bukti bahwa mereka sudah cukup dekat, bahwa mereka mungkin sahabat. Tapi seperti yang sedang terjadi, sekarang bukanlan keadaan normal, jadi Baekhyun membalas mereka berdua dengan tatapan kosong. Benaknya ingin bersuara _dimana Chanyeol_ , karena matanya sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap sosok pria itu dimanapun.

Melihat itu, Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Lu, pegangi ia sebentar." Katanya, lalu Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban, sementara Sehun melangkah melewati kerumunan dan berhenti pada titik pusar yang menjadi kerumunan.

 _"_ _Woah! 1000 points!"_

Baekhyun terlonjak dan menoleh pada tiga orang yang menjadi kerumunan itu. Kris, yang barusan memekik layaknya Bruce Lee, mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

Sehun menepuk pundak Kris, bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja, lalu Kris menjawab dengan tawa sumbang.

 _"_ _Oh, who do we have here, people?!"_ Kris tiba-tiba berseru pada kerumunan dengan riang, kemudian kembali menatap orang yang tadinya tengah berbaring dengan napas pendek-pendek yang kini sedang berusaha untuk berdiri dengan susah payah. _"The Almighty Johnny Seo!"_

Sehun jelas tahu siapa pria brengsek ini. Mereka satu angkatan.

Johnny Seo, kelas I D, jurusan Instrumen dan Vokal, adalah manusia paling menyedihkan di SoPA. Ia aneh, tidak begitu banyak bergaul dan seringkali menghabiskan waktunya di gudang instrumen untuk anak-anak kelas D—tidak ada yang tahu apa yang berusaha ia lakukan. Beberapa siswi pernah memergokinya mencekoki kucing dengan racun tikus di dalam ruangan itu, tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan di dalam sana.

Bagaimana Sehun bisa tau? Tentu saja ia tahu. Ia pernah menguntit Luhan di awal semester dan menyebabkan masalah yang cukup besar. Johnny Seo membawa Luhan kerumahnya dalam keadaan pingsan, lalu berusaha untuk menelanjanginya dan selanjutnya—kau mungkin tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya lantaran Sehun benar-benar membenci membicarakan hal ini. Mengingatnya saja membuatnya naik darah _._ Detik itu juga, Sehun tahu kalau pria bernama Johnny Seo ini _sakit_. Harusnya waktu itu ia melakukan yang sekarang Kris lakukan padanya—memukulinya. Manusia seperti ini tidak pernah jera. Kali ini hal yang sama terjadi lagi kepada Baekhyun dan ia sungguh tidak menginginkannya. Dia mulai berpikir untuk mencekik Johnny sampai mati.

Sehun yang saat itu berdiri di samping Kris tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, melainkan hanya bersedekap dengan ekspresi dingin tidak terbaca. Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun seperti melihat orang lain dalam diri Sehun, karena sejauh yang ia kenal, Sehun tampak seperti bocah ingusan yang senang mengekori Luhan.

 _"Oops, sorry_ ," Kris kembali berujar, matanya tajam dan ia berusaha untuk memasang ekspresi skeptis yang jenaka di wajahnya, "kukira kau samsak tinju di rumahku. Soalnya samsak tinjuku benda mati yang tidak punya otak. Kupikir kalian satu spesies." Dia terkekeh. _"My bad."_

Kerumunan riuh dengan kalimat celaan Kris, dan pria yang ternyata bernama Johnny Seo itu tersenyum.

"Ah, lawakanmu kurang lucu, Kris _sunbae_. Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang lebih lucu dari itu," Johnny beralih menatap Baekhyun, "iyakan, anak pembunuh?"

Kris menggeram dan maju selangkah, tersulut oleh omongan Johnny. Namun Sehun menahannya. Pria itu berdecak. "Halo, Johnny." Sapa Sehun dengan suara jijik, sementara tangan di dalam saku celana dan kemudian ia mendesah letih. "Kekanak-kanakan sekali. Kulihat kau sama sekali tidak berubah dan masih menjadi sampah seperti biasa?"

"Apa urusanmu, Oh?" kata Johnny tersinggung. "Lebih baik kau bawa saja kawan pirang bodohmu dan pacarmu dari sini. Aku hanya punya urusan dengan si Byun di sana." Ia kemudian tersenyum lembut kepada Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun berjengit jijik dan mundur selangkah.

Luhan mengetatkan pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun dan memaki, "dasar sinting."

Johnny meludahkan liurnya yang telah bercampur darah dan menatap baik kepada Kris maupun Sehun dengan bengis. Ia menuding Sehun dengan telunjuknya. "Urusanku denganmu sudah selesai! Aku sudah memberikanmu pacar sialan yang kau inginkan, ingat? Aku merelakan pria murahan ini untukmu! Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku."

Sehun selalu dianggap manusia tanpa ekspresi, dan itu benar. Tapi kali ini, kedua sudut bibirnya menukik tajam ke atas, dan ia mendesah. Ia mengusap dahinya sembari tertawa. Manusia memiliki batas, dan Sehun kala itu mungkin sudah berada di tepi jurang, siap untuk terjun. Ia merasakan darahnya berdesir, kemudian berkumpul di satu titik di kepalanya, dan ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun selain bunyi detak jantungnya sendiri yang kian memekakkan telinga.

 _Tiga, dua, satu. Boom._

Sehun menerjang dada Johnny, membuat pria itu kembali terpental dan mengaduh kesakitan. Sebelum Johnny sempat bangkit, Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu menduduki tubuhnya, meraih kerah seragamnya dengan tangan kiri, lalu melayangkan tinjunya berkali-kali ke wajah pria itu.

Johnny sama sekali tidak melawan. Ia malah tersenyum remeh saat Sehun terengah-engah kehabisan napas, lalu berkata dengan mulut penuh darah, "apa ini? Hanya segini kemampuanmu? Kau yakin dirimu pria?"

Sehun menggeram, kembali melayangkan tinjunya tanpa mengindahkan fakta bahwa buku jarinya sudah lecet dan lebam.

Semua orang begitu terpana sehingga tidak ada yang bergerak. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sehun menyalurkan emosinya, dan kali ini, emosi itu meledak bagaikan gunung meletus. Sehun yang terkenal tidak banyak bicara dan tanpa ekspresi, kali ini tampak seperti pria sinting yang bisa saja membunuh seseorang saat ini.

Yang pertama kali tersadar adalah Luhan, dia bergerak cepat pada kerumunan dan segera mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan Sehun, memohon kepada dirinya untuk berhenti. "Kris!" Luhan histeris, "apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat bantu aku!"

Kris, yang tampaknya baru sadar, segera melompat dan menarik Sehun menjauh. Melihat itu, Baekhyun ikut masuk ke dalam pusaran itu dan ikut menarik Sehun yang masih menggengam kerah baju Johnny. Wajah Sehun keras, dan matanya penuh kemarahan. Ia kalap. Ia tampak seperti orang kerasukan.

"Sehun, berhenti!" teriak Luhan. "Lepaskan dia!"

Bahkan saat berhasil ditarik menjauh pun, mata Sehun tidak berhenti tertuju kepada Johnny. Ia terengah-engah sementara Luhan menatapnya, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Johnny sendiri memuntahkan darah, wajahnya sudah tidak berbentuk, tapi ia masih mampu untuk duduk dan mengusap mulut dan hidungnya dengan seragam kuning yang ia kenakan.

"Melakukan segala pun untuk pria murahan, _huh_ , Oh Sehun?" katanya lagi, lalu tertawa.

Kris memasang wajah tak percaya. Pria ini benar-benar sinting. Luhan maupun Baekhyun kini menatapnya sengit. Otak pria ini benar-benar rusak.

Sehun kemudian berseru. "BANGSAT! TUTUP MULUTMU KALAU KAU MASIH MAU HIDUP!"

Johnny Seo pura-pura menggigil. "Uh, takut sekali."

Sehun berusaha untuk menerjang lagi, namun Kris, Luhan dan Baekhyun sebisa mungkin untuk menahannya.

"Tahan dirimu, Sehun," bisik Luhan di sampingnya. _"He's not worth it."_

"Hei, Johnny Seo." Panggil Kris kemudian, berdiri di antara Sehun dan Johnny. "Ini peringatan terakhir untukmu. Jangan berani dekati kami lagi. Dan yang kumaksud dengan kami adalah aku," Kris menunjuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian "Luhan, Baekhyun, Sehun, bahkan termasuk Chanyeol." Ia kemudian menunjuk teman-temannya yang berada di belakangnya.

Johnny benar-benar tampak seperti psikopat sinting lantaran ia hanya terkekeh. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Tidak ada nanti, sialan." Sehun menyahut dari balik bahu Kris, lalu mlanjutkan, "ketika 'nanti' itu datang, kau sudah mati. Kau ingat ini baik-baik, Johnny. Kau mati."

Johnny mengangkat bahunya, meludahkan darah lagi. Beberapa mahasiswa yang berada di dekatnya berteriak jijik.

Kris kemudian berbalik dan merangkul tiga teman di belakangnya dalam sekali gerakan. "Ayo pergi," katanya.

Mereka berbalik, berusaha menembus kerumunan, sementara kerumunan dengan seragam kuning itu mulai menepi untuk memberikan mereka akses keluar. Tapi Baekhyun membuat satu kesalahan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan mendapati bahwa Johnny Seo tengah melambai kepadanya dengan senyumnya yang menjijikkan, lalu mulutnya yang berdarah-darah dan bengkak membentuk kalimat yang entah mengapa dapat Baekhyun baca.

 _Kita akan bertemu lagi._

* * *

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku akan membunuh pria itu."

Luhan mendesah. "Sudah cukup, Chanyeol. Tidak apa-apa. Johnny hanya pengecut sinting yang senang mengecoh. Kita tidak perlu memperdulikannya lagi."

Mereka duduk di tepian lapangan basket saat istirahat jam kedua, membawa nampan makan siang keluar dari kafetaria yang penuh. Baekhyun duduk dalam diam sementara Chanyeol berdiri dan bersedekap tak senang, menatapi gerak-geriknya dengan matanya yang setajam elang.

Kris, Sehun dan Johnny dipanggil kemahasiswaan hari itu juga. Mereka diberi skors masing-masing seminggu. Untuk kasus Johnny, petugas UKS membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan lebih lanjut. Lebam yang disebabkan oleh Sehun tampaknya cukup serius.

"Dia pernah melakukan pelecahan padamu, _hyung_!" Chanyeol membentak. "Johnny itu psikopat mesum!"

Luhan tersenyum kecut. "Aku sudah baik-baik saja, Chanyeol." Ujarnya. "Lagipula ada Sehun. Dia bisa menjagaku. Dan jangan khawatir. Dia tidak akan menganggu Baekhyun lagi." Luhan berpaling pada Baekhyun dan meraih tangannya. "Kami akan melindungimu. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol membuang napas berat. Kepalan tangannya terasa gatal sekali. Seharusnya ia tidak usah mengambil kelas tambahan saja kalau begini jadinya. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah aman dan ia khawatir setengah mati. Ia tidak bisa memantau Baekhyun lebih leluasa.

"Dia tidak menyentuhmu?" tanya Chanyeol, menyembunyikan kepalan tangannya di belakang tubuhnya. Bayangan bahwa pria seperti Johnny Seo menyentuh Baekhyun membuat darahnya mendidih.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. Johnny Seo memang mengaitkan lengannya di leher Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tidak akan meributkannya. Ia kemudian mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol tepat pada manik gelapnya. Seakan mengerti dengan pikiran Chanyeol, ia berkata, "jangan berpikir untuk berhenti mengambil kelas tambahan hanya karena aku."

Mata Chanyeol membulat. "Ta-tapi—"

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Baekhyun cepat sembari menoleh kepada Luhan, berusaha untuk menghindari perdebatan dengan Chanyeol, "apa Kris _hyung_ dan Sehun akan baik-baik saja? Ini tidak akan mempengaruhi nilai mereka, 'kan?"

Luhan mendesah letih, memberikan perasaan was-was kepada Baekhyun. "Aku dan Kris sudah berada di tahun akhir kami, Baekhyun. Kau tahu kan, siswa tahun akhir hanya mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian tertulis untuk masuk universitas saja. Jadi, ya. Kris akan baik-baik saja."

Ini pernyataan yang benar dari Luhan, omong-omong. Beberapa teman kelasnya bahkan sudah tidak pernah datang ke sekolah lagi lantaran sudah berada di bawah naungan agensi musik besar dan siap untuk debut. Luhan dan Kris ingin melanjutkan ke universitas, tentu saja. Jadi ia pikir tidak akan ada masalah dengan Kris.

Tapi kemudian ia menghela napas berat. "Berbeda untuk Sehun. Dia sudah pernah terlibat masalah yang sama di awal semester, dan kurasa Johnny Seo akan mengadukannya habis-habisan pada kemahasiswaan nanti. Sejujurnya aku sedikit khawatir."

Kini gantian Baekhyun yang meraih tangan Luhan. "Aku bisa jadi saksi, _hyung_. Aku bisa membela Sehun."

"Tentu, Baekhyun. Tapi kau tahu, Johnny Seo itu sinting. _He likes to play victim."_ Luhan memasang ekspresi jijik.

Baekhyun ikut-ikutan menghela napas berat.

Mereka bertiga menatap makanan di atas nampan yang sama sekali belum tersentuh. Tidak ada yang benar-benar berniat untuk menyentuh makanan saat ini.

 _Ini akan berat sekali_ , pikir Baekhyun.

* * *

Mereka duduk di atas karpet bulu dan duduk melingkar. Tumpukan _snack_ dan _coke_ tertata rapi di tengah, televisi berbunyi dengan volume rendah, menayangkan Running Man, tapi tidak seorang pun datang untuk menonton televisi kali ini.

Kris adalah orang yang pertama kali memecahkan keheningan itu. "Oh, ayolah. Memangnya aku dan Sehun akan mati? Ada apa dengan suasana suram sepert—AWW! APA SIH LUHAN?"

Ya, Luhan baru saja memukul kepalanya tanpa segan. "Enak saja kau bilang mati! Kalau mau mati—mati saja sendiri, jangan bawa Sehun!"

"Wah," kata Kris, berdecak dengan ekspresi sakit hati. "Setelah persahabatan kita selama tiga tahun, setelah semua yang kita lalui, setelah—apa?! Kenapa kau melotot seperti itu?! Memang kenyataannya Luhan itu temanku dulu sebelum jadi pacarmu, dasar bocah ingusan!" Kris balas melotot kepada orang yang baru saja melototinya, Sehun.

" _Hyung_ , kau sungguh akan bertingkah seperti ini ya?!" Sergah Sehun.

Kris mengangkat bahu kesal, meraih kaleng _coke_ dan meneguknya kasar. "Habisnya kalian semua memasang wajah kasihan seperti itu. Aku tidak perlu dikasihani, tahu."

"Bukan kami sih, sebenarnya, _hyung."_ Chanyeol menimpali, kemudian melirik kepada Baekhyun yang masih menatap Kris dengan wajah memelas.

"Ya ampun," Kris mendesah, memutar bola matanya. "Heh, Baekhyun, sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja." Dia menoleh kepada Chanyeol, "apa sih masalah pacarmu ini, Park?"

Chanyeol tergelak dan mengusap belakang kepala Baekhyun. Ia tidak menjawab, tapi ia tahu alasan kenapa Baekhyun merasa begitu bersalah. Hati Baekhyun itu lembut, dan dua temannya hari ini terlibat masalah hanya karena berusaha membelanya dari pria sinting yang terus meneriakinya sebagai Anak Pembunuh.

Yang mana, bisa jadi, pernyataan itu benar.

Tatapan Baekhyun kini beralih kepada Sehun. Ia melirik buku-buku jari Sehun yang mengelupas dan memar—akibat memukuli wajah sinting Johnny Seo. Luhan sudah membersihkan lukanya tadi dan menambahkan sedikit salep, tapi Sehun menolak untuk diberi plaster lantaran ia merasa tidak bebas dan tidak nyaman, jadi ia membiarkan luka lecetnya terbuka seperti itu.

"Jangan, tolong, jangan katakan lagi, _hyung_. Aku sudah muak. Jangan—"

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta—"

 _"_ _Here we go again."_ Kris mendesah, meneguk _coke_ -nya lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong, alasan Kris dan Sehun muak mendengar permintaan maaf itu karena mereka sudah mengarnya berkali-kali. Baekhyun terus-menerus mengatakan kalau ia menyesal, _bla-bla-bla_ hitung saja sudah berapa kali ia mengatakannya. Kau juga akan muak mendengarnya.

Kris dan Sehun tentu tahu dan paham mengapa Baekhyun begitu merasa bersalah. Masalahnya, baik Kris dan Sehun sudah berkata bahwa mereka baik-baik saja, tapi Baekhyun tidak mau berhenti.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol, menghentikan ocehan Baekhyun. "Bilang 'aaaah'."

"Kenapa?" Hidung Baekhyun mengerut lucu. Tapi akhirnya ia mengikuti permintaan Chanyeol. "Aaaaaaaahhh."

Chanyeol dengan buru-buru memasukkan berbagai makanan ke dalam mulutnya, membuatnya sibuk untuk sementara waktu. Merasa dibodohi, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sengit, yang hanya dibalasnya dengan cengiran.

Sehun yang dari tadi hanya mengusap janggut imajinernya kemudian berbunyi. "Tapi, _hyung_ , bagaimana ia bisa tahu tentang Ayahmu?"

Yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun hanyalah gumaman tidak jelas, jadi Chanyeol membukakan _coke_ untuknya dan menyuruhnya minum, lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya. Oke, sekarang Chanyeol malah merasa bersalah.

Luhan mengangguk. "Setelah kupikir-pikir, Sehun ada benarnya."

"Kurasa dari foto yang ditampilkan di berita tempo hari?" Ujar Chanyeol.

Tapi Kris menggeleng sembari memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya. "Mustahil untuk mengenali foto itu dalam sekali lihat. Maksudku, hanya orang yang benar-benar sering bertemu Baekhyun saja yang akan segera mengenalinya."

Chanyeol kemudian mengangguk. "Sekarang, setelah kupikir-pikir, pagi hari di sekolah waktu itu semuanya biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada yang memulai kericuhan seperti itu—tidak sebelum Johnny memulainya."

Baekhyun terbatuk, dan Chanyeol makin merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Hei pendek, kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan masih dengan tatapan sengitnya, ia meraih _coke_ yang tadi dibukakan Chanyeol dan meneguknya rakus-rakus. Setelah merasa baikan, barulah ia berbunyi. "Beberapa teman kelasku bahkan membicarakan hal itu, tapi tidak ada satupun yang sadar mengenai fotoku. Dan aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu Johnny sebelumnya."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Kris menjentikkan jarinya. Wajahnya cerah, dan kau mungkin bisa melihat lampu imajiner yang baru saja hidup dengan bunyi _ting_ di samping kepalanya. "Tentu saja," katanya lamat-lamat, mengedarkan pandangan dalam lingkaran itu. "Sebenarnya, simpel saja." Lanjutnya, lalu meraih segenggam keripik kentang dan memasukkannya dalam mulutnya.

"Ya ampun," bisik Sehun kepada Luhan, yang jelas-jelas kedengaran sangat jelas, _"dia menyebalkan sekali."_

"Aku bisa mendengarmu, bodoh." Maki Kris, mendelik pada Sehun.

Mereka harus menunggu Kris menghabiskan _coke_ -nya setelah itu, baru akhirnya mulutnya berbunyi lagi. "Kurasa, Baekhyun," ia menoleh kepada Baekhyun yang balas menatapnya ngeri, "kurasa ia membuntutimu cukup lama."

"Hah?" Baekhyun terperangah sebentar. "Maksudku, tidak mungkin. Kalau aku dibuntuti, aku tentunya akan merasakan sesuatu."

"Tanya saja Luhan, kalau begitu." Kata Kris kemudian,

Baekhyun kemudian menoleh kepada Luhan, sementara di sampingnya, Chanyeol bergeser mendekat kepada Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sikap protektifnya mendadak saja aktif. Tidak masuk akal memang, karena saat itu mereka hanya berlima seperti biasa—tapi siapa yang tahu?

Luhan menarik napas dalam, sementara Sehun meraih tangannya dan menggengamnya erat. Sehun tahu, pengalaman ini cukup menorehkan trauma untuk Luhan. "Aku juga tidak menyadarinya, Baekhyun." Luhan memulai, "awalnya aku sering melihat Johnny di perpustakaan, karena biasanya aku sering ke sana untuk belajar. Kupikir ia tidak berani mendekatiku karena Sehun biasanya akan selalu mengekoriku kemana-mana. Tapi ia selalu ada di sana. Kemudian aku menyadari bahwa dia selalu ada dimanapun aku pergi. Kupikir aku mengkhayal atau semacamnya, tapi Sehun sepertinya juga menyadarinya."

Luhan menarik napas lalu membuangnya letih. "Biasanya, saat mata kami bertemu, dia akan tersenyum padaku. Jadi kubalas saja senyumnya. Siapa sangka ternyata pria sinting itu berpikir kalau aku juga menyukainya atau semacamnya.

Aku pulang dari sekolah sore hari itu, bersama supirku. Sehun tidak pulang bersamaku karena dia mengikuti kelas _dance_ hingga sore." Luhan kemudian bergidik. "Kau tahu tidak, Johnny Seo itu benar-benar sinting. Dia—"

Sehun memotong dengan cepat, melanjutkan cerita Luhan. "Dia sengaja menyerempet mobil Luhan _hyung_ , dan mobilnya masuk ke parit kecil di tepian jalan. Sementara supirnya sibuk menelpon orang rumah Luhan sambil melihat keadaan mobil, Johnny menarik Luhan masuk ke mobilnya dan kabur begitu saja."

"APA?!" Baekhyun berteriak kaget, melompat dan tahu-tahu saja sudah bergelayut di lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh ke samping dan menepuk kepalanya pelan.

Kris mendengus jijik mendengar penuturan Sehun. Bahkan setelah berkali-kali mendengar cerita itu pun, Kris masih merasakan hal yang sama.

Sehun melanjutkan. "Johnny membawa Luhan ke rumahnya. Aku sungguh bersyukur bahwa Luhan _hyung_ mengantongi _handphone_ -nya. Ia menelponku saat di dalam mobil, meski akhirnya Johnny mengetahuinya dan merampas _handphone_ -nya. Aku musti menghubungi akademik untuk mencari tahu alamatnya."

"Bocah ini pergi sendiri." timpal Kris. "Dia tidak mengajak kami."

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada waktu. Dan aku tidak kepikiran, tahu." Sehun menatap Kris jengkel. "Waktu aku datang saja pria sinting itu…." Sehun terdiam, kemudian ia menoleh kepada Luhan, menatapnya sedih. Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sehun selanjutnya terdengar seperti bisikan penuh penyesalan, diiringi bunyi terjepit—sama seperti saat seseorang berusaha mencekikmu. "Aku melihat dia berusaha menelanjangi Luhan _hyung_ , tubuhnya sudah setengah terbuka di atas sofa."

Luhan tersenyum getir. "Aku tidak ingat bagaimana aku pingsan. Kurasa ia memukul kepalaku atau semacamnya saat itu."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"Tapi," lanjut Luhan dengan senyum ceria yang dipaksakan sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Sehun dari samping dengan gestur main-main, sementara Sehun bergeming, _"Thanks to this young man_ , aku selamat!" dia kemudian terkekeh, _"not all heroes wear capes, Baekhyun."_

"Aku sungguh menyesal," Sehun menggeram, "tidak membunuhnya saat itu juga. Aku tahu manusia rendah seperti dia akan selalu menyebabkan masalah, tapi siapa tahu kalau ia berusaha melakukan hal-hal aneh padamu juga, _hyung._ " Sehun mendongak dan menatap Baekhyun serius. "Aku sungguh minta maaf."

"Aku yakin dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu." Chanyeol akhirnya berbunyi. Ia sengaja tidak menyahut karena ia tahu menceritakan hal ini sama saja seperti membuka luka lama. Hal ini cukup berat untuk Luhan, dan sungguh, demi Neptunus, kalau saja Johnny Seo itu berani menyentuh Baekhyun, ia benar-benar akan membunuhnya.

Baik Kris dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Baekhyun," panggil Luhan, "mulai saat ini, kau tidak boleh sendirian, mengerti?"

Baekhyun bergidik kecil, merapatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol, kemudian ia mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Aku berencana untuk tetap berkeliaran di sekolah. Bagaimana menurutmu, bocah?" Kris menoleh pada Sehun, menatapnya sambil memberikan cengiran lebar.

 _"_ _I'm in."_ katanya, membalas cengiran Kris. "Siapa bilang di skors berarti tidak boleh berkeliaran di sekolah?"

Luhan mendengus, ia jelas menentang hal ini, tapi ia sungguh tidak punya pilihan lain. "Lebih banyak, maka lebih baik." Ia menyetujui. "Chanyeol akan sedikit sibuk karena kelas tambahannya, aku tidak akan bisa melindungimu sendiri, Baekhyun. Kris dan Sehun akan sangat membantu."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan wajah memelasnya lagi. "Tapi, apakah sungguh tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu." Kris terkekeh. Untuk satu detik, Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Malaikat Maut yang baru saha terkekeh. "Memangnya siapa yang akan melarang Kris Wu melangkah kaki sucinya di sekolah?"

"Terima kasih, teman-teman." Kata Chanyeol. "Aku sungguh menghargainya."

Sehun mendecih. "Kami tidak melakukannya untukmu, _hyung._ Jangan berlagak terharu begitu. Aku melakukannya karena aku menyukai Baekhyun _hyung_."

Chanyeol melemparkan keripik kentang ke wajahnya. "Brengsek."

Kris dan Sehun kemudian melakukan _fist bump_ -nya. "Yeah, bocah. Aku mendukungmu." Katanya, lalu mereka tergelak.

Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan kedua pria idiot itu dan kembali menatap Baekhyun, lalu menepuk kepalanya sayang. "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji."

Tapi Baekhyun malah memandangnya sengit. "Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri, dasar bodoh."

"Hah? Apa?" Chanyeol melongo, lupa dengan kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun masih dendam lantaran Chanyeol mencekoki mulutnya dengan _snack_ tadi.

Kris dan Sehun berpandangan, memasang wajah kaget, lalu tergelak keras sekali, diikuti Luhan yang juga terkikik kecil, sementara matanya membulat lebar.

"Hei Baekhyun," panggil Kris di sela-sela tawanya, "selamat datang di klub Anti Chanyeol!"

* * *

Baekhyun seperti memiliki _bodyguard_ gratis.

Dan ya, pernyataan ini tidak di lebih-lebihkan.

Sehun dan Kris datang pagi-pagi sekali, menampakkan cengiran tengil mereka, bahkan menyempati diri untuk ikut sarapan—membuat Chanyeol merutuk sebal. Mereka bahkan berangkat bersama dengan mobil Chanyeol pagi itu.

Ah ya, dan mereka berdua mengenakan seragam SoPA seperti biasanya. Lagi pula, menurut Kris, memang benar tidak ada pernyataan yang melarang murid untuk pergi ke sekolah setelah di skors, untuk beberapa kasus mereka bahkan boleh mengikuti kelas agar tidak tertinggal pelajaran, namun tentu saja dengan absen yang tidak boleh di isi.

Namun ya, seperti yang sudah diduga, memangnya Kris dan Sehun datang ke sekolah untuk belajar? Tentu saja tidak.

Karena Chanyeol harus segera masuk kelas dan begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, maka Kris dan Sehun memilih untuk berkeliaran di depan kelas Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah berulang kali berkata bahwa mereka bisa membunuh waktu di ruangan rahasia mereka saja, tapi kedua pria itu menolak.

Sebelum akhirnya ditegur oleh Miss Jane—guru Sejarah yang terkenal cukup baik—bahkan merasa risih dan mengusir mereka.

Kris dan Sehun beringsut menjauh dari depan kelas Baekhyun—tidak cukup jauh, sehingga mereka masih bisa memantau Baekhyun dengan jelas.

Sebenarnya, hal yang mereka lakukan ini agak berlebihan. Tapi kedua pria itu tidak mau ambil risiko. Terutama Sehun. Ia paham benar jenis manusia seperti apa Johnny Seo.

Mereka berdua duduk di koridor dengan mata hampir terpejam, terkantuk-kantuk bodoh sembari bersandar pada jajaran loker kuning yang berada di sepanjang koridor.

Satu jam setengah setelah itu, lonceng istirahat khas SoPA berbunyi, dan suara Yeri dari kelas I C, seperti biasa, menggema dengan ceria di balik pengeras suara sekolah. Sesuatu yang berbunyi _selamat makan siang, murid SoPA yang luar biasa!_ dan Sehun selalu pikir kalimat itu bodoh, tapi siapa peduli.

Berbagai murid berbondong-bondong keluar, koridor lantai empat yang tadinya sepi kini mulai ramai, murid-murid berseragam kuning saling dorong, beberapa di antaranya memegangi perut sembari mengeluh, sementara Kris dan Sehun mesti berjinjit untuk mencari kepala ungu Baekhyun di antara kerumunan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau murid tahun kedua sebanyak ini." Kata Kris, mengernyitkan dahinya sembari mulai berjalan melintasi koridor, mencari-cari Baekhyun.

"Mereka sebenarnya tidak sebanyak kelas lain, _hyung_. Koridor ini saja yang agak sempit." Kata Sehun.

Kris kemudian mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau lihat Baekhyun?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Cari lagi. Aku akan mencari di sepanjang koridor. Kau pergi ke kelasnya."

Pria yang lebih muda itu kemudian mengangguk dan dengan cepat menyelinap diantara kerumunan yang mulai menuruni tangga. Bukan hal sulit untuk tubuhnya yang ramping dan tinggi, tentu saja. Murid-murid sebenarnya bisa saja turun menggunakan _lift_ , namun karena _lift_ di lantai empat hanya ada satu, sarana ini biasanya hanya digunakan untuk para guru dan tamu penting.

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya, menoleh sebentar ke belakang sementara ia melihat Kris terus melongokkan kepalanya di antara kerumanan. Rambut pirangnya terlihat jelas dari sini, pikir Sehun. Mustahil untuk tidak mengenali Kris, dan mustahil pula bagi Kris untuk melewati kepala ungu Baekhyun, jadi Baekhyun tidak mungkin lolos dari pandangannya.

Sehun kembali berjalan cepat, kini hampir berlari. Kelas Baekhyun, karena kelas A, terletak paling ujung di sebelah kiri. Ketika ia sampai di depan kelas, Sehun hanya mendapati beberapa murid yang tengah melakukan akticitas seperti biasanya—mengemaskan buku, berbicara satu sama lain, beberapa sedang makan siang dari kotak bekal yang barangkali mereka bawa sendiri.

Kerutan di dahi Sehun semakin dalam. Ia masuk ke kelas, berdiri di tengah-tengah meja yang dibentuk dengan _letter_ U, dan beberapa murid berbisik tidak senang. Sehun adalah murid tahun pertama. Masuk ke kelas yang lebih tinggi dari kelasmu berarti kurang ajar, tapi ia bahkan tidak peduli.

"Baekhyun." Katanya, mulai panik, tidak mengindahkan tatapan tidak senang yang tertuju padanya. "Ada yang lihat Byun Baekhyun?" tapi tidak ada yang menyahut. "Byun Baekhyun," katanya lagi kali ini benar-benar panik, "tingginya segini," ia mengukur dengan dadanya, "ia punya wajah yang lucu dan rambutnya berwarna ungu."

"Siapa kau?" sebuah suara kemudian terdengar. Sehun melihat pria dengan rambut yang di tata rapi, wajah bersih dan tulang pipi yang tajam ke atas. Sehun rasa ia mengenali pria ini. Si peraih vokal terbaik semester kemarin, Kim Jongdae.

"Aku Oh Sehun dari kelas I C." katanya buru-buru, "sungguh, tidak ada satu pun dari kalian yang melihatnya? Demi Tuhan, dia satu kelas dengan kalian!"

"Ya ampun," kata pria itu, memutar bola matanya. "Kau yang kemarin memukuli Johnny Seo, kan? Tidak heran." Ia kemudian berdiri dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. "Lagi pula, tidak ada bilang bahwa kami tidak melihatnya. Kenapa sih, kau sungguh tidak sabaran? Ah, sekarang aku juga ingat. Kau satu kumpulan dengan Park Chanyeol, 'kan?"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" Sehun membentak, tangannya mengepal kuat sekali. "Aku hanya tanya dimana Baekhyun, apa kau bodoh?!"

Beberapa teman kelasnya yang lain mulai berdiri tidak senang, beberapa mengguman tentang betapa kurang ajarnya Sehun. Tapi pria itu hanya tertawa. "Ya ampun, iya, iya. Kurasa di izin ke toilet beberapa menit sebelum kelas bubar. Coba saja cari dia di sana."

Sehun mengedarkan satu tatapan bengis ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, lalu, masih dengan tangan terkepal, ia berbalik lalu mulai berlari keluar kelas. Ia mendapat koridor mulai lenggang, dan Kris yang menyusuri koridor bulak-balik.

Mereka berdua sama-sama berlari satu sama lain.

Ketika mereka saling bertatapan dan membaca ekspresi masing-masing, mereka tahu mereka dalam masalah.

Panik, keduanya segera berlari menuruni tangga.

* * *

"Byun Baekhyun, iya 'kan?"

Baekhyun mendongak, menoleh pada pria yang menegurnya dari balik kaca wastafel. Pria itu baru saja keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet dan ia tersenyum. Baekhyun lalu membalas senyumnya.

"Apa kau masih ingat aku? Aku Kim Junmyeon."

Baekhyun mengangguk, menuangkan sabun cari ke telapak tangannya dan mulai mencuci tangan. "Ketua OSIS, 'kan? Tentu saja aku mengingatmu. Kau yang pertama kali berbicara padaku saat aku pindah ke sini."

Junmyeon mengangguk ceria. "Senang sekali kau masih mengingatku." Ia juga ikut-ikutan mencuci tangan. "Tadinya aku malah mau ke kelasmu. Seseorang dari Busan mencarimu. Kurasa ia berkata bahwa ia tetangga Bibimu atau semacamnya."

Baekhyun membasuh tangannya dan matanya membulat. "Bibiku?"

"Ya," Junmyeon mengangguk lagi, "aku habis kembali dari toserba di depan sekolah kita dan tidak sengaja melihat seorang pria yang menunggu di depan mobil. Kurasa ia sudah bertanya dengan satpam, tapi satpam menyuruhnya untuk menunggu. Kau tahulah, peraturan sekolah ini. Kadang wali murid harus bicara dulu dengan kemahasiswaan kalau mau menjemput murid atau semacamnya."

"Pria? Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin. Dia dia bilang dia mencarimu. Kenapa? Kau tidak mengenalnya?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan hidungnya. "Entahlah, aku tidak yakin."

"Coba saja temui dulu. Aku sudah melihatnya menunggu dari tadi." Junmyeon kemudian mengelap tangannya yang basah dengan sapu tangannya sendiri.

"Ah, baiklah." Kata Baekhyun kemudian, "terima kasih, Junmyeon."

Junmyeon tersenyum lalu mengangguk. _"Anytime,_ Baekhyun _._ Aku duluan, ya. _Bye._ "

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan, dan pria ramah itu kemudian berlalu.

Setelah mengeringkan tangannya, Baekhyun kemudian mulai berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju lapangan tengah, melintasi parkiran hingga ke gerbang utama.

Ketika kakinya menjejak di gerbang, ia bertanya pada pria tua yang bekerja di pos satpam, lalu pria itu menunjuk seorang pria lain yang bersandar pada mobil SUV hitam, mengenakan kemeja biru bermotif bunga kusut dan celana gombrong pendek berwarna krem. Ia memakai kacama dan topi hitam.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekatinya. Awalnya ia tidak melihat wajah pria itu, namun ketika ia makin dekat, pria itu tampak seperti pria paruh baya pada umumnya, berumur mungkin pertengahan tiga puluhan, dengan tubuh tinggi berisi yang lumayan kekar.

"Permisi?" Baekhyun bersuara, menunduk sedikit untuk melihat dari balik topinya.

"Ah, kau Byun Baekhyun? Keponakan Yujeong, benar?" ia berbicara dalam dialek Busan yang sangat kental, jadi Baekhyun berpikir bahwa pria ini benar-benar orang Busan.

Baekhyun tersenyum sementara pria itu melepaskan kacamatanya. "Aku Shindong." Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan Baekhyun. "Bibimu datang mengunjungi, dan aku supirnya hari ini. Aku tetangganya, ngomong-ngomong. Mereka menunggu di restoran dekat sini. Sudah jam makan siang, 'kan? Ayo, sekalian ikut saja."

Baekhyun ragu untuk sejenak, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa lama. Istirahat kami tidak sampai dua puluh menit."

"Tentu, tentu." Pria bernama Shindong itu tersenyum. "Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke sekolah setelahnya. Kau tahu kan, kasian Bibimu sudah datang jauh-jauh, setidaknya kau harus bertemu dengannya, 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Ayo masuk."

Shindong masuk dalam mobil, sementara Baekhyun mengitari mobil SUV hitam itu dan duduk di samping pengemudi. Kemudian pria itu menghidupkan mesin, lalu menoleh kepada Baekhyun.

"Ini terlalu mudah, aku hampir merasa bodoh." Katanya sambil tertawa mengejek.

Baekhyun menoleh, mengerutkan dahinya. "Maaf?"

"Oh, ya, sungguh. Maafkan aku." Katanya, tersenyum, lalu dengan cepat mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan membungkam mulut dan hidung Baekhyun. Sapu tangan itu beraroma aneh, dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa sapu tangan itu sudah dibasahi oleh _chloroform._

Baekhyun meronta untuk beberapa saat, menendang-nendang, tapi pria itu begitu kuat. Ia bahkan mengangkat tangannya untuk mencakar-cakar, memukul, dan menampar pria itu, tapi pria itu bahkan tidak terguncang sedikit pun.

Tidak lama setelahnya, Baekhyun mulai berhenti meronta, kakinya berhenti menendang-nendang, tangannya mulai terjatuh di kedua sisi tubuhnya, sementara kepala terkulai dan matanya terpejam. Ia menjatuhkan kepala Baekhyun di kaca jendela, membuatnya bersandar di sana, tidak sadarkan diri.

Dengan perlahan, Shindong melepaskan sapu tangannya. Ia kemudian membuang napas berat dan mengusap keringatnya, memandangi keadaan sekeliling dari balik kaca jendela SUV-nya yang berwarna hitam. Aman. Keadaan sepi. Bahkan pria tua yang duduk dengan malas di dalam pos satpam saja tidak menyadari apapun.

Dengan gerakan santai yang tidak tergesa-gesa, ia mengeluarkan ponsel genggamnya, lalu menghubungi sebuah nomor. Ketika telepon disambut dari jalur seberang, pria paruh baya itu menyeringai.

" _We caught the fish, Boss._ "[]

* * *

 **A/N: HELLO! Gimana kabarnya? Baik? Gimana liburannya? Keknya cuma aku doang yang liburannya di kamar doang ya?**

 **ANYWAY I'M SO HAPPY!**

 **#UNIVERSE2NDWIN WOHOOOOOOO**

 **Sejauh ini, Universe enak banget buat tidur. Selain Universe, B-Track fav aku tuh Been Through sama Lights Out. Ajegile Lights Out enak bangeeeetttt hehehehe dan Been Throught itu pas Dadadadadadum-nya Sehun muter mulu di kepala. Kalian gimana? Tapi overall emang winter album kali ini enak banget sih, iya kan?**

 **Buset dah banyak banget bacodnya.**

 **Sekali lagi, as always, I'm so grateful kalian masih mau baca ceritaku, dan I really wish kalian ninggalin sepatah-dua patah kata di kolom komentar hehe gimana ya, chapter ini? Dan aku juga mau nanya, apakah gaya nulisku ngebosenin?**

 **THANK YOU SOOO MUCH ONCE AGAIN!**

 **Final chapter soon, be ready;)**


End file.
